


The Wind Waker

by RosieG9012 (B1nary_S0lo)



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Adaptation, Canon Era, Chaptered, Coming of Age, Gen, Implied Relationships, Novelization, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 117,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RosieG9012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novelization of the game. This is but one of the legends of which the people speak...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete, full-length novelization of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. It sticks quite closely to the plot of the original game, though a few things have been changed or cut here and there so that the story works better in novelized form. So, it should be a good read both for people who've played the game, as well as people who haven't!
> 
> I've been working on this project for a number of years. The first few chapters are a bit rough, but I think the story improves quite a lot as it goes on. Give it a shot if you're interested ;)

A young girl peeked out from around the door of her small cottage, her face framed by two blonde pigtails. She blinked in the glaring sunlight and stepped from behind the door and onto the porch, gently shutting it behind her.

The girl was about eight years old. She wore a light blue sundress that matched her eyes, and she clutched a telescope to her side as most girls would hold a doll.

The girl put a hand to her forehead and peered around. It was spring on Outset Island, so the sun shone bright and clear, and the sky was pale blue, decorated by a few wisps of white cloud. Sparkling waves lapped at the tiny beach, as the occasional solitary crab scuttled along, burrowing deep at the slightest hint of danger. Flowers and saplings poked out from the jewel-bright grass.

The girl looked around one last time, then called out,

"Link!"

No answer. She sighed, hands on hips, and shook her hair from her eyes.

She clicked open her telescope. It was red, and decorated with pictures of seagulls. She held it to her eye and peered through it intently, scanning the scenery.

Outset Island really consisted of two islands, one large and one small. These islands were separated by a thin channel of water, which was connected by a low plank bridge. The girl failed to see Link on the big island where her house was.

High above the island stretched vast cliffs, home to the mysterious Fairy Forest. The girl didn't bother to scan the high cliff tops. Recently, a large number of monsters had been spotted on the cliff tops, particularly near the Fairy Forest. The islanders avoided that area.

The girl pointed her telescope towards the smaller island. The small island only had one house on it, as well as a watchtower at the end of a narrow dock. The girl flipped a dial on her telescope. It zoomed in on the watchtower, where she could just make out the sleeping outline of a tiny person. She grinned, clicked the telescope closed, and trotted over to the small island.

Once there, she dashed down the dock and, hand over hand, and scampered up the tall ladder to the top of the watchtower. Sure enough, there was Link, fast asleep, one hand clutching a leather-bound book.

"Link?" she whispered. He stirred.

Link, at twelve, was handsome. It was easy to see the resemblance between him and his sister. They both had the same pale skin and blonde hair—though his was shorter and stuck up in odd places—and the same pointed ears and dark, round eyes, though his were green and hers were blue. But there was also seriousness about him that his sister did not share, a certain quality that was difficult to place.

 _Go away, Aryll_ , he thought. _I'm sleeping_. He'd been dreaming about the Hero of Time, a character in his favorite legend.

"Wake up, Link!" Aryll shouted again. Link groaned. _Guess I'd better get up_. He thought. _Or she'll never leave me alone._

Link stood up, yawned, and stretched.

"All right," he said between yawns. "I'm up."

His sister immediately started chattering.

"Why are you here, Link? Why? Why? I like it up here. I call it 'Aryll's Lookout'. Do you know what day it is?"

 _I don't get it,_ he thought through her chatter. _She does this every day, but I never get used to it._

"La-iink!" Aryll groaned. "Aren't you listening?"

"What? Oh, uh-huh."

Aryll glared at him.

"Okay, then what day is it today?"

Link thought. He couldn't remember.

"Uh—" he began.

"You must be _really_ tired," Aryll interrupted. "Today is your birthday!"

Link felt foolish. How could he have forgotten his own birthday? He cleared his throat nervously.

"I knew that," he said. "How could I forget my own birthday?"

Aryll looked skeptical. Link changed the subject.

"Well, anyway," he said. "Did you come to tell me it's my birthday, or was there another reason you woke me up?"

"Yes, actually," Aryll said, hands on her hips. "Grandma wants you at the house. I bet she's got a present for you or something. It should be good, I mean, you are coming of age."

Link smiled. He was, wasn't he? He couldn't wait to see what kind of present would be in store _this_ birthday.

Link bent to pick up his book. He'd been reading it last night, before he'd fallen asleep. It told the story of the Hero of Time and the ancient kingdom he'd saved. It had been written and illustrated by his great grandfather, or… maybe another relative, he couldn't recall, but it was his favorite book. He slipped it into his pocket.

"See you, Aryll!" Link said as he headed for the ladder.

She waved him off as he began the long trek down the watchtower ladder. He had a lot to think about. He was twelve now; the same age as the legendary Hero of Time. In ancient days, he would have been able to leave home, maybe receive a sword so he could fight evil.

 _But not now-a-days,_ he thought. _Grandma would never ever let me have a sword. She barely even lets me sail. I wish it were ancient times._ If it were ancient times, he could fight evil, just like the hero. He could explore the Fairy Forest, or go sailing far out to sea, all by himself, and have adventures…

But he was daydreaming again. He couldn't have a sword, and Grandma would never let him go sailing far out to sea. She was too afraid.

Grandma was afraid because of Link and Aryll’s parents. They had died in a shipwreck when he was four and Aryll was only a baby. Link could barely remember them, but their deaths hung over him like a shadow, returning to haunt him every time Grandma forbade him from doing something she considered dangerous.

When he was about halfway down the ladder, Link let himself drop. The wind whistled around his ears and his bad feelings blew away on the breeze. As the wooden dock rushed up, Link prepared and landed on his feet, knees bent to absorb shock. His grandma always warned him about this activity, saying that he would break his legs someday, but he paid no attention to her warnings. He was an expert at landing safely.

Once Link was safely on the ground, he struck out in the direction of his house. He was so anxious to get there that he ran and didn't stop until he'd bumped his knee on the front step.

"Ow," Link muttered. But even the pain couldn’t distract him from thoughts of the presents that possibly awaited him.

Their cottage was small, with only two rooms. It was made of simple, unpainted wood, but it was home. In Link’s opinion, the cottage’s best feature was its wraparound porch that looked out over the ocean. Link enjoyed standing on it and gazing out at the vast expanse of the Great Sea.

The sea had always interested Link, probably because of his grandma's over protectiveness. It was a window to a world he had never seen. Once and awhile, sailors would visit Outset, bringing amazing stories of fairy queens, fish men and sea monsters. It was only through these stories that Link knew what went on beyond his island home.

Link approached the door and opened it quietly.

"Grandma?" he called as he entered the house.

Inside, the cottage was pleasant and bright. Link sighed and inhaled the sweet aroma of his grandma's soup.

"I'm up in the loft, dear!" a voice called. Link ran over to the small ladder that led to the loft and scampered up.

Grandma's loft was, as she described it, her "refuge from the daunting task of motherhood." It contained a couch and a box for her sewing. Framed pictographs and an old shield hung on the wall.

This shield was the most important item in the house. It was old—no ancient. It had belonged to one of Link's ancestors. It was made of thick wood, and it was emblazoned with a faded design of an eagle holding up three golden triangles.

The shield had never interested Link much. He was not allowed to touch it, and, after all, it had always been there, hanging on the wall, one of those everyday objects that soon becomes invisible. He only thought about the shield every once and awhile, when he was bored. Then he might wonder about the ancestor who had owned the shield—what sort of battles he'd been in and the sort of life he'd had. But that was as far as Link’s thinking ever went.

Link pulled himself up onto the loft.

"Hoy, Grandma," he said.

Grandma was standing under the ancient shield. Her hands were hidden behind her back, and Link knew why. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Do you have my pres—I mean, something you wanted to tell me?" he said without thinking. He turned bright red.

Grandma chuckled.

"Settle down, Link. Wait a moment."

She reached behind her and produced a parcel. It was wrapped in brown paper and tied at the top with twine. Link took it eagerly and felt the package.

It wasn't a sword—that was for sure. It was soft, and it was the wrong shape and size. But it was a present. Link tore off the wrapping.

When he finished unwrapped the present, his face fell in disappointment.

Clothes. His present was a suit of clothing.

 _Of course,_ he thought, _I forgot about the coming of age clothes._

He glumly examined the outfit. A bright green tunic, white trousers, a green undershirt, a belt, and, worst of all, a floppy green hat. They were just his size, and looked far too warm for the late spring day.

It wasn't a sword. It wasn't even anything exciting.

"Oh…um…" he said, forcing a smile "Thanks, Grandma." He didn't want to hurt Grandma's feelings. She had probably spent weeks working on the clothes.

"It's all right, Link," Grandma assured him, noticing his expression. "You don't have to like them."

"But…but I do like them," Link insisted. "They're really…uh, well made."

Grandma, who was quite short, reached up to pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Link, I know your heart's in the right place."

"Sorry," he said sincerely.

She waved the apology away.

"It's nothing. Now, why don't you try them on?"

Link groaned.

"Now?"

"Yes, now," Grandma said sternly. "It's tradition."

"But it's too hot, and I'll look silly."

"Nonsense, you'll look wonderful. Put them on."

Link decided that there was no sense in arguing and began to undress. Grandma turned around to give him privacy.

"I'm very proud of you, Link," she said. "In ancient days, this was the time boys were considered to be men. And the tradition of wearing green clothes has been carried out at least since the time of the hero. You should be proud to be part of such an important tradition."

Link rolled his eyes as he adjusted the undershirt. Not another lecture. His grandma continued.

"It's very important to carry on traditions. For example," she gestured to the shield, "we hang the family shield on the wall to remind us of those ancient times. If we didn't, we might forget all of our history, and we already remember so little…"

"I'm done," Link said quickly, pulling the hat over his hair.

"My, you look handsome!" Grandma exclaimed. "The very image of the Hero of Time!"

Link muttered something and stared at the floor.

"Oh, cheer up Link," Grandma said, patting his arm. "You only have to wear the clothes for one day, and I know something that should make you feel better."

"What?" he asked.

"Go get Aryll," she said, smiling, "and we'll prepare for your party."

Link brightened.

"Really?"

"Of course. And you are excused from your chores for the day."

Cheered, Link thanked his grandma, and headed down the ladder. The day was good again. He would have jumped down the ladder, but he didn't think Grandma would appreciate it, so he just climbed.


	2. Outset

Link sweated in the stifling heat. His new clothes were far too warm for a day like this. He knew it wouldn't help to be irritated, so he distracted himself with thoughts of the glorious party to come, the presents, the food, the fun. His only regret was that he had no friends his own age. Except for him and Aryll, the majority of the children on Outset were toddlers or little kids.

At the bridge, Link dove into the cool water, clothes and all, and let it wash over him. He paddled over to the shore and rose, dripping, salty, and refreshed. He shook himself and climbed up the watchtower ladder.

"Are you _still_ here?" Link asked Aryll as he climbed over the edge.

She was standing with her hands on the railing, leaning out to see better. About four or five seagulls waddled around her feet.

Aryll had always had a great fondness for seagulls, which was good since seagulls had always had a great fondness for Aryll. Link had often seen her surrounded by fifty seagulls or more. What annoyed him was that as soon as he tried to get a closer look at the birds, they would squawk at him and fly off. One of his dearest ambitions was to catch the seagulls off guard and get close to them.

Sure enough, no sooner had he spoken than the seagulls took off, wheeling and scolding. Link heaved a sigh. Maybe next time.

"Hoy, Link—" Aryll began as she turned around. Then she got a good look at him and burst out laughing.

"You look so—" she giggled, "so… ridiculous!"

She doubled over laughing.

"Very funny," Link said. "Grandma says I look like the Hero of Time."

Aryll laughed even harder.

"More like the Hero of Fools!"

"All right, you asked for it!"

Link grabbed his sister and began tickling her all over.

"H…hey!" she squealed. "Stop that!"

Link let her go. Aryll contained her giggles and scowled at him.

"You're so mean," she said, crossing her arms. "I don't think I'll give you my present after all."

"What present?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on!"

"Say _please,_ " Aryll said with a smug smile.

"Fine. _Please._ Now will you talk?"

"Oh, all right," she said with a sigh. "Close your eyes and stick out your hand."

Link did as Aryll said. He could hear her digging around in her pockets for something. Then he felt her place cylindrical metal object in his hand.

“Open your eyes," she said.

Link did so and nearly choked. Aryll's telescope! The girl studied the expression on her brother's face worriedly.

"Don't you like it?" she said.

"Of course I do," he said. "But, Aryll, this is _your_ telescope. It was your birth present from Mother and Father."

It was a tradition on Outset Island for newborns to receive a special present from their parents. They were to keep it their whole lives. Link's was his book about the Hero of Time.

Aryll laughed.

"Did you think I was going to let you keep it?" she said. "No! I'm letting you _use_ it, and just for today. I thought this would be an especially great present since you're coming of age."

"In that case, it is a great present," Link said truthfully. "I don't think you've ever let me touch your telescope before, much less borrow it."

"Well, I'm letting you borrow it now, so don't worry about it," she said. "Now, come on, try it out!"

Aryll showed him how to use the telescope's different controls and buttons, which allowed the viewer to zoom in and out on whatever they were watching. Link found it amazing to see things that were far away so closely. He turned the telescope on his house, on the horizon and, eventually, he spotted the postman.

Mail delivery had always been of interest to Link and Aryll, because on the Great Sea mail was delivered by the mysterious Ritos. The Ritos were a race of beings who, for the most part, resembled humans. But unlike humans, they had sharp beaks instead of noses, and wings grew from their backs. Their wings enabled them to fly great distances, which was why they were in charge of the postal service. The Ritos were said to have a large island all to themselves, but Link had never heard of anyone who had been there. They kept to themselves, and their strangeness made them subject to rumor, suspicion, and legend.

Outset's postman was about thirty—tall and thin with a weathered, handsome face. Like most Ritos, his eyes were red, and his skin was dark. He had a beak that turned down sharply, much like a hooked nose, and his mouth always seemed to be set in a frown, his eyes hard and unreadable. He wore a purple postman's tunic with long sleeves, which were painted to resemble wings, and his hair was always hidden beneath a white cap. As far as Link recalled, no one even knew the postman's name. Personally, Link found the Rito too intimidating to ask.

He flipped a switch and zoomed in on the postman, who was sorting the mail. A moment passed. Then, suddenly, the postman opened his mouth in what seemed to be a cry. He dropped his letters and looking up at the sky, pointing and shouting and flapping his wings. Link couldn't catch what he was saying.

 _What's wrong with him?_ he thought. _Too bad Aryll's telescope doesn't have an earpiece…_

Then Aryll screamed.

"Link! Link, look up!"

Link turned the telescope towards the sky, and nearly screamed himself.

A bird, a bird larger than his house, was soaring at top speed over the island. Its feathers were black and red, its beak and talons sharp and curved, like those of a bird of prey. The bird's eyes were yellow, partially hidden by a metal mask that covered most of its face. Link felt an odd hatred for the beast rise up within him.

The children watched, frozen, as the bird neared the forest. Link's heart was beating so fast, he could feel its thumping against his chest, a steady _boom, boom,_ BOOM!

Link nearly jumped out of his skin. An incredible noise shook the air, but it wasn't his heart. It was a cannon.

He turned toward the source of the noise, and saw a small ship, hot on the bird's trail. A black flag bearing the design of two crossed swords flew from the mast. It was a pirate ship!

The booming noise sounded again. A cannonball flew at the bird. It wheeled around violently, and accidentally opened its talons. Link saw something—a person!—fall from the creature's outstretched talons toward the earth.

Link stared in horror as the person hurtled downward, towards the Fairy Forest. The person seemed to fall in slow motion. Through the telescope, Link could make out a small figure, perhaps his own age, dressed in sailor's clothes. The figure had blonde hair, and appeared to be unconscious. The child was lost within the green mass of trees before Link could make out any other details.

The bird gave a cry of fury and flew off—where, Link didn't know. The pirate ship ceased its firing. He and Aryll stood, stunned, staring at the Fairy Forest.

"What will we do, Link?" Aryll said in a hushed voice. She looked at him. She seemed to expect him to think of an idea. Link scratched his head.

"I don't know," he muttered. "We can't just sit here. We have to tell someone, but who?"

His thoughts were too scattered to think of a plan. He looked out at the big island. Then it came to him.

"Orca," Link said softly. "Of course." He smiled at his sister. "I know what to do."

 

After explaining his plan to Aryll, Link headed back down the ladder. She would stay as lookout in case the bird returned. Link shuddered. The mere thought of the creature was terrifying.

Link wondered about the child the bird had dropped—a boy, judging by his clothes. Could he have survived the fall? Link hoped so. If he was alive, maybe the two of them could be friends.

As Orca's house grew closer, Link began to have other worries. When the idea of asking Orca for help had come to him, Link had been surprised that he hadn't thought of it sooner. But then, he didn't know Orca that well. Orca and his older brother, Sturgeon, lived in a cottage next door to his. They were both quite old, and had lived in the same house for as long as anyone could remember. Link had met Sturgeon before—a frail old man, older even then Grandma, and renowned for his wisdom. But Orca was more mysterious. He lived on the lower floor of the house he and Sturgeon shared, and kept to himself. In the morning he fished, at night he exercised and practiced his swordplay. It was said that Orca had been a warrior in his youth, which made him the perfect choice for a rescue mission.

Link and had never been formally introduced to Orca, and he had only seen him once when he was very young. Sturgeon was sociable, but Orca was reportedly grouchy and hard to talk to. What if the old warrior wouldn't help the boy?

Before he knew it, Link was standing before Orca's front door. He gulped, then knocked lightly on the door and waited. No one came. Link began to grow impatient. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"Orca!" Link yelled, banging on the door. "Orca, open up! I need your help!"

There were footsteps from inside, and the door flew open.

"What is it? What is the meaning of all this shouting?" snapped a gruff voice.

Link looked up. Orca was tall. Despite his age, he appeared fit. He was shirtless and wiry, tanned by the sun. Orca shrewdly surveyed Link, leaning on the spear he always carried.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Link said nervously, "but it's an emergency."

Orca leaned down so far that his nose nearly touched the boy's. Link tried not to blink.

"What sort of emergency?" Orca asked suspiciously. "You haven't come to learn swordplay, have you?"

"No—"

"Good," Orca said simply. "If there's one thing I don't need, it's little boys pestering me to teach them to fight. What do you want?"

"Sir, there's a boy in the Fairy Forest. There was this giant bird—"

"What?" Orca cut him off. "A boy? In the forest? A giant bird? Why didn't you say so? Come in! Quickly!"

He took Link by the shoulder and steered him inside, shutting the door behind them.

"You're that boy from next door, aren't you?"

Link nodded.

"And your name is… Lynx?"

"It's Link, sir."

"Ah, yes… do sit down."

Link looked around.

 _Where?_  he wondered. Orca's house contained only one circular room. All sorts of spears and swords were mounted on the walls, and a simple sleeping pallet lay tucked in a corner. But most of the room was just empty floor.

"Sit on the floor," Orca said, exasperated. Link sat and shifted uncomfortably. There wasn't even a rug. Orca sank down in front of him.

"Now," he said, "tell me what's happened. Leave out no details. This is serious."

Link told the whole story, from the beginning to when he had decided to seek Orca's help. When the boy was finished, the old warrior's face was set deep in thought. After a period of silence, he spoke.

"Your tale certainly is odd," he said thoughtfully. "But don't worry, Link, I believe you. Stranger things have happened in this world of ours, and I'm sure that there are stranger things to come. But this situation isn't as simple as you may think."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

"Link," the warrior gave him a very sad glance. "I cannot take on jobs like this as I once could. I may not look it, but I've grown stiff in my old age. If I ventured into the forest now, I would likely be killed."

Link leapt to his feet.

"But, Orca, you're a warrior! There must be something you can do!"

"No," he said softly, "there isn't."

"Fine then," Link said, more to himself then Orca. "Fine, I'll go myself." He turned to leave.

"Wait," said Orca.

Link turned. Orca was facing him now, an odd look on his face.

"You…" he said, "you would go into the forest alone?"

Link scratched his head and dug a foot into the ground. Orca was still staring at him.

"Um… yes, I guess I would…" Link said, then, more confidently, "Yes, I would. Someone is in danger, after all."

Link looked on in confusion as the old man began to walk slowly in circles around him, looking him up and down, once and awhile muttering something like: "Yes, about four feet tall…" or "…good posture…" and even "… sort of his father's build…"

At last, Orca came to a complete stop.

"I have the answer!" he shouted. "Stay right here."

Link was too stunned to do otherwise. He watched as Orca hobbled to the wall and pulled off a single sword. He hobbled back and thrust it into Link's hands.

Link's eyes widened. This was the last thing he'd expected. He stared at the sword. It was small and simple, just the right size for a person of his height. Link held the sword up. The blade glinted in the light. He reached out to touch the blade and yelped, sucking his finger. It was still sharp.

"What do you think?" Orca asked, his eyes gleaming.

"It's…it's beautiful," Link stammered. "But… why?"

"It's yours," Orca said. "Now let's hurry and get started. That boy might not have much time."

"I still don't understand," Link said.

"You're going to the Fairy Forest, Link," Orca replied. "But first, I'm going to train you."


	3. Capture

"I don't believe this," Link muttered to himself, stumbling on clumps of dry grass. "Absolutely nuts."

Link tripped again as he walked slowly up the curving, overgrown path. The path led to the Fairy Forest. Link hadn't climbed up the path in years, and was unused to its bumps and irregularities.

His new sword bounced against his back. Link reached back to keep it in place, fingering the carved wood of the scabbard. He still couldn't quite believe it was his. Then again, he couldn't quite believe that he was headed for the Fairy Forest alone, armed with his sword and the few moves Orca had taught him in their short training session. If only they had had more time.

Link turned one last corner, and the path ended. The boy now stood on a grassy plateau covered in flowers and small trees. An old suspension bridge stretched across to the top of the other island, where the Fairy Forest stood. Link closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He'd always loved this spot. It was so peaceful, and it had the best view of the island. He sighed. Before the monster attacks, he'd come up here pretty much every day to be alone. After the town council had closed off the area, Link had never really found a spot to replace it.

But he couldn't afford to linger here today. Instead, he slowly approached the rickety bridge. As he looked at it, several observations hit him. The bridge didn't look at all safe. Its planks were wet and rotting, the ropes were fraying, and several planks were missing all together. Had it been a normal day, Link would not have crossed the bridge for all the Rupees in the world.

But this was not a normal day. The bridge was swaying slightly. Link breathed in deeply and lifted a foot, ready to set it down. He closed his eyes. A thought came to him.

_I bet the Hero of Time wouldn't be afraid._

With that, he placed one foot, then the other on the first plank. It held. He walked forward very slowly, holding the ropes and trying not to put too much weight on any individual plank. He would not look down.

Link looked ahead, and was pleased to see that he was over halfway across the bridge. But just as he had just begun to think that he was home free when a plank cracked beneath him.

In his panic, Link was surprised that he managed to catch hold of the rope railing before he fell. He let out a strangled scream, holding onto the rope as hard as he could. The bridge swayed. The whole island was spread out below his feet. He shut his eyes, squeezing the rope so hard his hands hurt. Link, usually not afraid of heights, felt that this moment was an exception.

Link could feel his arms tiring. How long could he hang there? He had to calm down. He couldn't panic. What would Orca do? The old man's voice drifted into his mind.

_Fighting is about more than swinging a weapon around,_ the old man had said. _You have to use your wits. You have to use what you have. You have to rely on your own physical power. A sword can't bail you out of every problem._

He was right. But what could Link do in this situation? What was he good at? Then, it came to him.

Slowly, Link pulled himself up, and rested his feet on the bridge's bottom rail. He turned outward, arms behind his back, balancing more than hanging on. He breathed in to calm himself, turned slightly, and jumped.

Link landed, with a thud and a creak, on the opposite side of the hole. The bridge swayed violently. He jumped to his feet and sprinted to the opposite side of the bridge, and safety.

He caught his breath. He looked back at the bridge, rocking innocently in the wind.

_I hope it holds out until I get back,_ he thought. _I don't think I can pull that stunt again._

But he would have to consider the problem of the bridge later. He turned and entered the forest.

To Link's surprise, the forest didn't seem that horrible. Light filtered in through the leafy green canopy, sending tiny piercings of sunlight through the air. The tall trees cast cool shadows, comforting on a hot day like this. And the trees… Link had never seen trees so tall. He breathed in deeply. The air smelled of cool dirt and dry wood.

A noise in the bushes brought Link back to reality. He looked around warily, examining every shadow as if it held danger. He must not forget where he was. He drew his sword, but nothing came to meet him. He re-sheathed it and pressed forward.

Link was never sure how long he walked. He only knew that it felt like hours. He didn't know exactly where the boy had fallen, but he hoped that it wasn't too far away. Link's steps grew slow, and he kept tripping over roots and bramble. There wasn't a real path through the Fairy Forest. If one had ever existed, it was long overgrown, and useless to Link.

_Who knew the forest was so big?_ he thought bitterly. He stopped beside a thick tree to rest. His stomach growled. It must be around lunchtime. He yawned, looked up, and jumped. Long, deep scratch marks covered an entire side of the tree. Link stepped back quickly.

_Monsters._

There was a rustling directly overhead. As if by reflex, Link reached back to where his sword hung, his fingers closing around the hilt. He stayed perfectly still, praying that the noise was just a squirrel.

The noise died down. Link walked forward and looked around carefully. All was silent. He breathed sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a snarling something dropped from the trees and landed right in front of him. Before Link could register what had happened, a clawed hand knocked him to the ground. Link jumped to his feet and drew his sword.

The monster stood, shaking its head briskly. It looked a bit like a person, but its skin was gray and rough, like animal hide. It had a squashed, piggy snout, and its eyes were small and yellow. It wore ripped clothes, and it carried a long, curved sword.

The monster ran at Link, who leapt away with a cry. The boy was barely fast enough. The creature slashed down, missing him by inches, then ran at him again, sword raised high. Link ducked and rolled away. Still, the creature pressed on with its attack. It didn't seem to tire as easily as a human being. Link was already running out of breath.

Link knew he couldn't continue like this. The monster would tire him out and finish him off. He sprang to his feet and jumped out of the monster's range once again. The creature buried its sword in the fallen log behind Link, struggling to pull it out. Link's eyes widened. The monster might be quick, but it was stupid.

With a yell, Link launched himself forward, nicking the creature with his sword. The monster jumped back, leaving its sword embedded in the log. Link stood between the monster and its weapon.

Howling in anger, the monster leapt at Link, claws raised. The boy barely had to think. He raised his sword, and the monster ran forward, impaling itself on Link's blade.

The creature did not make a sound. It fell backward, and lay still. Link stared at it, still holding up his sword, which was stained with black blood. He felt ill. He lowered his arm, and bent to wipe his sword on the grass. Then, he placed it back in its sheath, and moved on, glad to leave the sight of the dead monster behind.

 

After the battle, Link walked more carefully through the brush. He jumped as a bush rustled, but nothing jumped out to attack him. He couldn't jump at every little sound like this. He'd go crazy.

Attempting to get his bearings, he stopped and sat down on a fallen log. He drew his sword and turned it over in his hands. He was still bewildered by what had just happened. He had never killed anything before. He had never used a sword before, either. Even so, he had felt strangely calm during the battle.

_I don't think I did anything special,_ he thought. _I just did what Orca said. I relied on what I had, and what I could figure out._

Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that using the sword had come, well, rather easily to him. He waved the thought away and pressed on.

He climbed over a fallen log, landing in another clearing. He looked around. Something caught his eye, something… blue.

He edged around a tree, then almost cried out with joy. There was the boy, hanging by his shirt on a tree branch. The boy's eyes were closed. Was he…?

Terrified, Link ran forward, stumbling over roots and dead leaves. He was nearly there…

A monster, the same type as the one he had fought and killed, jumped in front him. In a flash, Link's sword was drawn. The boy and the monster circled each other. It snarled.

Link hardly had time to think. The monster jumped at him, its sword out. Instinctively, Link blocked as the sword dove at him from all sides. Their swords met, and Link forced the creature back with surprising strength. Link slashed at the monster, but it forced the sword away, almost knocking Link over. Link stumbled, then regained his balance, ready to fight.

But the monster didn't look as if it wanted to fight. It had stopped, staring at the boy in the tree, its eyes strangely blank. It had completely forgotten Link. With a low, frightening hiss, it sprang at the boy…

With one final effort, Link ran at the monster. He jumped, and stabbed it in the back. It shrieked and fell. It had nearly reached the foot of the tree.

Link dropped to his knees, breathing hard. His heart was pounding. But he had done it. He'd saved the boy.

Someone groaned softly. The boy was stirring. Link couldn't see his face from this angle, but he could see that the boy was, in fact, around his age. He wore blue sailor's clothes, and a scimitar hung off his belt. He also had an odd hairstyle. His blonde hair was piled atop his head in a short beehive.

The boy groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. Then, noticing where he was, he shrieked and struggled. The branch snapped, he yelled and tumbled to the ground, landing on his back. Luckily, the branch hadn't been high up.

Link ran over to help, but the boy had already stood up. He was rubbing his sore back and looking around in confusion. He and Link's eyes met. They stared at each other.

The boy had a round face and large, deep, dark, blue eyes. He had small, girlish features…no, wait. With embarrassment, Link realized he had made a mistake.

"You're a girl," he whispered. _And a pretty girl, too,_ he couldn't help thinking.

The girl, who had seemed just as amazed at the sight of him a moment ago, narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me," she said in a commanding voice, "are you surprised that I'm a girl?" She glared at him. Link took a step back.

"Um, no… I mean yes… I mean…" he broke off. "Well your clothes are…"

"Boy clothes, right?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Well what sort of clothes do you call those?" She gestured at his coming of age clothes. "Are you trying to pass for the Hero of Time or something?"

"Hey!" he said. "I'll have you know that…"

There was a rustle in the nearby trees and the children fell silent. The girl looked scared, but scowled when Link caught sight of her face.

The rustling grew closer. Someone shouted. It sounded like a man.

"Miss Tetra!" the voice called. "Miss Tetra, are you here?"

The girl heard and smiled.

"Gonzo!" she shouted. "Gonzo, I'm over here!"

A man burst through the trees. He was burly and very large, so large that his head seemed too small for his broad shoulders. He was dressed similarly to Tetra, with a bandana covering his hair and a sword tied at his waist.

_He must be a pirate,_ Link thought. He backed away further.

The pirate leaned against the tree, breathing hard with exhaustion.

"Oh… thank… goodness… I… found… you…" the pirate, or Gonzo, panted. "I've… been… searching for hours."

"Gonzo," said Tetra, her voice taking on a brisk tone. "Where are we and how did we get here?"

He straightened up and saluted her.

"We're on Outset Island, Miss, in the Fairy Forest. That bird dropped you here."

"Oh, yes," she said. "Now I remember. That bird came and…" Tetra clenched her fist, "and it stole me off my own ship!"

At Tetra's words, it all fell into place. Crazy as it seemed, this girl was a pirate, and not just any pirate—she was the pirate's captain.

_Wait till I tell Aryll about this_ , Link thought.

"Come on, Gonzo," Tetra said, her eyes narrowing maliciously. "Let's go find that bird and show it just what we do to kidnappers." She began to walk off.

Gonzo moved to follow, then noticed Link.

"Miss Tetra, what about this boy?"

Tetra looked back and glared at Link.

Link prepared to explain that he had actually saved her life, but before he could figure out how to put this politely, she spoke.

"Forget him. We've got to get going."

Gonzo saluted Tetra again and hurried on after her. Link stood dumbfounded.

_She doesn't even know I saved her life,_ he thought in shock. All that work and he wouldn't even get a simple "thank you."

He scowled. It wasn't fair. What a horrible girl Tetra was. Another rustling in the bushes brought him back to reality. He was standing in the middle of a dangerous forest and he wasn't sure which way was out. This realized, he tore after the pirates.

It wasn’t long before the pirates retreating backs came into sight. Link followed them from a safe distance. He didn't want them to get angry.

They exited the forest, and Link shielded his eyes against the bright sunlight. When his vision cleared he saw that he was back at the suspension bridge. He sighed. It was good to be out of there.

At the sound, Tetra and Gonzo turned and spotted him.

"Why are you following us?" the girl said suspiciously.

Link met her blue eyes coolly.

"I have to leave the forest too, you know."

Before Tetra could reply a voice called from across the bridge.

"Hoy! Link!" shouted Aryll.

She stood at the opposite end of the bridge, waving hard, her braids swaying in the breeze, and a big smile spread across her face.

"Aryll!" Link cried. He ran forward. "What are you doing here? I told you to wait at the watchtower."

"I was worried about you, Link. You were taking so long."

She stepped forward. He thought of his near miss with the suspension bridge.

"Don't move!" he said quickly. "It isn't safe. I'll go over there."

But Aryll wasn't listening. She was already on the bridge, moving much more quickly than Link thought wise. He stepped forward.

"Aryll," he said, "Aryll, please be careful. I'm serious."

She giggled, obviously enjoying herself. She was almost to the center of the bridge.

Link took another step forward.

"Link!" Aryll called. "Look! I'm fine. You don't need to…"

An enormous shadow fell across the bridge. Link looked up.

The bird. The bird was flying straight at Aryll. She stared at it, stunned.

"Aryll!" Link cried. "Aryll, move!"

But it was too late. Before Aryll could react, a great talon reached down and wrapped around her waist. She screamed as the bird carried her up and up and up. The bridge shuddered. Angry cries of seagulls arose from every tree as they flew up in hot pursuit of the bird.

"Link!" she screamed, reaching out to him.

In a flash, Link had drawn his sword. His mind was racing. He didn't care that the bird was growing smaller, he didn't care that Aryll's cries and the caws of the enraged seagulls were growing fainter. All he knew was that the bird had stolen his sister.

He ran forward, his sword held high. Then, there was nothing beneath his feet—he'd forgotten the cliff. He shut his eyes…

A calloused hand closed around his wrist. Tetra had caught him.

"You… crazy… kid…!" she panted, straining under the weight. Luckily, Gonzo had her by the feet or she would have fallen. "You'll never catch them! Don't you see? She's gone!"

_Gone._ The word echoed in Link's mind like the tolling of a bell. _Gone, gone, gone._ His left hand fell limply to his side as he watched the bird become a speck in the distance, his sister along with it.


	4. Tetra Helps Out

Link wasn't sure how he managed to get off the mountaintop. He had a vague memory of being helped to his feet by Tetra, and of Gonzo practically carrying him down the path. But he didn't care. His mind was clean and numb with shock.

He still had difficulty believing what he had just seen. Aryll couldn't be gone. Surely, what he had seen had been his imagination, and he would find her waiting for him on the watchtower.

The path ended. Tetra was talking to him, but he didn't know what she was saying. He gazed at the watchtower. A wild idea struck him. He dashed off the path, stumbling away from the pirates, toward the ladder that led to the watchtower.

"Hey!" Tetra yelled. "Hey, kid! Where are you going?"

Link's feet pounded on the dock. Aryll had to be there. She just had to. He climbed the ladder, hand over hand, faster then he ever had.

"Aryll…" he said as his head peeked over the top. He stopped short. She wasn't there.

He scrambled onto the floor.

"Aryll?" he said.

She had to be there.

"Aryll!"

Link sank to his knees. His mind had caught up with his emotions. Aryll wasn't there. She wasn't on the island. She was gone, just as Tetra had said.

Link wasn't sure how long he stayed up there. He didn't want to come down again. Then he heard footsteps. Someone was climbing up the ladder.

"Um…"

He recognized the voice. It was Tetra.

"Go away," he said. He didn't like people seeing him cry, and he really didn't want Tetra to see him.

She hesitated a moment, then came over and sat next to him.

"I guess you want to be alone, huh?"

He grunted.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she said softly.

"It's your fault," he said, his head on his knees.

"What'd I do?" she said, annoyed.

"If you hadn't come here, that bird wouldn't have either. It wouldn't have taken…"

"I'm sorry," she said again.

They were both silent.

"So," she said. "Are you gonna come down?"

He didn't answer. She sighed.

"Okay then."

Tetra got up and headed for the ladder, then paused.

"I really am sorry," she said. "I know how you feel—"

"No you don't," Link snapped.

Tetra paused. She took a deep, angry breath to calm herself.

"You're not the only one who's lost someone, you know," she said. "Besides, she might still be okay. She was kidnapped, not killed. Goodbye."

Tetra climbed back down the ladder.

Link snorted. He stared out at the pirate ship anchored in the water. Damn pirates. And Tetra… what was she talking about? She couldn't do anything to make him feel better. Only kidnapped. Like that was any better…

Link sat bolt upright. Tetra had brought up a point he hadn't considered. Aryll wasn't dead. At least, not yet. He had been so caught up in the horror of Aryll's capture, that he hadn't considered that there was still a possibility she was safe. Maybe he could do something to save her. But what?

Link stood up. He stared at the pirate ship as an idea began to form. His heart filled with determination. There was still hope.

"Tetra!" he called. "Tetra, wait up!"

 

"No!" Tetra cried. "Absolutely not! We are not taking you with us!"

The other pirates nodded in agreement.

"But, Tetra…" Link said.

"Miss," she corrected.

"But, Miss Tetra," he said earnestly, "your boat…"

"Ship."

"Your ship is the fastest way off Outset Island. We need to catch that bird, we have to do something!"

"Listen, kid," Tetra said, more than a hint of pity in her voice. "I know what I said before may have, um, gotten your hopes up a little. But see, even if your sister is okay, we have no idea where she is, how to rescue her, or who's got her. It's too dangerous. There's nothing we can do."

"Yes there is! I know there is…"

She shook her head.

"I'm really sorry."

"You should be," said a gruff voice.

The whole group turned. The Rito postman was walking toward them.

"You…" Link said. "You… talked."

The postman stopped and stood beside the boy. He was much taller than Link had thought.

"Hey!" said Gonzo, glaring at the postman. "Who're you to go barging in on our private conversation, yeah?"

"Just hear me out," the Rito replied calmly. "I'm not looking for trouble."

"All right," Tetra said, crossing her arms. "What do you wish to say, postman?"

The postman gave Tetra a polite nod before speaking.

"Well, you see," he began, "because I travel across the sea to deliver mail, I hear and see many things. I suppose you may know of it, but lately, I've been hearing rumors that that bird and other monstrous creatures are capturing girls from all over the Great Sea. Girls with long ears."

"I've heard the rumors as well," Tetra said. "But what's your point?''

"My point is that you have long ears, and so does young Aryll. I think that that bird mistook Aryll for you."

All were silent. Link looked at Tetra.

"But… but," the girl stammered, "If the bird was looking for girls with long ears already, then that doesn't mean it thought she was me. It probably would have gotten her anyway."

Link stepped in.

"Maybe, but like I said, if you pirates hadn't come here, the bird wouldn't have either."

"Hey, we've been over this and it's not our fault," Tetra said sharply. "We couldn't help that that bird happened to fly this way. What was my crew supposed to do, abandon me?"

The other pirates grunted and nodded in agreement. Gonzo glared at the boy and flexed his muscles. The postman put up his hands, and the pirates quieted.

"Settle down," the Rito said. "All of you are right. You pirates could not help where the bird brought your captain, but it is also unlikely that the bird would have found this remote island if not for you. Besides, I think you owe Link more than an apology. Link rescued you from the forest, Miss Pirate. You are already in his debt."

Tetra turned to Link, absolutely astonished.

"But…" she began, "You… how…? You saved me?"

Link looked a Tetra coldly. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, all right," Tetra said. "You are right. I suppose my crew and I do sort of… sort of owe him."

She closed her eyes, as if the last two words were painful to say. She quickly regained her composure, and turned to the postman.

"But one question," she said, "How do we even know where the bird took his sister? I suppose you know, Mr. Mailman?"

The postman sighed and looked up at the sky. His face showed no expression, but Link spotted a hint of fear in his eyes. He turned towards them and spoke quietly.

"I do, actually," he said, "all of I know of the bird are rumors, but all of them point to the same place. The Forsaken Fortress."

At the words, "Forsaken Fortress," a sudden change came over the pirates. A small pirate with yellow hair turned slightly green and began to mumble to himself. Several pirates whispered nervously to each other. Gonzo put a protective hand on Tetra's shoulder, as if guarding her from some unknown danger. As for Tetra herself, she had turned white.

Link wondered what had happened. He had never heard of the "Forsaken Fortress," but the pirate's reactions did not make him inclined to like the place.

Tetra shrugged Gonzo off and glared at the postman.

"You're crazy," she spat, facing the Rito. "You're absolutely insane." She shook her head. "We can't go to the Forsaken Fortress, that's the place where..." she cut off and looked shocked with herself, as if she had said more then she'd intended. "I mean," she said quickly, "I've heard nothing but evil news of that place. Monsters and disappearances and shipwrecks." Tetra shook her head again, but more vigorously. "It's doom to go to that cursed isle."

 _Doom,_ Link thought in horror. Aryll couldn't be in such a place. He looked at the postman for reassurance.

"I wish it weren't so, but we have no other leads," the Rito said sadly. "You will have to take Link to the Fortress and help him find his sister."

"No, no, no," Tetra said firmly, stomping her foot on each "no". "I refuse to do it. I won't jeopardize the safety of my crew. I simply won't."

Link realized that his chance was slipping away. Bad as the Forsaken Fortress sounded, he still had to go there. Aryll needed him, and as the postman had said, it was their only lead.

"Tetra?" Link said timidly. Everyone stared at him. He turned red but continued. "I'd consider the debt repaid if you just… dropped me off at the Forsaken Fortress. I can handle the rest, uh, myself."

All were silent, staring at him in disbelief. The postman shook his head.

 _It's the only way,_ Link told himself, clenching his fists. _The only way._ But Link could only get half his brain to agree. His stomach seemed to be doing flip-flops.

"Link," said the postman. "You could be killed. Do not do this."

"I think the decision is Miss Tetra's," Link said.

Now all eyes turned to the girl. She seemed confused. She looked at Link, and then her crew, and then at Link again. He stared determinedly back. She shook her head. She turned and spoke to the whole group.

"I will do as Link suggested," Tetra said, her old bossiness returning. The crew sighed in relief. The postman shook his head.

"But," Tetra continued, turning back to Link, "before we even think about leaving I suggest you get some kind of shield. You can't just use that old sword all the time."

Link ignored the insult and smiled weakly. He was going. He was terrified, but at least he was going. Now he just needed a shield.

"Thank you," he said. "I guess I'll be right back."

"Just don't take too long, we don't have all day."

Link was about to leave, but the postman strode over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Link, a word?" he said quietly.

The boy nodded. The postman led him away from the beach and around the corner of Orca's house. Then he turned to face the boy, a stern expression on his face.

"Link, I don't think this is a good plan," the postman said. "And I don't trust those pirates, especially their captain. I think she may be hiding something."

Link said nothing. He was worried as well. But Tetra had agreed to help him, even if it had taken some bargaining on his part. She might not be so bad.

"I don't know," Link said. "The pirates might be all right."

"Perhaps," said the Rito, "but we can't be sure."

"But you're the one who suggested I go with the pirates," Link said. "Why are you worried now?"

"I thought they would be of help in the Forsaken Fortress, but now…"

The postman shook his head.

“Just be careful, Link,” he said. “If you ever need any help, I live on Dragon Roost Island. Ask for Quill." He spread his wings and disappeared into the sky.

Link stared after him, still amazed by the postman's behavior. He had spoken, defended Link, offered him help.

_Wait until I tell Aryll…_

He stopped short and reminded himself. Aryll had been kidnapped. He would not be able to tell her anything for a long time.

 _I have to save her as soon as I can,_ he thought fiercely. He had to focus, he had to find a shield, and he already knew where.

The idea had come to him much more slowly then he would have expected. But then, he had never thought much about his ancestor's shield.

His mind set, he walked purposefully towards his cottage, trying not to think of what he would say to Grandma. He was not even sure he could bring himself to tell her what had happened, when he could barely stand to admit the truth to himself.

The door of the cottage opened before Link had even touched it. There stood Grandma, her hands on her hips. At the sight of Link she ran forward and hugged him around the waist. Hard.

"Grandma," Link said with difficulty. It seemed the hug was constricting his breathing. Grandma let go and glared at him.

"May I have an explanation, young man?" she said sharply.

"A wha—?"

"You heard me!" she snapped. "I sent you out to get Aryll hours ago. Where were you? I've been worried sick! I head the most awful noises outside so I went to look for you, and I couldn't find you or Aryll anywhere!"

She looked around.

"Wait, where is Aryll?"

Link took Grandma's hand. In spite of himself, he was starting to cry.

"Grandma," he said. "I… have something to tell you."


	5. Aboard the Pirate Ship

Link led his grandma inside. She was silent as he told his story. When Link had finished, she spoke.

"How could this happen?" she said. Her voice was almost a whisper. "How could anyone kidnap such a sweet girl?" She began to cry. Tears spilled from her eyes, great sobs wracked her body.

Link had only seen Grandma cry once, and that had been when his parents had died. Link had been so young at the time that he hadn't understood the reason for her tears. The sight of her crying scared him.

Slowly, Link reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She looked up, fear, sadness, and worry in her eyes. Link felt as if he were comforting a small child. The thought made him uncomfortable.

"You can't go," she said. "I won't lose you, too."

"If I don't go we'll lose Aryll."

Link's grandma paused. After a moment, she sighed and took his hand. She wiped her eyes, and studied her grandson's face.

"You're right," she said. "No one else on this island is strong enough, or brave enough, to go in your stead, Link."

She stood up slowly, and walked to the wall. She reached up and removed the family shield. She approached her grandson, and offered the shield to him. Link shook his head.

"I can't—"

Grandma placed the shield in Link's hands.

"Take it, Link," she said. "You must never be afraid to take help from others. You're a brave boy, but you'll need all the protection you can get on your journey. The shield is a symbol of protection, Link. Let it protect you as I have."

Link strapped the shield to his back, and gave his grandma a tight hug.

"I'll miss you," he said.

Grandma returned the hug.

"Hurry back soon," she whispered. "I know that you will return."

 

Link left his house and shut the door behind him. The old wooden shield was strapped behind his back, and a cloth sack was slung over his shoulder. It contained clothing, food, and money out of Grandma's savings. Link hardly noticed the extra weight he was carrying. He could only think of his grandma, and what she had agreed to let him do. Her trust was weight enough to bear.

Link paused on the porch steps and looked around at Outset Island, as familiar to him as his own skin. He had never before realized how beautiful it was, how green, how fresh the air smelled. He had never realized how much he loved the island, until it came time to leave it. He took a deep breath, savoring the familiar sights and smells, before stepping off his front porch and into the wider world.

Link stepped onto the beach, where he was immediately greeted by Tetra.

"You made it," she said, sounding bored. "I thought you'd forgotten us."

She stared at the boy, sizing him up. She walked around him, studying his supplies.

"Nice shield," she said. "It looks old. You're not going to get splinters and cry, are you?"

Before Link could reply, Tetra gave him a superior grin, and headed for the ship. Link glared at her retreating back. He would not let her get to him. He just had to keep telling himself that.

Link followed Tetra to the gangplank and boarded the ship. He was nervous, and he was worried about what might be happening to Aryll right now, but he still felt a little bit excited. He had never been on anything larger than a small sailboat before and even then he had only traveled around the island. At last, he was leaving Outset.

He busied himself by watching the pirates at work. They were bustling back and forth, carrying yards of rope and other odds and ends. Some were up among the rigging, letting the sails loose. Link found it wondrous that such a small crew could get such a large ship running.

He walked over to the stern of the ship. Tetra stood before it, shouting orders at the busy pirates.

 _I can see why they listen to her,_ Link thought. Tetra was young, but there was something about her manner which demanded respect. He felt woefully inadequate and small in comparison, watching her shout orders at men twice her age, and seeing them listen to her. She was so different from him.

Link walked right over to where Tetra was. Tetra gave him a brief glance, and he nodded, trying to be friendly. She nodded back curtly, and returned to overseeing the crew. Link was glad. He did not want to disturb her. The stern of the ship simply had the best view of Outset Island. His last view of it, perhaps, forever. This made him think of Aryll's capture, and what might happen to her, or to him, at the Forsaken Fortress. He shuddered.

A cool, refreshing wind rose. It filled the sails. Ever so slowly, the pirate ship glided forward.

A crowd had gathered on the beach to see Link off. They waved and cheered. Link thought he could see Orca standing on his front porch, watching solemnly. His heart rose at the sight of all his friends, but fell as he noticed the absence of Grandma. Surely, she would see him off.

A spot of red on the porch of his house caught his eye. He squinted and ran to the ship's rail, leaning out as far as he could. There she was. Grandma. She wasn't waving, but she was saying goodbye all the same.

Tears pricked at his eyes. He was leaving home. He put up both hands, waving goodbye.

"Oh, please," groaned Tetra. Link spun around. She too was watching the crowd, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "How long is this going to go on? I think we should just send you home right now before this gets too corny, okay?"

Link clenched his fists and glared at Tetra. He couldn't believe her. Every time he started to like her, she had to say something insulting and ruin everything. Link crossed his arms and turned away from her in disgust.

A few minutes passed, and Link chanced turning around. Tetra was still there, watching him as if he were a mildly entertaining performance.

"Are you ready for your orders now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Orders?" he repeated.

"Yes. As long as you're aboard my ship you are a member of this crew, not a passenger. We need a lot of hands to run a ship so you may as well pull your weight."

"But…" he said.

"No buts. We're already being too charitable as it is taking you to the Forsaken Fortress. If you want to stay on this ship, you have to work."

"Fine," he said.

"That's right. Report below deck to Mr. Niko. He'll show you what to do."

"How long will it take to reach the Fortress?" Link asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

"Not nearly long enough. If we stay on schedule, we'll arrive by night fall. Now report to Mr. Niko. I have work to do."

Link nodded. Night fall wasn't soon enough for him, but it would have to do.

He made his way below deck. The ship's belly was roomy, though dimly lit, with many doors. It also seemed to be deserted. Link looked back up the stairs. Maybe Niko wasn't below deck after all.

"Hey! You there!"

Link turned. A small young man was walking toward them. He was dressed in a striped shirt, and a bandanna covered most of his sandy colored hair. His face was strangely pointed, and he reminded Link strongly of a cat.

"Hey! You!" the man said again.

He walked up to Link.

"You must be the new swabbie!"

He leaned in as if to inspect Link's face. His breath stank.

"Excuse me…?"

"I'm Niko," the man said. "You're my underling, now, Swabbie."

So this was Niko. Link was none too pleased with what he saw.

"Now," said Niko. "Since I'm you're superior, you've gotta call me 'Mr. Niko' and do whatever I say."

"You've got to be kidding—"

"Don't talk back, Swabbie! Now, the first thing I want ya' to do is swab the lowest deck. Then, I want ya' to swab the highest deck. Then, I want ya' to go back to the lowest deck, and do it all over again! Got that, Swabbie?"

"Fine," Link said with a sigh. He knew it was no use arguing. "Where's the mop?"

 

Several hours later, Link set down his mop and leaned against the wall of the lower deck. He was exhausted, and his back ached from bending over and mopping. He sank to the floor, and wiped his forehead. He knew, now that he was done swabbing, that Niko would have other chores for him. He might as well take the opportunity to rest before the small pirate found him, just for a moment. He closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, he was dreaming.

Aryll was trapped in a cage, calling for help. Link ran towards her, but something held him back. It was a talon. Link hit at the bird in anger, but he couldn't touch it. Aryll screamed, and a man laughed…

"Wake up!"

Link sat with a jolt. He was sweating and shaking on the floor of the lower deck. Niko stood over him. The small pirate almost looked concerned, but he quickly scowled. Link braced himself for the next round of chores, or perhaps a scolding for his laziness. Instead, Niko turned away and gestured up the stairs.

"Captain wants you, Swabbie. We've reached the Forsaken Fortress."

Link jumped to his feet.

"Already?" he said.

"Already? It's already night fall, Swabbie. Now report to the captain. She's waiting in the crow's nest."

Link nodded and quickly made his way up to the deck. His heart was pounding, just as it had that morning when he'd decided to leave for the Fortress. To think that he had woken up on the watchtower that morning, ready for presents and a party with his friends! It felt like years ago.

On deck, it was so dark that, for a moment, Link could see nothing save the distant stars. The pirate ship was moored behind a large rock, which cast a deep shadow across the deck. Link squinted in the darkness, trying not to slip or bump into anything, until he reached the ladder that led to the crow's nest.

For a second, Link just stared up at the ladder. It was so high. He would definitely be able to see the Forsaken Fortress from up there. He sensed that, once he took that first step onto that ladder, there would truly be no turning back. Link took a deep breath and began to climb.

Tetra stood at the edge of the crow's nest. She was looking straight ahead, seemingly unaware of him. Not wanting to disturb her, Link stood up and quietly came to stand beside her.

A large, stone fortress lay before them. It was built upon a rock in the water, and the whole building was messily constructed, as if pieces had been added on at irregular intervals. Some areas were made of wood—the top of the highest tower was made of half a shipwreck. Atop the second highest tower was a nest adorned with rusty anchors. The bird sat inside it. Eerie lights shone from within the windows, and searchlights scanned the waters all around. It was a grotesque apparition.

"The Forsaken Fortress," Tetra said softly. Link jumped. He'd almost forgotten she was there.

"It doesn't look good," he said grimly.

"It's not. Up until a few years ago, this was just an old ruin. Then ships started to disappear and the Fortress just started building up. You can see what happened to the vessels."

She gestured at the highest tower and the dangling anchors. Link shuddered.

The two children were silent for a moment. They turned and looked at each other.

"How will I know where Aryll is anyway?'' Link finally said, breaking the silence. He tried hard to keep his voice calm. He couldn't be scared. He had to stay focused.

"I really don't know," Tetra said, shaking her head and turning to face him. "I guess you'll just have to play it by ear…" She couldn't hide her worried look.

Link looked back at the fortress and tried to think, which wasn't easy. A flock of seagulls was squawking loudly and he found it hard to concentrate.

 _Aryll loves seagulls,_ he thought sadly. Something clicked in Link's mind.

"Seagulls," he said softly.

"Huh?" said Tetra.

"Seagulls!" Link said more loudly. "Seagulls like my sister! Wherever they are, she'll be!"

Tetra gave him a skeptical look.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Of course. We just need to find the spot where most of the seagulls are gathered. Let's look."

Tetra shrugged, but began to scan the fortress with her eyes. Link did the same. Then he spotted them, a whole flock of seagulls flying through a window in the beam of a searchlight. Tetra had seen them too.

"Nice job Link!" she cried. Tetra raised her hand as if to pat him on the back, and then put it down as if she had changed her mind. She coughed and continued.

"We only have one problem. How will we get you all the way up there?"

Link hadn't thought of that, he'd been so excited by his discovery. His stomach fell into his toes as Tetra brought the problem up. How would he get there?

Tetra began to pace up and down the crow's nest, staring first at the fortress, then at the ground, and then back at Link.

"I've got it!" she finally said, snapping her fingers.

"What? What?" he said eagerly.

Tetra didn't answer. She just smiled, and gave him a long wink. There was something strange about that wink, and Link wasn't sure what to make of it…

Link never did find out how it happened. All he knew was that one minute, he was watching Tetra wink in the crow's nest, and the next minute he was inside a barrel, tied to a catapult. Only his head stuck out. The pirates were standing around him, very quiet and serious.

Link began to shake the barrel back and forth. It was too small to squirm out of. He yelled in panic.

"Hey! Let me out of here!"

"Be quiet," snapped Tetra. "Do you want every guard in the Fortress to hear you?" She stood beside the catapult, and looked just as grim as the others.

"What's going on?" Link said. He should have listened to the postman. They were trying to kill him!

"Don't get upset. We're going to launch you in this barrel—"

Link cried out. Tetra gave him an annoyed look.

"You don't have to panic. We're going to launch you right through the window where your sister is. The barrel will break your fall, and break itself so you can get out. It's an old pirate trick, it never fails."

This idea didn't sound so foolproof to Link. He struggled again. Still no good. Tetra turned to her crew.

"Okay, men!" she shouted. "Prepare to launch in five!" She held up a finger. Gonzo raised his sword.

"Four!"

Link stared wildly around.

"Three!"

He gritted his teeth.

"Two!"

Link shut his eyes.

"One! Now!"

Gonzo brought down his sword in one swift motion. The rope snapped and Link shot into the air with a scream.

"You think he'll be all right?" Gonzo asked, sheathing his sword as he turned towards Tetra.

"Well, we can always hope," she replied.

 

Link couldn't believe the speed of the barrel, the fortress was a blur below him. The window was rushing closer and closer. He was going to make it…!

He hit the stone wall with a crash, missing the window by inches. The barrel broke open, sending him falling, down, down, down. Without thinking, Link drew his sword, just as the same hand smacked against a passing ledge. The sword slipped from his grasp.

"NO!" he screamed, and hit the water with a splash.

All was quiet a moment before, coughing and spluttering, Link broke the surface.


	6. The Forsaken Fortress

Link thrashed and struggled, desperately blinking salt water from his eyes. Vaguely, he could make out the outline of a dock straight ahead of him. Without thinking, Link struck out towards the dock. His fingers touched stone. He pulled himself up and lay on the cold rock, bruised and dripping. The world swam before him, and his eyes closed. He did not see the large, shadowy figures that gathered around him as he lost consciousness.

 

When Link awoke at last, he thought at first that he was still on the stone dock, for he lay on hard, lumpy rock. He opened his eyes, and sat up with a start.

Link knew immediately that he was in a jail cell. He was in a room only a few feet long, with space only for a small wooden bench and a discarded, broken shelf. There were no windows, but faint lamplight filtered through the bars. He got to his feet, feeling dazed. Surely this was a dream. How could things have gone so horribly wrong so quickly? He walked up to the bars. The room just outside his cell was empty, with no guards. He pulled on the bars, foolishly wondering if they would break. They did not give in the slightest.

He stood in silence, unsure what his next move should be. His back felt uncomfortably light. His sword was gone—he remembered that all too well—but he realized with a sinking feeling that his pack was gone too. It had probably fallen off his back as he'd flown through the air, or perhaps his captors had taken it. Either way, he was unlikely to find it again. At least having no food would give him an extra incentive to escape, as if he needed one.

Link dug in his left pocket. He still had Aryll's telescope, and his Hero of Time book, but he didn't think that either of those items would help him in the slightest. He reached vaguely into his right pocket—though he knew he rarely kept anything there—and, to his surprise, he felt something.

The object was not much larger than Link's hand. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it before. It was smooth, round, and warm, as if it had been left out in the sun. He closed his hand around the object, and pulled from his pocket a green stone that glowed faintly in the dark. A strip of leather was tied around it.

Link barely had time to gape at the stone in wonder before, suddenly, it vibrated. He jumped and gave a small cry. The light of the stone grew brighter, bright enough to light the room. He squinted in the sudden glow. An echoing voice spoke from within the stone.

"Link? Where are you?"

The boy dropped the stone. It clattered to the ground, still glowing.

"Hey! Watch it, kid," said the stone.

Link bent down to stare at the glowing object. As some of his shock wore off, he realized that the voice of the stone sounded disturbingly familiar.

"Tetra?" he said.

"Who else would it be?" the stone—no, Tetra protested. "Now pick me up! I can't see anything."

Link obliged, balancing the stone carefully on his palm. Tetra gave an affronted sniff.

"Finally. You really are awfully dense sometimes," she said. "I try to check up on you and this is the greeting I get? Real nice."

Link shook his head. He thought he felt a headache coming on.

"What is going on around here?" he said, rubbing his temple. "What is this stone?"

"It's a communication stone," Tetra said. "I'm using an identical one to speak to you. I can see everything you're doing through it."

Link wasn't sure he liked this idea, but he pressed on.

"How did I end up with it?" he said. Then, he sighed. "You slipped it into my pocket, didn't you?"

"Yeah," said Tetra. "I wanted to keep tabs on you. I wasn't sure if you'd be okay on your own."

"Oh," Link said. "Thanks."

He was surprised by Tetra's thoughtfulness, although, he decided, it would have been more thoughtful if she had come with him herself. Tetra spoke again.

"How did you end up in this jail cell, anyway? I'm assuming the barrel trick didn't work."

"How'd you know?" Link said sarcastically. "Great idea, by the way. Very efficient."

He briefly explained what had happened, feeling strong prickles of annoyance as he did so. He wasn't sure that he wanted Tetra's help. After all, it was her trick that had landed him floors away from Aryll's cell, in a jail cell, with no weapons or supplies. He felt that any reservations he experienced were probably justified.

When his story was complete, Tetra didn't apologize. Instead, she made no reply. Link would have wondered if she was gone had the stone not still been glowing.

"Okay," she finally said. "First of all, the situation's not as bad as you think."

"Not as bad as I—? Are you insane?"

"Let me finish. For one thing, you're inside the fortress, which is good. For another thing, this jail cell is the cheapest I've seen. There’s got to be an opening around here somewhere. Plus, there aren't any guards, so you pretty much have free rein to escape."

Tetra chuckled.

"So, here's what we'll do,” she said. “You find a way out of this pit. Once you do, I'll tell you which way to go. Sound good?"

"How do you know which way to go?" Link said. He was feeling suspicious, which he knew was unfair, but he couldn't help it. He still didn't like Tetra very much.

"Well," Tetra said, "the stone doesn't just allow me to see what you see. I can also see a few feet in front and behind you, and I can see through solid surfaces, if the need arises."

"Really," said Link, a bit bemused. "That doesn't seem fair. I can't see you at all."

"Sorry, that's the way it works, kid. Anymore questions?"

Link shook his head.

"Good. Look for a way out, and don't talk to me until I talk to you. Tetra out."

The stone dimmed, but it did not go out completely. Link gave a groan of frustration. He had never met anyone so bossy. But Tetra was all he had now. He would have to obey her. He tied the stone around his neck using the leather strip, and set to looking for a way out.

 

Link didn't have any experience with escapes, but he thought it would be best to check the corners of the room first. He checked every nook and cranny. He didn't have success until he reached the old shelf in the corner. The shelf was taller than he was, and it had obviously been stashed in the cell for storage purposes. He peered behind it. He wasn't sure, but he thought that there was a particularly thick spot of shadows behind it.

Carefully—he didn't want the shelf to collapse—he pulled it out from the wall. It took a lot of effort, but with enough pulling and straining the shelf was out of the way. To his delight, there was a large hole in the stone wall.

He bent down to examine the hole more closely. The hole itself just big enough for someone his size to fit through, and led to a very dusty, cobweb-filled passageway. He could not see to the other end.

"Nice one, Link," said Tetra, startling him. "This should be perfect."

"If you say so," he said. "There's no one at the other end, right?"

"I can't see that far ahead, but I'll let you know when we get closer. Let's hurry."

Link bent down. The ceiling of the passageway was too low for him to even crawl under. Instead he was forced to lie on his stomach, and pull himself forward on his elbows. He pulled himself into the tunnel, and immediately wished he hadn't. It was dusty and close. He pulled himself forward, trying hard not to cough or sneeze.

The tunnel was pretty much a straight trip from that point on. The passage curved slightly about halfway through, but Link soon saw light up ahead of him. He crawled a little faster, eager to be out of that horrible cramped space.

"Careful," he heard Tetra whisper. The stone grew warm against his chest as she spoke. "There might be things hiding up ahead that I can't see."

Link only nodded. He pulled himself forward, and out of the hole. He emerged in a dim room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When his vision began to clear, he could see now that the room was some sort of storage room, stacked high with all sorts of odd looking shapes. He pushed through the clutter, toward the nearest door. He poked his head into the next room.

"Uh-oh," said Tetra.

Link quickly pulled his head back around the corner. He was quite sure that he had just seen a massive humanoid shape stalking around outside the door. He hadn't been able to get a clear view of it, however. Tetra, of course, had.

"A Moblin," she muttered. "Things are worse than I thought."

"What's a Moblin?" Link said quietly.

"They're hard to describe," Tetra said. "They're like giant monster pigs. I think they must be the Forsaken Fortress' guards. They're not smart, but they're aggressive. You don't want to mess with them."

"I think I met something like that back in the Fairy Forest,” Link said thoughtfully. “How will we get past it?"

"Give me a second to think," said Tetra.

She fell silent. Link looked around the room. Now that his eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness, he could see that the room was mostly full of boxes and barrels, as well as parts of old shipwrecks. Absentmindedly, he leaned against a nearby barrel, which was about as tall as he was. To his surprise, the barrel fell right over. It was empty, and its top was missing.

"Tetra," he said. "I just had an idea."

Before she could reply, he crawled inside the empty barrel. He stood up, the barrel still on his head. He bent down, and the barrel covered him completely.

"I see," said Tetra.

"Shh," said Link.

He walked toward the next room. He hoisted up the barrel to free one of his arms, and opened the door silently. He slipped out, shut the door behind him, and quickly bent back down inside the barrel.

The barrel had a convenient eyehole through which he could see the progress of the guard. The sight of it made him shudder. The Moblin was different from the creature he had encountered in the Fairy Forest. It was at least six feet tall, built like a muscular human man. It carried a long spear in one hand, and a lamp in the other. Its face was broad, vacant, and porcine.

This new room was on the second floor of the Forsaken Fortress. The floor consisted of a wooden walkway bordering a great hole through which the first floor could be seen. The Moblin prowled the room in a circular pattern, all around the walkway. At that moment it was headed away from Link.

"Go!" Tetra whispered.

Link, who had been distracted by the horrible sight of the Moblin, nodded. He walked carefully forward. To anyone watching, he would have looked like a barrel with legs. He moved forward as best he could. One step, two steps. He was almost to the other side of the room.

There was a door on the opposite side of the room. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, he pulled off the barrel and moved his hand toward the doorknob.

From the other side of the room came a roar. The Moblin had turned around. It had spotted him. Link looked back, eyes wide. The Moblin was charging toward him at a breakneck pace, spear raised, eyes rolling madly.

"Go, Link! Go!" screamed Tetra.

Link pulled open the door and dashed through. On the other side he kept running. He heard the door splinter and crack as the Moblin thrust its spear through the wood. He did not stop to look back.

He was now outside, but he barely registered the fact. He was running under a covered walkway, the cold night air rushing past. He could hear the door cracking behind him, the Moblin guard's heavy breathing. Searchlights seared his vision. He would surely be seen. He could already hear the early pealing of an alarm bell.

"Left!" cried Tetra, "Left!"

Link swerved to the left, off the path and into the shadows alongside it. He barely avoided crashing into the base of a stone turret. He felt along the stone with his hands, and came across what seemed to be a wooden ladder. By the time he heard the door give way, and as the alarm bell rose to a high pitched whine, he was already scrambling up the ladder, into deeper shadows.

He climbed as far as the ladder would take him, and emerged atop a stone platform. The searchlights did not reach this far. Above him, another turret stretched up into deeper darkness. For the moment, he was safe. Link leaned against the turret and caught his breath.

"Don't stop now," said Tetra. She sounded almost as frightened as he felt. "Keep going! Get as high as you can. Maybe you can get a good view of the whole Fortress from up there. We can figure out what to do next."

"We're fine," Link said. "Let me rest."

"No!" she shouted. "You have to keep going. The barrel thing was your bright idea. You should listen to me this time."

Link hardly felt that this was fair. His plan had worked perfectly. The Moblin had simply turned around at the wrong time. He had opened his mouth to say something about this to Tetra when he heard a sound. He perked up his ears. The Moblin was snuffling around at the bottom of the ladder. He hardly dared to breathe. It was dark where he was, but maybe the Moblin could see in the dark. He didn't know. But he did know that, at this moment, he had to trust Tetra. He stepped onto the next ladder, and left the unaware guard behind.

He climbed, much farther than he had on the previous ladder. He was already almost to the top when he realized something horrible. The ladder was bringing him closer and closer to the searchlights themselves. He was climbing the searchlight operators' tower. He had been too distracted to notice before.

Link reached the top of the ladder. He peered over the ledge. Sure enough, ahead he could make out a square, wooden structure. Several enormous searchlights grew like ghastly trees from out of its middle. To Link, they resembled wooden smoking pipes, long and narrow at the bottom, wide and round where the lights were placed at the top. They swiveled gently over the sea and the various towers of the Fortress, every one pointing a different direction. Link slowly began to back up down the ladder.

"Wait," said Tetra.

"What?" hissed Link.

"Don't go down. Take out the searchlight operator."

"No," whispered Link. "I can't afford to get killed."

"You won't be killed," Tetra said. "I had this planned out from the start."

"You knew about this?" Link whispered fiercely.

"Think about it," Tetra said calmly. "This is the best move you could make. If you take out the searchlight operator, you'll have whole lot less to worry about. Besides, you have the element of surprise on your side."

Link groaned. She was right. It was so frustrating when she was right.

"I don't have a sword anymore," he said.

"You don't need one," said Tetra. "You've got me, haven't you?"

 

A few minutes later, Link found himself on top of the searchlight tower, creeping cautiously towards an operator he could not see. He got down on his belly, just as he had in the tunnel, and crawled toward and then around the square operating platform.

A small ramp extended from an alcove in the structure. The alcove was just wide enough to house a control panel and the man who was using it. Link couldn't see what he looked like from this angle. He silently crawled beneath the ramp.

He could hear the man breathing. It was a ragged, snuffling breath, disconcertingly familiar. Tetra whispered to him.

"Okay," she said. "When I give the word, jump out at him. Make sure he's looking at the controls, not you."

Link nodded, feeling very nervous. He still had a bad feeling about this idea. He prepared himself.

"Ready… now!"

Link slid out from beneath the ramp and dove at the searchlight operator.

He landed on the man's back and sent him sprawling to the stone floor. The searchlights swiveled and pointed at the sky, useless. The man tried to stand. He was making the strangest noises, growling and snarling. His bare arms felt strange too. The skin was leathery and tough, like animal hide.

Link struggled with all his might to keep the man pinned, but the man broke free of his grasp and sprang to his feet. Link fell to the ground in a heap.

The operator cried out in rage and spun around to face Link. The boy and Tetra yelled in shock. His eyes glowed bright yellow in the dark. They were the same eyes as those of the monsters in the Fairy Forest.

The monster ran at Link. Link darted around to the other side of the searchlight structure. He heard the monster’s claws scrape across the wood a second later.

"Tetra," Link said urgently. "I fought monsters like this in the Fairy Forest. What are they? What are they doing here?"

The monster dashed around the side of the structure and jumped into the air. Link dodged to the right and the creature landed on the floor with a smack.

"Good thinking, Link," Tetra said breathlessly. "Bokoblins are like Moblins, a kind of pig-monster. They only appeared a few years ago. I don't know what one's doing here, but I know they're really stupid. We have to outsmart it!"

“I know that!” Link said, running as the Bokoblin got to its feet. “I figured that out in the Fairy Forest!”

The monster shook itself off. It spotted Link and ran at him again.

Link gritted his teeth and faced his attacker. Then, with a shout he ran straight at the Bokoblin.

The monster looked at him in confusion. It obviously hadn't expected this. It scratched its head and Link passed by.

Link turned around and ran at the Bokoblin from behind. The monster jumped in surprise. While the creature stood stunned, Link ran at it and head butted it in the stomach. The Bokoblin screeched and bent over double. Link climbed atop the wooden structure, unstrapped his shield, raised it high above him, and brought it down hard on the Bokoblin's head.

The monster's eyes unfocused, it swayed, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Yes!" Tetra shouted. "You did it!"

"With your help," Link said, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

"Hey," said Tetra, "look at that."

Link looked around. Just ahead, a bit behind the searchlight platform, there was a new door.

He walked forward. He opened the door. Inside, stairs led up towards the higher levels of the fortress.

"I bet the guards use these stairs to get to the roof of the fortress," said Tetra.

"I guess it was worth coming up here after all," said Link.

He moved to climb the stairs, but looked back. The Bokoblin was knocked out, but it wouldn't stay that way forever. Nearby sat several more empty barrels, like the one he had hidden in not long before. He sat the Bokoblin up and leaned its body against the platform. He picked up a barrel, and placed it over the Bokoblin's head. When it awoke, it would be unable to see or move.

With a satisfied nod, Link entered the doorway and headed up the stairs.

 

Link climbed for some time. The stair twisted and turned within the turret as it wound on its way. Neither Link nor Tetra spoke much during the climb. Both of them were afraid of what might be around the next corner. Occasionally they passed another door, but they did not go through any of them. They heard terrible noises coming from the rooms they passed. They heard screams, human and animal, and the squealing sounds of Moblins and Bokoblins to go along with them. Once, they passed a door that seemed to generate its own dark energy. Link felt a great weight pressing down on him, and his stomach felt queasy. He could hear Tetra groaning, as if in pain, from the stone. They passed that room quickly.

"I hadn't realized," Tetra said at last, "just how bad things had gotten."

Link was surprised to hear her speak. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said softly. "I never imagined that things like this were happening on the Great Sea. Evil fortresses, giant birds that kidnap little girls. I still can't figure out how me and Aryll got mixed up in all of this."

"I can't say," said Tetra. "But I have feeling that you and your sister won't be the last ones to get 'mixed-up' in this before the end."

"You think so?" Link said.

Tetra did not reply.

"I guess it was only a matter of time," she muttered, so quietly that Link could not quite hear her.

Link started to ask what she meant, but Tetra spoke again.

"We're almost to the top."

Sure enough, the stairs were coming to an end. Ahead lay one final door. Link quickened his pace. He was so close, so close to rescuing Aryll.

He reached the top, and opened the door. He stepped out into the bright moonlight. He was on the roof of the Forsaken Fortress. The window where he had first seen the seagulls was nearby. He could hear the birds squawking. There were no guards in sight. The door to Aryll's cell was just ahead.

"We made it," said Link. "Tetra, we made it."

"I can see that," she said. "What are you waiting for?"

Link started to move, but stopped. He pulled the stone out from under his shirt.

"I feel like I should thank you," he said, speaking into the stone. "I couldn't have gotten here without your help. Thanks for sticking by me."

"Will you just go?" Tetra said. She sounded flustered. "Your sister needs you. You can thank me later."

Link nodded. He put the stone away.

He approached the door, half walking, half running. On the floor he caught sight of a glint of steel.

"My sword!" he cried.

He ran forward. He picked up the sword and examined it. It seemed whole and undamaged. He turned it over it his hand, gave it a test swing, and re-sheathed it. He felt quite relieved.

"That's odd," said Tetra. "There aren't any guards out here. Who's watching the prisoners?"

"Does it matter?" said Link. "We're almost there."

"Be careful," Tetra said, a hard edge to her voice. "I don't trust this, not one bit."

Link was too overwhelmed with excitement to pay Tetra much mind. He walked up to the door, and pushed on it with trembling fingers. At last, at last he was here. Even Tetra was dead quiet.

The room within was wide and circular. It had no roof. The far wall was taken up by a large cage, and other, smaller cages stood against the other walls. To Link's horror, the largest cage contained several prisoners, and all were young girls.

The girls were all shapes and sizes, ranging from the ages of about ten to fourteen. All of them had long ears. They were milling about inside the cage, some speaking to each other, some crying, some sitting by themselves, and some looking around fearfully.

But one girl did something different. She was kneeling down, petting a seagull through the bars. Though her face was hidden by her golden hair, which hung loose and messy just below her shoulders, Link knew her right away.

"Aryll!" he cried.

Aryll looked up, and a smile lit her small face. She leapt to her feet.

"Link!" she said. The other girls pressed their faces against the bars to see what was going on.

"Stay calm," Tetra whispered. "Don't make too much noise."

But Link wasn't interested in listening to Tetra. Aryll was here—safe—before his eyes. He ran forward.

Link had not yet reached the cage when, suddenly, he heard a clunk from behind him. The boy stopped short and looked back. The door had locked behind him. He realized with a sinking heart that he was trapped.

Link looked all around the room. The walls rumbled slightly. Above, Link could hear the harsh beating of great wings. He looked up.

"Oh, no," Aryll moaned.

"Link!" shouted Tetra. "It's the—!"

The bird landed before Link with a crash that shook the room to its foundations. Link didn't have time to react. In one swift motion, the bird scooped Link up in its sharp beak.

"Link—!" Tetra screamed. But her voice was suddenly cut off. The bird had deliberately run its beak across the stone, leaving a deep scratch across its surface. Tetra was silent.

"No!" Link yelled as the bird rose. He reached out his hands, as if by some chance he could reach Aryll. She was sobbing, trying to reach out to him as well.

"Link!" she cried, growing steadily smaller as the bird rose

"Aryll!"

The bird turned sharply, and Link lost sight of his sister for a second time.

The bird rose higher until it reached the half of a shipwreck that served as the fortress’ tallest tower. It hovered before the hulk. A man in a long, black robe stood at the open end of the broken ship.

Link craned his neck to get a better look at the man, but the bird held him so tightly he couldn't move. Link managed to catch a glimpse of red hair and black robes before the bird shook him roughly, and he was forced to turn away.

The bird gestured with its head towards the sea, as if asking what was to be done with the boy. Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw the man give a slight nod.

Without warning, the bird swung its head violently. Link held on for dear life, his stomach rolling, but it was no use. The bird unclamped its jaws.

Link screamed as he was flung high into the air, far, far over the sea. The man in the tower turned his back as Link became a speck in the distance.


	7. The King of Red Lions

Link never remembered losing consciousness, he could hardly remember his flight through the air, and he couldn't remember hitting the water. All he could remember was rushing wind, unbearable fear, and then, nothing. He vaguely remembered opening his eyes, water drifting all around him. He saw a dark shape pull up beside him, and he drifted out of wakefulness once again.

"Link, wake up."

Link awoke to the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He was lying on a hard, uneven surface, a surface that rocked back and forth beneath him. He ached all over. The sun was shining into his half open eyes.

Link shut his eyes tighter. He was so tired.

"Link, you must wake up!"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was seated in a bright red sailboat, which explained the rocking feeling. The boat seemed to have no sail, and was decorated with a carved figurehead of a dragon with long golden horns—which Link could only see from behind. The boat was moored in a shallow cove. Link could hear the sound of voices coming from somewhere far away.

He wondered, in a daze, how he had come to this place. He remembered the events of the night before with complete clarity. He banged his fist softly on the deck. He'd lost Aryll again. He'd broken his promise, his promise to his sister, his promise to his grandma. He'd failed Tetra, after all the help she had given him.

Thinking of Tetra, he thought suddenly of Tetra's stone. Maybe he could use it to contact her, let her know he was all right. Excitedly, he pulled the stone from of his pocket.

His heart sank. The stone was cold, and its green glow had vanished. He ran his finger along the scratch the bird had left. Of course…

The same unfamiliar voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ahh, you are awake at last!"

It was a male voice, deep and rich. Link looked all around, but he saw no one. The voice came from the front of the boat. Was the figurehead blocking the speaker from view?

"Where are you?" Link asked.

"Right here," the man said. "Let me get a better look at you."

Link's eyes grew wide as the neck of the sailboat's figurehead twisted around. He was face to face with a smiling, wooden dragon.

The boy fell back against the deck as the figurehead looked at him. It wore the serious face of a dragon, carved with deep lines and wrinkles. A white mane and golden horns framed its face. Its small eyes were blue. It laughed a laugh as deep and rich as its voice.

"Oh, my," it said. "Did I frighten you? I apologize."

"Wha—?" Link said. "How—?''

"It is all right," the figurehead said. "Your shock comes as no surprise to me. After all, across this wide sea, I am the only boat who possesses speech. Allow me to introduce myself. I am The King of Red Lions."

"Nice to meet you," Link said. He had to be dreaming. He pinched himself. Hard. It hurt. "I'm—"

"I know who you are, Link," The King of Red Lions said, "and I know why you are here."

Link looked at the boat suspiciously.

"How would you know any of that?" he said.

"I am not your enemy, Link," the boat said. "I am here to help you."

"How?"

The King of Red Lions sighed.

"It should be obvious, Link," he said quietly. "I watched you make your attack upon the Forsaken Fortress. I saw your encounter with the shadow who commands the great bird."

Wooden as it was, the boat's countenance bore an undeniable expression of disgust.

Link's fear must have shown in his face, because the King of Red Lions nodded sympathetically.

"Yours is the reaction of many who have encountered that man," the King said softly. "Though, unlike many others, you have lived to remember that encounter."

Link hugged his knees.

"Who is he?" he said. His voice was almost a whisper, as if he were afraid that the man could hear him across the length of the Great Sea.

"That man's name is Ganon," the boat said grimly. "His is a long tale, so I will only tell a part of it. Hundreds of years ago, Ganon obtained a powerful magical object, the power of the gods. With it he attempted to claim dominion over these lands, but was instead sealed away by the same power he hoped to command. However, now he has broken free from his prison, and is regrouping his dark forces. He aims to conquer the Great Sea, and the lands that lie upon it."

Link frowned. The boat's story was awfully vague, but it did explain the monsters, and the eeriness of the Forsaken Fortress. The boy shivered at the thought of this Ganon trying to take over the Great Sea.

"But why would Ganon kidnap my sister?" Link said. "Isn't there any way I can rescue her?"

The King of Red Lions nodded.

"I was getting to that. As I have said before, I watched you journey through the Forsaken Fortress. I must say, I admire your bravery, but your attempt to rescue your sister was reckless and foolhardy."

Link hung his head.

"No," the boat continued, "Ganon cannot be defeated by human hands. Certainly not by yours."

"But there must be a way," Link said.

The King paused to think for a moment.

"There is one way," he said slowly. "You will need an item, an item of immense power, more powerful than Ganon and his forces, in order to complete your quest. But the road you must walk in order to earn this prize is not an easy one. You will face toil, hardship and, of course, the risk of losing your life, before you can claim this artifact. Are you willing to face such challenges? Once you take on this quest, there will be no turning back."

Link didn't hesitate. He nodded solemnly at the boat. He would not lose Aryll again. He would save her from the bird no matter what.

"Good," said the boat with a smile. "Your sister is lucky to have you. Now, we must get down to business."

Link shifted forward in order to hear better.

"On this journey,” the King of Red Lions said, “I will be your guide, counselor, and, well… _mode of transportation_." The boat didn't look particularly happy about that last fact. He coughed and went on.

"If you have any questions or worries, I shall be glad to assist you."

Link nodded. It would be good to have company. He didn't fancy taking a journey of the King's description alone.

"Before we go," the boat said, "there is one task we must complete."

"What?"

"Well, you see," the boat said, "this is a bit embarrassing, but, though I possess the power of speech, I am afraid I possess no sail." He gave Link an apologetic smile. "This very cove is just off the coast of Windfall Island. We can obtain a sail in town. You have heard of—"

"Windfall Island?" Link said. "Have I heard of Windfall Island? Of course I've heard of Windfall Island! How close are we? Can we go there now?"

Link had good reason to be excited. Windfall Island was home to the largest village on the Great Sea. Merchants and travelers came from all over the region to rest and sell their wares in the town's many shops. Link had never met anyone who lived there—Windfall islanders were famous for rarely leaving their home—but sailors who had visited Windfall told all sorts of tales of the city's splendor. Link had always wanted to see it for himself.

"Now, Link," the King of Red Lion's said firmly. "Calm down. I am only sending you to Windfall to buy a sail."

Link's spirits dropped a few inches. He had lost all his money when he'd dropped his bag in the Forsaken Fortress. All he possessed was his storybook, Aryll's telescope, Tetra's stone and his sword and shield. He could not, and did not want, to part with any of those things.

"But… sir," he said. He was not sure what to call the boat, "I don't have any money."

"I know. I have seen to that problem. Open the compartment on my deck."

Link looked around and noticed a handle on the floor of the boat. It was attached to a tiny door, which, upon being opened, revealed a small storage space. Inside was a leather purse.

Link pulled out the purse and closed the storage space. Through the purse's leather, Link could feel the tiny, oval-shaped gems called rupees, which were the money of the Great Sea. He counted them out. There were eight blue rupees inside, each of which was worth ten rupees.

"Now," the boat said briskly, "go into town."

Link nodded. Noticing the boy's eagerness, the King of Red Lions went on.

"But only buy what you need, and do not dawdle. We need to hurry."

Link nodded, re-focusing. How could he be excited when Aryll was in danger? The King of Red Lions was right. He couldn't dawdle.

Link hopped out of the boat.

"I'll hurry," he said. "See you soon."

The King of Red Lions nodded.

"Good luck, my boy."


	8. Welcome to Windfall Island

Link left the cove, and found himself on a small beach. Stretching before him was a field of perfectly green grass, and beyond it was the town of Windfall.

Link gasped as he beheld the town. It was completely surrounded by aged stone walls. The buildings of the town stretched so far into the distance that Link could not see where the island ended. Just outside the town walls was a harbor, full of boats of all shapes, sizes and descriptions. Travelers, sailors, and merchants streamed in and out of the city walls. Link took an excited step forward.

"Hey, kid!" someone called.

Link paused. Though he looked all around, he could not see who had spoken.

"Up here," the speaker said.

Link looked up. He had barely paid it notice before, but he realized that he was standing next to a stone cottage. The cottage stood on a small hill above the beach. Smoke belched from its chimney, and a sign above the door read "Cannon's" in painted black letters. A short, cantankerous looking man was perched on the roof. The man was nearly bald, save for two small, black tufts of hair growing on either side of his head. The tufts resembled puffs of smoke. The man wore a tool belt at his side; it looked as if he had been fixing something up on the roof. Link stared at the man with interest.

"What're you staring at, kid?" said the man. "Quit your gawking."

"Oh. Sorry," said Link. He was a little taken aback. No one was that impolite on Outset.

"Get a move on," said the man. "I don't have time for chit-chat with kids, and I don’t like when they stand on my lawn with no intention of buying anything."

Link would have obeyed, if it hadn't been for his mission. He had to find a sail, and he had no idea where to start his search.

"Please, sir," said Link, "Do you know where I could find a sail for my boat? I've never been here before—"

"How should I know?" the man said. "I'm a bomb maker, not a sailor. Unless you want some bombs, and I highly doubt you do, scram."

"How much are the bombs?" Link said. He was more than ready to stop talking to this man, but he thought that bombs might come in handy during the dangerous journey ahead.

"Thousand rupees a piece," said the man. He gave Link a self-satisfied smirk.

"That's… that's ridiculous," Link said, without thinking. "You can't charge that much for bombs."

"I make 'em, I can sell 'em for however much I want."

"But I don't think that's even legal," Link said. "There'll be trouble—"

"Trouble?" the man burst out. "Legal! Are you threatening me, kid? You've got a lot of nerve. You want some bombs? Here's a free sample."

Link reacted reflexively as a bomb was suddenly thrown his way. The boy yelped and darted to the side. The bomb hit the ground with a bang! and a burst of smoke. Link could feel the heat of the explosion singe the edges of his hair. The bomb had been a small one, but the grass was still scorched where it had fallen.

"Take this!"

Link knew better than to stick around. He took off running across the field, trying to put as much distance between himself and the bomb shop as possible. He heard another bomb explode behind him. He picked up speed. For a man who charged so much for his goods, the bomb maker was surprisingly willing to part with them.

 

Link cut across the field, running as far away from the bomb maker's shop as possible. He stepped onto a main road, which turned to cobblestone as Link passed under the town's archway. He was in Windfall town.

Link didn't know where to look first. Houses lined the narrow street. All the houses seemed to be connected. They were tall and skinny, sometimes with three stories or more, and they were all made of stone. Link felt as if the connected houses were pressing down upon him.

The narrow street was made more crowded by the sheer number of people, more people then Link had ever seen in his life. Street sellers yelled out their wares, townspeople bargained and gossiped and walked in and out of buildings. Everywhere there was noise.

Link was immediately swept up by the flowing crowd. He grew dizzy, stumbling into people. This earned him a few dirty looks, but for the most part, he was ignored. His clothes may have been strange, but the Windfall Island townsfolk were used to odd travelers. They did not give Link a second glance.

The boy was pushed quite a ways down street before he finally managed to escape and press himself against a building. He was having trouble breathing. Link had never felt claustrophobic before, but he did now. How could anyone live in such a crowded place, he wondered? At that moment, he would have given anything to be back on Outset Island, where only cliffs blocked his view of the sky. Link had been eager to come to Windfall, but he didn't like this place. There were too many people, too much noise. Too much everything.

Link reached a hand out behind him to steady himself. His hand touched a paper sign. He turned to look at it. It was a missing persons sign, calling for the safe return of two young girls. Link felt his heart drop down into his toes. So there were girls missing here, too.

"Excuse me, young man."

Link started. He turned around. A sallow-faced man stood only a few inches away from him. The man looked tired and ill, as if he hadn't eaten or slept in several days. His clothes were patched and dirty, and, though he was not old, his back was bent. He gave Link a mournful look.

"I'm sorry to bother you, young master," he said, "but I was wondering if you might help me."

"Wh—what is it?" Link said nervously. After his encounter with Cannon, he was not eager to talk to another islander.

"I am a poor, humble beggar," the man said sadly, "I've worked hard all my life to feed myself and my precious daughter, Maggie."

The man gave a loud sigh.

"But, you see," he continued. "My little Maggie was kidnapped. She's been gone for many days, and I miss her desperately."

The man reached into his pocket, and pulled out a dirty handkerchief. He dabbed at his eyes.

"I am sorry. I couldn't control myself. You see, without Maggie I have no one to help with the chores—I mean, I am so very lonely. So, young master, if you don't mind, could you spare some change to aid in the search effort? Please, give a poor beggar some hope."

Link had never been asked for money before. He was shaken, but he felt bad for the man. He'd lost someone to the bird too, after all.

"Here," said Link.

He handed the man three blue rupee, thirty rupees total. The man stared at the gems.

"That's it?" he said.

"Excuse me?"

"I come to you, a poor, desolate beggar, and all you'll give me is a measly thirty rupees?"

"I don't have much," Link said, surprised. Thirty rupees was not a poor amount. It was almost half the amount he had with him, and he still needed to buy a sail. "How much do you want?"

"No less than one hundred."

"But… I don't have that much."

Link moved to leave. The man blocked his path.

"One hundred."

"Please," said Link, "I can't."

The man opened his mouth, but before he could say anything else there was a loud trumpeting sound. The people on the streets parted. The beggar slunk away, giving Link a glare. Link soon saw what the hubbub was about. A portly, richly dressed man, attended by a retinue of servants, came down the street. The man wiped his sweaty face with a handkerchief, then turned to his retinue.

"Plaster these walls with flyers," the rich man commanded. "I desire everyone on Windfall to know the name, age and physical appearance of my daughter by the time the sun sets. Spare no expense. Cease not your search until my Mila is found."

The man wiped his face again.

"I must retire," he said. "It is dreadfully hot. You will be well paid for your efforts."

With a wave of his hand, the rich man departed. His servants immediately set to work putting up flyers. The crowd returned to the streets, though now they were chattering about what they had just seen. Link took this opportunity to head further down the street. He hoped he could avoid meeting the beggar again.

The street finally widened out into a market square. The square was lined with stalls and booths of various wares, and it was not as tightly packed with people as the main street. If Link was going to find a sail anywhere, he would find it here. He was overwhelmed and a little scared, but he knew he couldn't give up.

Still, Link was a little nervous about talking to the shop keepers. He hesitated and stopped to rest beside an open-air booth.

"What's the matter, young sir?"

Link jumped. He turned and found himself face to face with the man behind the booth. The man was so short that only his head and shoulders could be seen above the stall. He wore a fur hood around his head, even though the day was warm. His skin was dark and his face was round and pleasant.

"What's the matter?" the odd man said again. He spoke with a slight accent. "You look troubled."

"It's nothing," Link said. He didn't feel like having anymore conversations with strangers.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," said the man. "You look tired, and hungry. Here." He ducked behind his stall and appeared with half a loaf of bread.

Link turned bright red.

"It's alright," he mumbled. "You don't have to."

"Nonsense," the man insisted. "Take it."

Link, realizing suddenly that he hadn’t eaten in more than a day, couldn't resist. He took the bread and ate it quickly.

"Thank you," Link said, swallowing. He felt a little better.

"Call me Zunari," the man replied. He held out his hand. Link shook it.

"I'm Link."

"What brings you to Windfall Island, Link?" said Zunari.

"It's a long story," Link said hesitantly. Then, all at once, "It's been terrible. A man tried to sell me bombs for 1000 rupees each. Then this beggar was looking for his daughter, and a rich man was, too. But I'm just looking for a sail for my boat. I've looked everywhere, but I can't find one."

Zunari chuckled.

"You come from a small town, don't you?" he said. "I understand. My homeland is also quite small. It can be difficult to get used to larger cities. More people, more variety. That can be a good thing, but there are also more oddballs, and more scoundrels, too. It is a trade off."

"It seems so," said Link.

"Don't worry about the townsfolk," said Zunari. "Cannon, the bomb maker, is a terrible man. Everyone avoids his shop. I'm surprised he's still in business. The beggar you saw is always up to some trick. I doubt he cares one way or the other about his daughter. He’s not even poor. He poses as a beggar in the hopes of striking it rich. The rich man spends everything he can on his daughter, but I'm sure his motives are no better than the beggar's, as he's hoping to marry her off to a rich man someday."

"Oh," said Link. His head was spinning from all the information he'd just been given. "You seem to know a lot about Windfall Island. Have you been here long?"

"Heavens, no," said Zunari. "I've just picked things up from market place gossip. In fact, I'm also in a bit of a fix."

"Really, how?"

"You see," said Zunari, "I was recently shipwrecked here on Windfall Island."

"Oh," Link said, his eyes widening. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," the man said. "I lost everything. I'm trying to earn my passage back home with this shop—I'm a merchant by trade—but I lost my wares in the shipwreck."

Zunari looked at Link thoughtfully.

"Actually," he said, "I think maybe we can help each other. May I offer you a proposition?"

"All right."

"I did not lose everything in the shipwreck," said Zunari. "I still have my boat's sail. I've tried to sell it to get passage home, but no one here wants it. It's worn, but undamaged. I will sell it to you."

"Really?" Link exclaimed. "That would be great. How much for it?"

"Oh, say…" Zunari thought, "Thirty rupees."

Link reached for the three rupees, then hesitated. Thirty rupees was no small amount, it was true, but there was no way Zunari could buy passage home for that amount. He was probably just being kind to Link because he was a child. With a small sigh of regret, Link handed Zunari the rest of his fifty rupees.

Zunari frowned at Link as the boy made to hand him the money.

"Child," he protested, "this is far too much. Please, take it back."

"It's fine," Link said. "You helped me, so I'm helping you."

Zunari's eyes filled with emotion. He took Link's hands and shook them fervently.

"Thank you so much, young man. I will never forget your kindness."

Link shrugged, not sure what to say. Zunari handed him the sail, and they shook to seal the deal.

Link bade Zunari farewell, and carefully made his way back to the King of Red Lions' cove with a feeling of accomplishment. Maybe Windfall Island wasn't so bad after all. Despite this thought, Link made sure to give Cannon's bomb shop a wide berth.


	9. The Dragon on the Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The windowed tunnel described in this chapter was inspired by the Mitchell Point Tunnel in Oregon. The Mitchell Point Tunnel was demolished in 1966, unfortunately, but its awesomeness has been documented in photographs. Take a look [here](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitchell_Point_Tunnel).

When Link re-entered the cove on Windfall Island, he was greeted by the King of Red Lions.

"Hello, my boy. I hope you were able to obtain a sail. You were gone so long that I was beginning to worry."

"I got a little… sidetracked. But I got the sail."

He held it out to the King, who examined it with a tilted head and a critical eye. As the boat looked the sail over, Link started to worry. Would the King of Red Lions be upset that Link had spent all of their money? Would he be angry?

After a moment, the boat nodded.

"Very good, Link. Hop in."

Link hesitated. The King of Red Lions didn't look angry, and he'd pronounced the sail fit. Link felt he was in the clear. He pulled himself into the boat.

"By the way, Link," said the King, "I just wanted to compliment you on your generosity."

"E—excuse me?"

"It was very kind of you to help that poor traveler. What compelled you to do it?"

It took time for Link to gather his thoughts enough to answer.

"It—it was the right thing to do. You're not angry? And how do you know—?"

"Of course I am not angry," the King said. "You are even more selfless than I thought, though naïve. I shall have to consider you more carefully."

"Is it a problem that I spent all our money?"

"No, no," the boat said. "Look inside the purse I gave you."

Link opened the purse. It was full. What was more, the purse now contained ninety Rupees.

"But how—?"

"The generous are always rewarded," the King said. "Now, let us set sail!"

Link hoped that this constant evasion of questions wouldn't become a habit with the King.

"Our next destination," said the boat, "is Dragon Roost Island, home of the Ritos, where your postman friend lives."

Link didn't even bother to ask how the King of Red Lions knew about Quill. Still, he was excited. He'd never imagined that he would someday visit the home of the Ritos. He hoped that Quill wouldn't be too disappointed in his failure to rescue Aryll.

Link stifled his questions and worries to focus on the next step.

"I've never sailed on the open ocean before," he said to the King. "Is that all right?"

"I think you can manage."

A slot opened on the floor of the boat, just below the King's head. A mast rose from inside. Link set the sail. The King of Red Lions was the sort of boat which required Link to stand while sailing it. Link stood carefully, making sure that his weight was balanced so as not to capsize the craft. Link found it easier to balance than usual. It was as if the King was holding himself steady so that Link wouldn't fall. Satisfied, Link reached behind him to grab the tiller. He was a little nervous about sailing into the open sea, but the thought also exhilarated him.

"Ready?" said the King. "I can move us out of the cove myself, but you will have to steer me in the proper direction."

The boat drifted forward on his own.

"Which way?" Link said.

"Due south," the King said.

They glided from the cove.

Immediately, wind slammed against the sail, forcing the boat southeast. Link adjusted the sail and worked the rudder, fighting against the wind with difficulty. It would be a long, frustrating journey, at least until the wind changed.

They moved forward. Sailing on the open sea was not as easy as sailing around Outset. Waves slammed against the boat with such force that they might have been solid objects, and the wind, with nothing else to block it out for miles, focused all of its energy on buffeting Link and the King of Red Lions to-and-fro. Even with the boat's help, Link had to shift his weight on several occasions to keep from falling over the side.

But in a way, none of this mattered. The King of Red Lions was such a small boat that he skimmed and bounced over the waves like nothing. Link felt good with the soft spray blowing on his face and the cool wind blowing through his clothes. Best of all, the sea stretched out before them, massive and unknown, while the sky hung above, deep blue, dotted with frothy clouds, unimaginably vast. All around, there was nothing, save Link, the King, and the sea. Link might have been an explorer on a strange alien landscape. He might have been the first man the gods ever created. It was glorious.

At last, Link felt that he had adjusted enough to the rhythm of the work that he could speak to the King of Red Lions without losing his focus.

"How close is Dragon Roost Island?"

Link had to talk louder over the steady whoosh of the wind and the beating of waves against the hull.

"Very close," the King said. "As a matter a fact, I can see it just ahead."

Link squinted. On the horizon, he could make out the small black shape of an island. The island was wide at the bottom, but narrowed out to a thin, needlelike point at the top.

"It looks pretty far away," said Link. "Will it take awhile to get there?"

"I do not believe so. We should arrive shortly."

Sure enough, the island grew larger by the minute. Soon, Link could tell that the needlelike point of the island was a rock spire, far, far higher than even the tallest peak on Outset, and that the wide bottom of the island was a long beach lined with palm trees. As they grew even closer, Link could see that the shore was completely deserted. The highest point of the island was obscured by a thick, whirling cloud of smoke. The air around the island was hazy with smog that made Link's eyes and throat sting. He coughed.

"Is everything all right?" Link said, after clearing his throat. "It looks like there's a fire on the top of the mountain."

The King of Red Lions was ominously silent.

Link sailed the King up to a small dock. He disembarked, tied the boat off to a palm tree, and then turned to face him from the shore. The King of Red Lions' eyes were narrowed.

"I fear that evil is afoot," the King said. "At the very least, the smoke on Dragon Roost Peak concerns me. You must be careful, Link."

"Fine," said Link. "But, you still haven't told me why we're here."

"We are here to retrieve a pearl. Din's Pearl, it is called. It is a magical object that has been kept safe by the Ritos for generations. We need Din's Pearl in order to achieve our eventual goal—that is, obtaining that item that will allow you to save your sister."

"I'll do whatever I need to. But, if the pearl's so special, why would the Ritos give it to us?"

"It is likely they will not wish to give it to us. You must seek an audience with the Great Valoo, leader of the Ritos and Spirit of the Skies. The Great Valoo is the dragon who lives on the peak of this island. He will know why we need the pearl, and the Ritos will obey him."

Link glanced up at the smoke-covered roost.

"Could Valoo be causing all this smoke?" he said.

"Perhaps," the King of Red Lions said, "The Great Valoo is a kindly and generous soul, but I fear you may be right. Something may have happened to him."

The King bowed his head to gesture Link forward.

"Link, would you mind opening my deck compartment? I have something else for you."

Frowning, the boy obeyed. Inside the compartment was a plain leather pack, which Link was sure he had not seen before when he had found the purse in the compartment. He returned to shore and held the bag up for the King of Red Lions to see.

"That bag," said the boat, "can hold as many objects as you require. It will never grow too heavy or lose its shape. It should come in handy when you obtain the pearl, or any other new items."

Link nodded. The bag would come in handy. He lowered the sail, and folded it up to place inside the bag.

"There is one more thing you need," the King said.

The boat turned his head and leaned down to grab something on deck. When he turned back around, he was holding a small, silver-gray object in his mouth. He spat the object out onto the sand.

"This is the Wind Waker, Link," the boat said. "It is a baton, of sorts. In days of old, sages used the Wind Waker to channel divine power. You may have it. I pray it still works."

Link looked down at the glinting object in the sand. The baton was nearly as long as his arm. It was made of wood that shone in the sun. It was shaped like a pointer, with a holder that resembled the hilt of a sword. The handles of the hilt were twisted into fine, ornate circles and curlicues. Even to Link's untrained eyes, the Wind Waker looked like the work of a master craftsman.

The boy bent to pick up the Wind Waker, but he hesitated. He couldn't help feeling suspicious. There was an odd look in the King of Red Lions' eyes—a hungry gleam, almost hidden. But the Wind Waker was only a little baton. What harm could it cause?

Link picked up the Wind Waker.

A shock coursed through him as soon as he touched the baton. A flurry of feelings and sounds exploded in his head. His ears roared with the noise. He was being pricked at by cold knives, his skin was cracking with heat. He clutched his head, ready to scream in pain…

The Wind Waker slipped from Link's hands and fell to the sandy shore.

"Are you all right, Link?"

Link opened his eyes. He looked at his hands. His skin showed no signs of burning or freezing. He was shaken, but unharmed. The shock had lasted less than a second.

"I'm fine," Link said. "Maybe I'm just tired."

"You have had a rough time of it lately," the King said. "I would not blame you if you were tired."

Link picked up the Wind Waker, very, very carefully. This time, nothing happened. The handle of the Wind Waker was cool and smooth, the wood soft and flexible. Link put the Wind Waker into his bag. Maybe he had imagined the shock.

"I suggest you head inland," the boat said. "The Ritos live atop the island's cliffs and peaks. You will find a path to the Aerie, their main residence, along the base of the mountain."

"Right. Thank you for all your help."

Link briefly bowed to the King, then headed off down the beach. The King of Red Lions watched him go, his wooden face unreadable.

 

Link walked inland, where the sand gave way to higher, rockier ground. Here, grass and wildflowers grew, and tall palms were abundant. The lowland would have been a pleasant setting, but the weather was uncomfortably, unseasonably warm, and the air was so hazy with smoke that Link was soon short of breath.

The landscape was also dotted with a kind of plant that Link had never seen before. The plant grew on the ground, and bore a large, blue fruit about the size of a watermelon. Link touched one of the fruits, and it jiggled and made a strange hissing noise. The plants reminded him of something, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

Link made it to the brown, craggy foot of the mountain and stared up towards the peak. Dragon Roost Mountain was bare. No plants grew on its cliffs as they did on the hills of Outset Island, and it was so high up that Link couldn't see the peak from where he was standing.

Link tore his eyes away from this behemoth and focused on his task. He circled the base of the mountain, searching for the cave opening the King of Red Lions had mentioned. Soon, he found what he was looking for.

A path ran along the side of the mountain. For the first few feet, the path was exposed, but it soon entered a broad tunnel. The problem was, the entrance to this tunnel was blocked by a huge boulder.

Link couldn't help staring at the boulder. It was the size of a very small house, and it had apparently fallen from a great height. The ground around it was deeply cracked. There was no way to climb over the boulder or creep around it. Link was stuck.

With a sigh, the boy sank to the ground. He was boiling in his green clothes, and he needed to think. He had come too far to be defeated by a rock.

He didn't look at where he was about to sit, however. He sat right on top of one of the bulbous blue plants he had been wondering about before.

Link jumped to his feet with a yell. The moment he sat down, the blue fruit of the plant throbbed. It was letting off steam, turning fire red. Link ran backwards away from the plant as quickly as he could. It was crazy, but he suddenly knew what he had seen that resembled the fruit.

A loud, smoke-filled explosion confirmed Link's theory. His hair blew back with the force of the blast, and he closed his eyes against the heat. When he opened them again, the smoke had cleared, and the spot where the plant had stood was empty, though a little singed.

Link couldn't believe his eyes. The plants were bombs.

Now getting up the mountain would be easy. Link's eyes darted around the landscape until he spotted another Bomb Plant. He didn't give himself time to think about the danger. He picked the plant, which started to throb and sizzle the moment he did so, and tore up the path. Once he was close enough, Link hurled the Bomb Plant at the boulder.

The bomb exploded on impact, and the boulder with it. This explosion was so big that Link was actually hurled backwards down the path. Small bits of rock rained down around him.

Link lay stunned on the sand, watching dust motes spin above his head. The wind was knocked out of him completely. When he could breath again, he sat bolt upright and looked up the path. The way was clear.

The boy leapt to his feet and hurried to the tunnel.

When he reached the tunnel, Link peered inside, somewhat cautiously. Before, the boulder had been blocking his view, so he hadn't been able to see what the cave looked like on the inside. Now, he could see that the tunnel had large, ground-length windows cut along the side at regular intervals. These windows let in light, and were large enough to accommodate a tall person.

Just as Link was wondering about the windows' purpose, he received his answer in the form of flapping wings. A Rito came around the mountain, and, with an elegant motion of his wings, flew through the closest window to land directly in front of Link. The Rito was extremely tall, and he carried an empty cloth sack on one shoulder.

"I heard a noise," the Rito said. "Did you throw—?"

The Rito looked down. His eyes met the boy's, and they both began to talk at once.

"Quill?"

"Link?"

"I'm glad I ran into you, Quill. What are you up to?"

"I should be asking you the same question. What are you doing here, Link? Where is your sister?"

Ashamed, Link broke eye contact with the Rito postman and looked at the dusty floor of the tunnel.

"I couldn't rescue her, Quill," he said. "The bird caught me."

Quill nearly dropped his sack. It was odd to see him so flustered.

"Caught you? How did you escape?"

"The bird threw me all the way to Windfall Island and—"

"And you survived? Amazing! What are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to get something I need to save my sister," Link said.

He wasn't sure how to explain further—the whole scenario was too strange. But he felt himself regaining his strength as he thought of the task he needed to complete.

"I need to see the Great Valoo," he said. "Can you take me to him?"

"I'm afraid not," said Quill. "The situation with the Great Valoo is… delicate, at the moment. But you'd better come with me to the Aerie. Our Chieftain may be able to help you. Follow me."

Quill turned and walked farther down the tunnel. Link followed behind, trotting to keep up with the postman's long strides.

"Where did you say we were headed?" Link said.

"We're headed for the Rito Aerie," Quill said. "It's located higher up, along the side of the mountain. The Aerie is the center of government, religion, and industry for the Rito tribe. We should arrive there very soon. It's a short walk."

Link wanted to ask Quill about the Great Valoo, and whether the dragon was responsible for the island's current state. But he thought better of it. Maybe the King of Red Lions was wrong about the dragon. He didn't want to insult the patron of the Ritos.

They continued up the path. Parts of the path left the tunnel, and the hot sun beat down on the back of Link's neck. The smoke was also worse the higher they climbed. Luckily, the view made up for these poor climbing conditions. The windows in the tunnel framed fantastic vistas of the sea and sky. When Link looked down, he could see the beach of Dragon Roost Island spread out below him. The palm trees looked like twigs, and the beach was a buttery smudge of yellow. In the distance, Link thought he could even see the small red dot that was the King of Red Lions.

"We're here," Quill said.

Link looked up. They were about halfway up the mountain. The path stopped here and widened out to form a round, uncovered platform. The platform led to a doorway, carved into the mountain itself. The opening, which had no door, was lined with a wooden lintel and doorposts. Small red flags fluttered from each post. Link followed Quill through the doorway, and into the Aerie.

The Rito Aerie was a sight to behold. It was a high, circular chamber carved out of the mountain rock. To their left, a long pathway wound up the walls of the cavern, leading to different levels of the Aerie. The torches on the walls of the cavern were not lit, because there was a large, circular opening in the Aerie's roof, through which natural light filtered. When Link craned his neck, he could see the smoky sky through the hole above.

The Aerie was crowded with Ritos. The only Rito Link had ever met up to that point was Quill, so he was curious about the ones he saw now. Like Quill, they all had dark skin, round, red eyes, and beaks instead of noses, but in every other way they were as unique as any humans Link had ever seen.

Every few minutes, more Ritos would fly in through the opening in the ceiling, or enter through doors spread around the perimeter of the lowest floor. Many of these Ritos were making their way to the very top floor of the Aerie, while other, uniformed Ritos rushed about every which way, shouting and trying to keep the crowd in line. Though the non-uniformed Ritos were conversing with each other, they spoke in hushed, serious tones, so that the cavern was filled with a tense buzzing sound.

"We're in a bit of a panic right now," Quill said.

Link jumped. He'd almost forgotten Quill, he'd been so absorbed in the activity of the Aerie.

"What are they all doing? Do they all live here?"

"No. Most of us live in other nests along Dragon Roost Mountain. These people have left their homes to come here and petition the Chieftain. Everyone is aware of how unstable things have been recently. They fear that the recent earthquakes and the smoke atop Dragon Roost Peak are ill omens from the gods."

"But if everyone is here to see the Chieftain, how will we ever get in to see him?"

Quill nodded at the sack on his shoulder.

"I just returned from a mission for the Chieftain," he said. "He needs to receive my report. Besides, you're our guest, and etiquette dictates that he see you first."

Link looked up towards the top of the Aerie.

"Is the Chieftain on the top floor?"

"That's right."

Link almost groaned. The top floor was quite a ways up, and he didn't fancy passing all those Ritos. His strange clothes and appearance were already beginning to draw a few stares and whispers.

"Don't worry, Link," Quill said. "I don't intend to walk."

Before Link could ask what he meant, Quill scooped him up, tucked him securely under one arm, and began beating his wings.

Slowly, they rose into the air. Link looked down as the ground and the bustling Ritos dropped away beneath his feet. The sound of Quill's wings beat in his ears.

Link looked up at Quill. The Rito's face was calm as he focused intently on the sky above them. Link turned his attention back to the floors rising around him.

"Each floor has a different purpose," Quill said, talking a bit louder over his own wing beats. "I work on the second floor, the Postal Floor."

Link looked around and caught a glimpse of a floor bustling with workers dressed exactly like Quill. But they soon left it behind.

"Here's the Gods' Floor, where all religious business is conducted."

Link wished he could put Quill's flight in slow motion. He only caught a glimpse of robed worshipers, before they rose higher.

"Here we are," Quill said.

They reached a floor packed with people. Quill flew up and over the edge of the path, landed smoothly on his feet, and placed Link on the ground.

Link was a little disappointed that his flight was over. He wished Aryll could have been there. She would have loved it.

"The Chieftain's council chamber is over to the left," Quill said.

He pointed to the wall where the Ritos had formed a large line.

"Come. Don't get lost."

Link nodded and followed Quill through the crowd, taking care not to lose sight of Quill's white cap.

"Excuse me," the postman said, "coming through. I have a report to deliver to the Chieftain, move along."

Many in the crowd moved aside, especially when they caught sight of Link. They stared and whispered. A child laughed. Link turned red and tried to ignore the attention.

Link and Quill stopped in front of a pair of bright red double doors. Two guards, identical twins, by the look of them, stood near the doors, directing the crowd. The guards wore tunics exactly like Quill's, save that theirs were white with blue trimming, and the guards each had a curly white wig instead of a cap. At the sight of Quill they rushed forward.

"I'm glad to see you've returned, Postman Quill," said one of the guards.

"Who is this?" said the second guard, gesturing towards the boy.

"This is Link," Quill said. "The human boy I've been talking about."

The guards regarded Link with looks of identical appraisal. Link felt unnerved before those twin gazes, but, at last, one of the guards walked forward and knocked sharply on the door. It opened.

"Announcing Postman Quill and Link of Outset Island, your Highness," the guard said, sticking his head inside the room.

Someone replied—Link could not hear what they said—and the next thing he knew, Quill was pushing him through the door and into a long, wide room. The guards pulled the door shut behind them.

Unlike the hallway, this room was narrow. The walls behind and on either side of Link were lined with bookshelves, while a floor length window took up the wall straight ahead. The window probably looked out over the sea, but the view outside was currently too hazy for Link to be able to tell for sure.

In the center of the room was a long stone table. Seated at it were five Rito men, but Link's eyes were immediately drawn to the man at the head of the table. This man wore a floor-length under tunic, covered over by a red tabard embroidered with gold. A white wig topped with a circlet covered the Rito's hair. His beak was long and broad, his face square and chiseled, framed by a dark beard and fearsome eyebrows. Link had never seen anyone who looked so commanding.

The man at the head of the table—who had to be the Chieftain—and the four other Ritos, stared at Link and Quill. The Chieftain stroked his beard.

Quill bowed low, nudging Link, who quickly copied him.

"I have stored the provisions in the spot you designated, your Highness," Quill said, standing.

"And I thank you for it, Postman Quill," the Chieftain said.

His voice was low and calm. He turned and regarded Link politely.

"I see you have brought the young boy you've been telling me of, Quill. What is his business here?"

Quill opened his mouth to speak, but Link stepped forward. This was his problem, and he wanted to be in charge of it.

"I've… come to see the Great Valoo," Link said.

All of the Ritos were staring at him, but he pressed on.

"I need to talk to him. I've heard that he can help me save my sister."

The Chieftain frowned.

"Quill hasn't told you about Valoo, has he?"

"No. But I saw the smoke on top of the island."

Link hesitated before continuing.

"Valoo caused that smoke, didn't he?"

The Chieftain leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful.

"I don't have a great deal of time," he said, "but I will explain what’s been going on. Come, Link. Sit."

He stood up and pulled out a chair. Link hesitated, then sat down awkwardly beside the Chieftain. The chair was made of stone, and it was quite uncomfortable.

"You too, Quill," the Chieftain said, pulling out another chair.

Quill sat, looking as uncomfortable as Link felt. The Chieftain turned to the boy.

"I will begin at the beginning," the Chieftain said.

Link looked at the Rito ruler intently.

"As you have seen," the Chieftain began, "we Ritos have a profound connection to the sky. It is our ability to fly that allows us to make our living, after all. But our way of life would not exist without the patronage of the Great Valoo.

"You see, when a young Rito comes of age, he or she is sent to the peak of Dragon Roost Island to retrieve a scale from Valoo. This scale enables him or her grow wings. But recently, the once gentle, wise Valoo has grown violent and unpredictable. He cannot be approached. Ritos who are of age can't retrieve their scales. If this continues, a time will surely come when not a single Rito has wings, and our entire way of life will disappear. _We_ will disappear."

The Chieftain paused to let this statement sink in, and gave Link a hard look.

"I'm sorry," he said, "but we cannot help you, Link, not until this problem is solved."

Link jumped in.

"But can't we help Valoo? Find out what's wrong with him?"

"We've tried," the Chieftain said, "but to no avail. The problem has only worsened. Valoo has dropped boulders, he has started fires, and caused earthquakes. We have spent every moment of this crisis trying to find the cause behind the Great Valoo's behavior, but to no avail. We can't get near him. The island is in chaos. We're considering evacuation. You must understand, Link. Will you wait for us? I swear that as soon as we have solved this problem, we will help you."

Link nodded. Of course he agreed. It would be selfish to ask them to put him first in their time of crisis. But in spite of that, Link felt anxious, even a little angry. If the Ritos were having so little luck with Valoo, who knew when they would be ready to help him? He wanted to rescue Aryll as soon as possible. He didn't know how long she could last in Ganon's clutches.

"Good," the Chieftain said. "I'm glad you understand. We will set you up in a guest room and you can stay here until we are able to help you."

Quill seemed to notice Link's distress.

"Your Highness," he said.

"Yes, Quill?"

Quill moved closer to the Chieftain and bent over to speak with him.

"Why not ask for Link's assistance on the problem with the prince?" Quill said quietly.

Link could barely hear the postman. He swiveled his pointed ears upwards in order to hear better. He caught nearly every word.

"Prince Komali may take comfort in speaking to a boy around his age," Quill continued. "…and Link is brave. The prince might benefit from meeting him."

The Chieftain nodded and sat back, as if pondering Quill's words. The Chieftain turned to Link.

"Link," the Chieftain said, "since it's likely you'll be here awhile, I wonder if you might help me."

"Of course."

"You see," the Chieftain said, "my son, Komali, is of an age to obtain his scale from the Great Valoo. But on the day of his birthday, his grandmother was killed by an earthquake Valoo started. He saw it happen. I love the boy dearly, but he is weak in some ways. He was already afraid to climb Dragon Roost Cavern, but now I fear he has given up on ever getting his wings. He won't leave his room, he won't talk to anyone, even to me. What say you, Link? Will you speak with him? Will you share with him some of your courage?"

"All right," Link said. "I'll do it."

"Thank you, Link. This means a great deal to me."

"It's no trouble," Link said.

"Before you go, I will write you a note of introduction you can give to Komali," the Chieftain said.

He pulled out a pen nib and piece of parchment from under his desk. He scribbled a note and handed it off to Link.

"It explains who you are and why I've sent you," he said. "Now, you had best go. Quill, please ask Medli to accompany the boy, then return to me to complete your report. Farewell, Link."

The Chieftain turned back to his counselors.


	10. Medli and Komali

"You seem troubled," Quill said, after he and Link exited the Chieftain's counsel room.

"I'm fine," said Link. "It's just—"

"You wish the Chieftain had given you a more exciting job?"

"No," said Link, coloring slightly. "I'm honored. The Chieftain's putting a lot of trust in me."

Quill didn't pursue the subject. This was lucky, because Link did not want to admit how disappointed he actually was. In truth, he wished the Chieftain had given him a more exciting job, like finding the cause of Valoo's illness. Link wanted to do something important, not babysit the Chieftain's son.

There was still a large crowd outside the counsel room. Link was too short to see above the throng of Ritos, but Quill was quite a bit taller. His eyes narrowed and his gaze focused farther away, as if he'd just spotted something.

"I'd like you to meet someone, Link," Quill said distractedly.

Quill led the way out of the worst part of the crowd. Link struggled to keep up and not get swept away by the mob. Quill called out above the noise.

"Medli! Medli, wait a moment!"

They emerged on a clear spot on the path. By the time Link broke free of the crowd, Quill was already talking to a skinny Rito girl. By her height, she looked to be about Link's age. Her wings were white—one was bandaged. She turned around as Link approached.

"There you are, Link," Quill said. "Medli, this is Link, the boy I've been telling you about."

Up close, Link saw that Medli was particularly pale for a Rito, her skin almost as white as her wings. She was pretty, with a fine, delicate face and a graceful beak. She had her knee-length, chestnut hair tied in a ponytail down her back, and she wore a simple blue dress which was covered by a red embroidered tabard. At the mention of Link's name, her eyes widened and a thin but charming smile lit up her face.

"You're Link?" she said. "Why, you really do wear green clothes and a funny shaped hat!"

She clapped a hand over her mouth. Red spots flared up on each of her cheeks.

Quill smiled. Link tried not to laugh.

"I'm very sorry," Medli said. "That was rude of me."

"That's fine," Link said. "I get that all the time."

"Link," said Quill, cutting in, "let me formally introduce Attendant Medli. She's the apprentice… I mean, she's the primary attendant to Valoo. She can show you to Prince Komali."

Medli seemed to have composed herself. She extended a small hand for Link to shake.

"It's good to meet you, Link," she said. "Quill speaks very highly of you. What business do you have with Prince Komali?"

Link shook her hand briefly.

"Well, I—"

"The Chieftain wants Link to inspire the prince with his courage," Quill said.

"Oh, I see," she said. She furrowed her brow.

"The Chieftain thinks it's for the best," Quill said. "Who knows? Maybe this is just what the prince needs."

"Perhaps," Medli said. She bowed to Quill. "I shall do my best to lead Link there."

Quill turned back to Link.

"I have to be going," he said. "I need to make my report to the Chieftain, and the other postal workers will be missing my help. You'll be all right, Link?"

Link felt his throat tighten. He didn't like the idea of Quill leaving. For the time being, the postman was his only connection to Outset, the only familiar face among so many strangers. But Link knew that he was being childish. He couldn't cling to Quill for his entire stay. Link managed a grin.

"I'll be okay," he said.

Quill smiled and briefly put a hand on Link's shoulder.

"I'm glad," Quill said. "Be sure to stick close to Medli. It's easy to get lost here. Farewell for now, Link."

The postman took off for the opposite side of the Aerie. Link and Medli were left alone. Medli glanced down at the floor, and Link stuffed his hands in his pockets. He felt rather shy, all of a sudden.

"I apologize again for my rudeness," Medli said. "I don't know what came over me."

Link shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "It's no big deal. I'm not upset or anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "In fact, even I think these clothes are a little silly."

He explained to Medli about the Outset Island coming of age tradition. She listened with interest.

"I've never heard of that tradition," Medli said. "That's fascinating."

Link shrugged.

"It's kind of a pain, to tell the truth."

"Maybe so, but it seems nice that your family would make you something like that. Something you can keep forever and remember them by."

Link fingered a corner of the tunic's fabric. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"Oh, but we should get going," she said. "Follow me."

Medli turned towards the ramp. As she turned, Link saw that she had an ornate golden harp strapped to her back. The body of the harp was painstakingly carved to resemble the face of an old man.

"That's a beautiful harp," Link said.

The girl paused and turned around.

"Oh," she said, sounding surprised, "Thank you."

Link looked at her curiously.

"Most people don't notice it, you see," she said. "Many attendants carry instruments—Valoo likes music—but this harp is…"

"Special?"

"Well," she said, blushing, "not really. It doesn't have much value to anyone except me. It's very old, and it belonged to my teacher."

"Your teacher?"

"Prince Komali's grandmother," she said quietly, "she was killed recently."

"I—I'm sorry," Link said quickly.

"That's fine," she said. She studied her hands. "We were close, my teacher and I. My parents died a long time ago. I don't remember them. She was all I had, and this harp is all I have left of her."

Link scuffed a boot against the floor, unsure what to say.

"I was raised by my grandma," he said quietly. "My parents died too. I was pretty little."

"Oh," said Medli. Her eyes widened. "We have something in common. Although… what a sad thing to have in common."

"Yeah," Link said. "It's been pretty rough."

Medli smiled sadly at him. Link was glad. He felt it necessary to speak to Medli very carefully. There was something inherently gentle about her. Link was almost afraid of frightening her if he spoke too loudly or hastily.

Medli and Link resumed their walk to Komali's room. After a time, Medli spoke quietly.

"Since we're almost there," she said, "I must tell you. Komali hasn't been himself since the accident. Most of the time he won't talk, and when he does he is often rude. But he's a good person at heart, so please, try to be patient with him."

"Of course," Link said, though his confidence was beginning to wane. He shook his head, trying to think of something else to talk about. "By the way, Medli, how do you know the prince? Are you friends?"

"Actually, I'm Komali's caretaker."

"His caretaker?" Link said, surprised. "Like his parent?"

"It's a bit like that. It used to be his grandmother's job. She was also the head attendant to Valoo. Now that she's passed on, I've taken on both roles."

Medli didn't look proud when she said this. She simply looked tired, and sad.

"That's amazing," said Link. "You have so much responsibility, and you're my age."

Medli straightened.

"It is my duty," she said. "I won't let my teacher down."

They turned a corner and came to a metal door bearing a carving of an eagle. They stopped.

"Here we are," Medli said. "Good luck, Link."

"Thank you for all your help," Link said. "Maybe we'll run into each other again later."

Link made to open the door.

"Oh, Link, wait a minute."

He turned back to Medli. She was staring at the floor, her hands tightly clasped. A blush spread over her pale cheeks.

"I'm… I'm very sorry," she said. "But, before we part, I was wondering if I could ask for your help."

"Of course," Link said, bewildered. "Whatever you want."

"I hope I'm not imposing," she said, "but could you come with me to the entrance of Dragon Roost's Cavern after you're done with Komali? It won't take long, I promise."

"All right," said Link.

Medli immediately brightened.

"Oh, thank you, Link!" she said. "I'll meet you here when you're done. And… if you run into Quill, or the Chieftain, don't tell them about our meeting, all right?"

Link nodded. Medli gave him a swift bow, then turned and hurried away. He watched her go. He liked Medli, but she was certainly odd. What in the world could she want his help with?

There was no point in wondering about Medli until he was done with the prince. Link turned back towards the door. He could hear the faint sound of sobs from behind it. Link gritted his teeth and knocked on the door.

He waited a few moments. No one answered. Link knocked again, this time more sharply. Still no answer. He knocked a third time.

"What do you want?" yelled a slightly muffled voice from inside the room.

"Can I come in? I have a message from your father."

There was a pause, then a sigh and a sniff.

"Come in, then."

Link pushed open the door.

Like the meeting room, the prince's room was large and had a floor length window. The curtains were drawn, so the room was dim and gloomy. The other walls of the room were lined with shelves containing books and the prince's possessions. Many of these items were on the floor. The wardrobe in the corner had been opened, its contents strewn everywhere. Link's willingness to carry out the Chieftain's mission shrank a bit more.

Near the window, Link could make out the silhouette of a four-poster bed, as well as a faint orange glow. Had Komali lit a candle?

"Why are you standing there?" the prince said. His voice was high and thin, and came from the direction of the bed. "Come over here. Now."

Link walked close enough to the bed that he could see the prince by the light of the orange glow. The boy was small and skinny. He sat cross-legged on the bed. Link could see a certain resemblance between Komali and the Chieftain—they had the same long beak and noble face—but Komali's eyes were wet and rimmed with red, and he had obviously not been taking care of himself. His small white wig was messy and askew, and his plain white robe was stained. In spite of this, Link's eye was drawn to the source of the orange glow.

Komali cradled a large glass ball, decorated with an abstract design that reminded Link of flames. The prince ran his fingers across the object constantly, as if stroking it. The ball emitted a warm orange glow, as if filled with its own inner fire. Link couldn't help but stare.

"Well?" the prince said. "What is it?"

Link tore his eyes from the glow and pulled the Chieftain's letter from his pocket. He handed it to Komali.

The prince skimmed the letter. When he was finished, he scowled and crumpled it into a ball. He tossed it into a corner.

"Stupid," he muttered. He seemed to have forgotten Link. "Easy for him to tell me to be brave. He doesn't have to get a scale from a crazy dragon. He didn't…"

Komali choked. Link thought now might be the time to say something. But what to say? He was at a loss.

"Prince Komali—" he said.

Komali's eyes flashed to Link.

"You're in the letter," the prince said, "and Quill's been talking about you. You're supposed to talk to me, aren't you? Make me feel better? Ha!"

"Yes…" Link said. "That's what I'm here to do. Is there anything you want to, um, talk about? Get off your chest?"

"No," Komali said flatly. "You're nosy. What business is it of yours what's wrong with me? Go away and tell my father I'm never leaving my room again, ever!"

Komali pulled the covers over his head and began to cry.

Link stood by the bed and wondered what to do. He could back away and leave, but what would the Chieftain think? Link was asking so much of the Ritos. He had to do something to repay the Chieftain. Besides, he did feel sorry for Komali.

"Prince Komali?" Link said.

The prince sniffed.

"The Chieftain is really worried about you. He wants to help you. And he's doing as much as he can to calm Valoo down. I'm sure things will be all right—"

Komali snapped off the covers and poked his head out.

"Listen here," the prince said, his eyes reflecting the orange light. "You're an outsider. You don't know anything about this. My father and the council will never get Valoo to calm down. There's no getting through to him. Go away."

He turned around, hugging his gem. Link was at a loss. He could barely say anything without Komali jumping down his throat. Should he leave? He was about to do so, when he heard Komali mutter.

"Din's Pearl is all I have left of her."

Link started.

"Did you say Din's Pearl?" Link said.

Komali turned around to glare at Link.

"Yes. This is Din's Pearl. Why do you care?"

Link was too excited to be cautious.

"I've been looking for Din's Pearl! Can I see…?"

Komali held the pearl closer to his chest. His eyes widened fearfully.

"It's mine," he said. "It was Grandmother's. It's all I have of her. It calms me down, somehow."

On these last words, Komali looked down at the pearl. His gaze relaxed, and he did seem a bit calmer. Link, hoping the coast was clear, spoke again.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't know."

Komali looked up. His eyes flashed.

"You're not sorry," Komali said. "You want the pearl all for yourself. I know you do. You're arrogant. I bet you even think you could calm Valoo down."

"I never said—"

"Well, you can't," Komali spat. "You're just a selfish good-for-nothing. Go away!"

Komali turned away from Link and faced the wall. Link dithered for a moment, but not for long. He knew that he wasn't going to be any help to the prince. He left the room and closed the door behind him. He could hear Komali's renewed sobs through the metal. The prince's cruel words echoed in his head. Maybe the boy was right. Maybe Link really was a good-for-nothing. He couldn't do anything to help the Ritos, he couldn't even help one young boy. And without Din's Pearl, how would he ever save Aryll?

"Link!"

He looked up. Medli was running towards him. He tried to smile.

"Good timing," Link said.

She stopped in front of him.

"You're done early," she said. "Did things go all right?"

Link flinched. Medli's face fell.

"I was worried this would happen," she said sadly. "I suppose the prince will just have to recover in his own good time…"

She shook her head.

"But we'd better go, Link. Follow me."

Medli and Link made their way to the lowest level of the Aerie. The entrance to Dragon Roost Cavern was accessed through a tunnel all the way across from the main entrance. Like the entrance, the lintel of the doorway was lined with wood. When Link stood in front of the opening, he felt a hot breeze, and he smelled smoke and ash.

"Come on, Link," Medli said.

They walked through the tunnel and into a natural cavern with an opening in the ceiling. It was similar to the Aerie except that the stone was crude and uncarved. Two ledges stood on either side of the cavern. Between them was a dusty, shallow chasm. The whole area shook every few minutes, as if it were experiencing a continuous earthquake. Medli turned to face him.

"I hope I'm not causing you any trouble," she said, "you're probably wondering what I want, aren't you?"

Link nodded.

"First of all," Medli said, "did the Chieftain tell you how my teacher… passed on?"

Link blinked in surprise. He scratched his head.

"Um, the Chieftain said that she was killed in an earthquake."

"That's right," Medli said. She gestured toward the chasm. "There used to be a bridge across this riverbed. It led to Dragon Roost Cavern. My teacher was standing on the bridge and it collapsed. It happened so quickly that there was nothing I could do."

She stared at the floor sadly.

"Komali was there when it happened. It was on his coming of age day."

Medli's expression was pained. Link nodded sympathetically. She went on.

"Since then, I've been trying to help in whatever way I can. But there's so little I can do at the Aerie. I've tried to take care of Komali, but he only wants to be alone. I've tried to run errands for the Chieftain, but he tells me to look to my own duties. I feel so useless. I know that Teacher would have wanted me to do something, so last week I decided to fly up to the peak of the mountain and talk to Valoo myself…"

Link interrupted as the truth dawned on him.

"That's how you hurt your wing, isn't it?"

She nodded.

"I couldn't see in the smoke," she said. "I was hit by a rock and now my wing's sprained. That's why I'm going climb up the mountain through Dragon Roost Cavern. It's a pathway that leads straight to Valoo's perch. It's safer than flying up."

"What?" Link said. "Medli, you can't do that. With all the earthquakes going on, the cavern might cave in. You could be killed!"

"I've already made my decision, Link," she said. "This is the only way. I'm Valoo's Attendant. It's my responsibility to take care of Valoo and the Ritos. I speak some of his language. Maybe he'll listen to me."

"Then… then I'll come with you."

"Link," Medli said. "Look."

She walked to the edge of the cliff and leaned over the wooden railing. She gestured for Link to come over. Below was the chasm, filled with rubble and wood. From here, Link could see two halves of a broken bridge hanging off of each cliff.

"That chasm is impossible to cross," Medli said. "This used to be a spring, but see that?"

Medli pointed to a boulder even larger than the one Link had blown up earlier, resting at the bottom of the chasm. The boulder was surrounded by a tiny amount of still water.

"That boulder fell during the earthquake and plugged up the spring. Now, it's dry, and with the bridge gone, the only way to cross is by flying. That's where you come in."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm hoping that you can give me some extra lift so that I can make it over the chasm. With my wing the way it is, I'll only just be able to make it to the other side."

"But why me?" said Link.

"I can't let any of the other Ritos know what I'm up to," she said. "The Chieftain and his council forbade me to go when I asked them. If I asked anyone in the Aerie for help, they would tell the Chieftain straightaway."

"The Chieftain asked me for help," Link said. "How do you know that I won't tell him too?"

Medli shook her head.

"I know you wouldn’t do that, Link," she said. "Don't you see? This is the only way I can help. I can't sit idly by and do nothing."

Link opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He understood. That was how he had felt in the Chieftain's council room, and again in Komali's room. Useless.

"I'll help you," Link said.

She looked up eagerly.

"Really? And you won't tell?"

Link sighed.

"I won't. I promise."

She stepped forward and gave him a swift hug.

"Thank you," she said, stepping back.

"No problem," Link said, running his fingers sheepishly through his hair.

"Now that that's settled," Medli said, "I'll need to climb up on your shoulders, if that's all right. Then, run to the railing as fast as you can, and I'll jump into the air."

"That sounds really dangerous…"

"It will be fine," Medli said. "I trust you, Link."

Link sighed. Then, he bent down slightly. Link felt himself blush again as Medli climbed daintily onto his shoulders. Link stood up straight. Medli hardly weighed a thing—he barely felt her feet on his shoulders. He held her ankles carefully. He'd heard that Rito bones were more delicate than those of a human, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Ready, Link?" said Medli.

She was perfectly balanced atop his shoulders, and showed no sign of faltering.

Link nodded. He almost looked up at her, before he remembered that she was wearing a dress. He stared straight ahead. He hoped she couldn't tell how embarrassed he was.

"All right," Medli said, "run!"

Link backed up, and ran as fast as he could. He was almost at the railing. Medli shouted:

"Let go, Link!"

Link released the girl's ankles.

Medli spread her wings in midair, and soared out over the ravine. In the center of the ravine she faltered, and sank out of sight. Link gasped and ran forward. He leaned out over the railing to see if she was all right, but just then she flapped up and glided safely to the ledge on the other side.

Link watched as Medli got to her feet. She turned and smiled at him. Then, with a wave, she turned and walked into the darkness of the cavern.

Link stepped back. As he did, he nearly tripped over something small and round behind him. He bent down and picked the object up. It was a small glass bottle.

"Medli!" he yelled. "You left your—"

The ground shook, and the wind carried his words away. It was no use. Medli was already too far away to hear.

Link slipped the bottle into his pack. He already regretted his decision. Medli was alone and unarmed. He should have tried harder to persuade her to stay. At the very least he should have demanded to go with her. The wind blew hard in his direction. The ash made Link's eyes sting. He shut them tight. The wind whistled, almost as if it were screaming.

Link's ears perked up. Wait. It wasn't the wind that was screaming. His heart thudded. He might have been imagining it, but someone—a girl—was screaming inside the cavern. By the time he turned around, the screaming had stopped. Perhaps he really had imagined the sound. Still, Link couldn't shake the horrible thought that those were Medli’s screams, and that her cries had been abruptly cut off.


	11. Dragon Roost Cavern

Link's first thought was to go to Quill or the Chieftain for help. Surely they could handle something like this. They could save Medli if she was in danger. He was about to return to the Aerie when he remembered Medli's light, calm voice:

"I trust you."

He stopped. No, he couldn't tell the Ritos what had happened, not when he had promised Medli he wouldn't. It dawned on him that he would have to go into Dragon Roost Cavern on his own and rescue Medli himself. Much as the thought frightened him, it made sense. It was his fault that Medli was in danger, and it was not as if the Ritos themselves had had much luck in those caves. If fully grown Rito men couldn't save Medli, than Link had about as much chance as anyone else.

He gritted his teeth and got right down to business. He walked to the edge of the chasm, taking care not to step on a cluster of shriveled up Bomb Plants, and stared down into its depths. Before he did anything else, he would have to figure out a way to cross the chasm. He had to hurry. If he waited too long, he might not find Medli in time. Link steadied himself and looked over the edge of the cliff at the hanging half of the bridge. He thought about using each side of the bridge like a ladder, climbing down into the canyon on one side, and out one the other, but that wouldn't work. The far side of the bridge was too high off the ground. He reached a hand into his pocket and absently felt for Medli's bottle. He would have to find another way.

Suddenly, two details clicked together in his mind: the bottle in his pocket, and the shriveled Bomb Plants atop the ledge. He squeezed his hand tighter around the bottle. Yes. That was it. All he needed was water, and he had enough of that.

Not wasting any time, Link climbed down into the canyon. He clung to the bridge the like a small insect until at last he set his feet on dry, cracked sand. It was not quite as windy down here as up above. The canyon walls kept out the worst of the breeze, but the floor was littered with ash and debris, mostly from the fallen bridge. Link ignored all this, and scooped up a bottle's worth of water from the puddle that had gathered around the boulder.

Back at the top of the ledge, he uncorked the bottle and poured the water onto the dry sand around the Bomb Plants. There was a hissing sound. Steam rose from the ground. With an odd popping noise, the Bomb Plants expanded and grew. They were now a healthy shade of blue, just like those down on the beach.

Remembering his earlier experience with the plants, Link swiftly plucked one of the bombs. With a yell, he took aim and threw the bomb as hard as he could. It settled next to the boulder. The wick burned down. Link plugged his ears. The boulder exploded, and a geyser of water shot up into the air. The canyon began to fill with water, which soon turned a dirty gray from the detritus on the sand. Within moments, the canyon was full enough that Link could swim to the opposite side. He prepared to dive in.

"Hey! Wait!"

A hand seemed to tighten around his heart. He spun around, and felt a mixture of relief and panic. It was the prince. He was dressed in brown robes, and a sack was slung over his shoulder. A faint glow issued from inside the sack.

The prince stopped in front of Link. He was breathing hard, but there was a harsh glint in his eyes.

"What did you do with Medli?" he said.

"What?"

"I saw you follow her in here, and now she's gone. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her," Link said.

"And where did all this water come from?" Komali said, a tremor in his voice. "The spring was plugged up when that boulder…"

His eyes grew wide and empty, as if he were seeing horrors that Link couldn't imagine. Link placed a hand on his shoulder. The prince flinched.

"Hey, look," Link said. "I didn't hurt Medli. She went into Dragon Roost Cavern alone. I think she might be in trouble, so I'm going in after her. Got it?"

Komali nodded. He seemed to be coming out of whatever trance he'd been in.

"Just go back to the Aerie," Link said calmly. "I can handle this. Everything will be all right."

Komali straightened up. He threw off Link's hand and backed away.

"No," he said. "If…if Medli's in trouble, I'm going with you. There's no way you can save her. I have to come too."

"You're terrified," Link said. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but you'll slow me down. Aren't you scared of Dragon Roost Cavern?"

The prince looked as if he were about to argue, then looked across the water. His expression went blank as he stared at the dark cave Medli had disappeared into.

"You don't have to do this," Link said. "Really. Just stay here. Get help if you want. I'm going."

Komali didn't reply. He had taken the pack off his back, and was holding it as he had held the pearl in his room, as if it were the only thing keeping him anchored. Link bit his lip. He hated to see anyone in that much pain, but he couldn't delay. He turned his back on Komali, and dove into the water.

The spring was dirty and thick with ash and wood. Link kept his head above water and wove his way past loose planks. It was lucky that the chasm was relatively narrow.

He was nearly to the other side, when he heard a splash behind him. He turned in the water.

"Komali?"

The prince had followed Link into the water, but it seemed he couldn't swim. He was splashing and coughing, struggling to stay afloat. The prince started to cry out, then sank below the surface.

Link dove under. He couldn't see a thing beneath the water, which stung and burned in his eyes. He struck out blindly, and his vision cleared painfully. He could see a faint shape. He wrapped his arms around it, and thrashed his way to the surface.

They emerged, Komali coughing and struggling so hard that Link was afraid they would both go back under. He wrapped his left arm securely around Komali's waist. He squeezed a little harder than necessary, hoping Komali would get the message and settle down. It seemed to work. The prince went limp. In a few minutes, they were on the other side.

Link let go of Komali. They lay on the dry, cracked sand. Their clothes were soaked and gray with ash, and both were out of breath. Link stood up before Komali did. The prince remained curled up on the ground.

"Prince Komali," Link said. "Get up. We're across."

He reached out a hand. The prince stared at it like he didn't know what it was, but then took it and let Link help him to his feet. He steadied himself and blinked in surprise.

"I'm alive," he said dazedly. "And I've still got…"

He felt for his pack, and, satisfied that it was still on his back, smiled.

"Now what?" he said.

"What else?" Link said. "We're going into the cavern."

Komali shaped his mouth into a silent O. Link sighed.

"You know you can't go back now," he said. "You made your choice when you jumped into the spring. You won't be able to make it back to the other side on your own, and you can't stay here by yourself. You'll have to come with me."

"I… I know," Komali said. "I'm not stupid."

The prince was regaining his rudeness, a good sign. Link knew that Komali had had a tough time, but he couldn't help being irritated with the boy.

"Are you ready, then?" Link said.

Komali clenched his fists. He nodded. The two boys turned to face the entrance—another cave, a gaping black mouth dug into the rock. Link fiddled anxiously with Tetra's stone. Komali's eyes were very wide.

"Well," Link whispered at last. "I guess we should go in."

Komali nodded. He moved the glowing bag higher on his back.

Link went first. He took a few steps forward so that he was standing inside the cave. He squinted. It was too dark to see anything. He let his eyes adjust and slowly made out a carved stone room. Against the far wall was a raised altar. A few steps led up to it. At the top of the steps was a tiny circular doorway. Stretched around the lintel of the door was carving of a green, serpentine dragon.

Komali walked into the room a second later. The orange glow from his pack cast an eerie light around the chamber. The stone dragon's eyes seemed to shine yellow in its light. The prince shuddered a little, and Link didn't blame him. The air in the room was heavy and oppressive, and Link had the uncomfortable feeling that they were being watched by many eyes.

Link climbed the steps to the altar and felt around the area of the doorway. His hands met solid rock.

"Something's blocking our way," he said.

He looked around the room, searching for a clue, but there wasn't much to see. There were torches on the wall, the altar, the doorway, and that creepy carving. Curiously, Link followed the path of the dragon with his eyes. Its tail curled around the right side of the doorway, but its head ended near a bare spot on the wall. Link got down on his hands and knees to study this area more closely, and he felt a round depression in the floor, right below the dragon's head. He looked at the prince.

"Prince Komali," he said. "Come over here for a minute."

The prince, who'd stayed quiet and frozen in a corner of the chamber, looked up. He was clutching the pearl again. He walked over.

"See this spot on the floor?" Link said.

The prince nodded. Link went on.

"It's a round spot, about the size of a ball? And look at the dragon's head. Its mouth is open, but there's no fire."

Link looked the prince directly in the eye.

"Prince Komali, I think Din's Pearl goes in this spot."

The prince broke eye contact. He backed away from Link.

"N—no," he said, "this is a trick. You just want the pearl for yourself. I won't give it to you!"

"There's no mistaking it, Prince Komali. Din's Pearl is the key to getting through this door."

Komali held the pearl tighter. Tears stood out in his eyes.

"I won't!" he shouted. "It's all I have! She wouldn't want me to—"

"Shut up!"

Komali stopped, staring at Link in surprise.

"It's up to you," Link said. "I won't force you to put that pearl down. But just remember that if you don't, we won't get into the cavern, and we might not get to Medli in time. I know you've lost your grandmother, and I'm really sorry, but she wouldn't want you to keep the pearl for yourself when there's someone else who needs your help. Do I make myself clear?"

Link stopped, out of breath. He'd never lectured anyone like that, and he was worried he'd gone too far. Komali was staring at the ground, quiet. Then, he looked up.

Wordlessly, Komali stepped forward, and placed the pearl in the depression. Immediately, the pearl began to glow brighter. The dragon's eyes and scales responded with their own unnatural light. The boys stepped back. There was the rumbling sound of rock sliding out of place, and the door opened. Link squeezed Komali's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said. "We should go."

Komali nodded. They went through the door.

They emerged in a long cavern unmarked by carvings. Link wondered exactly where Medli had been caught. He didn't see any monsters, but he still felt a watchful presence in the caves. He drew his sword.

"Keep an eye out," he told Komali.

The cavern sloped downwards, but the air only grew hotter as they went on. It was so humid that soon the boys were covered in a thin layer of moisture. Link kept wiping sweat from his eyes, and both boys were breathing hard. Areas had caved in, and the boys had to make their way over piles of rubble. Tremors came frequently down here, startling them both.

"How… how long have we been walking?" Komali said. These were the first words the prince had spoken since the first room.

"Not… sure," Link said. "Awhile now."

"Can we…stop?" the prince said.

"No," Link said. "I don't trust this place. I keep thinking that something's going to ambush us."

"Just for a second," Komali insisted. "Let's just rest for a second. We can move on afterwards."

Link paused beside a cluster of stalagmites. It was incredibly hot here, hotter than the rest of the cavern. But Link had to admit that he was tired. A rest wouldn't hurt, especially a short one.

"All right," Link said. "We can stop for a second."

Komali sighed and plopped down on the ground. He leaned his head back, his eyes closed. He really did look exhausted. Link shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey, Prince Komali?" he said. The prince didn't open his eyes, but nodded to show that he'd heard.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what happened back there. I was hard on you. I shouldn't have been."

"No," Komali said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at Link. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

There was something different in Komali's eyes, something Link hadn't seen before. It wasn't anger, or sorrow. It was something calm, something mature.

"You were right," the prince said. "I was being selfish, and my grandmother would have been ashamed. I'm really sorry, Link."

"Thanks," Link said, genuinely impressed. "Wow, thanks, Prince Komali."

"I'll make you a promise," the prince said. "I won't be a burden anymore. I want to help in whatever way I can. I want to save Medli."

Before Link could say anything, he heard a strange rumbling noise. He stood up.

"What was that?" Link said.

"It's just another tremor, right?"

"No, this is different."

Link perked up his ears. He held his sword at the ready, and gestured for Komali to follow.

They turned a corner, and the path widened out into a large cavern that glowed orange. The reason was apparent as soon as the boys came to the end of the stone path. Ahead of them was a lake of lava, where the rock of the path formed a sort of shore. In the center of the lake, a geyser periodically shot its fire into the air, rumbling deeply every time it prepared to burst.

"Lava?" Komali said faintly.

"It figures, I guess," Link said. "It's been getting hotter and hotter down here."

"Look at that," Komali said.

He pointed straight ahead. Along the shore of the lake were several jugs. Link nudged one with the toe of his boot. Water sloshed from it.

"Great, I'm parched," said Link.

"We should definitely drink," Komali said, "but it's more than that. I think these jugs are our key to getting across."

"How so?"

"Simple," he said. "When lava cools, it becomes solid. A lot of Dragon Roost Island itself was formed by volcanic activity. If we pour water on that geyser—"

Link's eyes lit up.

"I think you're right. Let's give it a try."

Link and Komali split a jug of water. When they were done, Link stooped and picked up one of the fullest jugs. He struggled under the weight, until Komali, silent and small at his side, took hold of the opposite handle.

"On the count of three," Link said. "One, two, three!"

They threw the jug. It hit the lava with a sizzle. The jug broke and the water splashed out, forming a solid patch right above the geyser.

"Right, let's go," Link said. "The island might not last long. You go first, Komali. Be careful."

Komali nodded. He took a step back, took a running start, and leapt. He landed on the island. It rocked alarmingly, but stayed afloat. Komali reached out his hands.

"Come on, Link!"

Link nodded. He was getting ready to run, when the lava began to sizzle and froth before him. Something burst from below the surface.

Link gasped and stumbled back. The thing was a charred black color. Its body was long and segmented—many-legged, like an enormous centipede. At its front was a single, cold-blue eye, and two sharp pincers. The pincers opened and close with a metallic clank. Rearing upright, the creature was several heads taller than the boy.

"Link!"

Link took his eyes off the creature for a moment, and watched in horror as the geyser bubbled beneath Komali's island, launching him to the surface and out of sight. Link was alone.

The creature slithered onto land and unfurled itself. Link drew his sword and held out his shield. The creature arched up and struck. The boy blocked and slashed, but his sword glanced off the creature's steel-hard pincers. He rolled to the side as the creature lashed out again. He struck at the creature's body, but again his blows had no effect. He was being backed into a corner. If the creature's pincers caught him, they would cut him in two in an instant.

The creature reared once more. Link stared into its cold blue eye, almost paralyzed with terror, when it hit him. With its pincers apart, the beast's eye was an easy target.

Link raised his sword and leapt. His sword sliced squarely into the creature's eyeball. It screeched, curling in on itself, rolling back in pain. It crashed into one of the remaining water jugs, shattering it. Water spilled onto its body. With one final screech, the creature hardened and crumbled into dust.

Panting, Link sheathed his sword, put up his shield. His legs were shaking, but he stayed upright. He still had to think about the prince. He didn't know if he was alive or dead.

"Prince Komali!" he shouted. "Are you up there?"

His voice echoed in the cavern. After a moment, there was a faint response.

"Link? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Where are you?"

"Outside… here, wait a minute."

There was a pause. Another water jug fell from the ceiling and broke on the surface of the magma, forming a new island.

"Hurry, Link!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He leapt onto the island. The magma rumbled beneath him. He braced himself, and shot to the surface.

The air rushed by, forcing him lower on the island. The heat was almost too much to bear, but the geyser came to a stop near the roof of the cavern, where Link balanced precariously on his perch.

"Link, hurry up!"

He turned towards the sound of the prince's voice. The boy was perched on a ledge. Behind him were blue skies, clouds. Link jumped onto the ledge. The island collapsed behind him.

Link blinked in the sudden sunlight. As his vision cleared, he saw that he and the prince were on a rocky outcropping coming out of Dragon Roost peak.

"You made it," Komali said. "Lucky there were more water jugs up here."

Link stood up.

"You saved me," he said. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Well, I owed you. I never thanked you for saving me back at the spring."

The ground shook, so that the two boys nearly lost their footing. Link flinched as an odd, whining sound pierced the air. The smoke was thicker here too. Link's eyes burned.

To the left of the outcropping was a sheer drop, shielded by smoke, and to the right was flight of stairs, carved roughly into the mountain.

"We'd better hurry," Link said. "Looks like we go up."

He and the prince made their way carefully up the stairs. The strange wail came again. The boys jumped. It came from the mountain peak, not far above them.

"It's the Great Valoo," Komali whispered. "Look."

He pointed to the peak. Link craned his neck and looked up.

The peak of the mountain was flat. On this surface, Valoo had made a large nest for himself out of branches. There he sat, a dragon with scarlet colored scales and a white belly. Valoo sat upright, like a human, and he was at least the size of the bird that had kidnapped Aryll.

"He's beautiful," Link said in awe.

"Not completely. Watch."

Suddenly, Valoo erupted into ear piercing wails, his mouth open wide, his eyes rolling. He beat his fists against the nest and unfurled his wings, apparently trying to flap away. After a moment, the dragon fell still once again, his head lolling in exhaustion.

"It's horrible," Komali muttered. "He's terrified."

"Not terrified," Link said, "He looks like he's in pain."

"What could be hurting him?" Komali said. Link shook his head.

"I don't know. But let's hurry. Medli has to be around here somewhere."

The boys rushed up the stairs, taking care to keep one hand on the cliff face for balance. The periodic beating of Valoo's fists and his cries of pain shook the whole mountain. Link wished he could cover his ears to block out those awful sounds.

Finally, Link and Komali stumbled up the last stair. Just ahead was a stone enclosure. A wooden cage was built into the farthest wall, and inside this cage was Medli.

Link and Komali dashed into the enclosure.

"Medli!" Komali said.

Medli looked up. Her face was a bit dirty, but not much the worse for wear. She stood quickly.

"Komali, Link, you have to get out of here," she said, pressing her face against the bars. "The guards, they'll be back any minute, and—"

"No way," Link said. "We came all this way to save you; we're not leaving you behind."

"But you don't understand, it's a—"

There were footsteps and grunts from the stone stairs. Link and Komali exchanged looks.

"—trap."

Three Bokoblins and a Moblin burst into the enclosure. Komali yelped. One of the Bokoblins pulled a rope on the wall. A gate fell over the doorway, cutting off escape, and the monsters advanced.

Link drew his sword and stood at the ready in front of Medli's cage. He gestured for Komali to get behind him.

"Link, Komali," Medli whispered. "The big one, the Moblin, has the key."

"Typical," Komali groaned.

"I guess I'll take on the Moblin," Link said shakily. "And you fight the Bokoblins, Prince Komali."

"With what?"

"Here." Medli passed the prince a rope with a four-pronged hook at its end. "You can hit them with this."

"They're nearly here," Link said, trying to stay calm. "Okay. Go!"

With a yell, Link and the prince ran at the monsters.

Immediately, Link knew that he was outmatched. The Moblin was enormous. Its spear was longer than he was. Link ducked as the Moblin swung. Something warm shot over his head, singing the ends of his hair.

"Careful, Link!" yelled Medli. "It's throwing fire!"

"I noticed!"

Link rolled away as the Moblin took another swing at him. Link caught a glimpse of Komali, who also wasn't having much luck. He obviously knew how to use the weapon Medli had given him—he swung it around like a lasso, keeping the Bokoblins at bay with the rope's pronged hook—but the prince was faltering, allowing himself to be backed into a corner.

"Hey!" Medli yelled, before Link could move to help Komali. "Leave him alone!"

She tossed stones at the Bokoblins, and they turned towards her.

"Link!" yelled Komali.

Link looked up just in time to see the Moblin's spear bearing down on him again. He parried, but the Moblin's spear made contact, forcing him downwards. It was too strong for him, far too strong. And still, the Bokoblins were nearing Medli's cage.

"Stop!" Komali yelled suddenly.

The prince lunged at the Moblin, twirling his rope. He whacked the Moblin in the back of the head with the weapon. It seemed to do little damage, but the monster turned away from Link momentarily.

Now, Link had his chance. He jumped at the Moblin, sword raised. The blow sliced the monster's spear in half. Link jumped back as the Moblin let loose another jet of fire from its lantern.

Meanwhile, Komali and Medli were jointly fighting the Bokoblins, Medli throwing stones to confuse them, Komali keeping them at bay them with his weapon. At last, Link let loose one final spin attack, sending the Moblin flying with the force of his blow. The creature lay still. With twin cries, the Bokoblins fell as well. The three children fell still, panting.

"I see," Medli said. "The Bokoblins and the Moblin were magically linked. You kill the Moblin, and all three die."

Link picked up the key the Moblin had dropped and opened the door to Medli's cage. Medli dashed out and embraced Link, then Komali. The prince turned bright red.

"Thank you," she said. "You both fought beautifully."

"You helped too," Komali said sheepishly, breaking free of her hug.

"I couldn't have done it without you, though, Komali."

The prince looked away in embarrassment.

"But there's no time for this," Medli said, suddenly serious. "We need to hurry. The Great Valoo is being tortured."

"We thought so," Link said. "Do you know how, Medli?"

"Valoo's tail hangs down into a room below his nest," she said. "A monster is hurting it somehow. And that's not the worst of it. The monster's aggravated the volcano. It may erupt at any moment."

"Are you sure?" said Link.

"Yes. I heard the monsters talking about it. They were getting ready to leave when you came."

"I wonder how much time we have to warn everyone?" Komali said faintly.

There was silence. Link thought wildly. What could they do about this? They could never defeat the monster in time to warn everyone. Then, the horrible answer came to him. He knew what he had to do.

"You both head down the mountain," Link said at last. "Warn the Aerie. I'll stay behind and fight the monster."

His friends released storms of protest.

"That's ridiculous Link!"

"You can't risk your life like that!"

"We have to help you!"

"No," Link said. He felt amazingly calm. "If I can defeat the monster, maybe I can stop what it's trying to do. If I can't, then at least I'll have bought you all some time. I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"But—" Komali said.

"Go," Link said. "Go now, there's not much time."

The volcano rumbled.

"Okay," Komali said. "Come on, Medli." He took her hand.

"Wait."

Medli took the rope weapon from Komali and passed it to Link.

"Use this grappling hook," she said. "It may come in handy. Oh, and you have to press a switch on the wall to open the lair of the monster. I don't know where it is, though. Be careful."

Link hugged her, and then turned to Komali.

"If I don't make it," he said. "Please, find a way to help my sister."

"I promise," he said. "I promise I will."

The boys hugged. Medli took Komali by the hand, and they hurried back down the stairs. Link watched them go until they disappeared around a corner.

Now alone, Link set about finding the secret handle. He pressed his hand against the warm stone, feeling carefully for any nooks or crannies. After a few minutes, Link saw what he was looking for. There was a keyhole in the cliff.

Link took the key from Medli's cage. He ran back over to the hole and turned the key in the lock. The door sank in a little, but didn't open. Link kicked it and said something that his grandmother would have disapproved of. He leaned on the door and pushed.

The block of stone abruptly gave under his weight. He fell, screaming, down a dark tunnel.


	12. The Wind Waker

Link slid down a short stone passage, bumping painfully against rock walls. When the passage ended, he found himself lying prone on a dusty floor. His hat had fallen off and now lay a few inches in front of his face.

He stood painfully. He was all banged up from his progress down the passage. He brushed the dust from his shirt and put his hat back on. He saw that he was in a dome-shaped cavern with a high ceiling. A pit of lava in the center of the room cast an eerie orange light. From here, Valoo's wails were unbearably loud. They filled the room, and the ground convulsed from the dragon's throes of pain. Even before Link saw the long red tail hanging through a hole in the ceiling, he knew he was in the right place. But where was the monster Medli had spoken of?

His question was answered instantaneously. The lava pit bubbled and frothed. The ground rocked with such force that Link stumbled and fell flat on his back. He crawled away from the pit as fast as he could, only to stop against the far wall, paralyzed, as the lava pit exploded upwards.

Jets of magma and steam flew in all direction. An enormous shape rose from the lava, a shape almost as tall as the cavern itself. A scream caught in Link's throat as the smoke cleared and he saw the monster's form clearly.

It was a giant insect, a massive version of the centipede-like beast he'd encountered in the cavern earlier. But unlike that smaller creature, this monster was covered in thick armor, had a mouth full of sharp teeth, and pincers large enough to cut someone in half with one snap. Worst of all, its furious blue eye was trained directly on Link.

The creature uttered a shrieking cry so horrible Link had to cover his ears. It raised its claw high above its head. Link woke up. He rolled out of the way as the claw struck, scoring the ground deeply where he had lain only a moment before. His mind was blank with panic. His only thought was to get away, and get away fast.

The monster leaned back. It took a deep breath. Link guessed what was about to happen, scrambled to his feet, and ran as fast as he could. Sure enough, the monster let loose a jet of flame. Link dove behind the first shelter he could find—a large boulder. He crouched down, head covered, trying desperately to think of what to do. He felt the heat of the flames strike the rock, but he seemed to be out of range of the monster's breath and claws. Soon, the assault ceased.

Link waited a moment before poking his head around the corner of the rock. The monster seemed to have tired of chasing Link, and now focused on Valoo's tail. Link watched it play with the tail like a cat plays with string. It spat fire at the tail so that Valoo moaned in pain. Link felt his whole body burn with anger, as if he were already roasting in the monster's flames. This was the thing that caused Valoo so much pain. This was the thing that would destroy his friends' home if left to do its work. How he wanted to destroy it, as he had destroyed its smaller copy. Problem was, he had no idea how to do that. The creature was in the center of the pit where Link couldn't get to it. Even if he could reach the monster, how would he injure anything so large?

Still crouched behind the boulder, Link opened his pack and desperately dug through it. All the while his heart raced. He was safe for now, but who knew when the monster would tire of Valoo and turn its attention back to him? The boulder couldn't hold out forever. He would have to act fast.

Link's hands closed around the grappling hook Medli had given him. He thought of Komali's use of the item in their last fight. An idea began to form in his mind. He could use the grappling hook to attack the creature from afar. The rope was just long enough to reach the creature's eye. It would be risky, but he had to try.

He crept out from behind the rock. His timing was good. He could tell by its slow movements that the monster was indeed starting to tire of its current plaything. Link readied the grappling hook, spinning it around his head in preparation. As soon as the creature turned to face him, he let fly.

The grappling hook shot high into the air. Link gritted his teeth. The creature was starting to inhale, preparing to breath fire. Link heard a clang and felt a sharp tug on the rope. That couldn't be the monster's eye.

Luckily, Link had enough sense to grab the rope with both hands before he was yanked into the air. As he swung out above the lava pit, over the head of the monster, he realized what had happened. He'd overshot the creature's head and hooked onto Valoo's tail instead. Link shut his eyes tight and held on for dear life as hot wind rushed past his face. The monster just stared up at him in befuddlement, blinking stupidly.

Link hit the floor on the other side of the room—hard. The grappling hook landed beside him with a smack. He quickly rolled it up and leapt to his feet, looking desperately back at the lava pit. He'd failed. He would have to try again—

Then the ceiling shook. Link looked up, and so did the monster. There was a sound of crumbling rock. The disc of magma that had cooled and hardened around Valoo's tail, that had kept the dragon trapped, broke free from the ceiling. It dropped, the whole hard chunk, right onto the monster's head.

The weight on its thin body forced the monster to the ground. Its head slammed against the bank of the lava pit, not far from Link. The creature struggled to free itself, straining to lift the rock. Its eye rolled madly. Hairline cracks appeared on its outer shell.

The monster writhed, but it couldn't break free. The cracks on the monster's armor widened. With a mighty shriek, the creature flung the magma away. The rock hit the far wall and broke in two. At the same time, the monster's armor shattered into pieces.

Without its armor, the monster was less physically impressive, but no less terrifying. In fact, it seemed to have gone mad. It thrashed and shrieked in anger and pain, then it turned its gaze on Link.

He didn't have time to think. The monster lashed out, burying its pincers in the ground on either side of the boy. He was trapped, trapped staring into that electric, madly rolling eye. The creature took a deep breath and prepared to fire. Link tried to run to one side, but he tripped. Pain exploded in his right arm as the jet of flame hit him. He cried out and rolled away, but the damage was already done.

Link hugged his injured arm close to his body. Tears ran down his face. The monster breathed in again. Link was so tired that he almost gave up right there, resigned himself to oblivion. But Aryll's face flashed into his mind. What would happen to her if he died? He rose unsteadily to his feet.

Link never knew where his strength came from. All he knew was that as soon as he stood up, he let out a cry of rage. He rushed forward and plunged his sword into the creature's eye.

The monster let loose one long, pained, shriek. It clawed at its eye, thrashing in the lava pit. Around it, the magma began to harden, pinning the insect in place. At the same time, the monster itself seemed to petrify. Its body turned black. Unable to move, all it could do was cast a look of terror at the ceiling before it exploded in a cloud of ash. Only its eye remained. The great orb fell to the floor, landing right in front of Link.

The sword slipped from Link's hand. His knees buckled. Between the pain in his arm and the sight of the ruined eye, Link felt intensely queasy. His head spun, dots danced before his vision. The last thing he saw before he hit the ground was the eye's electric blue stare.

 

It was the same dream Link had had on the pirate ship, only this time it was much worse. All was darkness around him, save for a beam of light that lit up the cage where Aryll was trapped. Link began to run, but a claw held him back once again. Yellow and blue eyes glinted in the darkness. As he struggled, he became aware of more cages—cages that held Grandma, Tetra, Orca, Medli, Komali, and many others. As he watched, a great black hole swallowed them up, and the sound of a man's cold laughter filled his ears.

Link's eyes flew open, and he was immediately blinded by a beam of light. He sat up, wide awake. He was sore all over. He pressed his face into his hands, trying to clear his head. Only when he stopped feeling dizzy did look around to see where he was.

He lay in bed in a stone room. Judging by the carvings of birds on the wall, he was back in the Aerie. How could that be? Someone had changed his clothes to a white night shirt, and his burnt arm was bandaged. He tested out the arm, and was surprised to find that it only hurt slightly when he moved it. Stranger still was the sunlight shining in through a crack in the curtains in front of the window. Hadn't the island been covered in smoke?

Suddenly the door burst open. In came Medli, carrying a stack of clean white sheets. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, her eyes growing wide in her head.

"Hi, Medli," Link said.

"You're awake," she said. "Oh, but just a minute." She put down the sheets she was carrying and called out the door. "Komali! Komali, come here!"

The prince appeared in the doorway. He seemed confused. There were dark circles under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept.

"What?" he said hoarsely.

"Can't you see for yourself? Link's awake."

The prince immediately brightened. He walked over to Link's bed, and sank into a nearby chair.

"Thank the gods," he said. "I was worried you'd never wake up."

"Wait a minute," Link said, dazed. "What's going on here? The last thing I remember is fighting the monster. What about Valoo? What about the volcano?"

"Calm down, Link," Medli said soothingly. "Everything's all right."

She took a seat beside Komali.

"You saved us all," she said.

"That's right," said Komali. "You see, here's what happened. After we got the council to evacuate the Aerie, we knew we had to go back to the cavern and save you."

"We had a hard time convincing anyone to help us look for you," Medli said.

"But then," Komali said excitedly, "Father and Quill rushed over, and took us up to the peak, no questions asked. They were so brave. It was amazing!"

Komali went on.

"We headed for the cave, Father knew where it was, but just as we saw the opening, we heard this roar…"

"It was the Great Valoo," Medli cut in. "He roared, all the smoke cleared from around the island, and the earthquakes stopped. Then he said that you'd defeated the monster, but needed help."

"We found you in the room where the monster had lived," Komali said, "You were out cold. We took you back to the Aerie, and, here you are. I guess fighting that monster really took it out of you. You've slept a whole day."

Medli rested a hand on Komali's shoulder.

"We've been taking turns watching over you—Quill, Komali, the Chieftain and I—but Komali's barely left your side," she said proudly.

The prince hunched down in his chair, his face red. Link felt a sudden onrush of affection for Komali, for Medli—for all of them.

"Thank you," he said to both of them. "Really, I mean it."

"We should be thanking you," Medli said.

"My father wants to give a feast in your honor," Komali said. "He's really grateful."

"Sounds like you aren't mad at him anymore," Link said.

"Well, I guess not. I mean, he was brave back there."

Link tried to suppress his smile. Komali and his father had made up after all, and in a strange way, he'd brought it about.

"You will stay for the feast, won't you?" Medli said. She clasped her hands together. "It would make us so happy."

Link was all set to agree, but he felt a shiver of horror, like a splash of cold water, as the images of his dream came back to him. The images filled him with a sense of urgency. How much time did he really have to complete his task?

"I'd like to stay," Link said quietly. "I really would. But I've already lost a whole day of travel. I should leave as soon as possible."

Komali opened his mouth as if to protest, but Medli spoke first, her face set.

"You're right, of course," she said. "You have to think of your sister."

Link nodded. He wasn't quite sure how to put into words what he was feeling. It wasn't only his sister he was worried about.

"I'll come back and visit you the first chance I get," he said. "I promise."

Medli touched his arm gently.

"Of course," she said.

Komali didn't say anything. Instead his stood up, a determined look on his face.

"I'll be right back," he said.

He rushed from the room. Medli and Link exchanged quizzical glances. In a moment, Komali was back, carrying something the size of a throwing ball that was wrapped in cloth. He set the bundle in front of Link.

"I think you should have this," the prince said. "This is what you came here for, isn't it?"

Link stared at the bundle, then back at the prince. There was no malice in the younger boy's eyes. Link reached out and took the pearl in his hands. Even through the wrappings, he could feel the orb's warm glow. Something about it filled him with comfort. He placed the pearl in his pack, lost for words.

"Thank you, Komali," he said at last. "I know how much this means to you."

"You need it more than I do," the boy said. "Now, get going. You've got things to do, just like me."

"Things to do?"

"That's right," the prince said, standing tall. "I'm off to see Valoo. The next time you see me, I'll have my wings."

Link grinned.

"If that's so, then the next time you see me, I'll have rescued my sister. I won't be outdone by you. Deal?"

Komali shook hands with the older boy.

"Deal."

 

After Komali left, Medli excused herself so that Link could dress and gather his things. His clothes had been washed, folded, and laid out at the foot of his bed. It was so nice to wear clean clothes again, even though he knew they wouldn't stay that way for long. He hoisted his pack onto his shoulder and headed out the door. Medli and Quill awaited him outside.

"Well, if it isn't the Hero of the Ritos," Quill said. "How are you feeling, Link?"

Link smiled. He was really glad to see Quill.

"Just fine. The healers say my arm is practically better already."

"Rito healing. The best in the world," Quill said.

"Oh, Link," Medli said, stepping forward. "I almost forgot. I have something to tell you. The great Valoo has a message for you."

Link stared at her.

"Really? A message for me?"

"Of course. He said: 'young chosen hero, use the wind gods' wind.'"

"What does that mean?" Link said.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe you should visit our shrine to the gods of wind. It could offer you some clue."

She stood there a moment longer, swaying gently back and forth. Link wondered what she was doing. Then, without warning, she rushed forward and gave him a swift hug. Link's ears turned red. Before he could say anything, she turned and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her, covering her face in embarrassment. Link was left standing beside Quill, his brain running around in confused circles.

"What was that all about?" he said at last.

Quill smiled mysteriously.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Link," he said. "Now, you'd best go to the Wind Shrine as Medli suggested. It's best to obey the great Valoo's wishes."

 

Quill escorted Link to the shrine Medli had mentioned. The shrine, which lay at the back of the island, was on a tiny rock slab a few feet away from the shore. The shrine itself consisted only of two short stone tablets, one of which was missing its top half.

"Thanks for everything, Quill," Link said. "You really helped me out."

"You're more than welcome. After all, you saved my people. I am forever in your debt."

"You don't need to repay me," Link said quickly.

"It would be my pleasure," Quill said. "If you're ever in need of assistance, never hesitate to call on me or any of my people."

Quill took off towards the Aerie. Link watched him until he disappeared behind the cliffs. He'd miss the postman. He hoped he would have a chance to see him again before this was all over.

Link turned towards the shrine. He felt suddenly solemn, and a little scared. What did Valoo want him to see or do here?

He waded into the water. It was so shallow that he was able to wade the whole way out, though the water was up to his chest by the time he heaved himself up onto the first cold step of the shrine. He stood and shivered a little. Hugging himself to keep warm, he walked up to the unbroken tablet and knelt to read its inscription:

"Hero, use the wind god's wind."

Link felt his heart race in his chest. Those were the same words Valoo had used. Stranger still, when he read the words they seemed to echo in his ears as if someone had spoken them out loud. Link examined the tablet again. There was more written on it. Below the first inscription were the notes for a short song.

Link couldn't read music. He had never played an instrument before. He couldn't even sing. But for some reason, he knew exactly what this song was meant to sound like. He reached into his pack and pulled out the silvery baton the King of Red Lions had given him. Energy flowed through his arm and out into the baton. His mind was clear. All he knew was the Wind Waker, and the song.

He moved the baton up and down, just as a conductor would. The wind whistled, beating against the cliffs, then, it began to sing. It sang along to the rhythm of the song—a simple but pleasant tune. He could see the wind as it moved. It danced before his eyes. Link laughed. He felt happier than he ever had as he watched the wind dance and heard it sing.

"Hmm," a voice said, "that's a mighty nice breeze."

Link jumped and nearly dropped the Wind Waker. Beside Link, a green frog sat on a floating cloud. At least it looked like a frog. He couldn't be sure, since it had human hands and was as large as he was. Its eyes were yellow, crowned by thick gray eyebrows. It reached out a hand for Link to shake.

"Sorry to break your concentration," the frog said. "Name's Zephos, god of winds."

Link shook Zephos' hand in a daze. He had to be seeing things, but the god's hand felt real as his own skin.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the boy said faintly.

"The pleasure's all mine, I assure you," the god said with a chuckle. "It's been centuries since I've heard such a fine rendition of the Wind's Requiem."

"The what?"

"The Wind's Requiem! The song! Goodness, hasn't that king told you anything?"

Link was so disoriented that he simply stared at the god blankly before he realized what he was talking about.

"Wait, do you mean the King of Red Lions?" Link said. "You know him?"

"Know him? Of course I know him," Zephos said. "We go way back, him and me. But there's no need to talk about him. Let's talk about you. You are the new Wind Waker, after all."

Link was curious about what Zephos might know about the King of Red Lions, but he decided it would be better to be polite to the frog and stick to the topic at hand. After all, he was a god.

"What does that mean, that I'm the new Wind Waker?"

Zephos sat back on the cloud. He stuck his nose in the air imperiously.

"The king should really have been the one to tell you," Zephos said, "but… I might as well."

The god put a thin, warty arm around Link's shoulders. Link tried to smile politely and not flinch from the slightly slimy arm.

"Ever since you were born," Zephos said, "you've had a special destiny. You, and only you, have the power to control the wind with that baton."

Link gaped at the god.

"You're joking."

"Why would I joke with you?" the god said. "Don't doubt yourself, son. You've already got a terrific wind sense."

The god stared off at the sunset, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Ah, wind," Zephos said, gesturing out at the horizon. "It's a beautiful thing, Link. But just like anything else, it can be good or bad depending on how you use it. If you want an example of how it can be a bad thing, just look at my brother, Cyclos."

The god nodded at the broken tablet.

"That's his monument. It was smashed during an earthquake. It's sad to say, but all he's done ever since that happened is create cyclones and storms to terrorize ships. I've never known such a crybaby. It's terrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Link said. "But, you haven't explained. How exactly do I control the wind?"

"Through music, of course!" the frog said, spreading his arms towards the sky. Link started at the loudness of his voice. "Conductors conduct music, don't they? The Wind's Requiem is one of the special songs that make the Wind Waker work. All you have to do is play that song, and the wind will blow in whatever direction you like. It's wind magic in its purest form."

Link nodded slowly. That would be useful.

"What are the other songs?" he asked.

"I can't tell you that," Zephos said. "Where would the fun be if I gave you all the answers?"

Link noticed that Zephos had started to drift slowly into the air.

"Wait, are you leaving?" Link said.

"Sorry, son, I've already stayed too long," the god said as he rose higher. "Do me a favor, though. If you see my brother, chastise him for me, will you? He could use a lesson in manners."

"How will I do that?" Link called. The god was floating higher by the minute.

"I'm sure you'll find a way!" The god shouted back. "Now go out there and learn those songs! Good luck!"

With a hoot of laughter, the frog god zoomed high into the sky and was lost among the clouds. The joyous sound lingered in the air long after he was gone.


	13. The Great Deku Tree

Link met the King of Red Lions at a small dock on the northern side of Dragon Roost Island. He might have imagined it, but as he approached Link thought he saw something dive into the water no more than a few inches from the King's face. The King of Red Lions looked up quickly, as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have. Link wondered if he was imagining things, which might be trend. There was a part of him that still couldn't quite believe he had met the god of wind.

"Congratulations, Link," the King said as the boy stepped onto the narrow dock. "You are one step closer to the completion of your quest. But there is still more to do."

"Where are we going next?" Link said. Standing on the dock, he was at eye-level with the King.

"We are going south," the boat said, "to the destination of the second pearl—Farore's Pearl."

The wind whispered and rustled through Link's hair, blowing to the west. Link made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat.

"Wind's blowing west again," Link said.

The King gazed at Link expectantly, his blue eyes wide.

"That's shouldn't be a problem for you," the King said, "should it?"

Link stared at the King. The boat's expression was completely innocent. How was it that the King knew so much about the things that happened to Link without being told? He was worse than Tetra.

"No, I suppose it shouldn't be a problem," Link said.

He tried not to let the King's behavior trouble him. The boat was right, after all. He was no longer a slave to the wind. Silently, he slipped the Wind Waker from his pack.

The moment Link's hand touched the baton, the world seemed to vanish. He and the wind were all that existed. It roared in his ears, a steady hum that grew slowly louder.

Up came his hand, playing out the first command of the Wind's Requiem. The wind fell utterly still. As Link brought his hand down, the wind began to swirl and dance, just as it had done at the shrine, curling and twisting. It gathered, one great, swarming mass of moving air.

In one gesture, Link willed the mass of wind, slowly, carefully, towards the south. The wind pushed back. It wasn't quite ready to obey him. Sweat beaded on Link's forehead. With a stab of effort, he pushed the wind in the direction he wanted it to go.

With a sigh, the wind gave in to his will. The mass broke apart and hummed softly to the south.

Link stood unmoving for a moment, the Wind Waker hanging limply in his hand. The southerly wind caressed his cheek. Slowly, Link broke out into an uncontrollable smile.

"It worked," he said softly.

"It certainly did," said the King, and the lines on his wooden face deepened in a way that reminded Link achingly of Grandma. "You have done well, my boy."

Link felt his eyes sting with a sudden rush of gratitude and homesickness. He realized that this was the first real compliment the King had paid him since they'd met at Windfall Island. He turned away and began searching for the sail in his pack so the King wouldn't see his face. If the King noticed anything odd about Link's behavior, he didn't mention it.

"So," Link said, clearing his throat and changing the subject. "What's our next destination called?"

"We are going to a place known as the Forest Haven," the King said.

Link found the sail and began to affix it to the bare mast. He furrowed his brow.

"The Forest Haven? I've never heard of it. Do people live there?"

"Hmm…" the King said, amusement in his voice, "in a manner of speaking."

Link sighed. How typical.

"To be honest," the King said, suddenly serious, "I fear what may have come to pass at our next destination. Dragon Roost Island was far worse off than I had expected."

Link hadn't thought of this. He felt a stab of cold fear in his chest.

"It couldn't be that bad, could it?" he said. "I mean, how could things be worse than they were here?"

The King didn't reply. He simply stared down into the depths of the sea. He was still quiet when he and Link set sail.

 

It was nearly dark by the time Link and the King of Red Lions caught their first glimpse of dark shapes on the horizon. The two distant smudges were tall, dome-like, and looked more like enormous rocks than islands. Link studied the shapes, hoping that this was their destination. The pair had sailed for several hours over calm seas, and Link was beginning to grow sore and fatigued from standing up for so long.

"Hold on, Link," the King said. "Our destination is just ahead. Head straight for those two trees."

With the wind rushing in his ears and the sea splashing beneath him, Link thought at first that he had misheard the King. Those were islands, not trees. But the King was right. As they came closer and the shapes grew clearer, Link could see that they were, in fact, enormous trees rising from the ocean. One tree was tall and majestic, with bare branches and smooth white bark. The other was about the same size, but its bark was so thickly covered with black thorns that Link could make out nothing more about it. Link felt a cold hand of fear clamp around his heart.

"We're not going there, are we?" he said. He spoke loudly so the King could hear him over the sounds of the sea.

"No," the King said. "Make for the white tree."

Relieved, Link veered right.

The white tree, which was so tall it could easily have been a small mountain, had no shoreline. Instead, a series of flat, grass-covered stumps formed steps that led from the surface of the water up towards the mid-trunk of the tree. The King of Red Lions came to a stop at the first of these steps.

Dark as it was, it was even darker in the tree's great shadow, which stretched out over the sea in a long black line. Still, Link could see perfectly well by the glow of its white trunk, which shone brightly in the approaching moonlight.

"Well, here we are," the boat said. "This, Link, is the Forest Haven. Within this tree lies one of our greatest sanctuaries. In order to gain access to Farore's Pearl, you must enter and seek audience with the Great Deku Tree."

Link stared at the King as if he had spoken an unfamiliar language. How could anything be inside a tree? Who would call themselves the Great Deku Tree?

The King must have noticed Link's befuddlement.

"I know this must be very strange for you," the boat said kindly, "but you must be prepared to face the odd and unexpected on your quest. Are you a hero or are you not?"

"I know," Link said. "I'm sorry."

"And please, be cautious," the King said. "As I said before, I fear that Ganon's forces may already have penetrated this island. I cannot say for certain what you will encounter here."

"I'll be careful," Link said. "I swear."

The King said nothing. Link climbed onto the first step. He felt strangely lighter than usual. He felt for Tetra's stone, and realized that it was gone.

He spun around to face the boat.

"King! Where's Tetra's stone?"

"Calm yourself," said the boat with a chuckle. "It is right here."

The King gestured towards the deck. On the deck lay the stone, and it was glowing.

Link picked up the stone with trembling fingers. It was warm. All traces of the crack the bird had made were gone.

Link looked back at the King, then back at the stone.

"Did you do this?" he said. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

The King smiled.

"Consider it a favor," he said. "It may come in handy in the future."

 

Several minutes later, Link found himself outside the cave-like entrance to the Forest Haven proper. Getting to that entrance had been no easy task. The highest of the wooden steps that led up the tree ended at a shallow cliff, across which lay a swiftly flowing fresh water stream. The stream, which originated from within the Forest Haven, wrapped around two large stumps in the center of the stream, and then rushed down twin waterfalls out into the sea. Seeing this, Link wasn't surprised that he had never heard of this place before. The entrance was not only well hidden, but well protected by natural features. Anyone who got past the wooden steps would have to make it across the cliff, and even if a person did that they might very well land in the stream and be swept back out to sea. One would have to be very determined, or able to fly, to get past such natural barriers.

Link couldn't fly, but he was determined, and he had Medli's grappling hook to help him out. He crossed the stream simply enough by hooking onto overhanging branches and swinging from submerged stump to submerged stump.

In front of the entrance the water formed a calm, shallow pool. Link took a moment to catch his breath, then waded inside the giant tree.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away. A forest grew within the tree, completely hidden from the outside world. The forest must have been quite small, but it was beautiful nonetheless. The tree's open top filled the forest with cool moon and starlight. Tiny glowing lights drifted all around. Link thought they might be fireflies, but when he tried to get a closer look, the lights simply flitted away. Forest smells of soil and fresh water reached his nose.

Link continued on slowly, using the stream as a pathway. As he walked, Link began to notice that the trees grew in a circular cathedral shape around one particular tree. All of the trees appeared to be of the same type, with white bark and a patterning of brown spots, but this tree was larger and wider than the others, and it grew in the exact center of the forest.

Link made for this central tree, thought not too quickly. He was awed by this beautiful place in which he had found himself. All his life, Link had considered forests something to fear. But this forest filled him with a sense of peace and contentment. Walking through it, Link had difficulty believing that anything could be wrong here.

There was one detail, however, that troubled Link. As he walked he did not hear sounds that belonged to any living thing. No birds, no people, nothing but the soft sounds of water and the rustle of leaves. He hadn't seen a single dwelling of any description. Were there truly no people here, as the King had hinted earlier? But that couldn't be. How was Link to seek help if the Forest Haven was uninhabited?

Link reached the source of the stream—a shallow pool that stood directly in front of the large central tree. In the center of this pool grew an enormous lily pad, large enough to hold several adults. Wanting to get out of the water, Link climbed atop the plant and gazed up, teeth chattering, at the tree before him.

To his surprise, the tree bore the intricately carved face of a man. Though the carving's expression was blank, its eyes held great wisdom and strength.

Just as Link was wondering who might have taken the time and effort to carve such a detailed face, that very same face shook its head, looked down, and smiled at Link.

Link gave a small cry, lost his balance, and fell backwards onto the lily pad. The tree threw back its head as if to laugh, but the laughter died on its lips, turning instead into a cry of pain.

With a series of pops, green lumps sprang up all over the tree's face. One by one, the growths sprouted bulbous heads with staring, yellow eyes and wide smiles. Smoke hissed off the spots where the creatures stood, and the tree cried out once again.

Link was suddenly reminded of Valoo and the torture he had undergone. He felt righteous anger course through his body. With a cry, he ran at the base of the tree, slipped on a rock in the water, and flew headlong at the tree's trunk. With a crack his head hit the wood. Stars danced before his eyes and he fell backward in a daze, hitting the water with a splash.

Link got to his feet, blinking water from his eyes and holding his head. He looked dazedly up at the tree. The blobs were gone. Then that meant...

Something heavy and wet hit him square in the back, almost knocking him over. He staggered and felt white hot pain on his back. The creature's touch had burned him.

He spun around to face all six of the blobs. They sat on the lily pad, wriggling and wobbling side to side, those stupid grins flashing maliciously. Their skin was see-through, like it was made of gelatin. One of them crouched, flattening into itself.

Link yelped and dodged as the thing sprang at him. It landed with a hiss in the water, then turned back to face him. Link prepared to draw his sword, but stopped.

The blob was trying to move, but at every inch it grew smaller and smaller, leaving a green trail in its wake until nothing was left at all. The creatures really were made of jelly, and they dissolved in water.

Thinking fast, Link jumped backwards. This seemed to provoke the creatures, two of whom sprang at him at once. He dodged the attack and heard twin hisses as the creatures hit the water. With a cry, Link drew his sword and hacked the next several creatures in half as they sprang. The pieces landed in the water, and they too dissolved into nothing.

When all the creatures were defeated, green gelatin clouded the clear water. Link wrinkled his nose and stepped back onto the lily pad. He faced the tree once again.

The face in the tree smiled at him, then grunted a phrase that sounded like a question.

Link squinted at the tree. What was it trying to say?

The tree repeated its foreign question. Link stared at it in confusion.

The tree laughed and grunted something else.

Link felt the ground beneath him move. There was a creak, and his lily pad perch rose upwards on a thick root. The lily pad wobbled, almost dunking him, but he somehow managed to keep his balance until, with a lurch, it came to a stop at eye level with the giant tree.

"Hello, little one," the tree said. "I am sorry I frightened you."

"You speak Hylian?" Link said, surprised.

"Of course I do," the tree said. "The language I spoke before was simply Ancient Hylian. You see, those clothes you are wearing made me think of other times, and I just couldn't help myself. I thought… I thought you were someone else. I should have known better."

"Don't worry about it," Link said. "You're the Great Deku Tree, aren't you?"

The tree seemed to pull itself up a little straighter.

"Yes," he said. "I am the Great Deku Tree, the ruler of these woods. Who are you?"

"Link," the boy said.

"Link…" the Deku Tree said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I was not so far off after all."

Before Link could ask him what he meant, the tree continued.

"Link, were you sent here by the King of Red Lions, the boat that speaks?"

"Y…yes, he sent me. I'm supposed to ask you for something."

The tree laughed again.

"So that rogue's plan is finally coming together, is it? This is indeed good news!"

The Great Deku Tree finished laughing, and looked at Link seriously.

"We do not usually allow humans into this forest," the tree said. "But in your case, we can make an exception. Not only were you sent to me by the King, but you have done me a great service by defeating those fowl Chu-Chus. For that, I thank you."

Link nodded shyly in reply.

"The time has come for you to meet the inhabitants of the Forest Haven, my young friend," said the Great Deku Tree. "Wait but a moment, and I shall call them. Koroks!"

The tree yelled so loudly that Link had to cover his ears.

"Koroks! Little children of the woods! This boy means you no harm! Please, show yourselves!"

For a second, all was silent. It seemed to Link as of the entire forest were holding its breath, waiting.

The silence was broken by a squeak. A tiny face peered out from behind the Deku Tree's head. This face was followed by another, and another, and another, until Link counted a total of eight faces, all staring at him.

With a whir, the tiny creatures sprang from the tree. As they fell, they spread little leaves above their heads that spun like tiny propellers. They formed a circle, and spinning and dipping, they sailed slowly down to stand around the edges of the lily pad.

Now that they were closer, Link could see that the little creatures resembled tiny trees. Their bodies were made of bark in shades of red, yellow, green and white. Their faces were made of large, colorful leaves, and their ears were made of leafy, pointed branches. All the tree creatures were quite small—the shortest only came up to his waist. They stared at Link with blinking, coal black eyes, and Link stared back, hardly believing what he saw.

"Link," said the tree, "Meet the Koroks. At one time, Koroks took on the forms of human children, but now they appear in these forms. They are still my little children, though."

The Great Deku Tree turned to the Koroks.

"Koroks, this is Link. He's here to…"

The tree looked at Link expectantly.

"I wanted to ask you for Farore's Pearl," Link said.

"Ah, yes. Of course!" the tree said. Then, his face fell. "Unfortunately, I cannot give it to you at this moment."

"You can't?"

"I am truly sorry," the Deku Tree said, with a sad shake of his head. "But never fear, for this will be but a short delay. You see, Link, at the beginning of each spring the Koroks and I hold a very important ceremony. This ceremony is integral to our survival, and we cannot put it off. Will you wait?"

Link nodded.

"Of course. If it's that important."

"Thank you for your understanding," the tree said. "Now we just have to wait for—"

"Great Deku Tree!" called a small, frantic voice.

"…Linder."

Flying through the open roof of the Forest Haven was a lone Korok.

"Great Deku Tree!" it said again.

It came to a stop in midair, hovering nervously before the tree's face. Its body was greenish in color, its face a butterfly-shaped green leaf.

"What is it, Linder?" the Great Deku Tree said with a sigh.

Linder noticed Link and nearly lost his balance in midair.

"Calm down, Linder," the Great Deku Tree said, "This boy is our guest. Go on."

With a furtive look at Link, the Korok went on.

"It's Makar!" Linder said. "He's…!"

"Late. Linder, you and Makar are always late. Now…"

"No!" Linder said, "this time is different!"

Linder bobbed up in down in his agitation.

"Makar… he… Makar fell into the Forbidden Woods!"

The Koroks gasped.

"WHAT?" roared the Deku Tree. "How did this happen?"

"I couldn't do anything!" Linder said with a sob. "I told him not to, but Makar flew over the woods. Then, there was this green thing and he…"

Linder burst into tears. The other Koroks spoke to each other loudly and nervously.

"What kind of 'green thing'!" the Deku Tree shouted above the din. "Hush!"

The Koroks fell silent.

"What kind of green thing?" he repeated. "Linder, you must tell me."

"I'm not sure. It was very fast. But it looked kind of like a… a vine."

"Kalle Demos," the Deku Tree whispered.

"What?" Link said.

The Great Deku Tree turned to Link.

"Kalle Demos is a monster of legend," the tree explained. "He dwells within our neighbor, the Forbidden Woods. You most likely saw these woods as you sailed here. The place is covered entirely in thorns, and Kalle Demos is said to be the king of the Woods."

The Great Deku gazed off into the distance.

"Long has our island been cast in the shadow of that awful place," the tree said, "until recently, my Koroks and I have been safe as long as we avoided that place. But in the last few months, monsters from those woods have come to invade the Forest Haven. Those Chu-Chus were not the first. And now, horror of horrors, that awful place has stolen our youngest Korok, Makar, who plays an important part in our ceremony. Without Makar, it cannot take place."

"Is there anything I can do?" Link said.

The Great Deku Tree considered.

"Well," he said, "you are brave, are you not?"

Link scratched his head uncomfortably.

"I… I suppose so," he said.

"Of course you are," the tree said. "The King of Red Lions would not have picked you otherwise. Therefore, Link, if you feel you are able, I would ask that you enter the Forbidden Woods and rescue our Makar. Will you take on this task?"

Link's stomach still gave a small lurch, which he tried to suppress. He should be used to dangerous missions by now.

"I will," Link said, his voice shaking.

"Then it is decided," the tree said. "I wish you luck."

"But, Deku Tree," Linder said. "How will he get there? Humans can't fly."

"I have to fly?" Link said.

"In a way," said the Great Deku Tree. "There is no entrance to the Forbidden Woods at sea level, and you cannot climb it due to the thorns, but there are some openings near the top."

"Then how will I get there?"

"I may have a solution," the tree said

The Great Deku Tree closed his eyes, a look of intense concentration on his face. He muttered something under his breath, then without warning gave a roar that shook the entire forest. He shuddered, and something fell to the ground.

Link was quite surprised to see that it was a leaf. It fluttered softly to the ground, coming to rest in front of him.

He picked it up, holding it carefully by the stem. It was oddly shaped—a sort of a rotund diamond with twigs sticking out of it. He touched the leaf and, to his shock, it pulsed as if blood flowed through its veins.

"Wave it," the tree said, then, to the Koroks, "you may want to move."

They dispersed, hovering off to the side nearby.

Link waved the leaf. The minute he did, a gust of wind nearly blew him off the lily pad. The leaf fanned out until it was big as he was.

"Wow," he breathed.

"If you jump from a great height, and spread that leaf above you," the tree said, "it will fan out like a parachute, and you will be able to glide long distances. The leaf will also carry you upwards if you catch an updraft. Now, go, Link."

"Now?" Link said. He still held the leaf in disbelief. The tree nodded solemnly.

"Yes, the sooner the better," he said. "Jump, and I shall provide the air."

Link gulped and stepped to the edge of the lily pad. He hesitated.

"Go on, Link!" Linder said. "You can do it!"

"Yes!" said another Korok, "Go on!"

 _They think I'm brave,_ Link thought. _I can't let them down._

He held the leaf by both edges. His knees shook. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and stepped off the lily pad.

He was falling. The air rushed past him. He feared he would crash into the ground. He feared the leaf would not work, and there would be no safe landing…

But he didn't hit the ground. Link cracked open one eye, and gasped.

He was floating in midair, the leaf suspended above him like a parachute. All of the Forest Haven spread out below him.

He floated in front of the Great Deku Tree, who grinned.

"Now be careful," the tree said. "The Deku Leaf's magic will only last for so long. When it runs out, it will crumble away. Make haste!"

The Deku Tree took a big breath and blew upwards.

The leaf shot towards the roof of the Forest Haven at a sickening speed. The Koroks jumped up and down excitedly. Over their cheers, Link could make out Linder's small voice.

"Good luck, Link!" he said. "Save Makar!"

The Koroks and the rest of the Forest Haven were lost from sight as Link sped up into the canopy.


	14. Kalle Demos

Branches whizzed past Link’s face as he flew through the canopy of the Forest Haven. He shut his eyes against the onslaught of leaves and sharp branches, and in a moment he was out, past the trees and above the island.

Without the Great Deku Tree’s updraft below it, the Deku Leaf hovered just above the Forest Haven. Link’s feet brushed the very tops of the trees as he bobbed gently up and down. The sea spread like a map beneath him, and a chill wind blew through his clothes. He shivered.

The black mass of the Forbidden Woods lay not far ahead of him. He had to hurry. Who knew how long the Great Deku Tree’s spell would last? Link kicked his legs, hoping that this would cause the Deku Leaf to move. Nothing happened. His arms ached in protest as they hung on tight beneath the Deku Leaf.

 _Come on,_ he thought. _Go forward._

With a jerk that nearly made Link lose his grip, the Deku Leaf moved in the direction of the Forbidden Woods. He realized then that as long as he kept thinking “forward,” or any direction he wanted, for that matter, the Deku Leaf would take him there. He held on tight and urged the leaf on.

Link’s progress was smooth from there. The wind whistled eerily around his head, much noisier at so great a height. The night air was pleasant and peaceful, but Link’s thoughts were troubled as he watched the foul shape of the Forbidden Woods grow closer.

When he was directly above the Woods, Link willed the Deku Leaf to stop. He hovered a few feet above the mass of thorns and stared downwards. He could see nothing through the gaps in the thorns. All was darkness within. Once again, Link felt afraid. Why did the Forbidden Woods, of all things, terrify him so? Maybe what frightened him was the unknowable quality of the place, shrouded as it was in its coat of thorns. Or maybe what scared him was the evil energy he felt radiating from the Woods. He had felt something similar when he had faced monsters in the Fairy Forest, when he had traveled to the top of Dragon Roost Cavern, and particularly when he’d faced Ganon in the Forsaken Fortress. It was a tingly, damp feeling deep in his gut. It felt like the essence of horror.

He noticed then that the leaf was strangely dry and crackly in his hand. He looked up, and saw it browning and crumbling before his eyes.

Panicking, he thought desperately. _Down, must go down._ He had to land. He had to land before the leaf’s magic ran out entirely.

But it was too late. Even as he tried to descend the leaf crumbled away in his hands. With a scream, he plummeted through a space between the thorns. Tree branches hit him from all sides as he crashed through the canopy of the woods. He smashed through a floor of vines, cringing as they hit his face. Finally, he landed with a thump on a pile of dead leaves.

Link lay there a moment, breathing hard. Then he sat up. It was very dark. The thorns grew thickly in this part of the woods, allowing only a few cracks for moonlight to filter through. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness and studied his surroundings.

The Forbidden Woods wasn't at all like Forest Haven. The air was damp—-it smelled of rot and something else he couldn't quite place. The trees grew so thickly that they were impassable in some places. They looked unhealthy, choked by vines and covered in rot. Many had died, leaving behind only snags. The ones who were alive had a sickly, evil look about them, as if they were glaring at Link.

He shivered without meaning to. He had to get moving. All he wanted was to find Makar quickly, and leave.

Link stood up and walked forward, as that seemed to be the only way to go. As he went, the forest hardly changed at all. It was still dark, still deathly, still thick. Eventually, Link couldn’t tell whether he’d gotten anywhere or was just going in circles.

He thought about using Tetra’s now-repaired stone to contact the King of Red Lions and ask for advice. He had already pulled the stone out from under his shirt when he remembered that the King would not be able to hear him. Tetra had said that she was able to speak to Link because she had a duplicate stone, but the King didn’t have one. Besides, Link didn’t know how to open a connection to another stone anyway.

Still, his anxiety and frustration made even the slimmest of chances seem appealing. He held the stone close to his face and spoke into it clearly.

“King of Red Lions? King, can you hear me?”

There was no response. The stone remained cold and lifeless, so Link tried again.

“Tetra? Are you out there? It’s me, Link.”

Again, nothing happened. There was no voice at the other end. Link made to put the stone back around his neck.

There was a “shing” noise, like a sword being drawn from its sheath. For one moment, the stone shone with a fierce green light. It illuminated the path ahead, and then darkened just as quickly as it had lit up. Link blinked as bright spots danced before his eyes. He didn’t know what had just happened, but he had been able to see something in the stone’s light. A clearing lay to the right of him, a clearing he would have missed if not for the brief illumination. Link squeezed the stone in his fist.

“Thank you, Tetra,” he said. He didn’t know if she was really responsible for the help, but he liked to believe so.

 

The clearing was dim and hung with sickly green vines, but Link didn’t mind. He was just glad for a break from the never-ending sameness of the forest. He walked into the open space, and stopped dead.

Now that he was among the vines, he could see that the floor was littered with bones, all in varying stages of decay. Some were full skeletons, some only fragments, some still wore clothes. The one thing they all had in common was that parts of them were wrapped in vines.

Still in shock, Link took a step backwards. His foot settled on something that was not the floor of the forest. It was hard and smooth. He recoiled, looked down in horror, and saw that what he had stepped on was only a boomerang.

Link allowed himself to breathe again. Once he was calm, he bent down and examined the object. The boomerang was made of polished yellow wood, and was quite clean for having sat abandoned so long. It was decorated with a small red gem that still shone brightly in the faint moonlight.

Link picked up the boomerang and turned it over in his hands. He wondered whether he should take it. He’d sometimes played with boomerangs on Outset and knew how to use them, but he felt guilty about taking something off a dead person. He was considering the situation when he heard a noise.

Link clutched the boomerang tightly and looked around, hoping to locate the source of the disturbance. It sounded like someone dragging a vine across the ground, but there were no footsteps.

Adrenaline coursed through Link’s body as he remembered how Makar had been captured. He had to get out of there. Now. But before he could react, he felt something wrap tight around his ankle, yanking him to the ground.

He jerked his head around and saw a vine wrapped around his leg. He pulled at the plant, but it didn’t budge. Even as he struggled, he could see more vines snaking through the underbrush to join the first.

Link drew his sword, but felt a vine lock his arm in place before he could swing. He struck out with his right hand, only for another vine to creep out and hold it fast. As he struggled, pinned with his arms stretched on either side, more vines came, faster now, wrapping around his waist, his legs. Once he was thoroughly hogtied, the vines began to pull him up into the tree tops. The more he flailed, the tighter they squeezed.

Now the vines were closing around his face. He struggled to breathe, but he could not take in any air with the vines blocking his nose and mouth. He could not see with the vines covering his eyes. Link felt fear and dizziness overtake him. Then he blacked out.

 

Link awoke to moonlight shining through the curved thorns of the high ceiling. By this light, he could see that there were hardly any trees where he was, just brown grass and more choking vines. He realized dimly that he must be in a higher level of the Forbidden Woods. The natural light was much brighter than it had been before.

He tried to move his body. He was still bound, though not as tightly as before, and only around his torso, legs and arms. He still held his sword in his left hand, and the boomerang in his right, but he was tied too tightly to make use of either tool.

He looked around the room. It was dome-shaped, much like the inside of Forest Haven, and about as large. The only things in the room were an enormous blue flower, which covered most of the floor on the rightmost side, and another cluster of vines not far from him.

At least, Link assumed it was simply a cluster, until he saw it move and heard a squeak from deep inside it.

“Hoy,” the voice said. The sound was muffled by the vines, but the word was unmistakable.

“Who’s that?” Link said, more than a little nervous.

“It’s me!” the voice said. “One moment.”

The vines wriggled slightly, and a face peered out through a hole in the mass. The face resembled a dark green leaf in the shape of a diamond, and the body behind the leaf was light brown. The Korok’s mouth was curled into a confused frown.

“But you’re a human!” it said in surprise. “You must be, you look just like the pictures in our bark drawings. What brings you to the Forbidden Woods?”

“I’ve come to rescue a Korok named Makar,” Link said. “That’s you, isn’t it?”

“That is me,” Makar said. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Link.”

“Wow,” the Korok said. “I’ve never been rescued by anyone before, much less a human. What do I need to do?”

“Nothing,” Link said, confused. “Have you tried to get out of here yet?”

Makar nodded.

“I’ve tried to wriggle free, but it’s no use,” the little Korok said. “Kalle Demos has a strong grip.”

Link looked around.

“Have you seen Kalle Demos yet?”

“No. I haven’t seen any sign of him.”

Link thought a moment. It was likely only a matter of time before their captor appeared. Until then, he and Makar would have to work on escaping. But how?

Link flexed his fingers and thought of the tools he still held in each hand. He began to formulate a plan.

“Hang tight a moment,” Link said. “I’m going to try to cut us free.”

“It’s not as if there’s anything else I can do,” Makar said agreeably.

Focusing entirely on his left hand, Link wiggled it repeatedly, trying to loosen the vines and his grip on the sword. It was frustrating work. The vines hardly seemed to move at all. With a grunt, he finally got a good hold on his sword.

Slowly, gently, he began to saw back and forth on the vines. His arm wasn’t free enough to go very fast, so this sawing took even longer then loosening his hand had. But soon he was nearly free, and almost ready to start on Makar’s bonds.

“Link,” the Korok said out of nowhere, “You were sent by the Great Deku Tree, weren’t you?”

Link paused in his cutting.

“Of course I was,” he said. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, well,” Makar said nervously. “No reason, really. I was just worried because—”

A rumble from beneath the ground cut Makar off. Both boy and Korok looked at the ground below them, then back at one another.

“What was that?” said Makar.

“I don’t know.”

Link relaxed his grip on his sword and looked around. Nothing had changed. The room was still bare except for the giant flower in the corner.

“That’s funny,” he said. “I thought I felt something moving underneath me.”

Makar made to answer, before his eyes widened in horror.

“You did feel something,” Makar said. “Oh, no. Help!”

The Korok screamed as a vine twisted around his waist. The vine rose, Makar in its grasp, and pulled the Korok towards the blue flower.

“Makar!” Link cried.

Link struggled, trying to free himself. He cut at the vines that still bound him. A few sprang free. He pushed off the remaining few and rolled away. He was just in time. Vines sank back into the ground under the spot where he had just been lying.

Link jumped to his feet and ran after the vines that had grabbed Makar. They were too fast for him. The vines carried Makar closer and closer to the gigantic flower. Even from a distance, Link could see that the Korok’s eyes were wide with fright.

When Makar was just a few feet away from the center of the flower, the petals at the center began to shake and writhe. Link watched in horror as a large carnivorous plant rose from within the petals, its mouth open wide. The plant was a poisonous looking shade of purple, and green saliva dripped from what passed for its jaws. The vines issued from within its mouth, and were carrying Makar closer to those horrible smacking lips.

“Kalle Demos,” Link muttered. “Makar! Hold on!”

But it was too late. The vines vanished down the creature’s throat, Makar along with them.

Link was so shocked he froze. As he did, Kalle Demos turned its ugly face towards him. It seemed to grin. Vines lashed out at Link from under the ground. He jumped away, then dodged again as more vines sprang out on the opposite side. With a cry, he ran towards the smiling plant, sword raised.

Just as he reached the outermost petals, the flower began to move once more. It curled upwards into an enormous purple-and-green bud. Vines curled from the top of the bud, snaking up and digging into the ceiling. At the bottom, more vines pushed the bud up from the ground. Kalle Demos clung to the ceiling like some gigantic bat, wholly protected. It was too high up for Link to reach with his sword, and the vines at the bottom were too thick to cut.

As Link made to move forward, another wall of vines sprang up to block his path. Still more popped up to the left and the right, trapping him. He readied his swords, and the tendrils swayed forward menacingly.

Desperate, Link cried out and hurled the boomerang in his hand at the vines.

The boomerang flew right into the green wall that blocked Link’s path, severing the thick tendrils. Link ran forward, catching the boomerang as it whizzed up to meet him. He hurled it at the vines to his left, and to his right. Then he turned to face Kalle Demos.

Link aimed carefully at the vines that held the bud to the ceiling. The vines that raised the bud above the floor were thick, but those on top were much weaker. Link pulled his arm back and released the boomerang.

The boomerang cut effortlessly through the highest of the plants. Without the extra support, the bud sank towards the floor, close enough for Link to reach.

The boy ran forward just as he felt the boomerang land safely in his right hand. He quickly slipped the boomerang into his bag. Then, sword outstretched, he ran forward and cut right through the thin walls of the flower bud.

It was dark and cool inside the bud, but Link could sense activity all around him. He could tell that Kalle Demos was reaching out for him with its feelers, searching.

He felt something solid smash against his side. Link went sprawling, landing with a smack against the petals. Kalle Demos’ head lashed out at Link again, trying to close its jaws around the boy. At the same time, Link sprang to his feet, and struck out blindly with his sword.

Link heard a scream as he sliced through Kalle Demos’ neck. The flower fell open, letting in the light and knocking Link to the ground. As he lay on his back, Link could feel the petals of the flower browning and shriveling beneath him. After a moment, all was still. Kalle Demos, the king of the Forbidden Woods, was dead.

Link lay flat on his back, trying to catch his breath. He covered his face with his hands in frustration. He had managed to defeat Kalle Demos, but he hadn’t saved Makar. How would he ever face the Great Deku Tree?

“Link?” said a voice. “What’s wrong?”

Link sat up with a jolt. Makar stood in front of him, dripping with green plant saliva.

“Makar!” Link cried. He sat up and pulled the Korok into a hug that literally swept the little creature off the ground. Now that he was uncovered by vines, Link could see that Makar was shorter than him by quite a few feet.

“Please let me go, Link,” Makar squeaked. “I can't move!”

Link put Makar down.

“Sorry about that,” Link said. “But I was sure you were dead.”

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” Makar said. “Just a little sticky.”

He gave a little shake of his small body to get rid of the plant goo. Then, he turned his gaze towards the ceiling.

“Hey, look at that!”

Link look up and saw a beam of light descend from the ceiling.

“That’s one of the Great Deku Tree’s portals!” Makar said.

“A what?”

Makar walked forward.

“Come on, Link! Let’s go back to Forest Haven.”

With that, Makar jumped into the portal and disappeared in a moment.

“Hey, wait!” Link said.

He took a step forward.

Link cried out as the portal sucked him up, out of the Forbidden Woods, over the sea, and back into the Forest Haven. He landed, with surprising steadiness, on the lily pad before the Great Deku Tree. As before, the Koroks were gathered around the circumference of the lily pad, watching Link curiously.

“Link!” cried the Great Deku tree. “You have returned! But where is…?”

Link felt something small and light land on his head. He looked up. It was Makar. The little Korok sat still on top of Link’s head, staring up at the Great Deku Tree. Then, Makar burst into tears.

The other Korok’s stared at Makar in shock as great rivulets of water ran from his beady eyes. Gently, Link reached up and placed Makar on the ground in front of him. The Great Deku Tree looked down at the small Korok in concern.

“Why, Makar!” said the Deku Tree. “What is wrong?”

“I…” said Makar. “I… I’m sorry!”

Makar covered his face with his hands.

“I went to the Forbidden Woods,” the Korok said, “even though you told us we shouldn’t. And now you will hate me forever!”

Makar sobbed harder. Link bent down to pat him awkwardly on the back. That must have been what Makar had tried to ask him about before he was eaten by Kalle Demos. He was worried that the Great Deku Tree would be angry if he returned.

“Makar,” the Deku Tree said calmly. “Makar, stop crying. I do not hate you.”

“But…” said Makar, “but I thought you did! You never let me go with the others after the spring ceremony. I thought that must mean you don’t like me.”

“That is not true at all, my child,” the tree said. “I love you, just as I love all the Koroks. You have a special job, Makar. A special destiny. I could never hate you.”

Makar looked up.

“R…really?”

“Of course. Just try to be more careful in the future.”

“I will!” Makar said, brightening. “Don’t worry! I won’t let you down.”

The Great Deku Tree nodded, and turned to Link.

“You have done well,” the tree said. “I sincerely thank you.”

“Glad I could help,” Link said rubbing the top of his head. “It was… no trouble.”

“Here is that which I promised you,” the tree said. “Please, accept it with my thanks.”

The Great Deku Tree shook his head. There was a ringing sound, and something green and glowing fell slowly to earth, coming to a stop in front of Link’s face. It was Farore’s Pearl, identical to Din’s save for its green glow. Link reached out to take hold of the pearl. It was cool to the touch, like a forest in the moonlight.

“Thank you,” Link said. Gently, he placed the pearl in his pack.

“I hope this pearl leads you to a good destiny,” the Great Deku Tree said. “Now,” he turned to face the Koroks, “we must begin the ceremony.”

The Koroks cheered.

“Oh, yes,” said Makar. “We must begin the ceremony before dawn! Great Deku Tree, do you still want me to play?”

“Of course,” the tree said. “Link, you may watch the ceremony if you like. It is a sight few humans ever see.”

“I’ll watch,” said Link. He took a seat on the lily pad. He didn’t say anything, but he was intensely curious to see what the Korok’s ceremony might be like.

Linder jumped down from a nearby tree branch, holding a blue fiddle. He passed it to Makar, who readied his bow. The Korok was so small, he played the fiddle as if it were a cello.

“I’m glad you’re safe, Makar,” said Linder.

“You too, my friend,” Makar said. The Koroks touched hands briefly. Then Linder stood back and joined the other Koroks encircling the lily pad.

Makar turned to Link.

“Oh, Great Link,” he said. “I will play even harder than I usually do, to honor your presence here.”

“Um, thanks,” said Link. He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Don’t mention it.”

Makar nodded politely, then turned to face the other Koroks.

“I’m very sorry I kept you waiting,” he said. “Let the ceremony begin!”

Makar turned away from the group. He closed his eyes and began to play.

It was a lively, cheery tune. Link couldn’t help but smile when he heard it. The Great Deku Tree swayed to the beat. The Koroks hummed along with the tune.

Suddenly, Makar stopped. The entire forest seemed to hold its breath. Link too fell still, pinned in place by the forest’s quiet anticipation.

Then, the Great Deku Tree’s crown shook. There was a popping noise. Small, glowing seeds sprang from his branches, and fell slowly towards the forest floor.

With cries of delight, the Koroks jumped into the air, letting loose their leaf propellers. Each Korok grabbed hold of a seed, and took off flying high towards the top of the Forest Haven.

“Great Deku Tree!” a Korok squeaked. “Once again, you have produced a beautiful batch of seeds!”

“Yes,” said another. “With these, we can spread more forests across the islands of the Great Sea!”

“Let’s go!” they cried. “To the sea!”

There were many shouts of “Farewell!” and “See you next year!” Then, the Koroks vanished into the sky. Makar stared after them.

“Goodbye!” he called. Makar turned to face the Great Deku Tree. “I will miss them,” he said.

“I know you will,” the tree said. “But they have an important job to do, just like you. We will see them next year. Until then, we can look forward to the day when our family is together again.”

Makar nodded.

“I will practice hard until then.”

Link continued to stare up at the sky. Would that day ever come for him? A day when he would once again be reunited with Aryll, with his grandmother?

 _I’ll make it happen,_ Link thought. _I swear it._


	15. The Great Sea is Cursed

Link met the King of Red Lions, who still awaited him, by the shore. He climbed carefully inside the boat, sighing tiredly. It felt good to rest.

“Hoy, my boy,” said the King. “I assume that your mission was successful?”

“It was,” Link said, leaning back. “I got Farore’s Pearl, and I helped the Koroks spread trees across the Great Sea. I’m feeling… kind of good.”

“I am glad to hear that,” the King said. “But do not grow complacent, Link. There are still many dangers to be faced, and we are still in need of one last pearl. Nayru’s Pearl.”

“Where is Nayru’s Pearl?” Link asked, sitting up.

“On Greatfish Isle, to the northeast. It will be a full night’s sail.”

“Okay,” Link said, with a yawn. “I’ll get the Wind Waker…”

Link pulled out the baton, and tried to bring his tired mind back into focus. He closed his eyes, and concentrated on the Wind’s Requiem.

This time, the melody came more easily, the wind conforming more quickly to his will. He coaxed the wind gently, careful not to demand too much or overtax himself. He sent the wind northeast. When he put the baton away, he felt tired, but not nearly as tired as the last time he’d used it.

Link hoisted the sail, yawning widely. The wind sent them northeast immediately. Link gave another yawn.

“Go to sleep, Link,” said the boat gently. “You have had a difficult day. The wind is not likely to change anytime soon, and I will wake you when we arrive.”

“You sure…?” Link mumbled. He was already lying down on the deck.

“Of course. Go to sleep.”

Link rested his head on the deck and closed his eyes. He was asleep within seconds.

The King of Red Lions turned to look at the boy, so peaceful and innocent in sleep. He felt an odd tug of emotion in his throat, which he quickly suppressed. This was no time to get distracted. He turned to face the path ahead, but not before whispering,

“Sweet dreams, young hero.”

 

Link was awoken by the feel of raindrops on his face. He sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. He had nearly forgotten where he was. He looked around. He couldn’t have been asleep long. The sky was still dark, though it was no longer clear. Black clouds blocked out the moon, and the sea was a stormy gray. Link moved closer to the prow of the boat.

“King of Red Lions?” he said.

“Link,” said the King. He sounded distracted. “You are awake.”

“How long was I out?”

The King paused a moment before speaking.

“All night.”

Link shivered as a cold wind blew past. He hoped that the coming storm wouldn’t be too rough. He didn’t know if he and the King of Red Lions would be able to get through it.

“I don’t understand,” the boy said. “How could I have slept all night? Isn’t it morning?”

“It is morning,” The King said darkly. “But there is no sun. Something is terribly wrong. Look behind you.”

Link looked, and quickly caught his breath. Not far behind them, the sun was out, and the sky was clear and blue. Where they were, however, the sunlight abruptly ended, and rain fell heavily. Link turned his attention to the horizon ahead. Through the clouds, he could spot a lone island. Around the island, the clouds were smoky, and much thicker.

“Is that…?”

“Greatfish Isle,” said the King. “I fear we are too late.”

As they approached the island, Link’s horror only grew. The island seemed to have been ripped apart. Land stuck out at vertical angles. Most of the island was underwater. They moved closer, and Link could make out the obvious wreckage of what had once been a village. All that remained now were wooden debris and smashed, overturned boats.

They docked at the shore—if you could call it a shore, all that was left was a narrow strip of sand between two cliffs—and Link lowered the sail. He stepped carefully onto the wet sand, avoiding the debris. The King of Red Lions shook with anger.

“I cannot believe…” he began. “How dare they? How dare they…?”

Link only shook his head. He stood there as the rain soaked him through.

“All those people…” he said softly. He couldn’t even fathom what it must have been like for them.

“I knew we had little time,” the King said. “But I had no idea how little…”

“King,” Link said, turning to face the boat. “Is there anything we can do?”

“No,” said the boat. “The island is too far gone.”

“What about Nayru’s Pearl?” asked Link. A note of desperation crept into his voice. “We can still find it, can’t we?”

The King bowed his head.

“I do not know,” he said. “A water spirit called Jabun once dwelled here. He was the keeper of Nayru’s Pearl, but now there is no sign of him.”

“Then how am I supposed to save my sister?!” Link cried. “There has to be some way—!”

Link was interrupted by a crash of thunder. The storm was growing worse.

“We must leave this place, Link,” the boat said gently. “It is not safe.”

The boy opened his mouth to protest, when he heard a cry from up above. He looked up, and was surprised to see a figure flying towards them. Link immediately knew who it was.

“Quill!” Link shouted. He waved his arms at the postman. “Quill! Over here!”

The postman circled and landed smoothly in front of the boy. Quill seemed fatigued, and a little frightened. He bent to catch his breath.

“Link,” Quill said, straightening to his full height. “Thank goodness I found you. I’ve been looking everywhere.”

“I’m glad to see you, too,” Link said. “What’s going on?”

“I have a message for you. From Valoo,” said Quill. He looked around, as if afraid of being overheard, and approached Link.

“You’re looking for Jabun, aren’t you?” Quill said quietly.

Link nodded. He looked briefly at the King to gauge his reaction, but the boat had fallen oddly still. Link turned back to Quill.

“I am,” the boy said. “But Jabun’s gone, isn’t he?”

“He is,” said Quill. “Jabun could never stay in such a place of destruction. This island has been cursed by the shadow that dwells in the Forsaken Fortress.”

 _Ganon,_ Link thought. He gritted his teeth to keep from shuddering, and turned his attention back to Quill.

“Is Jabun alive?” he said.

“Yes,” said Quill.

Link’s spirits rose.

“Where is he?” he asked. “Is he nearby? Where can I find him?”

Quill’s face fell. He spoke very carefully.

“Jabun is on… Outset Island.”

Link felt his stomach twist into a knot. No. No, it couldn’t be true. He moved towards the boat.

“Link, wait.”

Quill placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you’re worried about your island,” said the postman, “but you have to listen to me. Even if you went to Outset Island now, you would not be able to meet with Jabun.”

“But I have to go!” Link said. “Ganon could attack Outset at any time! I have to get the pearl before he does.”

“Link,” said Quill calmly. “Jabun has magically sealed himself within a cave off the coast of Outset Island. I cannot say for certain, but I believe that, for the time being, Jabun’s magic has thrown the monsters off the scent. You still have time, but before you can do anything else, you must find a way to get past Jabun’s magic. Why, even the pirates couldn’t—”

Quill cut himself off, looking guilty.

“Pirates?” said Link. His heart was racing. “Do you mean Tetra’s crew? What do they have to do with this?”

Quill sighed.

“It’s my fault, Link,” he said, shaking his head. “I thought I could trust them. I was wrong. I had hoped that perhaps the pirates, or at least their young captain, would know how to find you. So I told them about your quest, and about the pearl. No sooner had I spoken, then they immediately set out to take it for themselves.”

Link caught his breath.

“Are you sure?” he said. “Maybe… maybe they were just trying to help me. Maybe…”

“As they returned to their ship,” Quill said grimly, “I heard that large pirate in the green shirt talking to his captain about what a high price the pearl would fetch on the black market.”

Link felt as if his heart had plunged into his stomach. The stone, still tied around his neck, seemed to grow heavier, pulling him down towards the sandy shore. He couldn’t believe it. How could Tetra allow something like this to happen? If he could trust Quill’s story, and he knew that he could, then Tetra was now aware of why he needed the pearl, what it would mean for him and for his sister. But here she was, willfully treating his last hope as if it were some mere treasure.

He touched the place where the stone hung around his neck. He couldn’t believe it, but, what else was there to believe? He had misjudged her.

Quill looked distressed.

“I can see that you’re angry,” he said. “I am truly sorry, Link.”

“No, it’s not you,” said Link. He let go of the stone, closing his hand into a fist. “Do they have the pearl now?”

“No,” said Quill. “They were unable to pass Jabun’s barrier. They returned to Windfall Island to re-group.”

“I see.”

“Maybe you should head for Windfall as well,” said Quill. “The pirates may have found something out. It would be a good place to collect information, at the very least.”

“I’ll do that,” said Link. “Thank you, Quill.”

Quill bowed. Another flash of lightning split the sky.

“I shall be going now,” the postman said, “I would counsel you to do the same. This island grows more dangerous by the second.”

The postman turned away, unfurled his wings, and took off into the air.

“Safe journey, Link!”

With a wave, Quill disappeared behind the stormy clouds. Link watched the sky for a few moments, then headed back toward the King of Red Lions, who had suddenly become talkative again.

“So, Jabun is alive,” said the King, as Link climbed inside. “I cannot say I am surprised. He has survived many trials in the past.”

Link didn’t answer. He was too busy thinking about Outset’s peril, and about Tetra.

“To Windfall then, my boy?” said the King.

Link nodded, and put up the sail. He didn’t feel much like talking.

Windfall Island was to the northeast, just like Greatfish Isle, so there was no need for Link to use the Wind Waker. He was disappointed. Using the baton might have made him feel better.

The companions sailed away from Greatfish Isle, glad to leave it behind. The wind was rough, so it took some careful sailing on Link’s part to keep the boat on track.

They had not been traveling long before they noticed that something was wrong. Even as they sailed farther and farther away from Greatfish Isle, the storm clouds did not abate, and the sun did not re-appear. Link smoothed his sodden hair out of his face, and pointed this out to the boat.

“Indeed,” the King said grimly. “The curse is spreading. We must hurry.”

The one good thing about the stormy winds was that they pushed the small boat faster than a calm wind would have. It did not take long before Link spotted Windfall Island on the horizon. As they neared the shore, Link immediately spotted the pirate ship. It was docked behind a cliff, so that the islanders would not be able to see it from town.

Not that there was anyone to see the ship. The stormy weather had obviously driven the islanders indoors. Link did not see a single soul as he steered the King of Red Lions into the cove where the two of them had first met. The boy lowered the sail as he listened to the sound of raindrops pounding against the rock roof, and to the distant rumble of thunder.

Link climbed from the boat.

“It seems that things are as Quill described,” said the King, more to himself than to Link. “The pirates are docked at the island in secret, who knows for what design.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Link said bitterly. “Quill told us plenty about what they’re up to. No good.”

The King seemed taken aback.

“You really are upset about this,” he said. “Is this about that girl?”

“No!” Link said, a bit more forcefully than he’d intended. “I mean, I don’t care about her! Why should I? Quill was right all along. You can’t trust—”

The two of them started as another crack of thunder, far louder and closer than the last, filled the cove. When the noise had abated, the King turned his attention back to Link.

“Be that as it may,” he said, “you would do well not to attempt anything… rash. As you have just observed, the pirates no longer appear to be your friends, which is all the more reason not to allow your emotions to cloud your judgment in this matter.”

“I know,” said Link. “I get it. But what do I need to do?”

“I suggest,” the King said, “that you find out what the pirates are up to. Without them finding out about you.”


	16. Spy Work

Link left the King of Red Lions behind and set off across the deserted shore of Windfall Island. With no people about, the only sounds Link heard were the pounding of the waves, the splash of rain, and his own breathing.

The boy paused in the field outside of town. His boots were already caked with wet sand and mud. He wasn’t sure where to start his search for information. Windfall was so big. The pirates could be anywhere. He shivered in the rain. Though he was thankful that his green clothes were warm, he wished for a coat.

His wandering brought him close to Cannon’s bomb shop, the place where, not so long ago, the owner had tried to blow him up. He was about to hurry off and leave the ill-fated building behind him, when he noticed that the lights were on in the windows. Link approached the cottage, careful not to make too much noise. He pressed his ear to the door. Inside, he could hear hushed voices and the clatter of objects being moved around. He thought that he recognized the pirate, Gonzo’s, voice above the chatter.

That was interesting. If the pirates were inside the shop, did that mean that they were planning to use the bombs to break through Jabun’s barrier? If so, that was unimaginative—a pirate-y idea if there ever was one. Would bombs even be strong enough to break through a magical barrier? Besides, Cannon was unlikely to part with those bombs without some resistance. But, good idea or not, Link knew he’d found the pirates. Now he just had to find some way inside the cottage.

Link tiptoed around to the back of the building. Here thick vines grew vertically down the wall. He followed the trail of plants with his eyes, and saw that there was a place just below the roof where some stones had come loose, leaving a good-sized opening. This could be his way in.

Link grabbed hold of a clump of vines and began to climb. The plants were thick and strong, and easily supported Link’s weight. He pulled himself up in to the opening, which was just big enough to accommodate him, and crawled further inside.

Lucky for him, the opening went right through the wall and into the shop itself. It was a tight squeeze, but Link managed to pull himself through and out of the tunnel on his hands and knees. He emerged at the top of a wide, high stack of shelves, behind a collection of metal jugs. He pulled himself forward so that his face was right between the two closest jugs. From here, he could see the shop floor perfectly, but the pirates wouldn’t see him at all—unless they were looking for him. Still, he took care to keep low. It wouldn’t do to give himself away.

They were already at work. Throughout the shop, members of the crew carted off barrels of bombs, laughing and chatting raucously. Link’s questions about how Cannon would feel about this intrusion were answered immediately. The small bomb seller sat behind the counter. He was unhurt, but bound by thick ropes and gagged with a piece of cloth. There was murder in his eyes. The boy couldn’t suppress a feeling of satisfaction. If anyone deserved to be tied up and have his goods stolen, the selfish and cruel Cannon was the man.

Link scanned the room for Tetra. It was difficult to see anything in the dim light, however.

Though he didn’t see her, he did spot the big pirate, Gonzo, talking to a small bespectacled pirate in a spot not far below Link’s hiding place. The boy crept forward, straining to hear what the two men were saying.

“…I still can’t get over the fast-talking you pulled on that idiot postman back on Greatfish,” the bespectacled pirate said, “That was inspired, my friend.”

Gonzo scratched his head sheepishly.

“Oh, yeah. That was pretty smooth, huh?” Gonzo said with a chuckle. He looked over toward a dark corner, in what was presumably a subtle way. Link couldn’t make out what he was looking at.

“Smooth indeed,” said the small pirate. “I’m very impressed.”

“You should be, Mako,” said Gonzo, puffing out his chest a little. “See, I knew from the moment I saw that kid that he must be… uh… hiding something. That’s it. Hiding something. Back on his island. Then when I met the Rito, I just acted all concerned and worried about the kid, and presto!” Gonzo snapped his fingers, “he spills the beans.”

Link rolled his eyes. What an idiot. He couldn’t believe that Tetra trusted this guy.

“Very impressive,” Mako said. “I have to say, though. This is the first time you’ve shown such cunning, such wit. Have you been holding out on us?”

“Y…yeah,” Gonzo stuttered, glancing toward the corner again. “Yeah. Guess I have. I’m a smart guy, Mako. I just don’t like to, you know, make a big deal about it.”

“You know, Gonzo,” Mako said excitedly, “with your cunning and Miss Tetra’s smarts… if you two had a kid, he’d be the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas!”

Link had a sudden, bizarre urge to jump down from his perch and strangle Mako. Or Gonzo, the big idiot. He controlled the urge, and returned his attention to the conversation.

“S—shut up you idiot!” Gonzo whispered harshly. Even in the dark, Link could see Gonzo’s deep blush. “Don’t say stupid stuff.”

The pirate turned towards the corner again with a nervous laugh.

“Can you believe this guy, Miss Tetra?” he said. “Can’t you dock his pay or something?”

Link jumped. So Tetra was here. He was nervous about seeing her again, which he could understand, after the way she’d betrayed his trust. But he couldn’t understand the feeling of excitement that also filled him when he heard her name spoken aloud.

“Quiet, you two,” she said. “Quit goofing off.”

She stepped from her corner, into the faint light. She paused to lean lazily against the nearest wall, her arms crossed. She looked distinctly unhappy, which surprised Link. Shouldn’t she be glad that her pirates were on the verge of collecting such a big haul? Not only did she seem unhappy, her expression was one of someone whose mind was far away.

“Sorry, Miss,” Gonzo and Mako said together.

“Just keep your childish jokes to yourself,” Tetra said. She straightened up. “Looks like we’re nearly through. Gonzo, take these bombs to the ship, and gather the men. We set sail for Outset Island immediately.”

Link gripped the shelf in frustration. If the pirates left now, he would never beat them home.

A chorus of groans went up from the surrounding pirates. Gonzo took a tentative step towards his captain.

“Um, Miss?” Gonzo said. “The guys and I were kind of hoping, if you don’t mind, that we could spend the night here? It’s been awhile since we were ashore. Can’t we grub out tonight, and shove off in the morning? The treasure’s not going anywhere, right?”

Tetra gave him a glare that could have frightened a Moblin. Gonzo put up his hands nervously.

“That is… uh, actually, I’m fine either way. I just thought that the boys… that’s right… the boys, might want to stay in town.” Gonzo gave a slight chuckle. “You know how they are, right, Miss Tetra?”

He looked to the other pirates for back up, and found none. They were staring at the floor. Tetra was bright red with fury.

“You’re fools,” she said. “You know that? How can you think of eating and drinking at a time like this? You saw Greatfish Isle, didn’t you? Didn’t you see the senseless, destruction? We have to get to Outset Island as soon as possible, or the same thing could happen there!”

Tetra stopped, breathing hard. The pirates, no longer studying their feet, were staring at their young captain. Link, too, stared at Tetra, as shocked as they were. Was this possible? Was it possible that Tetra was actually concerned about Outset?

“Not to be disrespectful, Miss,” Mako said at last. “But it sort of sounds like you care more about that kid’s island than about the treasure. That’s not true, right?”

“Of—of course not!” Tetra said. “Don’t be silly. Of course I care about… about…”

Slowly, Tetra’s eyes wandered up towards the rafters of the bomb shop. It was too late for Link to think about moving. His eyes met hers. For a moment that felt like forever, their eyes locked. Link couldn’t breathe, but that was probably just because he was afraid of being caught. He scooted backwards into the darkness.

Tetra did not sound the alarm, but she did not take her eyes off of Link either. Suddenly, she grinned, and gave him a slow wink.

She turned back to the pirates as if nothing had happened.

“I’ve changed my mind, you big babies,” she said. “We’ll stay.”

The pirates cheered. Tetra silenced them with a wave of her hand. She sauntered towards the door, and opened it.

“But,” she said, turning back around. “I want you all up bright and early tomorrow morning. We leave at first light, so no sleeping in.”

With that, she slammed the door shut behind her.

 

After that, the pirates finished their work quickly, and headed off to pack up the bombs and get ready for their night on the town. Link stayed in his hiding place, afraid to move, and still stunned by Tetra’s reaction. She was so confusing! Just when he thought he could no longer trust her, she turned out to be his ally.

He reminded himself not to get carried away. It could still be some kind of trap. He didn’t really believe that, though. He couldn’t imagine that the look Tetra had just given him, or her impassioned outburst about Outset Island, had not been genuine.

Now that Tetra had given him a clear shot at reaching Jabun in time, he wanted to head back to his island as soon as possible. Link’s heart filled with excitement and fear at the prospect. He wanted to return home more than he could stand, but he was afraid of what he would find there. He was also painfully aware of how little time he had, even with Tetra’s delay. Windfall and Outset weren’t exactly close, and the pirate ship would be far faster than the King of Red Lions. Even if he and the King did have until first light, and even if they did have a head start, Link and the boat would be hard pressed to beat the pirates there.

And there was yet another problem. Link still had no idea how to break past Jabun’s barrier. The pirates’ plan wasn’t the best, but at least they had something to work with. Link needed a plan of his own.

He thought about the pirates. By now, they had probably hauled their loot back to the ship, stored it, and left. That was it. He’d sneak onto the ship and try to make off with some of the bombs while the pirates were out partying. He might even find something better. He felt a little bad about stealing but, after all, the pirates had stolen the bombs first, and he would only take a few.

This decided, Link scooted back out of the bomb shop the way he’d come. He was glad to leave. His knees had begun to go numb from all the crouching, and the tied up Cannon had started trying to wriggle out of his bonds. Link didn’t want to be there when he succeeded.

 

Link stood atop the cliff behind which the pirate ship was docked, shivering in the cold. The storm had intensified while he was in the bomb shop, and his clothes were soaked through. Thunder rumbled, louder and closer than ever. The pirate ship rocked on the water. Link fervently hoped that the King was all right.

The ship was too tall for Link to scale from the sides, but the ship’s long, narrow prow touched the lip of the cliff, several feet above the water below. Gingerly, Link lowered himself down onto the prow and ran across to the deck before he could be knocked off by the turbulent waves.

The upper deck appeared completely deserted. He walked over to the door he knew would lead to the belly of the ship. For a moment, he thought about guards. Tetra would probably have left someone on board to guard the ship. If it came to a fight, could he take on one of the larger pirates? And, more than that, what if he had to kill that pirate? He wasn’t particularly fond of Tetra’s crew, but he didn’t want to seriously harm any of them.

But he couldn’t think about that now. Whatever would happen would happen. He steeled himself, gingerly opened the door, and headed down the stairs into the belly of the ship.

Link reached the middle deck. There didn’t seem to be anyone there, though he did notice that the wall lamps were lit. He crept slowly forward. Down here, the rain was only a faint murmur. He could feel the swaying of the ship, and hear the creaking and groaning of the old wood. He held his breath, and thought back to his brief time as a swabbie. He recalled that the pirates stored most of their loot and supplies on the lowest deck, so this was where he headed next.

He crept down the next flight of stairs. This deck was very faintly lit, and consisted of one long hallway with many doors. Link’s heart beat faster. He would have to search every room. But he had so little time…

Just as he was thinking this, the handle of one of the many doors began to turn.

Link froze. There was nowhere to hide. The door opened slowly. For a moment, he was blinded by the light of a single candle.

“Who’s there?” said a high, raspy voice.

The boy blinked a few times, and his vision cleared.

“Niko,” Link said.

Niko stopped. His mouth fell open in a round ‘O’ of surprise. He stared at the boy in amazement. Link waited on tenterhooks to see what the pirate would do.

Niko set down his candle. Then, without warning, he ran forward and sprang at Link.

“Link!” he said, grabbing the boy’s hand to give it a hearty shake.

“Niko?”

This was not what Link had expected at all. He pushed the pirate away. Niko did not seem bothered. He stared up at Link in utter awe.

“Why, if it isn’t my old swabbie!” Niko said. “I never thought I’d see you again. The others said you were a goner for sure, but I knew you’d be back.”

“Thanks,” said a bewildered Link.

“So,” said Niko. “What brings you back to the ship, swabbie?”

“Well—”

“I know,” Niko said. “It’s cause of me, right? I was such a good boss, you decided to come back.”

“Not exactly—”

“I knew it,” said Niko. “Boy, am I relieved. It’s no fun being the lowest rung on the pirate ladder.”

“Is that right?” Link said.

“That is right. Those guys never tell me anything, and they left me behind to guard the loot and do the chores while they go out and party.”

Link’s ears perked up. He had an idea.

“Loot?” he said innocently. “What sort of loot, Mr. Niko?”

Niko looked extremely pleased at being called ‘Mr. Niko.’

“Oh, that’s right,” the pirate said with pleasure. “Now you’re the one no one tells anything to. Well, since I’m a nice superior, I’ll let you in on what’s going on. Listen.”

He gestured for Link to lean in so he could whisper in his ear. Link did so.

“See,” Niko said, “we just stole a shipment of bombs. They’re gonna help us get some kind of new treasure—a big pearl, I heard Gonzo say.”

“I see,” said Link. “But will the bombs be enough to get something so valuable?”

Niko shrugged.

“Well, Miss Tetra said they’ll work.”

That was a good sign. Maybe Tetra knew something about the loot that Link didn't.

“Anyway,” Link said. “Where are we keeping these bombs? I should probably know, for security purposes.”

“Yeah. Good point.”

Niko looked around to make extra sure no one was listening, then turned back to Link.

“They’re all stored in chests in the fourth room on the right,” Niko said. “A whole bunch of them.”

“Okay,” Link said with a nod. “By the way, Niko. I was thinking.”

“What about?”

“Well,” said Link, “since I am your underling, Mr. Niko, why don’t you go into town and have some fun? I’m the swabbie now, so I’ll stay and guard the ship.”

“Really?” Niko said. “You’d do that for me?”

“Of course,” said Link. “Come on, go ahead and have fun.”

“Well…” Niko hesitated for a moment, but his desire to get off the ship won out. “Okay. I’ll leave you in charge. Best of luck, Swabbie Link.”

Link nodded, and gave Niko a brief salute. The pirate saluted back, and headed off.

Once Link was sure he was gone, he quickly made his way to the correct room. He felt bad about tricking Niko, but not as bad as he would have felt about fighting Niko. At least this way the pirate would learn something about leaving the ship unattended.

Link entered the room, taking Niko’s lit candle with him. Inside, he opened one of the chests. Several bombs lay inside, neatly packed and stored. He would just take a few. He didn’t need many.

Quickly, he selected a few bombs and stored them in his bag. They were surprisingly lightweight. He turned to leave.

“Not so fast,” said a voice.

Link jumped. Oh, no. He couldn’t be caught now, not after all that. He made as if to run.

“Link,” said the voice. “Calm down. It’s me, Tetra.”

Link realized, feeling like a dolt, that the voice was indeed coming from the stone around his neck. He pulled it out.

“Tetra,” Link said. “I can’t believe it’s you! How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” she said. “I can’t say I’m happy about how easily you tricked Niko. That idiot. No one else in my crew would have given you those bombs so easily.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m happy about the way you tried to go after Jabun’s Pearl,” Link said, before he could stop himself. “Maybe this makes us even.”

“You ungrateful little… What did you think I was doing for you back in the bomb shop?”

“Who knows. It’s not like you bothered to contact me after the Forsaken Fortress.”

“I didn’t contact you because I _thought you were dead!_ ”

Tetra yelled that last part so loudly that Link almost dropped the stone. The two of them fell silent. Tetra sighed.

“I’m sorry,” she said, more quietly. “But, give me a break, Link. I was really worried about you. When I lost contact with you, I was sure you were gone for good.”

“Oh,” said Link, taken aback. “You were worried?”

“Yes. What did I just say?”

Link dragged a foot across the deck, sheepish.

“I’m sorry, then,” he said. “Really I am. Actually… to be perfectly honest… I’ve missed you, Tetra.”

He felt embarrassed the moment he said it. Why couldn’t he keep his big mouth shut? But Tetra’s response surprised him.

“Well… well, I,” Tetra said. “Um…”

She actually sounded flustered. She cleared her throat, and when she spoke her voice sounded higher than usual.

“Just, don’t you dare think I’m being soft on you,” Tetra said. “I’m still going after Jabun’s Pearl. I just thought I’d give you a little head start. A handicap, if you will. It wouldn’t be fair to expect you to compete with me on equal terms.”

“I never said…”

“Don’t you dare interrupt me,” she said shrilly. “Don’t get complacent, either. We’ll be following you bright and early tomorrow morning. And believe me, you didn’t get _all_ of our bombs. You’d better be quick! Tetra out.”

With that, she was gone.

Link stood in silence for a moment. He didn’t understand what had triggered Tetra’s outburst. Had he embarrassed her? How had he managed to do that? She was so confident.

He left the ship and headed back to the cove where the King of Red Lions waited. Despite the storm, his fears for his island, and the dangers he knew awaited him, he couldn’t help smiling like a lunatic as he walked. He had talked to Tetra again, and for some reason, that made him unreasonably happy. He wondered if he would ever understand why.


	17. Return to Outset Island

Link clambered aboard the King of Red Lions the moment he reached the cove and immediately set the sail.

“Anything I can do?” the King said. “You seem to be in a hurry.”

“Yes. Remind me which direction Outset is from here.”

“Due southwest,” the boat said.

“Thanks. We have to go. Quickly.”

Conditions were stormy, but luckily the wind already blew southwest. The sail immediately caught the wind, and the companions were off.

As they traveled, Link explained what had happened to the King. As usual, the boat did not seem at all surprised by anything Link had done.

“Well played, my boy,” said the boat. “You have gained a bit of wisdom since first we met.”

Link shook his head at the compliment.

“I don’t know about that,” he said shyly. “I mean, I had help.”

“Well, never mind what you did or did not do,” said the King. “The result is the same.”

Link was distracted from replying as a great wave rolled beneath them. He gripped the tiller and managed to keep the boat on track.

“Keep me steady,” the King said. “We will reach Outset by dawn only if we maintain our pace.”

They continued on, across long distances and hours. The waves pounded against the boat, and the wind blew rain into Link’s face. But though the storm raged all around him, Link grew weary and began to nod where he stood. His head drooped once, twice, a third time. Without warning, his eyes shut.

 

Tetra appeared in Link’s dream. She stood upon a round dais, and he stood on the floor before it. Her back was turned to him. As he approached the dais, she turned, and vanished. Link searched everywhere, but he could not find her. Whatever he touched turned to mist and smoke in his hands, and the water rose to cover up the whole world…

“Link!”

The boy’s eyes flew open.

“You fell asleep,” the King of Red Lions said. “Look where we are.”

Link looked. The sky was dark. The rain still poured, but the wind had died down. Less than a mile ahead was the shore of Outset Island.

“We’re here,” Link said. “But, wait. We can’t be. It’s not even sunrise.”

“Have you not noticed, Link?” the boat said softly. “The sun has not shown its face since we left Greatfish Isle. If we do not complete our mission, I fear it may never rise again.”

 

Link was filled with foreboding as he and the King of Red Lions approached the shore. Immediately, they began to circle the island. As they did, Link couldn’t help but notice that no one was on shore. All the houses were shut up tight. Outset Island was as silent as Windfall had been, but Link’s dread was greater since he knew Outset so well.

Both boy and boat maintained a grim silence as they searched for Jabun’s cave. It did not take long before Link and the King spotted a depression in the cliffs around the island. They heard a great gurgling of water. They turned the corner and saw that the depression held a sea cave. The opening was blocked by an enormous stone slab, and before the entrance was a whirlpool.

“Link, man the tiller!” the boat shouted.

Link did not need to be told twice. The boat was being driven closer to the whirlpool with every blast of wind. Link grabbed the tiller, at the same time as he reached for the handle of the mast and turned it with all his might.

Thanks to Link’s quick action, he and the King managed to avoid being sucked in by the whirlpool. He turned the King of Red Lions 180 degrees so that they were now facing the direction of the cave. Link swiftly took the sail down, and moved the boat carefully forward. They were far enough from the whirlpool to avoid being pulled in, but close enough that Link could feel the spray coming off the churning water. He leaned down so that the King could hear him speak over the storm.

“Now what?” the boy said

“Press the red button on my deck,” said the boat.

Link pressed the button. A slot opened in the deck, and a miniature red cannon slowly emerged from within.

“Aim the cannon carefully,” said the King. “It fires the moment you place a lit bomb inside. There are matches in the compartment where you found the Rupee purse.”

Link took a bomb from his bag and found the matches. He struggled to light the bomb, trying to keep the rain from putting out the flame. Once the bomb was lit, he shoved it into the cannon. The King ducked his head.

The cannon fired, sending a shockwave through the entire boat. Link yelped in surprise. The bomb flew, then dropped into the whirlpool with a burst of smoke.

The boy tried again. This time, he remembered to cover his ears. The bomb flew farther this time. It hit the stone slab. There was a booming sound, muffled somewhat in the wind. Link waited for the smoke to clear.

His eyes widened. The bomb had had no effect on the slab at all. It remained intact, without even a crack to be seen.

He repeated the process with the next bomb. He fired the cannon. Once again, the bomb hit, and again, it had not effect. Link reached for another bomb.

“Link, stop,” the King of Red Lions said.

“But we need to get to Jabun. Outset’s in danger!”

“I understand your concern, but we have a limited supply of bombs as it is.”

“Then what are we supposed to do?” said Link. “We don’t have time to sit around and do nothing!”

“You forget, my boy,” said the King. “We do have time. As long as this darkness lasts, the pirates will not come. Did their captain not say that they would leave at first light?”

Link looked over at the whirling water and the rock slab. He grimaced. He couldn’t stand to leave Outset in this terrible position, but what else could be done?

“You’re right,” he said. “But we still need to hurry, in case Ganon tries something.”

“I agree,” said the King of Red Lions. “Let us return to shore. I am sure that you want to visit your grandmother, and I will need time to consider a plan.”

Link turned the boat back towards the shore, coming to a stop at the small dock not far from his house.

“I could help you come up with a plan,” he said. “I bet it’ll be easier to think of something between the two of us.”

“That’s very kind of you,” said the boat. “But there is no need. I think better in private.”

“But—”

“I assure you, Link,” the King of Red Lions said. “I will be fine. Visit your grandmother. Leave this to me.”

The tone of the boat’s voice was so final that Link knew there was no use in arguing. Without a word, Link climbed onto the dock. He left without bidding the King farewell. He was tired of the boat’s secretiveness. Grandma may not have always told him everything he wanted to know, but at least she was warm and kind.

Link’s urge to see his grandmother strengthened. He walked quickly across the beach to the front porch of his cottage. The weather was foul, but there was also an eerie feeling in the air, a kind of watchfulness that Link had not felt even on Greatfish Isle. The fact that he felt it now on Outset chilled him to the bone. Link did not want to be caught by whatever was keeping this watch.

Strangely, the lights were off in Link’s house. Maybe Grandma was still asleep. It was supposed to be night, after all. On the off-chance that she might be awake, Link knocked. When there was no response, he went inside.

Link shivered as he entered. The house was not only dark, but cold. Hadn’t Grandma lit the evening fire? He tiptoed further in.

He turned the corner, towards the hearth and the small kitchen. The fire was long since dead. The ashes were not even warm. Grandma sat in a chair beside the empty fireplace. Her eyes were closed, her expression pained. Her breathing was harsh and shallow. Sweat stood out on her brow, and she was much too pale.

Link ran forward and knelt next to Grandma’s chair.

“Grandma, are you all right?”

She moaned, not hearing him. Her eyes remained closed.

Hand shaking, Link felt the old woman’s forehead, just as she had done for him so many times. She was hot to the touch, but she was shivering. She groaned again.

“Grandma,” he said, “it’s me. It’s Link. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but I’m going to get help. Hang on.”

He turned to leave.

“Link…” Grandma moaned.

“Grandma?”

She was talking in her sleep.

“Link… Aryll…” she murmured. “Don’t… leave me…”

Link left the house. He didn’t want to hear anymore. Grandma was sick, and it was because of him, because he’d left her alone.

Link did not even think of asking the King of Red Lions for help. The boat was deep in thought, and there was no reason that a sentient sailing vessel should have much knowledge of human health and medicine. Instead, Link thought of the wisest human he knew. He thought of Orca.

The lights were on in Orca’s house. Link knocked calmly on the door, remembering how he had panicked the last time. After a brief silence, he heard tentative footsteps from within. He heard the door being unbolted, which was odd. The islanders usually left their doors unlocked, even at night.

Orca stood in the doorway, still shirtless in spite of the cold. He looked around suspiciously, before his eyes settled on Link. He stared dazedly at Link for a moment, then came to himself.

“Come inside, boy, quickly.”

Link hurried in. Orca shut and bolted the door once more.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Orca said. “At least, not this soon. What brings you back to Outset Island in these dark times?”

“It’s a long story.”

Link studied Orca. The man’s expression was graver than usual, and he seemed tired.

“How bad have things gotten?” Link said.

“Sit,” said Orca. “I’ll make you some tea.”

The boy sat on Orca’s cold wooden floor while the old man tended to a pot of boiling water.

“There are monsters about,” Orca said quietly, his back to Link.

“Monsters?”

“They came from the Fairy Forest, just as the sun went down. And today the sun went down far too early. The morning had barely begun when the clouds rolled in.”

Orca removed the pot from the hearth and pulled out a packet of tea leaves.

“A child was attacked,” Orca said matter-of-factly. “Little goblins with spears. The little one wasn’t hurt badly, but he might have been if a group of villagers hadn’t surprised the creatures. No one’s gone outside since, and we’re locking our doors. There are too many to drive them off with torches and weapons.”

Orca brought Link a steaming cup. Link’s hands shook as he took it, partly from fear, partly from anger.

“I was just outside,” said Link. “I wasn’t attacked.”

“You were quick,” said Orca. “Linger too long and the monsters muster up. You’re also armed.”

Link stared down at his cup of tea.

“Orca,” he said, “I need your help. Grandma’s sick.”

Orca abruptly put down his own cup of tea.

“She’s feverish,” Link said, “maybe delirious. Why isn’t anyone caring for her?”

“No one knew she was sick, Link,” said Orca. “She’s been a bit sad and slow for the past few days, but she tries to keep cheerful.”

He clenched his fist.

“Foolish woman,” he said. “I’ve known her since we were children. Selfless personality. She never wants to be any trouble, never lets anyone know that anything’s wrong. Likely she was already ill, and then this evil atmosphere rolled in and made her worse.”

He stood up.

“Come on, boy,” he said. “I’ll have a look at your grandmother. I know a thing or two about medicine. But we must hurry.”

 

Back in Link’s cottage, Orca looked Grandma over, checking her temperature as well as her heartbeat and pulse. Once his examination was complete, he covered the old woman in a quilt, and began to stoke the fire.

“She’s not in immediate danger,” he said. “But she isn’t improving.”

Link grabbed a few more logs to throw on the fire, so Orca wouldn’t have to work alone.

“I’m concerned,” said Orca. “When evil of this scale is afoot, the physically weak will often fall mysteriously ill. They waste away slowly, and nothing can be done to cure them. I will do what I can, but judging from her symptoms I fear that she may be suffering from that sort of illness.”

Link set his logs on the fire, then brushed his bangs away from his eyes. He was tired, almost too tired to think, but somewhere, deep inside him, panic welled up.

“Is there a cure?” he said.

“The only cure for an evil sickness is pure fairy magic.”

Then it was impossible. Both Link and Orca knew that fairies were elusive. Most people went their whole lives without even seeing a single fairy.

“I’ll go to the forest,” Link said. “I’ll find the fairy fountain.”

“You can’t go to the forest,” said Orca, “the bridge is out. It collapsed not longer after your sister was kidnapped. Besides, even if you could go, the chance of finding a fairy is minuscule.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

Orca placed a cool cloth on Grandma’s head, while Link waited.

“Do what you need to do to save your sister,” he said. “I’ll do as much as I can in your absence. We still don’t know that the illness isn’t treatable.”

Link realized that his hand was clenched into a fist. He loosened his grip. He went over and kissed Grandma on the cheek.

“I’ll be back,” he whispered. He addressed Orca. “Take care of her.”

He moved toward the door. Orca placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Be careful,” he said. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Link smiled.

“I won’t.”

 

Link pushed himself against the cliff wall, hand on his sword hilt. He was making the climb up to the Fairy Forest, but it was as if the island itself was conspiring against him. The wind and rain picked up, making his climb up the path treacherous. It was difficult to see in the dimness, and worse, he was ambushed by monsters whenever he went too slowly or made too much noise.

Now, he was trying to keep out of the sight of a particularly vicious band of goblins. The creatures were tiny, about the size of a toddler, but they moved fast and in groups. They had sharp little nails and horns. Their faces were porcine, so that Link wondered if they were related to Moblins or Bokoblins, and they each carried a small pitchfork. Link was already nursing some gouges.

He poked his head around the cliff side. He could hear the creatures moving on the outcropping overhead, making high-pitched, chant-like noises. Slowly, he reached down and picked up a rock at his feet.

The boy tossed it, and quickly ducked. The rock flew farther down the path. The creatures paused in their search, and turned in the direction of the rock.

With a wave of their pitchforks and many squeaks, the little monsters took off down the path. Link hurried up to the top of the ridge. He had to hurry. They might return at any moment.

He approached the cliff’s edge—the place where the bridge had once been. The Fairy Forest looked very far away, and of course the bridge was still out. Link rubbed his arms for warmth. He considered his supplies. He no longer had the leaf given to him by the Great Deku Tree, but he had his grappling hook. Would the rope fly far enough? Seeing no other solution, he pulled the grappling hook from his pack and readied himself.

“Link!” said a high, echoing voice.

He dropped the rope. The voice spoke once again.

“Link, you mustn’t try to cross the chasm!”

“Where are you?” he said. “I don’t see anyone.”

“I am speaking to you in your mind, young hero. You will not find me, no matter how hard you look.”

“Who are you?”

The voice laughed. It was a merry sound, like bubbling water.

“I am called by many names, but you would know me best as the Queen of the Fairies.”

Link was so relieved to hear this answer that he didn’t even take the time to be surprised.

“Then… you can help me,” he said. “If you’re the Queen of the Fairies, you can heal my grandma.”

“I’m afraid that I cannot do that,” the Queen said. “My magic is weak in this evil climate, more so when I am so far away. I am most powerful in my dwelling place at the Mother and Child Islands.”

“Then I’ll find you. I’ll go now.”

“No, Link,” the Queen said, her voice firm. “I have been watching you. If you abandon your quest now, your island, and your grandmother, will face a terrible and irreversible fate.”

The wind beat in Link’s ears. Far away, he could hear the goblins coming back.

“Then what should I do?”

“I may not be able to heal your grandmother, but I can prevent her decline. She will be safe as long as I watch over her.”

The voice began to fade. Link struggled to hear.

“…there will come a time when you will be in need of my aid. At this time, I will heal your grandmother fully.”

The voice grew fainter and fainter.

“I will bless the bombs you carry. They shall fly straight and true, and break down any barrier.”

Link felt a strange vibration in his bag, and small sparks danced in the air.

“Farewell, Link. Focus on your quest. Your grandmother will be safe with me and her protector watching over her…”

With that, she was gone.


	18. The Placing of the Pearls

Link checked on his grandmother one more time before returning to the King of Red Lions. The Fairy Queen had been true to her words. Grandma’s fever had gone down, but she still lay in a deep sleep which neither Link nor Orca could wake her from.

“I’ll try to return with a cure as soon as I can,” Link told Orca.

“Take your time,” the old man said. He gently tucked a strand of white hair behind Grandma’s ear. “After all, you promised her that you would save your sister.”

Link gave Orca a brief nod, and left the cottage without looking back.

He found the King of Red Lions at the same dock where they had parted ways. Link ran up to the boat, bursting with his news.

“Hey!” he said. “I’ve solved our problem!”

Link quickly explained what had happened. To his surprise, the King of Red Lions’ eyes widened in shock. This confused Link greatly. It often seemed to him that nothing impressed the King.

“The Fairy Queen,” the King of Red Lions said softly. “This is… unexpected.”

He turned his thoughtful gaze on Link. The boy tried not to shrink from the look, which was a difficult task. He felt as if he was being examined from the inside out.

“Well,” the boat finally said, “if it is as you say, we had best be off. Hop in.”

Link climbed inside the boat and tried to forget the King’s odd behavior. He had more important things to worry about.

Once again, Link and the King circled Outset Island. The rain continued to fall steadily, the wind piercing and cold. The companions paused when they reached Jabun’s cave. Water soaked into Link’s tunic. He tried not to shiver.

“Now, Link,” said the King, “we must be very careful. Even with the Fairy Queen’s help, we only have so many bombs.”

“I know,” Link said. “Just let me lower the sail—”

Without warning, Link and the King were struck by a fierce blast of wind. Link cried out and tried to hold the boat steady, but it was too late. The sail caught the wind, and boy and boat were blown directly into the whirlpool in front of Jabun’s cave.

There was very little Link could do. The whirlpool was too strong to break free of. Round and round they spun, the water splashing in their faces, the center of the swirl growing closer at every moment.

“Link!” the King said. “Load the cannon! Shoot the slab!”

“I can’t! We have to get out of here!”

“There is no point in fighting the current, Link! Shoot the slab! I will try to keep us from being pulled under. You must trust me!”

Link had to admit that there wasn’t much else he could do. So, while the King of Red Lions resisted the current as best he could, Link loaded the cannon. He carefully aimed, then fired.

Boom! The bomb hit. The stone slab cracked in half, and the top part fell into the water with a splash.

“One more hit!” the King said.

Link was sweating, despite the cold. The center of the whirlpool looked closer than ever. Fighting to maintain his focus, Link fired a second time. The bomb hit, and the second half of the slab blew into pieces.

Almost immediately, the water settled, and the whirlpool dissipated into nothing. Link and the King of Red Lions floated, drenched and shaken, in the calm waters before the cave of Jabun.

 

The companions sailed into the cave. The stone walls of the cave were worn smooth, and its roof stretched up farther than they could see. It seemed to Link, as they drifted over the clear, still water, that they were entering a holy place. Silently, they waited.

Suddenly, the walls trembled. Link held onto the sides of the boat to keep his balance. The water rose before them, and from it emerged a gigantic fish. As water spilled from its body, Link saw that the fish was sea green in color, big as a whale, with yellow eyes and a mouth large enough to swallow Link and the King of Red Lions whole. A reed-like filament protruded from its forehead. For some reason, a lit lantern hung from this extension. It filled the cave with a cool light.

The creature opened its mouth and began to speak in a low, rumbling voice. Link couldn’t understand what the creature was saying, but the words sounded familiar. He thought back to the Great Deku Tree, and wondered if Jabun, too, was speaking Ancient Hylian.

The King of Red Lions listened politely as Jabun spoke. Then, to Link’s surprise, he answered in Hylian.

“Well met indeed, Jabun,” the King said. “I am pleased to see that you are safe.”

So, the King understood Ancient Hylian? Link wondered how he had learned it.

Meanwhile, Jabun and the King continued their conversation. The fish said something else in his own language. The boat nodded.

“Yes. It seems Ganon has returned. There can be no other explanation.”

Jabun spoke again, a serious expression on his face. When he was finished speaking, he turned his gigantic eyes on Link. The boy’s neck prickled with nervousness.

“Unfortunately, that is not so,” the King said.

Jabun turned his gaze back to the King. He looked angry. He spoke again, his tone stern. Link squeezed the sides of the boat. The boat looked at Link out of the corner of his eyes.

“The one I have brought with me has no connection to the legendary one,” the King of Red Lions said, “and yet, I sense great promise in his courage.”

Link’s eyes widened in surprise. He took a breath in, as if to speak. The boat shook his head.

Jabun said something else. The fish still looked skeptical, but the King met his gaze calmly.

“I do,” the boat replied. “It is the only way.”

Jabun seemed thoughtful. He turned to Link, studied him for a moment, and nodded. He spoke once more. The King bowed his head.

“Thank you, Jabun,” he said.

Jabun did not answer. Instead, he shook his head, so that the lantern at the end of his filament swung back and forth. The light bobbed, and a ringing noise filled the air.

A blue orb emerged from within the lantern. It fell slowly, and came to a stop inches in front of Link’s face. He put out his hands and took the pearl. It was cool to the touch, like water in the moonlight, and bore a design that resembled waves. Link slipped Nayru’s Pearl into his bag.

Jabun spoke again. The King narrowed his eyes.

“Then this storm and this night with no dawn were indeed brought on by Ganon’s curse,” he said bitterly. “He must intend to cast this land into eternal darkness.”

Jabun spoke again, a phrase that sounded like a question. The King smiled, and his look turned from one of anger to one of pride.

“I believe I have,” he said.

Jabun nodded and spoke once more. Then, he dove beneath the water with a great splash.

“What was that about?” Link said, as they glided from the cave.

The King sighed noncommittally, and looked up at the sky.

“Look, Link,” he said. “The rain has stopped.”

Indeed it had. The clouds had cleared and the sky was lightening.

“Ganon’s curse has been broken by the power of Nayru’s Pearl,” the King said. “Soon it will be morning.”

“That’s good,” said Link. He looked over towards Outset Island. “Now everyone will be safe.”

“Not safe enough,” the boat said. “We have kept Ganon at bay for now, but the events of the past day or two indicate that Ganon knows of our quest, and that he is attempting to place stumbling blocks before us. We gathered the pearls not a moment too soon.”

“What do we do now that we have the pearls?”

“We must set them in their proper places on the Northern, Southern and Eastern Triangle Islands. Do you know of them?”

Link shook his head.

“If you search my compartment, you will find a sea chart,” the King said. “On it I have marked the locations of these islands. Once you have placed each pearl in its correct location, the proving ground for your courage should become apparent.”

“Proving ground?”

“All shall be explained, in due time,” the King said. “We should set sail immediately. Are you ready?”

Link looked at Outset Island. Doubtless it would be a long time before he came back here. He thought of his grandmother, and hoped she would be all right.

“I’m ready,” Link said.

“Good,” said the King of Red Lions. “Remember, Link—the perils ahead of us will surely be greater than those we have faced thus far.”

 

The sun rose just as Link and the King of Red Lions reached Eastern Triangle Island. They docked, and Link stepped onto the shore, if you could call it that. The island was miniscule, barely more than a rock platform sticking above the surface of the ocean. Overgrown grass and wildflowers grew around a rusted statue in the center of the small island.

The statue was barely taller than Link, human-shaped but simple in its design, with a round body and two amorphous arms held out in front of it. The boy approached the statue. Its forehead bore the same symbol as Nayru’s Pearl.

As Link stood before it, the eyes of the statue glowed dark blue. A tinny voice rang from inside it.

“Wandering traveler who seeks the guidepost of the goddesses,” the voice said, “place the pearl you hold here.”

Link reached into his bag for Nayru’s Pearl. He felt strangely calm. The pearl seemed to shine brighter as he placed it in the statues’ outstretched arms. For a moment, the world went black, as if Link had blinked and kept his eyes closed a moment too long. When the light returned, the statue’s eyes and the pearl continued to glow.

Link backed away and scrambled into the King of Red Lions.

“Frightened, my boy?” said the King. His eyes twinkled.

“No,” said Link, stiffening. “I was just surprised.”

The King did not reply, but smiled at Link in a frankly infuriating way. The boy sighed and glanced back at the sea chart.

“Let’s go,” he said.

Soon after, the pair arrived at Northern Triangle Island. This island was identical to the previous one save for its statue, which bore the mark of Farore’s Pearl on its forehead. Link placed the pearl in the statue’s arms, and the world darkened again. The tinny voice spoke.

“Two pearls are placed. One yet remains. Your task nears completion.”

The lights returned. Link looked around. The pearl and the eyes of the statue glowed green. Link climbed back into the King of Red Lions and set sail for Southern Triangle Island.

“I don’t see why those statues think it’s necessary to narrate everything,” Link said, as they sailed away.

The King smiled to himself.

“The gods work in mysterious ways,” he said.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

The pair arrived at the last of the islands. Link had obviously wised up to the routine by this point, but he hesitated before leaving the boat.

“King of Red Lions,” he said softly. “What’s going to happen when I place Din’s Pearl? Can you at least tell me that much?”

“Are you afraid?” the King said.

“I just want to know.”

The boat turned to Link. For the first time all day, his smile was not shrewd, or teasing, but warm and encouraging.

“Whatever happens,” the King said, “you are equal to it.”

Link stared at the King. Then, with a nod, he stepped from the boat and stood before the last statue.

“Place the final pearl,” the statue said. “Only then will the Proving Ground of the Gods appear unto you. Place the pearl.”

Link set Din’s Pearl in the statue’s arms. It was hard to believe that, not so long ago, Komali had been handing the same pearl to him on Dragon Roost Island. It seemed an age had passed since then.

Once more, the pearl and the eyes of the statue lit up, glowing bright red. But this time, things didn’t stop there. The whole island began to shake. Link backed away in surprise. Then, before he could make another move, the statue exploded.

 

The blast of the exploding statue momentarily knocked Link cold. However, had he been awake he would have seen that it was only the outside of the statue that exploded. As pieces of iron flew through the air, a woman, glowing red from head to toe, emerged from the wreckage. She raised the pearl, now seeming to burn with its own fire, high above her head.

Miles away, a woman clad in green raised her glowing green gem. Farther still, a woman all in blue did the same. Light shot out from each pearl, meeting in the empty ocean somewhere between the three islands. The light formed into the shape of three golden triangles—three triangles which met at the corners, so that they appeared to form a larger shape.

The triangles shimmered for a moment on the surface of the water. As they did, a thin shape began to rise up in the empty space between them.

This shape, rising up in the distance, was the first thing Link saw when he came to. At first, he thought his eyes must have been deceiving him. A long, thin tower stretched towards the sky, growing taller by the moment. Just as it seemed that the tower would touch the heavens itself, it stopped, the golden triangles vanished, and the sea fell still.

Link stood up. He stared out into the distance at the impossible vision of the tower.

“The Tower of the Gods,” the King said. “This tower, which the pearls have caused to appear, is a place used by the gods to test the courage of men. Only one who completes the trials that lie within can be called a true hero, and only then may that hero wield the weapon that will defeat Ganon.”

The King of Red Lions turned his gaze on Link, and their eyes met. There was a fire in the King’s eyes, something oddly human and… something else. Something that made Link nervous.

“That which we have worked to obtain now lies before us,” the King said, almost to himself. “Link, you must triumph. You must rise above the trials of the gods.”


	19. The Gods' Test

The Tower of the Gods was made entirely of gray stone and decorated all over with small abstract shapes that reminded Link of pooled water droplets. The tower itself was surrounded by a wide, relatively low stone wall. Viewed from above, the entire structure would have resembled a ring, with the walls as the ring’s band and the spire as the ring’s gem.

Round doors were cut into the wall at regular intervals, and it was through one of these that the Link and the King of Red Lions sailed. Boy and boat floated before the entrance to the tower, and stared up at the great monolith. Link had never seen such a tall building. He had to crane his neck back as far as it would go to even glimpse the top. For once, even the King seemed dumbfounded.

The King of Red Lions cleared his throat.

“We had best go inside,” he said.

“Right.”

The pair glided slowly through the great door of the tower. The level they found themselves on was entirely filled with water. Torches gleamed on the damp walls, filling the space with an orangey glow. Link wondered how the lights didn’t go out in such a wet environment. Columns of gray marble stretched towards the ceiling and vanished into the darkness above. Sailing carefully between these columns, the companions scoped out the room.

The first floor appeared to be entirely empty. The boy and the boat circled the space, but found nothing that resembled a route to the upper levels—no doors, no windows, no staircases. All the room seemed to contain was a fountain carved to resemble a human face, lodged in a crevice, which spewed water from its mouth in a heavy waterfall. Link turned to the King.

“What are we supposed to—?”

“Wait,” the King said. “And perhaps we will see.”

Link didn’t know what there could possibly be to see in a seemingly empty tower, but he nodded, and waited.

For awhile, nothing happened. The waves rolled in and out of the tower, lapping at the walls and twisting around columns. But then there was a change in the sound of the waves—a distinct gurgling sound, like water draining from a bath tub. And even as Link made this mental comparison, the level of the water sank. Soon, Link and the King of Red Lions were several feet below the head of the statue. At the same time, the waterfall issuing from the statue’s mouth began to ebb.

“How odd,” the King said. “This tower must have some sort of built in drainage system.”

“A drainage system… for the ocean?” Link said, frowning. “Can that really be done?”

“You would be surprised,” the King said. “But, Link, look.”

The King gestured towards the fountain. Link watched as the stream of water grew even smaller, finally dissolving into nothing more than a trickle. Now, Link could see there was a tiny door cut into the wall below the fountain.

“There is the path you must take,” the King said. “It seems that this is as far as I can go with you.”

“Will you be okay on your own?” Link said.

The King raised his eyebrows.

“I will be fine, my boy,” he said. “I was fine for years before I met you.”

Link shrugged sheepishly. He dangled his feet over the side and prepared to drop into the water.

“Link, do be careful,” the King said. “Remember that this is a test. Who knows what the gods may put you through to ensure that you will not fail them?”

“I’ll be fine,” the boy said. “See you on the other side.”

Link let go of the boat and fell into the water with a splash. He bobbed to the surface and struck out for the little doorway.

 

The doorway led to a short passageway, and the passageway in turn led him to a small diamond-shaped room. The floor of the room was inlaid with gold tiles, and shining marble columns circled the perimeter. As soon as Link entered, he felt his clothes begin to dry, far too quickly for it to be natural. Soon, his clothes were so free of water that it felt as if he had just taken them out of the hot sun.

As his clothes finished drying, Link noticed the stone plaque in the very center of the floor. He thought that he recognized its shape and color. It closely resembled the monument he had found at the Wind Shrine, the tablet from which he had learned the Wind’s Requiem. Above the musical staff was a title. It read: “Command Melody.”

Shaking with excitement, Link slipped the Wind Waker out of his pack. He hadn’t realized, until now, how much he had longed for this moment, when he would finally learn a new song. He held the baton at the ready and began to conduct.

The song that filled the room when he began was quite different from the previous tune he had learned. This song was slower, its tone sonorous—almost ominous. Once again, he could see the wind, but the breeze did not behave the same as it did when he conducted the requiem. Instead of heading in a cardinal direction, the wind gathered itself into a large mass in the center of the room. The cluster pulsed, and a noise issued from within it. It sounded like breathing.

Without warning, the mass surged towards the door. It slipped through the cracks and vanished into the next room, and the music stopped.

Link nearly fell backwards from the shock of the song’s abrupt end. He realized he was breathing hard, and his hand clutched the Wind Waker so tightly it was painful. He loosened his grip and flexed his sore fingers. So much power. He had never felt anything like it. But what did the song do? What was the power for?

A phrase passed through Link’s head in a voice as soft and gentle as a summer’s breeze:

_When one is too few…_

The boy shook his head. The words were so faint that he could not tell if he had heard them out loud, or simply thought them.

Confused, he decided to head for the next room. He placed the Wind Waker in his pocket, where he could reach it easily. He had a feeling that he would need it.

 

The following room was nearly identical in shape and ornamentation to the one Link had just left. But instead of a plaque, a statue that resembled a tall, empty flower pot stood in the center. Link took a step forward.

The moment he set his foot down, a beam of blazing red light shot from the top of the statue. Link hit the ground. The beam passed over his head, searing the door behind him. Before the statue could fire again, Link got to his feet and took off running towards the next door. He heard the statue fire again. He felt the heat of the beam burn into the floor behind him, barely missing his legs. He was almost to the door.

But the statue was already readying itself to fire another volley. Link panted with fear as he ran. He wasn’t going to make it. He wasn’t close enough to the door, and the statue was too quick for him. He kept running, but as he did, he gritted his teeth, waiting for the moment of impact.

There was a strange noise, a sort of zing! In spite of himself, Link turned to see what had happened.

A small, metal statue, which had not been there before, stood between him and the shooting sculpture. The beam hit the little statue, ricocheted, and crashed instead into the statue that had fired. The shooting structure exploded in a shower of charred ceramic.

Link walked forward and examined this new sculpture. It was a few inches shorter than he was, and made entirely of iron. It was carved to resemble something human, or near human, with round eyes that gave it a perpetually surprised expression and large, animal-like ears. Link placed a hand on the statue’s head. It was still warm to the touch from the blast it had just taken.

“Hey, little guy,” Link said. “Where did you come from?”

 _You_ , said a faint voice.

Link took a step back. As he did, the statue began to shimmer. Lines of blue light ran across its body, outlining its eyes and carved limbs. No sooner had they appeared when the blue lights shifted to light green—the same color as Link’s tunic.

With a small grunt, the statue hopped towards him.

 _You… me…_ it said, mouth not moving. _Life. Gave…_

Link was trying very hard not to panic. He took several deep breaths. The statue paused and stared up at him. There was definitely something alive about its eyes.

“What are you?” Link said. “How are you doing that?”

 _You…_ the statue said. _You… gave… me… life. Wind… Waker._

Link’s eyes widened. He remembered the song—the “Command Melody” he had played. He remembered the mass of wind. The way it had vanished into the next room…

“Gods,” Link breathed. “I did this, didn’t I?”

 _You…_ the statue said again.

“But why? What’s the point of bringing a statue to life?”

The statue took another hop forward.

 _Help,_ it said. _When one is too few._

“Okay,” Link said. “Okay. Pull it together. I can handle this.”

The statue looked at him expectantly. Link imagined that, had it had joints, it would have had its head cocked to the side like a house cat. Link cleared his throat.

“W-well,” he said. “I guess, if you’re here to help me, we’d better get started.”

He gestured towards the next door.

“Let’s go.”

Link headed out of the room. The statue hopped after him.

Link and the statue found themselves in a room with a shallow gap in its center. Two ledges stood at either end of the gap.

Link walked up to the end of the first ledge. The hole was shallow enough that if he dangled his feet off the edge of the platform, he would easily be able to touch bottom, walk across, and pull himself up on the other side.

The boy turned to the statue.

“Want me to lower you done or something?” he said.

The statue hopped backwards, away from him. There was definitely something fearful about its expression. Link frowned.

“All right,” he said. “I’ll just… cross now. Carefully.”

He lowered himself down into the hole. He examined the space cautiously. It was empty save for two pairs of statues standing at the hole’s east and west sides. They were larger than the living statue, with great gaping mouths and curved horns, but they showed no signs of life.

Link glanced back at the living statue. It continued to cower in a corner. The boy furrowed his brow. He crept forward.

There was nothing to worry about. He was halfway across the chasm now. Just a little further…

Link heard a loud “Hrumph!” from behind him. He spun around. To his horror, the statues, eyes now alight with a strange green glow, were hopping towards him. Spikes popped out around the base of each one. Link drew his sword. He swung at the closest statue. His sword bounced right off the statue’s iron shell, and it kept coming as if nothing had happened.

Link took the hint. He held up his shield for protection. The statues bounced off, unable to hurt him, but he knew that he couldn’t hold them off for long. He looked up at the living statue. Unsure what else to do, he called out.

“Help!”

Without hesitation, the small statue jumped down into the fray. It circled the hostile statues, who were still focusing their attention on Link, and forcefully nudged the closest one in the back.

The hostile statue fell still. Its eye seemed to widen. It started to spin, slowly at first, but then so rapidly that it was a blur. Finally, the statue exploded. Link held up the shield to keep the shrapnel out of his eyes.

Now the hostile statues turned their attention to the small green statue. But as they did, they exposed their backs to Link. He could now see that each statue had a pink switch in the middle of its back. Link drew his sword and gave the closest switch a whack.

The switch shattered. The hit statue behaved just as the previous one had, but this time, it managed to run into the other statues as it malfunctioned, setting off their switches. The statues spun madly around the room. Steam poured from their mouths. Link grabbed his statue, ran to the farthest corner of the pit, and covered his head.

The hostile statues exploded all at once.

When the smoke finally cleared, Link patted the small statue on the top of its head.

“Thank you for your help,” he said.

He couldn’t be sure, but he thought that the statue seemed pleased. For a being that lacked facial muscles, it could be awfully expressive when it wanted to be.

Once they had climbed out of the pit, the pair headed up a flight of winding stairs that seemed to go on for miles. There were small windows cut into the wall beside the staircase. Through them, Link could see that the sun was setting. How long had he been in the Tower of the Gods? Hours?

For a time, the statue bravely kept up with Link, hopping along behind him up the steps. But soon Link could tell that it was lagging behind. It couldn’t go very fast without legs.

“Need a hand?” Link said.

He could almost see the statue nod. He bent and picked it up. As he had discovered in the pit, it wasn’t particularly heavy. He hoisted the statue over his head and climbed on.

At last they emerged at the entryway to a round room with a sanded floor. It reminded Link strongly of an arena. Towards the end of the small arena stood an armored statue, sword raised. A bow and quiver of arrows hung on the wall at the opposite end of the room.

Link wondered if he was meant to take the bow. He had never used one before, but he knew that it might come in useful.

He stepped into the room. The statue followed.

The door closed and locked behind them, and the enormous statue—no, not a statue, an armed guard—raised its sword and brought it down.

Link had his sword and shield out immediately. He blocked the strike, even though doing so almost knocked him to the ground. He was amazed that his shield held up. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it had shattered under the force of the guard’s blows.

The guard and the boy circled one another. The guard’s armor was white with black curlicues. Red eyes glowed from the depths of its helm. The little statue retreated to a corner, making itself scarce.

Link struck. His sword bounced off the guard’s armor. The guard struck back, and would have laid Link low if the boy hadn’t dodged in time. The guard’s long sword smacked against the floor in a flurry of sand.

With each parry and dodge, Link’s heart sank. He knew that he couldn’t win this battle. His weapons weren’t powerful enough. There was too much of a difference in his and his opponent’s reaches. If he kept up like this, he would eventually succumb to exhaustion, leaving him a sitting duck for the guard.

As he dodged another blow, his eyes fell once more on the bow hanging on the wall. That was it. The bow. He needed to find some way to get to it. He could only think of one idea.

The guard raised its sword. Instead of blocking or dodging, Link dove directly under the blade and rolled to the left. The guard stared around in confusion, giving the boy time to run across the room to the wall where the bow hung. He reached the opposite wall, and realized that the bow was just a bit too high. He jumped for it. He could almost reach it, but not quite.

He heard the roar of the guard. He turned. It was running straight at him, sword raised. He jumped again. This time, his fingers brushed the bottom of the bow, but he still couldn’t get it. And the guard was almost upon him.

It happened fast. One moment, the little statue was in its corner of the room. The next, it hurled itself across the floor, hitting the guard hard in the small of its back. The guard stumbled. With a roar of rage, it turned and ran the statue through.

Link gave a strangled cry. The veins of light running across the statue flashed and sparked, green to blue and back again. The boy turned away from the sight. With a grunt, he jumped once more. This time, his fingers closed around the bow. Another jump. He had the quiver. He had never shot a bow before. But just as when he had first picked up a sword, the skill came naturally to him. In a moment, he had nocked an arrow. He turned, aimed, and shot the guard right between the eyes.

The guard stumbled, and fell with a thud that shook the room. Link was breathing hard. He set down the bow and walked over to the statue.

There was a smoking hole in the middle of its metal body. It continued to flash blue and green, now with occasional flashes of red. It stared up at Link with pleading eyes.

 _Help,_ it said.

Link sucked in a deep breath. He reached into his pocket for the Wind Waker.

Unbidden, it was the Command Melody that he began to conduct. Or, not quite. The song sounded a bit like the Command Melody in reverse. As he played, air flowed out of the statue. The lights on its body faded into darkness. The ball of wind hung in the air, pulsing.

With a flick of his wrist, Link let it go. The wind flowed out of the room, dispersed out the closest window and soared into the sky.

The statue’s eyes went dark.

Link put the Wind Waker back in his bag and set a hand on the statue’s head.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry. Thank you for helping me.”

The statue remained still and smoking. Link wiped his eyes with his sleeve, picked up the bow and quiver, and headed out.

 

Link stumbled into the cool night air. The sun had set, and the moon had not yet risen. He was on another staircase, a staircase that clung to the outer wall of the Tower of the Gods. But he didn’t care. He didn’t want to go on. He sank dizzily to the ground, and buried his face in his arms.

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that. But soon he felt a warmth against his chest. There was a noise—shing!—and a flare of green light. Just as in the Forbidden Woods, Tetra’s gem lit up.

Link clutched the stone in his hands and spoke into it.

“Tetra? Tetra, are you there?”

But as soon as he spoke, the stone went dark once more, and he received no response from the other end.

For a moment, he simply stared at the dark gem. Then, he got to his feet and let the stone fall back against his chest.

Tetra had not said a word, but her message was clear.

He had to go on.

 

At the top of the staircase, almost at the top of the tower, was another room. Unlike the previous rooms, this space was enormous, and lit by eerie, glowing symbols carved into the floor. A sort of moat ran along the fringes of the room, filled with blue light that crackled when Link got too close to it.

Link noticed stone carvings on the wall directly in front of him. Like the room itself, the carvings were gigantic. There were three shapes, and they jutted out from the wall slightly. When Link got closer, he was able to see that they resembled a huge head and two large hands. As if in a trance, Link walked slowly up to the stone monuments. He stopped in the exact center of the room, and waited.

The outlines of the carvings began to glow blue. A loud, rumbling voice issued from seemingly nowhere.

“Young hero…”

Link felt a chill creep down his spine, but tried hard not to show his fear. The deep voice echoed in the large space.

“You have done well to find this place,” the voice said. “Oh, Chosen One… Accept this final challenge.”

As the voice finished speaking, the wall before Link rumbled. One long-fingered stone hand broke free from the wall. The hand clenched into a fist, then flexed so that Link could see the yellow eye glowing in the center of its palm. The second hand shook itself free of its resting place, followed by the head with a wide mouth and glowing red eyes. The head and hands hovered before Link. The boy drew his sword. One enormous hand rose into the air and smashed.

Link took off to the right, running as fast as he could. He dashed around the statue in a circle as the hands followed him—smash! smash! smash!—like a child trying to squash a beetle. At the same time, the stone head’s eyes followed his progress around the room.

Without warning, the hand closest to Link swatted at him in a sweeping sideways motion. Link managed to avoid being hit by the hand, but the force of the hand’s progress through the air created a gust of wind that knocked him flat. He slid across the room on his back, coming to a stop at the very edge of the moat. He felt electric sparks crackle only inches below his face.

Link sprang to his feet. He wasn’t going to give up so easily. Sword raised, he ran back into the fray.

The head and hands paused as he ran at them. The head looked at him with what might have been a bemused expression.

Its mouth creaked open. White blue energy gathered at the back of its throat.

Link barely got out of the way of the beam in time. The surge lit up the room brilliantly, making the atmosphere in the room hot and charged, even after the light dimmed. Link sweated in the sudden humidity. He had to end this battle.

As he wove and dodged around the room, he heard the bow and arrows clack against his back. They were tied somewhat clumsily to his back along with the sheath for his sword. It occurred to him that if the tower had given him the bow, it must have given it to him for a reason.

Link skidded to a halt. Steeling himself, he turned to face the stone head and hands so that he was looking right into the statue’s four eyes. He nocked an arrow and took aim at the eye in the middle of the statue’s right palm.

His aim was true. The arrow buried itself deep in the eye. The hand clenched for a moment, then hung limply in the air. The right hand rose up, ready to retaliate, but Link was ready with a second arrow. He dispatched the second hand.

Now he was face-to-face with the stone head. The eyes glinted at him, not malevolent, but blank. He stared directly into them and fired one arrow, then two arrows. Both lights went out as the arrows hit their marks. The head too, slumped forward in midair.

For a moment, all was still. Then the mysterious voice sounded once again.

“You have passed the test of the gods, Chosen One,” the voice said. “The path can now be opened.”

The head and hands sank back into their places in the wall. The voice continued speaking.

“You have shown wisdom in your ability to solve the trials placed before you, and you have been courageous in your willingness to stand up for others, even when faced with frightening foes. Yet, you lack the power needed to defeat the strongest of enemies. We give that power to you now.”

A small door slid open in the far wall, revealing narrow winding stairs going up. Link sheathed his sword.

He ascended the staircase and emerged on the tallest peak of the tower. The moon was just rising, huge and white against the black sky. The Great Sea spread out below him like a dark blue quilt.

Just ahead of him was a small bell tower. In it hung a ceramic bell, gray and black patterned, just like the tower’s exterior. Link ascended the few short steps up to the bell tower. Despite the pounding in his heart, his hands were steady as he took the rope.

He rang the bell. Its sound pealed out, loud and clear, across the sea.

Then, all was still.


	20. Beneath the Waves

Soft voices and strange music filled Link’s ears.

“Go forth…” the eerie voices said. “Go forth, beneath the waves…”

He felt the tug of small, gentle hands all across his body, pulling him forward. Their touch was light, like the touch of the wind itself, and Link was not frightened. The world went dark, and when Link opened his eyes once more, he found himself sitting inside the King of Red Lions.

“Behold,” the King said softly, not even stopping to greet Link.

The boy turned his gaze forward, and saw a golden ring of light upon the surface of the water. The ring shimmered on the waves, almost too dazzling to look at in the young moonlight.

“You have proven yourself a true hero before the gods,” the King said. “But your trials are not yet over, my boy.”

Link did not say anything, allowing the King to speak. There was a strange formality to the boat’s words, as if he was reciting a ritual.

The King turned and looked directly at Link. The boat’s expression was calm, but deep in his eyes was that fire again, that strange, eager gleam that filled Link with unease. The boy swallowed hard, but he did not break eye contact with the King. He was probably imagining things.

“Once you sail into that ring of light,” the King said. “Your true trials will begin. Are you ready, Link?”

There was no question as to what Link’s response would be. No question, because his sister still needed him.

“I’m ready,” he said. “Lead the way.”

The King smiled faintly. He turned his gaze forward, and he and Link glided into the ring of light. The moment they did, they began to slip slowly beneath the surface of the water.

It was a strange sensation. Link didn’t even have time to register what was happening, much less panic, before the water closed over his head. He felt no wetness as they submerged, only coolness, and then, suddenly, he was surrounded by blue.

As Link took in sights he had never seen before—swaying sea plants taller than trees, schools of rainbow-colored fish—he truly realized that he was underwater. He was pressed upon from above, sinking, unable to breathe.

But as his panicked lungs sucked in water, he realized that he was not drowning. Somehow, he could breathe the water. He wasn’t sinking, either. He and the King were floating smoothly downward, held suspended by a column of light.

Link exhaled in relief. A small stream of bubbles escaped his mouth. He reached out to touch them, and let them run through his fingers as they drifted away.

As they sank further below the water, Link noticed that they were moving towards something, and it was not the sea floor. The something was deep, deep down, and it was enormous, spreading out for leagues in every direction. The entirety of it was encased in a shimmering bubble that distorted Link’s view, so that, hard as he tried, he could not quite make out what he was seeing.

Just as Link was leaning over the side of the boat, straining to get a closer look, he felt a change in temperature. He and the King passed through the surface of the bubble and into a space filled with air. From here, Link could clearly see what the bubble enclosed.

Land. Below him was land. More land than he had ever seen in his life, or heard of existing outside of legend. Land covered with valleys, fields, mountains and streams, stretching off into the horizon and beyond. Land completely devoid of color. Everything, from the smallest blade of grass to the highest mountain peak, was a shade of gray or white. Link’s green and the King’s red stood out gaudily against it all.

And right at the center of everything was a great castle, a monochrome castle sitting on a stone island in the middle of an expansive lake.

Up to that point, the largest building Link had ever seen was the Tower of the Gods, but this castle completely bested the tower in terms of size and grandeur. It was made up of rounded, gracefully tapering towers, grouped together around a collection of courtyards. The highest of the towers was decorated by a metal spire which was almost large enough to be a building itself. As Link and the King passed in front of this spire, the boy saw that it was in the shape of an eagle with its wings spread, topped with three golden triangles where its head should have been.

Link and the King passed the eagle sigil, and came to rest in a shallow pond within one of the castle’s inner courtyards.

Link stared around the garden, at the black and white trees that bordered it, at the towers that surrounded him and the King. He looked up. The surface of the ocean shimmered above him in a strange imitation of the sky.

“King,” Link said. “What is this place?"

“It is a country,” the King said simply. “An ancient kingdom, long hidden, and the resting place of the item we seek.”

“But where are we?” Link said. “How could this place have been here all this time, when I never knew it existed? It doesn’t make sense.”

“It is a long tale,” the King said, “but all will be made clear to you soon—-”

Link pounded his fist against the gunwale of the boat, cutting the King off.

The boat stared at him in shock. Link rubbed his hand, surprised at himself.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” he said.

He climbed out of the boat, almost falling over into the water as he did. He steadied himself on the dock and began backing towards the castle entrance.

“I’ll just go inside now,” he said. “See you soon.”

“Link,” said the King, “wait!”

But Link took off running into the castle, without answering the King or looking back.

 

Link hurried down the corridor, arms crossed tensely in front of him. How could he have blown up at the King like that? He understood why he had done it. He was angry, angry at the King for insisting on keeping him in the dark, and he was angry at himself for failing to push the issue.

But most of all, he was frightened.

He was frightened because, for the first time, he realized that he had no idea what the King of Red Lions’ motives were. What did the boat stand to gain from Link’s quest? Who was he, and why was he so keen to see Ganon vanquished? Most of all, why was the King so insistent that Link, of all people, should be the one to face Ganon?

The problem, Link realized, was that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer to that last question.

Link emerged atop a carpeted grand staircase in the castle’s entrance hall—a multi-tiered, columned room made entirely of marble—and, for a moment, all thoughts of the King and their quest were driven out of his head. Because when he turned into the hall, he found himself face-to-face with a Moblin.

He cried out, drew his sword—

The Moblin did not respond.

It was then Link realized that the monster was completely still, frozen in mid-step, its eyes blank. Link looked around the room, and saw that there were monsters all over the room in the same situation—more Moblins, Bokoblins, and armored soldiers like the one he’d met in the Tower of the Gods. They were frozen in place on balconies and on staircases, swords drawn and spears raised. The sight of their vacant, staring eyes bothered Link. He approached a crouched Bokoblin and cautiously waved a hand in front of its face. It remained still. Link stepped back, disturbed, but relieved that the monster posed no threat.

He looked around. The hall was impressive, but it had clearly seen better days. Many of the columns were broken and lay in pieces on the floor, and there were slash marks and stains on the walls and on the portraits that hung there.

One of the few things in the room that remained untouched was a tall statue at the foot of the stairs. It was of a young man clad in a tunic and a floppy hat, his sword raised in an attitude of triumph, as if he were preparing to lead troops into battle.

Link walked toward the statue slowly. Of course, he knew who the statue depicted. How many times had he looked at a similar image in his storybook? And he would have recognized the figure’s clothing anywhere.

The Hero of Time statue loomed above him, and Link realized that this castle, this land, had to be the kingdom of legend, the kingdom the hero had saved. And if this was that kingdom, then the evil the hero had vanquished must have been…

“Ganon,” Link said softly.

Link looked up at the statue’s face. He couldn’t help noticing how much the hero resembled himself, green clothes notwithstanding. In fact, he and the hero were practically identical, right down to their hairstyles and physical builds. Was that why the King of Red Lions had chosen him? Because he looked like the Hero of Time reborn?

Wasn’t that all he had ever wanted? To be like the Hero of Time?

But it was all wrong. He wasn’t like the hero. Even that statue looked stronger and braver than he was. True, Link had saved people, but he was no hero. He was just a scared boy from a small island. He couldn’t even protect his own sister. He would never be the Hero of Time.

Link swallowed. He was such a coward.

“I have to defeat Ganon,” he said to himself. “But the gods are right. I need power before I can do it.”

He looked up towards the top of the great hall.

“Give me power,” he said.

No answer.

“Hey! Are you listening to me? You’re the ones who brought me here! Give me power!”

A strange noise sounded throughout the great hall, a noise like a rush of wind. Suddenly, three golden triangles, like the ones from which the Tower of the Gods had risen, shimmered below Link’s feet. The triangles shone for a moment, then faded. As they did, the statue of the hero slid out of place, revealing stairs leading down beneath the hall.

Link paused for a moment, stunned. He approached the small opening. The stairs descended into darkness. He couldn’t see where they led. His heart pounded. Was this what the gods had wanted? For him to beg? Somehow, that didn’t seem right.

Link shook his head. He could worry about that later. His quest was nearly over.

 

Link descended the stairs, and found himself in a small chapel. Black-and-white stained glass windows were set into the walls at regular intervals. Gray light shone down from a skylight at the very top of the room, illuminating a central dais surrounded by water. Grouped around the dais were five stone knight statues, each more than six feet tall.

Link walked over a stone pathway and onto the platform itself, and saw that the statues surrounded a pedestal. Embedded in the pedestal was an ornate longsword.

Link’s eyes widened at the sight of it. The crossguard of the sword was beautifully carved in the shape of folded wings, and the top of the crossguard was inset with a small jewel. Even without color, the double-edged blade gleamed in the sun streaming through the skylight.

Without thinking about it, simply knowing it needed to be done, Link closed his hands around the hilt of the sword. He gripped the sword tightly, and pulled with all his might.

At first, the sword refused to budge. Link gritted his teeth and tugged as hard as he could, digging his toes into the base of the pedestal.

The base of the blade blazed with light. Link heard roaring in his ears. No, it sounded more like singing, like a choir of voices. The sound grew, and Link gave the sword another sharp tug.

With a whisper of steel, it slid free.

At once, the singing stopped. The very air seemed to hold its breath.

One by one, the five knight statues lowered their swords.

The light at the very top of the room flared and brightened. A voice issued from it, a voice that Link heard in his bones.

“All hail the hero. All hail the wielder of the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil’s Bane!”

The light flashed, so bright that, for a moment, Link could not see. He covered his eyes. When the light finally faded, he looked up and beheld an amazing sight.

Color spread out from the middle of the room—slowly, as if someone were running an invisible paintbrush across the floor. The dais shifted lazily to gold, the stones to white, the statues to brown. The stained-glass windows blossomed into shades of red, blue, and green. The Master Sword itself shifted—the blade to silver, the hilt to a shade of dark blue. The color continued on, spreading up the stairs, past where Link could see it.

Link turned his gaze back on the Master Sword. He raised it above his head with one hand, studying its brilliance, the way it caught the light. Slowly, he lowered the sword down to chest level and turned it over in his hands, hardly believing his eyes.

The sword belonged to him. To him!

Suddenly, there was a crash from up above, the clank of metal on stone. The grunting of creatures.

Immediately, Link gripped the sword, his body preparing for battle. The Master Sword felt good in his hands—felt right. He spotted something at his feet—a blue scabbard lined in gold, and bent to pick it up. He quickly unstrapped his old sword and scabbard from his back, taking a moment to look at the small blade. He was sad to part with it. It had served him well.

Another crash from above. Link placed his old blade in his bag, raised the Master Sword, and slowly ascended the stairs.

As soon as he stepped off the staircase, the statue of the Hero of Time slid back into place over the entrance to the chapel. The great hall was even more magnificent in color. The marble floors and columns glistened white, set off by the rich burgundy of the carpets. But, as Link had feared, every frozen monster in the hall had returned to life, and returned to their business of destroying everything in sight.

Several of them were headed straight for him.

Link raised the Master Sword and ran to meet their attack.

His blade connected with the closest Moblin’s lantern, slicing it cleanly in half. Another stroke. The Moblin was down before it could throw a punch.

A group of four Bokoblins surrounded Link, snarling and brandishing their cutlasses. Link threw an arm out behind himself and spun around, sending the monsters flying into the walls.

A sword stroke from behind nearly caught Link by surprise. He turned, and found himself face to face with one of the armored knights from the Tower of the Gods. He dodged its second attack, and took off running towards the Hero of Time statue.

He scrambled atop the pedestal, then up onto the hero’s back. The knight moved ever closer, slashing madly, red eyes gleaming. Carefully, Link stood and balanced atop the hero’s shoulder. He raised his sword. He jumped.

Link’s attack from above knocked the knight’s helmet from its head, revealing the face of a sinister canine with pointed ears. Link dove off the back of the creature and slashed downwards, cutting the straps that held on the knight’s breastplate. The breastplate fell to the ground with a clang, and Link slashed at the knight’s back—once, twice. It fell to the ground.

Link turned towards the other monsters in the hall, all of which had stopped, staring at him. Link narrowed his eyes, and slashed the Master Sword through the air, as a warning.

The monsters took off running out the back door of the great hall. Link ran after them, dashing through the same door, emerging on a bridge across the lake, a bridge that led to Hyrule’s grassy mainland. He slid to a stop, breathing hard.

The monsters had vanished.

Link looked around, still trying to catch his breath. But the monsters were nowhere to be seen. The plains ahead were empty. The lake was smooth and undisturbed.

Link stood in silence, shaken. What had happened to the monsters?

There was another thing nagging at him as well. He had never simply charged into battle like that before. He had never… enjoyed it so much. Was this what it meant to be powerful?

He pushed these uncomfortable thoughts out of his head, and sheathed the Master Sword. All that mattered now was that he had the blade. It was good and true.

Ganon’s defeat was at hand.


	21. Rescue

When Link emerged from the castle, the courtyard, now in bright colors, had changed pleasantly for the better. The King waited in the pond, looking thoughtful. Link stood at the edge of the dock, ready to impress, ready to show the King that their previous discussion didn’t matter.

He opened his mouth, and his voice came out high and hesitant.

“Um… I’m back,” he said.

The King looked up. He seemed distracted at first, but he quickly came to himself.

“Ah, Link,” he said. “Or, should I say, young hero. Congratulations on a job well done.”

“Uh… Thank you,” Link said uneasily.

“Climb aboard,” said the King.

As soon as he finished speaking, a second ring of light appeared in the center of the pond. The King must have noticed Link’s hesitant manner, because he continued speaking.

“Link,” the King said. “I have been thinking about our earlier… discussion.”

Link raised his eyebrows in surprise. The boat went on.

“I wanted to assure you,” the King said, “that as soon as our foe is defeated, I shall tell you everything you need to know—about this place, about Ganon, everything.”

Link stared at the King, momentarily at a loss for words. He cleared his throat.

“Thank you,” Link said. “Really. Thank you.”

The boat smiled at him.

“Shall we be off, then?”

“Yes,” Link said. “To the Forsaken Fortress!”

 

Boy and boat sped across the open sea, the sea breeze strong at their backs. Link felt as if the wind was on their side, urging them forward, urging them to victory.

The King was quiet as they traveled, leaving Link time to think. It was strange to be back on the surface, away from that still, silent kingdom beneath the waves. It would have been easy for Link to dismiss the whole occurrence as a dream, if not for the sword strapped to his back.

Thinking of the sword, Link couldn’t help but frown. He had been feeling more than a little uneasy ever since his first use of the sword, in that battle against the monsters in the castle. Of course, there was that matter of all the monsters disappearing before he could defeat them, and there were his questions about the kingdom and its connection to the Hero of Time, but that wasn’t all. The fact was that it had felt so good, fighting with the Master Sword. It had felt right. And yet… he couldn’t dismiss the idea that there had been something… lacking, during the battle. He couldn’t put his finger on why he felt this way.

Link turned these thoughts over and over in his head. He considered sharing them with the King of Red Lions, and was even starting to lean forward to do so, when he stopped.

He was being foolish. There was nothing for him to worry about. The Master Sword would ensure his victory over Ganon and the safety of his sister. What he was experiencing now were probably just nerves.

Hoping to distract himself, Link leaned forward slightly to speak to the King, raising his voice so as to be heard over the pounding waves.

“How close are we?” he said.

“We should spot the fortress any moment now,” said the King.

They fell silent again. Link wondered what the King of Red Lions was thinking about. Was the boat as nervous as he was, or did he have more faith in their quest than Link did? He tried to read the King’s expression, but it was impossible to see his face from that angle.

True to the King’s word, the twisted hulk of the Forsaken Fortress soon appeared on the horizon. Link shivered at the sudden chill in the air. Night was already well under way, but the darkness of the hour seemed to deepen the closer they sailed to the Fortress.

“Keep your eyes open, my boy,” said the King softly. “We are unlikely to gain easy entrance into Ganon’s strong— _turn_!”

Link gasped and threw all his weight against the tiller, sending the King sharply to the right. He barely managed to avoid the explosives-filled barrel the boat had spotted just in time. No sooner had Link accomplished the turn when he spotted another mine. Link sent them into a lurch that nearly capsized them.

“Duck!” the King shouted.

Link dove down to the deck as a bomb sailed over his head, launched from a nearby boat marked with a skull seal.

“The gate!” called the King. “Make for the gate before it closes! Hurry!”

Sure enough, the wooden gate of the Forsaken Fortress, visible just a few feet ahead, was lowering shut.

Link threw all his focus into keeping the boat on a straight, fast course. He ignored the smell of smoke and explosives all around him. At this rate, he was likely to be hit by something, but he couldn’t think of that. He just had to make it to the gate.

A lucky gust of wind caught the sail, sending them surging through the gate just before it lowered into the water with a splash. Link sank to the deck, breathing heavily.

“We made it.”

“Thank goodness,” said the King.

They had emerged in the same courtyard Link had found himself in when Tetra had first launched him into the Forsaken Fortress. He recognized the stone dock where he had been captured by the Moblin guards. He steered the King over, and they both caught their breath.

The King of Red Lions shook his head as if to clear it.

“Well,” he said, “it would seem that Ganon is aware of our little incursion.”

“No kidding.”

“But you need not fear, Link,” he said. “For you have the Master Sword. It shall shine in the darkness, casting back evil. With it, you cannot fail.”

The King looked Link directly in the eye, his gaze almost a warning. Had he somehow sensed Link’s doubts?

“I understand,” Link said.

“Good. I will await you here.”

“Will you be all right on your own?” Link said. “If Ganon knows we’re here…”

The boat looked taken aback. His reply contained genuine warmth.

“Do not concern yourself with my safety,” the boat said. “I have ways of protecting myself. Focus on your task.”

“All right. If you’re sure.”

“Go well, my boy.”

Link headed off. He glanced back at his companion and waved goodbye. In spite of the King’s words, he couldn’t quite put a stop to his feelings of foreboding. At the same time, he was buzzing with adrenaline. Aryll was close. He wouldn’t be calm until she was out of harm’s way.

The King, for his part, kept his eyes fixed on Link. His brow furrowed.

“Go well,” he said again, softly. He stared down at the water, as if he were looking into the depths of the sea. “Or this old fool won’t be able to live with himself.”

 

Link followed a flight of stairs up to a plaza lit with searchlights. He surveyed the space ahead from the top step, staying just out of range of the lights. At the far side of the plaza, Link could see a walkway leading up to the Fortress ramparts. If Link could just reach that path, he would be able to find his way back to the tower where Aryll was being held prisoner. But the searchlights were going to pose a problem. He couldn’t afford to get locked in a cell again. Or worse.

On the other hand, he did have the Master Sword. He hadn’t had any sort of weapon on his previous visit to the Fortress, and now he had the most powerful blade possible. He would be equal to the challenge posed by any guard.

Link took a deep, fortifying breath, and stepped off the staircase and into the glare of the searchlights.

No alarms sounded. No Moblin guards appeared.

Link took another tentative step forward. Then another, then another. Nothing challenged him. He felt the lights from the towers boring into the back of his neck. At every moment he expected to feel a spear pierce his body, a fist connect with his skull, but the plaza remained empty and silent. Link kept walking.

More than halfway across the plaza, he started to relax. Maybe Ganon was less aware of their presence than the King had believed. Link smiled grimly.

A deep, cold laugh filled the air.

Link froze. He drew his sword.

“Ganon?” he said quietly.

The laugh came again, like a rumble of thunder. Link looked all around the plaza. It remained empty.

“Ganon!” Link said, with all the force he could muster. “I know you’re there! Show yourself!”

There was no response. Link began to wonder if he had imagined the laugh, if he was all alone with the empty plaza, the searchlights, and the shadows they formed.

The shadows. There was something about them that wasn’t quite right. In the darkest corner of the plaza, the shadows were deeper than they should have been. Link hadn’t been aware of it had first, but now he could see the shadows converging, solidifying into a form—into the outline of a man.

The shadow figure rose until it floated several feet above Link’s head. Link looked up at it, eyes wide, hand clenched tight around the hilt of his sword. The phantom was tall, with eyes that glowed white. It wore a flowing cape of darkness and a horned helm. It carried a long, black sword. Link knew immediately who the shadow was meant to resemble.

The two figures, Link and the Phantom Ganon, faced one another. Still looking at Link, the phantom raised a ghostly hand. A shining ball of white light formed on its palm, crackling with energy. Link stood transfixed. With a light flick of its wrist, Phantom Ganon tossed the ball straight at Link’s head.

Link jumped to the side and felt the heat of the glowing orb as it passed him by. The ball hit the flagstones and exploded into nothing, leaving a black, smoking burn mark where it had landed.

The phantom laughed. Once again, light crackled between its fingers.

“Oh no you don’t,” said Link.

Quickly, he drew his bow, nocked an arrow, released the bowstring. The arrow passed uselessly through the phantom’s forehead, to land with a clatter on the stones below. Link lowered the bow and glared up at the mocking phantom. Just as he’d suspected.

Phantom Ganon released a second ball of energy. Link stood his ground. He didn’t want to run anymore. He held up the Master Sword, defiant. The orb came closer. Link swung…

The orb bounced off his sword with a clank, shot back towards Phantom Ganon. The phantom struck the orb in turn, sending it back towards Link. Back and forth went the orb, faster and faster in a deadly volley. Sweat streamed from Link’s brow, but he couldn’t pause to wipe it away. He needed every ounce of his focus.

Clang! Another hit. But this time, the phantom wasn’t ready. The orb struck it full in the chest. The phantom roared in pain. Its head lulled, and it sank slowly to the ground.

Link ran at the fallen phantom, Master Sword raised. But even as he did, the phantom straightened to its full height. It slashed at Link, who put up his sword in response, blocking the attack. The two pressed against each other’s blades, locked in their struggle. The phantom was much stronger than Link, but the Master Sword seemed equal to the figure’s power. With a screech of metal against metal, Link broke the phantom’s hold, slicing it across the chest.

The phantom clutched at its wound. It glared at Link, its glowing eyes fierce.

Link expected the shadow to fall, or attempt to attack him again. But Phantom Ganon did neither. It straightened, sheathed its sword, and floated just out of Link’s reach. It hovered in midair, doing nothing, simply looking at the boy on the ground. Then, it pulled its cape across its body and vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Its laugh rang out in the night air.

 

Shaken as he was by his encounter with Phantom Ganon, Link made quick progress through the Fortress. Retracing his previous route through the building was a simple matter. He didn’t meet many guards on his way up, and those he did meet were easily dispatched. The Master Sword truly was unstoppable.

Except in the case of those undersea monsters, he reminded himself. Not to mention Phantom Ganon.

It was these exceptions that worried him.

When Link heard the squawking of seagulls, he knew that he had finally arrived at the tower where Aryll was imprisoned, the tower he had entered previously to such disastrous consequences. Link’s sense of déjà vu was so strong that he almost lost his resolve. If the bird caught him off guard again, it would all be over.

He scanned the skies for the bird. There was no sign of it, and its gigantic nest atop the tallest tower was empty. It must have been out patrolling somewhere. Link felt himself relax, but not completely.

Link stepped forward and pushed on the enormous wooden door—slowly, so that it wouldn’t creak. He entered the room and eased the door closed. So far so good. But now came the real test. Would the door lock behind him? Heart pounding, he took one careful, careful step forward. He waited.

The door did not lock.

Relieved, Link looked across the room to the cage where the girls were kept. This time, he recognized the sallow, pug-like face of the Windfall Island beggar’s daughter, and the pale, haughty face of the rich man’s daughter. But these were not the faces he cared about. Crouched on the floor, staring at the boards as if she’d lost all hope, was the person he most wanted to see.

No longer mindful of the danger, Link crossed the room. He stopped in front of his sister, and crouched down to her level.

“Aryll,” he said softly.

Slowly, Aryll looked up. The expression on her face was one Link would never forget. It was like the sun breaking through the clouds, like she would never be sad again.

“Link,” she said. Her voice broke. “You came back.”

Link took her hands and squeezed them gently.

“That’s right,” he said. “It’s okay. You’re safe now.”

He looked around the room.

“We just have to find away to get you out of here—get all of you out,” he said.

He directed that last part at the other imprisoned girls. They were crowding closer to the reunited siblings, their faces full of hope.

“Don’t worry,” Aryll said, turning to address the others. “Link will save us. He’s my big brother.”

Link stood up and began examining the cell door. He was flattered by Aryll’s confidence in him, but when it came down to it, he had no idea how he was going to unlock the cell. Why hadn’t he thought of this before?

As if to test them, he pulled on the bars.

“The cell’s not going to open that easily,” said a familiar voice.

Link turned, hardly believing his ears. In the doorway stood Tetra, Gonzo, and one of their strongest crew members.

Link could have hugged all three of them, even stupid Gonzo.

“How did you--?” Link said. “When--?”

Tetra suppressed a smile.

“Quit your babbling, Link,” she said. “We followed you here. Arrived only minutes after you did. Who did you think lured the bird away? Now, step aside. My men will take care of this lock.”

She waved the muscular men forward. The two of them yanked on the door, and in a moment it came free, practically ripping from its hinges. The moment the door was open, the girls streamed out, chattering with excitement and nerves. Only Aryll remained behind in the cell. As soon as the other girls had cleared out of the way, she ran towards Link with a cry of happiness. Link caught her in his arms and hugged her tight.

He didn’t care what happened next. At that moment, all that mattered was that they were together again.

Tetra’s high pitched whistle brought them back to reality. Link put Aryll down. The siblings and the rest of the girls turned their attention to Tetra.

“We’ve come to rescue you,” she said simply. “If you want to get home safe and sound, you’ll stay quiet and do as I say.”

“But you’re pirates,” the rich man’s daughter said. She spoke the last word as if it tasted unpleasant. “Why should we listen to you?”

Tetra looked as if she were about to say something, but Aryll stepped in first.

“So what if they’re pirates, Mila?” she said. “They’re here to help us, so you’d better listen to them.”

Mila glared at Aryll, but the younger girl didn’t so much as flinch under her gaze. Link stared at his sister, impressed.

Mila backed down under Aryll’s stare.

“Sorry,” she muttered.

“Apology accepted,” said Tetra. “Okay. You half, you’re with Gonzo in the green. Other half, follow Senza.”

As the groups organized, Tetra turned her attention back to Link and Aryll. Her expression was gentler than usual.

“I hate to interrupt your reunion,” she said, “but I’d better send you off with the others, Aryll. Link has things to do, and it’s too dangerous for you to stay here.”

Aryll turned to Link, eyes wide.

“But, Link, why?”

Link placed a hand on each of her shoulder’s and looked her seriously in the eye.

“Because there’s a person, an evil person, I have to defeat. I’m the only one who can do it, and if I do, no one else will be kidnapped. So I have to stay behind. See?”

Aryll’s lip trembled, but there was resolve in her eyes.

“I’ll stay and help you,” she said.

“No way,” said Link. “Aryll, you have an important job to do. Grandma is waiting for you on Outset Island, and you have to stay safe so that you can see her again.”

Aryll said nothing. Then, she nodded.

“Okay,” she said. “I understand.”

Link hugged her one more time. Aryll smiled sadly, and hurried off to join the exiting captives. Just before leaving, she turned and shouted.

“You’d better not get hurt!”

Link waved back.

“I’ll do my best!” he said.

She nodded seriously. She hurried through the door and was gone.

Gonzo hung back slightly. He looked at Tetra expectantly. She waved him away.

“Go on,” she said. “I’ll catch up with you in a minute.”

He looked a little put-off, but he nodded and headed off after his group, leaving Link and Tetra alone.

“Will they be okay?” Link said.

“Of course, though their parents are going to have to pay one hefty reward for our trouble.”

She grinned at Link.

“Usually I’d expect you to pay too, but this time, it’s on me.”

“How generous of you.”

“Don’t mention—”

Tetra’s eyes widened and she abruptly cut herself off.

“What is it?” he said. “Is there something on my face?”

Even as he asked the question, he realized that she was not looking at his face, but at his left shoulder, where the Master Sword’s hilt was visible.

“Turn around, Link,” she said.

He hesitated, but obeyed when he saw the serious look on her face. He turned.

She gasped.

“That’s—but that’s not possible,” she said.

“What’s not possible?” he said. “Are you talking about the Mast—”

Link was interrupted by a harsh, screeching call. He and Tetra froze, turning their gazes towards the open ceiling. Far overhead, the bird circled.

“I guess I’d better skedaddle,” Tetra said, back to her old self. “I’d stay to help, but I need to make sure that those idiots get back to the ship all right.”

“I understand,” Link said. “Take care of Aryll. And take care of yourself, for that matter.”

Tetra smiled.

“I’ll be back,” she said. “That’s a promise.”

She winked, then ducked out of the room. The bird circled, growing closer. Link took a deep breath and drew the Master Sword. He planted his feet and prepared himself.


	22. The Blade of Evil's Bane

Link waited. He could hear the flap of the bird’s enormous wings, see it circling ever closer through the opening in the tower ceiling. But he was ready. He had been ready ever since the bird snatched Aryll on Outset Island.

The bird paused in midair. Link could see it cock its head, as if thinking. Then, without warning, it dove.

The bird landed so hard it shook the whole room. Link barely managed to scramble out of the way of its talons in time. It peered around the room, its eyes darting to the cages, the open doors—the lack of prisoners. Its gaze rested on Link. With a screech, it struck.

Link dove out of the way. The bird buried its beak in the floor, wrenched it free, and lashed out again, its neck curling like a cobra with each strike. Splinters exploded from the floor. Not knowing what else to do, Link ran, out of the path of the bird’s cruel beak, into the nearest cage.

The bird lunged at him, trying to follow Link into the cell, but only its head fit through the narrow doorway. Link pressed himself against the wall, keeping as far from the bird’s snapping beak as possible. He could feel its hot breath on his face, see the sharp curves of its golden beak. Hands shaking, Link reached into his bag for the bow. He breathed deep, nocked an arrow, aimed.

With a clang, the arrow bounced off the mask that covered the bird’s face. It screeched. It rammed its body against the bars. They buckled under its weight. Link had little time. He nocked a second arrow. He closed one eye. This time, he wasn’t aiming for the bird’s face.

The arrow whizzed through the air and buried itself in the bird’s neck. It gave a cry of pain and pulled back, snapping at the arrow to try and remove it. Link took his chance and fled from the cage, bow still pointed at the bird to cover himself.

The bird’s eyes flashed at him in pain, and anger. But it did not attack again. Instead, it began to rise into the air, brilliant tail feathers trailing. Link lowered his bow and watched it rise as his boots filled with water.

Water?

Link looked down.

Water rose up through the metal grille in the tower floor. It was already up to Link’s knees. His enemies were going to flood the tower. He would drown, and the bird would be free to chase after Tetra and the girls.

Link clenched his fists. His gaze darted wildly around the room. He spotted shelves rising up the length of the wall, shelves he hadn’t noticed before. He stowed his bow and ran towards the lowest of the shelves, water splashing about his waist.

He pulled himself up. The bird was nearly to the top of the tower room. Link clambered onto the second shelf, but the bird rose higher, tail feathers trailing behind it.

Link’s narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He stepped back. He closed his eyes for a moment, in a sort of prayer. Then, he ran.

He dove off the ledge. He reached out.

He caught the bird by the tail feathers.

Immediately he dug in with his nails, getting a good hold on the bird’s plumage. The bird noticed him right away. It shrieked as it rose through the tower roof, wings spread wide. Link heard a creak as they left the tower behind. He looked back and saw a slab of round wood sliding closed over the open portion of the roof, sealing off the tower room. He could see just before the roof closed that the water already filled half the tower. Link was lucky he had gotten out.

The bird beat its tail feathers and turned sharply, trying desperately to dislodge the clinging boy. But Link gritted his teeth and held on as the world spun and the air roared in his ears. He dragged himself forward across the feathers, trying to make his way onto the bird’s back. As he did, the bird continued to rise, and he knew that every second brought the creature closer to the ones he cared about.

With a roar of effort, Link dug in his heels and dragged himself several inches forward, onto the bird’s back. Losing no time, he readied the Master Sword and stabbed down.

The bird’s skin was too thick for his sword to pierce very far, but the creature definitely felt something. It screeched in pain and bobbed in midair. It reeled, its flying erratic, and sank, almost crashing onto the new roof of the tower they had just left.

The bird’s claws scraped against the wood. Link dropped from its back and into a roll. He leapt to his feet. The bird beat its wings fiercely and rose a few inches off the ground, trying to regain the height it had lost.

“Hey!” Link yelled.

He couldn’t let the bird forget him and go after the others.

“Over here!”

The bird took the hint. It cawed and turned sharply in midair, eyes locked on its attacker. It dove, flying low, talons bared. Link ducked. The claws missed him by inches.

The bird turned back around, readying itself for a second assault. Link drew his sword. The bird dove, its beak aimed directly at Link, closer, closer. Link swung.

He hit the bird full in the face. It gave a squawk of surprise as its mask shattered, small pieces of metal flying everywhere. The bird reared back, crying out in its rage. Link held his position.

Without its mask, Link could see that the bird’s facial feathers were red, and that it had a yellow comb on top of its head, like a rooster. But it was the bird’s eyes that shocked him. They were black, with scarlet irises, and they were narrowed in fury.

The bird spread its wings and launched itself at Link at top speed, claws bared, beak open, eyes glowing. There wasn’t time for him to get out of the way. He held up his sword and shield, shut his eyes, hoping…

A rush of air. He opened his eyes.

The bird had missed him by several inches. Behind him, it blinked, shook its head in confusion. Link’s eyes widened in surprise as the realization hit him. The bird’s mask had been more than just armor. It protected its wearer’s eyes from bright light. Without it, the bird could barely see. Even the glare from the nearby searchlights was too much for it.

The bird turned, ready to rush Link again. This time, though, the boy knew what to do. He held up the Master Sword. The bird dove at him. He swung.

A sharp shriek. Link looked up. He had managed to slash the bird as it flew past him, cutting it across the length of its face. The bird gave a strangled cry, climbing upwards in pain and confusion, straight into the beam of a searchlight. It flinched from the brightness, but when it tried to escape the piercing glare, it found itself faced with another searchlight, and another, and another. Someone was taking advantage of the bird’s weakened state, aiming the searchlights at it—-trapping it in a prison of light.

The bird gave one last long, drawn out cry. Then, dizzy and exhausted, it fell, past Link, past the tower. It hit the water below with a tremendous splash.

Link leaned out over the ledge. He looked down at the rippling water, waiting to see if the bird would re-surface.

Nothing happened. The water remained still and calm.

Link sank to his knees in relief. He looked up at the sky. Black feathers swirled through the air, coming to rest at his feet like dark snow.

At last, the bird was gone.

 

Link knew that he still had to climb up to the tallest tower and face Ganon. But before doing anything else, he reached for the stone around his neck and breathed words of thanks into it. He wasn’t sure if Tetra could hear him, but he did know that there was only one person who would have thought to use the searchlights to aid him. He was immensely grateful.

Link got to his feet. His legs shook with exhaustion. He felt for the Master Sword’s hilt to steady his nerves, and looked up the short, winding path that led from where he stood to the room where Ganon dwelt.

He made his way up the path. His boots sounded far too loud against the stone tiles. What if Ganon heard him coming and did something to stop him? But nothing attacked him. He went on.

He stopped in front of the door to Ganon’s lair, looked up at the half-shipwreck that composed it, and back at the door. It was a rather formidable entryway, lined in swords, tattered banners, and skulls—the spoils of war. He reached for the latch, and saw that his hands were shaking.

What was he so scared of? A creepy door? According to the King of Red Lions, his victory was practically assured. He had the Master Sword. There was no reason to be afraid.

But his insides felt cold as he placed his hand on the latch. They showed no sign of thawing when drew his sword, or when he opened the door and slipped quietly inside Ganon’s lair.

Link hadn’t gotten a good look at the room on his previous visit. Now, he could see that it was quite large, but sparsely furnished. An old rug covered most of the wood-plank floor, the walls were painted with strange designs, but other than these details, there was little evidence to show that someone lived here.

The only sign of life in this empty space was a man. He stood at the far end of the room, looking out at the sky through the broken end of the wreck. It was the same thing he had been doing that night, not so long ago, when Link had failed to rescue his sister. He might as well have not moved from that spot since then.

The first impression Link had of the man was that he was big—-not just tall, but physically large, with huge broad shoulders and a wide chest. His hands alone were probably larger than Link’s head. But this last part was only a guess. The man’s hands were hidden in the folds of his floor-length robe. The garment had a high collar that also hid the back of the man’s head from view.

The man did not turn around—-or even stir—-when Link entered the room. He continued to stare into the night, his arms folded placidly behind his back. So still was he that it came as a great surprise to Link when a voice issued from the figure.

“It’s been a while, boy,” Ganon said.

His voice was different than Link had expected. It was deep, but it had a soft, refined quality to it. Something about it called to mind the King of Red Lions. Link couldn’t think why.

“You were clever to sneak into my fortress and wriggle your way up here,” the man continued. “I suppose I should commend you for your reckless courage.”

Link’s chest tightened. He wasn’t sure why.

No. He knew why. Ganon was too calm. In fact, he sounded almost bored as he spoke. Link gripped the Master Sword tightly. If something was wrong, he would have to end this quickly.

“Enough talk, Ganon,” Link said. “Why don’t you turn and face me?”

The man gave a small chuckle. He turned around.

The first thing Link noticed about Ganon was his skin. It was a shade of grayish green, like no skin tone the boy had seen before. Ganon’s hair and beard, which were a shade of fiery orange, also stood out. The dark skin combined with the bright hair made for a rather startling image. It was only after Link began to grow used to these contrasting colors that he noticed other things about Ganon’s appearance.

The man didn’t look old, but he certainly wasn’t young either. His hair was thinning, but he had few noticeable wrinkles. He had a proud, upright bearing, the impression of which was somehow enhanced by his long, pointed nose and his high cheekbones. Link’s gaze, however, kept drifting to Ganon’s eyes and mouth. They unsettled him. The man’s lips were too thin, slightly parted so that they revealed a hint of large white teeth. Link was reminded of a sharks hiding just below the surface of a still sea. But worst of all were Ganon’s eyes. They were small and yellow, and seemed almost to exist separately from the rest of his face. While his mouth and brows held expression, his eyes were oddly blank. They stood out from his face like cold, dying stars. These were old eyes. Eyes without pity.

“My name,” the man said evenly, “is not Ganon. I am Ganondorf, the Master of the Forsaken Fortress.”

Link swallowed, his throat dry. He coughed, and tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.

“I know who you are,” he said. “And you know what this is, don’t you?”

He held up the Master Sword.

Ganon—-or was it Ganondorf?—-looked at the sword with something like amusement. The expression caused his mouth to widen slightly, revealing more of his enormous teeth.

“Yes,” Ganondorf said. “I know that blade. I know it well.”

He took a small step forward. Link held his sword and shield at the ready.

“Tell me, boy,” Ganondorf said, “do you know why, when you pulled that sword from its pedestal, the monsters in the castle began to stir?”

Link shook his head. Were his knees shaking? He couldn’t let Ganondorf think he was afraid.

“How do you know about the—-?”

“So, you don’t know why,” Ganondorf said slowly. He seemed to be savoring each word. “I highly doubted you did.”

Ganondorf smiled at Link. The sharks were coming out of the water. Link imagined them circling, closer and closer.

“Dear child,” Ganondorf said. “Are you and that fool of a king truly so ignorant? Allow me to enlighten you.”

Ganondorf raised his chin in a distinctly professorial way, as if he were administering a lecture to a dull student.

“While that sword you carry may be the Blade of Evil’s Bane, forged with the power to repel evil,” he said, “it has long played another role. Can you guess what that role might be?”

Link gripped the Master Sword tighter still. Ganondorf continued speaking, ignoring the boy’s silence.

“The Master Sword,” Ganondorf said, “is something like a key. A wretched little key that has kept a seal on me and my magic intact for hundreds of years. When you pulled the sword from its pedestal, you broke that seal. You restored me to my full power.”

Link began to tremble.

“You’re lying,” he said.

The cold lights in Ganondorf’s eyes seemed to flare.

“Lying, am I?” Ganondorf said.

He leaned forward slightly.

“Look at that sword!” he said fervently. “ _Really_ look at it! Its edges are dull! What you hold is no better than a toy!”

“You’re wrong!”

With a yell, Link raised the Master Sword and ran at Ganondorf. The man put up no defense. He didn’t even move. Link ran, his eyes fixed on Ganondorf’s chest. He was only inches away…

Black flames blazed up around the sorcerer. Link screamed in pain as the flames traveled up through the sword and onto his body. They struck him like an electric shock and he collapsed to ground. But he couldn’t give up now. As the pain faded, he clutched the Master Sword and struggled to his feet. Shakily, he pointed the blade at the man before him.

“I tire of you, boy,” Ganondorf said.

Almost casually, Ganondorf struck Link across the face with the back of his hand. White lights burst before Link’s eyes. He flew across the room, landing hard on his side. He lay dazed, his swollen cheek pressed against the thin fibers of the rug, his body burning with pain. He still gripped the Master Sword in his left hand.

In moments, Ganondorf stood over him. He drew a long, single-edged sword. Link stared blearily up at the blade pointed inches away from his face.

“This has been entertaining,” Ganondorf said coldly. “But I’m afraid the show is over. I can never be defeated by a blade that does not sparkle with the power to repel evil.”

Ganondorf raised his sword. His face was a mask of hostility, his cold eyes wide, his teeth bared for the world to see.

“Go back,” Ganondorf said, “go back to the world below, and tell that to the pathetic fools who made this blade!”

Link shut his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He had no other choice. He couldn’t move his aching muscles, and even if he could have, the sword he held in his hand was apparently useless. His one consolation was that he had defeated the bird. Maybe Aryll and Tetra still had a chance to get away safely…

A soft thump came from the direction of the window.

Link opened his eyes. Both man and boy turned to look. Crouching just below the sill was a small, familiar figure.

“Tetra,” Link said.

With a brief grin to her friend, Tetra sprang onto Ganondorf’s back. She aimed a kick at the back of his head. The man gave a cry of pain, swatting at the girl as if she were a fly, but she sprang out of the way just in time. She landed gracefully on the floor beside Link.

“Link!” she said. “Get up!”

Link tried to stand, but his body refused to respond.

“Hurry, Link—-ahh!”

Tetra screamed as Ganondorf reached out and grabbed her by the throat. He held her aloft. Tetra choked and tore at the enormous hand that held her.

“Let me go—-! Let me—-”

She gasped as Ganondorf increased the pressure on her windpipe.

Link gave a sob of despair.

“Let her go,” he said.

He was so weak that his voice was barely audible.

“Please, please…”

Ganondorf ignored the boy’s words. All of his attention was on Tetra.

“You little sea rat!” he snarled.

He raised his other hand.

There was a small sound, like a sword being drawn from its sheath, and a glowing shape appeared on Ganondorf’s raised hand.

From his angle on the floor, Link could just make out that what had appeared on Ganondorf’s hand were three triangles, which touched at the corners to form one larger triangle. It was the same symbol Link had seen twice in the castle beneath the waves. But on Ganondorf’s skin, the topmost triangle shone much brighter than the other two.

“That triangle…” Link murmured.

“My Triforce of Power,” Ganondorf said. “It’s… resonating.”

He stared at Tetra, eyebrows raised in surprise. Then, they narrowed gleefully. He began to laugh.

“I can hardly believe it,” he said. “After all this time, after all this searching! At last I have found you, Princess Zelda.”

Tetra’s eyes widened.

“What are you… talking… about?” she rasped. “I don’t… know any… Zelda.”

“You can’t fool me, girl,” he said.

He reached out a hand and grasped something that hung from Tetra’s neck—-a necklace. It must have slipped out from beneath her kerchief. Link couldn’t quite make out what it looked like.

“Don’t you dare… touch that,” Tetra said weakly.

Ganondorf ignored her. He examined the necklace.

“Tell me,” he said, “if you are not Princess Zelda, then why do you wear a fragment of the Triforce of Wisdom around your neck?”

Tetra opened her mouth as if to speak. But before she could say a word, she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. The whole tower shook.

There was a rush of air, a blur, and Tetra was gone from Ganondorf’s hands. Before Link had time to process or wonder at what had happened, there was a second rush of air. Something grabbed him by the arms, carrying him swiftly from the tower. The next thing he knew he was flying through the night sky, in the clutches of a Rito.

“Don’t look back,” said Quill the postman.

But Link had to look back. He couldn’t help himself. Ganondorf still stood in the tower, his eyes burning with their strange cold light.

His gaze fixed on Link.

The man raised a hand. He opened his mouth, but before he could utter a spell, something enormous, with a long, snakelike neck and tail, came to a stop in midair just outside the tower.

Valoo the dragon took a deep breath.

“No,” Ganondorf said. His voice echoed in the night air. “No, no, no!”

But there was no stopping Valoo. Flames shot from his mouth, setting the tower alight. Ganondorf screamed in rage, a sound which the dragon ignored. He turned and flapped away, following the Ritos and their passengers.

Link watched the flames dance in the darkness, and turned back in the direction Quill was flying. He wanted to say something, some words of thanks to his rescuers, but he was so tired…

He closed his eyes and slept as they sped away from the Forsaken Fortress, the steadily leaping flames, and Ganondorf.


	23. The Princess and the King

Dark shapes drifted before Link’s eyes—-ominous figures he couldn’t quite make out. He tried to move away, to escape, but his legs refused to work. He couldn’t even raise his arms to cover his face as the shapes came closer…

He gave a strangled yell. His eyes flew open.

It took a moment for Link’s vision to clear. As it did, the King of Red Lions’ face swam in to view. The boat peered at him in concern.

“You are awake,” the King said.

Link blinked, his head still foggy.

“King?” Link said weakly. “What happened? Where am I?”

“The Tower of the Gods,” said the King.

The boy looked up—-easy to do, since he was lying on his back—-and saw that, indeed, the gray walls of the Tower of the Gods rose around them. He and the King floated just beside the ring of light that led to the kingdom beneath the waves.

“Wait,” said Link.

He sat up, looked around.

“Where’s—-?”

His gaze settled just below the King’s head. Tetra lay propped up against the back of the figurehead, unmoving.

“Tetra!” Link said. He looked back at the King. “Is she—-?”

“She’s all right,” said a voice from above. “She’s simply unconscious.”

He looked up. Quill the postman hovered just above him. Next to the postman flew Prince Komali, but a very different Prince Komali from the boy Link had met on Dragon Roost Island. He sported a pair of brown wings, and he was dressed much like Quill in a long, purplish robe. He looked older than he had the last time Link had seen him. He was taller, less baby-faced than before, and there was something calmer, more focused, about his bearing.

“Komali,” Link said, dazed. “Long time no see.”

The prince smiled.

“Didn’t I promise you that the next time we met, I’d have my wings?” he said. His voice cracked a little as he spoke, as if it were just beginning to deepen. Link was impressed. His own voice hadn’t even broken yet.

“Komali, you and Quill saved us, didn’t you?” Link said. “How can I ever thank you?”

Komali grinned, and Quill shook his head.

“As I told you before,” the postman said. “Our help is fair payment for your saving our people from destruction.”

“Lord Valoo is grateful too,” said Komali.

A roar of consent alerted Link to the dragon’s presence. He sat perched atop the outer walls behind Link and the King, looking much like a large red vulture. He nodded his head at Link in a gesture of recognition.

“Thank you, Lord Valoo,” Link said.

“Indeed,” said the King of Red Lions. “You arrived not a moment too soon. We are deeply grateful.”

The dragon seemed to shrug. He said something to the King in Ancient Hylian, his face stern.

“I am aware of this,” the boat responded. “Yet I thought our first priority should be to separate Link and the girl from Ganon’s grasp.”

The dragon nodded, as if in agreement. He said something else in his own language.

“I thank you,” the King replied. “I hope I may live up to your faith in me.”

Valoo said something as if in assent. He acknowledged Link with one more nod, and then he rose up on his hind legs. He flapped his wings, and took to the air. He circled the tower twice, and headed off in the direction of Dragon Roost Island.

The two Ritos watched Valoo go. They also began to beat their wings, preparing for takeoff.

“By the way, Link,” Komali said. “Your sister is safely aboard the pirate ship. Don’t worry about her. They have orders from their captain to keep her safe and hidden.”

Link nodded, relieved.

“I hope you will come and see us again soon,” Quill said. “Medli speaks of you often.”

“Postman Quill, we’d better hurry and catch up with the Great Valoo,” Komali said quietly. The boy’s expression seemed to have darkened, but this could have been Link’s imagination.

The two Ritos rose into the air and took off after the red dragon. Soon, all three of them disappeared over the horizon.

Once they were gone, the King of Red Lions turned to Link.

“My boy,” he said. “The time has come for us to return to the world beneath the sea.”

Link looked at the King in surprise. Why, he wondered, did they have to return to the kingdom?

The King seemed to understand Link’s confusion, because he continued.

“I am sure you are very angry with me,” the King said, “and confused. The failure of the Master Sword was something I did not foresee. For that, I am sorry. But I am afraid that, for the time being, you must continue to trust me.”

Link’s eyes settled on the ring of light. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the King, or about the events of the previous night. The whole thing was too complicated, too painful.

“Just answer me one thing,” Link said. “One thing. Is Ganon dead?”

The King’s answer came immediately.

“No,” he said.

“I was afraid you’d say that.”

The King was silent for several moments, thinking.

“You see then, why we must return to the kingdom?” he said at last, “There, you will find safety and, perhaps, answers.”

“Earlier,” Link said, “you promised that you would explain everything to me. Everything you haven’t been telling me.”

“I did promise,” the King said, “and the time for that is fast approaching. But you must trust me, Link.”

The boy hesitated. He looked at the King, at Tetra, still sleeping, and back at the King. He met the boat’s gaze.

“All right,” Link said. “I trust you.”

The King nodded, and faced forward.

Together, they sailed into the ring of light. They sank beneath the waves.

 

Tetra didn’t wake up until they were docked outside the castle beneath the waves. She opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. She groaned as she realized that she was leaning against a painful wooden figurehead. Link sympathized.

“Ugh…” she said. “My head…”

Her gaze drifted to Link, seated across from her. She rubbed her forehead and blinked several times, as if she were unsure of what she was seeing.

“Link… you’re here,” she said vaguely. “I’m glad…”

“I’m here,” Link said, “and don’t worry. We’re safe now.”

Tetra’s eyes drifted in the direction of the castle. Her mouth opened in astonishment. She turned to Link.

“What is this place?”

“I’m not really sure, to tell you the truth,” Link said. “All I know is that we’re outside of a castle, in a kingdom under the Great Sea.”

Tetra sat up. She still massaged her forehead, but she looked much more alert.

“That,” she said, “is the dumbest thing I’ve ever...”

She glanced up at the sky of water. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. Slowly, she turned back to Link. She cleared her throat.

“But,” she said, “I guess it’s the truth. Sorry.”

“No problem.”

Link glanced at the King. He had expected him to pipe in by now, maybe say something about the kingdom, but the boat had fallen still and silent. Now that Link thought about it, the same thing had happened to the King on Greatfish Isle, when Link had spoken to Quill. Why might that be?

Tetra, completely unaware that the red boat they now sat in was behaving any differently than usual, stretched her arms and looked herself over for injuries.

“How did we escape from Ganondorf, anyway?” she said.

She felt for her neck, which Link could see was spotted with large round bruises from where she’d been strangled. For a moment, he found it difficult to speak.

“Link?”

He shook his head.

“We got some help from the Ritos,” Link said, “and their leader, the Great Valoo. He’s a dragon.”

“Ah,” Tetra said. “I see.”

She moved her head slightly. She winced. Link eyed her bruises with concern.

“Those don’t look so good,” he said.

“Neither does yours,” she said.

Gently, she reached out and touched the large red bruise on his cheek. Link hadn’t even noticed it until now. He felt the soreness of the wound, but even more than that he felt Tetra’s touch—-the calluses on her fingertips, their lightness and warmth. Again, he found it difficult to breath.

Tetra quickly removed her hand. Her cheeks were red.

“I guess we’re both pretty beat up,” Link said, trying to break the strange tension.

“But we’re alive,” Tetra said.

She smiled and brushed a curl away from her face. She looked so pretty in the light of the watery sky.

“We’re alive,” Link repeated. “Y-—yeah.”

He didn’t know what else to say.

Tetra looked as if she were about to speak, but she was interrupted by a metallic sound. Her gazed dropped to Link’s chest. Something glowed beneath his shirt.

Sure enough, Link felt a familiar vibration against his skin.

“The stone,” he said. His eyes met Tetra’s.

“But… that’s impossible,” she said.

Link dug the stone from his shirt so that it’s full brilliance shone, illuminating their faces with a greenish light. A male voice issued from inside the gem.

“Link, what are you waiting for?” the voice said. “You must come to the room where you first obtained the Master Sword.”

Link frowned, confused. There was something familiar about the voice, but he couldn’t figure out who was speaking, or why this person knew his name.

Tetra leaned forward and pulled the stone closer to her face. She seemed to have forgotten that it was still attached to Link’s neck. He leaned forward with it to avoid being choked.

“Hey, who is this?” she said. “Only Link and I can speak through this stone. How dare you take what’s not yours?”

The speaker on the other end seemed to pause.

“Your name is Tetra, correct?” he said.

The girl stiffened.

“What’s it to you?”

“You and Link must both come to see me. At once.”

“Wait a minute!”

The stone went dark. Tetra let it drop with a sigh, which was a relief to Link. He’d begun to grow sore from having to lean over.

Tetra leapt from the boat and into the shallow water.

“Come on, Link,” she said. “Let’s go meet Mr. ‘I’m-so-mysterious-and-important.’ I might have to give him a piece of my mind.”

She splashed off to the dock. Link leapt into the water after her.

“Tetra, wait up. You don’t even know where you’re going.”

But Tetra was already inside the little hallway that led inside the castle. Link groaned and followed after her. Soon, both children disappeared into the tunnel.

Behind them, the King of Red Lions remained—still, watchful. Silent.

 

Tetra said nothing as they entered the great hall of the castle—now free of monsters—but her expression was one of shock. She took a step back, staring up at the richly decorated walls and the high ceilings of the room.

“What’s wrong?” Link said.

Tetra shook her head, seeming to come out of a trance. She resumed her former expression of grim anger.

“It’s nothing,” she said. “Let’s go.”

Link followed Tetra down the stairs, coming to stand beside her at the base of the statue. Tetra looked up at it.

“The Hero of Time,” she said quietly.

“The room we’re looking for is underneath the statue,” Link said. “But it looks like it’s closed…”

Link trailed off as the statue slowly slid out of place, like it had been waiting for their arrival. He and Tetra looked down the stairs, into the darkness of the room below. Without a word, they descended the staircase side by side.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and found themselves in the chapel-like room where Link had found the Master Sword. It was just as Link had left it, except for one detail. A tall man in red robes now stood in front of the empty pedestal, his back turned to the children. A broad white collar obscured the back of his head.

Tetra took a step forward.

“Hey, you!” she said. “Are you the one who used my stone without my permission?”

The man remained silent. Tetra clenched her fists.

“Answer me!”

“I did not use your stone,” the man said calmly. “I used one of my own.”

The man’s voice was deep, rich, and so, so familiar. Link racked his brains. Where had he heard that voice before?

“One of your own?” Tetra repeated.

“The stones you and I possess are enhanced versions of the Gossip Stones long spoken of in the legends of the Hyrulian Royal Family. These portable variants were my invention.”

Tetra snorted derisively.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she said. “My mother gave me my Gossip Stones, and her mother before her. They’ve been in my family for generations. How could you have made them?”

The man sighed, his back still turned.

“Have you not heard the legends?” he said.

The two children looked at him blankly.

“The legends speak of a kingdom,” he said. “A kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. A kingdom which was twice visited by a great evil, and once rescued by a person known only as the Hero of Time.”

“I know that story,” Link said. “It was all written down in a book by one of my ancestors. I have it with me now.”

Tetra stared at Link, but she said nothing.

“This is the kingdom, isn’t it?” Link said. “The kingdom that was destroyed.”

“Yes,” the man said.

Slowly, he turned to face the children.

He was an old man, his hair and beard completely white. He was slightly portly, but Link suspected that, in his youth, he must have been quite handsome. He was very tall, and he had a square jaw and strong, even features that spoke of great wisdom and patience. His small, vivid blue eyes softened his face, making him seem not only wise, but kind. Like the man’s voice, there was something about these eyes that struck Link as familiar.

The man continued speaking.

“The place where you now stand is indeed the kingdom of legend,” he said, “and I am its king: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule.”

He straightened to his full height, his voice booming out across the small room. Link felt a sudden urge to bow. He almost did, but then he met the man’s eyes.

“My boy,” the man said, “do you not recognize my voice?”

Link squinted at the man, who was smiling now. The expression caused the lines in his face to deepen, particularly at the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, amazingly, it all clicked into place. The red robes, the white hair, the voice, the blue eyes. But, how could it be?

“King of Red Lions?” Link said tentatively.

“Yes, Link,” the king said. His voice was kind. “It is I. The King of Red Lions. I must say, I am surprised you did not recognize me sooner.”

“Well… it’s kind of a stretch,” Link said.

The king chuckled.

“I suppose so,” he said. “I do apologize, Link, for hiding my identity. I believed that as long as the Master Sword had the power to repel evil, there was no need for you to know the truth.”

Link was trying to gather his thoughts and make a response when Tetra, who had been silent throughout his and the King’s discussion, suddenly burst out.

“Wait a minute,” she said. “Time out. What exactly is going on here? How can he be the King of Hyrule? The kingdom was destroyed hundreds of years ago!”

King Daphnes turned a thoughtful gaze on Tetra, as if seeing her for the first time.

“I see you are familiar with the name of Hyrule,” he said.

“Of course I am,” Tetra said, crossing her arms. “Link isn’t the only one who’s heard the story of the Hero of Time his whole life.”

“You seem to know a bit more about the legend than Link does,” the king said. “And yet, you are unaware of the kingdom’s true fate.”

“True fate?” said Link.

“The kingdom of Hyrule was not destroyed,” King Daphnes said. “The time has come for me to tell you how, and why.”

Tetra and Link exchanged glances. They turned back to the king.

“Explain, then,” Link said.

The king cleared his throat. He began his tale.

 

“Once, long ago,” King Daphnes said, “this land of Hyrule was turned into a land of shadow and darkness by a man known as Ganondorf.”

The king paused. He stroked his beard.

“This was not the first time such a calamity had befallen Hyrule,” he continued. “Generations before me, Ganon attempted to claim Hyrule for his own. He was defeated during his dark reign by the Hero of Time, and sealed away.”

The king folded his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth in front of the pedestal.

“It was in my lifetime that Ganon found a way to break free of his prison. He sought to obtain the power of the gods for his own evil ends. We hoped that the Hero of Time would return to save us, but, alas, that was not to be.”

The king continued to pace, his gait growing slightly faster.

“I attempted to use my own, limited power to stop Ganon,” he said, “but I failed. We attempted to keep Ganon at bay through force of arms. We failed. Our hope all but lost, my people and I cried out to the gods. They heard our pleas. They chose to seal away not only Ganon, but Hyrule itself.”

The king stopped pacing. He gazed off into the distance.

“So it was,” he said, “that the rains began. A torrential downpour from the heavens. Soon, our fair Hyrule was buried beneath a newly formed sea. But all was not lost.”

He paused, still looking at something that Link and Tetra could not see.

“The gods knew that to seal away the people with the kingdom would only serve Ganon’s purpose,” he said. “So, the gods chose those who would build a new country, and commanded them to take refuge on the highest mountaintops.”

The king turned to Link and Tetra, his expression deadly serious. He looked each of them square in the face.

“Those people,” he said, “were your ancestors.”

 

Link and Tetra stood in silence for a moment, taking in the king’s story. It was not altogether different from the story Link had heard so many times throughout his life, save for, of course, the ending. The kingdom in the king’s story—in the true story—hadn’t been destroyed, only preserved, and Link and Tetra, and probably all the peoples who populated the Great Sea, were descendants of those who had escaped the flood. But there were still things Link didn’t understand. Things he wanted to know.

“King of—-I mean, King Daphnes,” Link said.

“Yes, Link?” the king said.

“Why didn’t you leave Hyrule when everyone else fled?”

The king raised his eyebrows. Link recognized the expression from the King of Red Lions. It was the face the boat made whenever Link asked something he wasn’t sure how to respond to.

King Daphnes cleared his throat.

“An excellent question, Link,” he said. “The simple answer is that when the gods sealed Hyrule away, I chose to remain behind as steward of Hyrule and guardian of Ganon’s prison. A kingdom needs its king, after all.”

“But then Ganon escaped.”

“Yes, Ganon escaped,” the king said, “and I pursued him. Which is what I was doing when you and I first met.”

“You pursued him… as a boat?” Link said quizzically.

“Using a type of magic not altogether different from that of the Gossip Stones, I am able to possess the vessel known as the King of Red Lions,” King Daphnes said. “Of course, there are times when I must abandon my wooden body and return to Hyrule.”

“Wait, so, is that why you don’t talk sometimes?” Link said. “Like that time on Greatfish Isle?”

“Indeed,” said the king. “But, rest assured, Link. Even when I was beneath the sea, I kept an eye on your progress through the Gossip Stone Tetra gave you. I even aided you once or twice in your adventures, using that stone.”

Link frowned. He couldn’t think of a time other than on the sea when the king had “aided him.” What was he talking about?

“I have a question,” Tetra said suddenly.

“What might that be?” the king said.

There was a smile on his lips. Tetra seemed to amuse him.

“Is Link a descendant of the Hero of Time, or what?” she said.

Link stared at her. She once again had her arms crossed across her chest. She looked at the king without flinching.

“So you too, have noticed the similarities?” the man said. “I once wondered the same thing. But, now I think differently. I believe that Link is part of a bloodline of another sort. Though, exactly what that means, even I cannot say.”

The king fixed Link with a thoughtful glance, then turned his attention back to Tetra.

“You ask about Link,” he said, “but not about yourself.”

Tetra gave a nervous laugh.

“What’s there to ask? I’m just a pirate. Nothing more.”

The king shook his head.

“Have you not yet realized?” the king said. “The time for hiding is over.”

Tetra stepped back.

“I’m not hiding,” she said.

“But you are, Tetra,” the king said. “Though even you do not know what it is you are hiding from.”

The king took a step forward.

“Have you never wondered about yourself?” he said. “Never wondered why your family has lived as pirates for generations? Moving from place to place so as not to draw attention to themselves?”

Tetra looked blank. The king went on.

“Have you not wondered, then, about the necklace your mother gave you?“

Tetra moved a hand to her chest, touching the spot where the necklace must have rested.

“What about it?” she said.

Her voice was so quiet, Link had to strain to hear it.

“If I am not mistaken, your mother asked you to guard that necklace with your life, and never show it to anyone.”

Tetra hesitated, then nodded.

“Let me see it now, Tetra. The time has come.”

The girl paused. She looked the king over carefully. Then, slowly, she reached beneath her kerchief and held the necklace out for the king to see. Link saw that it was in the shape of a tiny golden triangle.

The king came forward, stooping to get a closer look at the gem.

“This gem is no mere bauble,” he said. “It is a part of the Triforce of Wisdom.”

Link suddenly remembered that Ganondorf too, had said that Tetra had the Triforce of Wisdom. And he had called the glowing shape on his own hand the Triforce of Power…

The king was still speaking.

“The Triforce of Wisdom is a treasure which has been passed down for many ages within the royal family of Hyrule,” he said. “It is none other than the power of the gods we have kept from Ganon’s clutches all these long years. Your family was charged with the task of protecting it.”

King Daphnes looked at Tetra.

“You know what this means, do you not?”

Tetra shook her head, looking bewildered and overwhelmed. Link wanted nothing more than to go to her, but something kept him back—a strange impulse he didn’t understand.

“Step forward, Tetra.”

The girl, as if in a trance, did as she was told. King Daphnes’ made a gesture with his hand, and a second golden triangle appeared in midair in front of him. This triangle was hollow in the center, and it was missing its bottom side. As soon as it appeared, the gem around Tetra’s neck began to glow.

“Tetra,” the king said, “you, too, must abide by the laws of the past. The time has come for you to learn your fate, the very reason you live.”

The gem on Tetra’s necklace floated into the air, tugging against the string around her neck, like it wanted to get free. At the same moment, the second triangle began to drift across the room, towards the place where Tetra stood. Her eyes were wide as the two triangles met in the air just a few inches from her face. Slowly, they drifted closer together. They joined.

There was a roaring noise. Ribbons of light filled the room. Link was utterly blinded by the glow. He shielded his eyes. He heard Tetra give a cry. Behind his hands he could just make out her form—the light engulfing her—before he was forced to look away once more.

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light winked out.

Everything was still.

Link slowly opened his eyes. Spots danced in his vision. He blinked, trying desperately to see what had befallen Tetra. As he did, a figure began to swim into view—-a girl with golden hair down past her shoulders.

She turned towards Link, and he knew without a doubt that this girl was Tetra. But how she had changed. Her tan skin, simple beehive hairdo, and boyish clothes had been replaced by pale skin, long hair topped with a circlet of jewels, and an ornate royal gown of pale pink. Her skirt bore an image of the eagle crest Link had seen on the roof of Hyrule Castle. Link stared at her, too shocked to know what to think.

But she wasn’t looking at him at all. Her gaze was fixed on the back of her gloved left hand. Through the fabric shone an image of the same three golden triangles that had appeared on the back of Ganondorf’s hand. On Tetra’s hand, however, it was the triangle in the lower left corner that glowed with the brightest light.

“My… fate…” Tetra said faintly.

“You are the last heir to the throne of Hyrule,” King Daphnes said. “You are Princess Zelda.”

Tetra—-Zelda?—-stared at King Daphnes in confusion. She shook her head, seeming to come out of her momentary trance.

“But… I’m Tetra. I can’t be a princess…”

“You are confused,” the king said kindly. “That is to be expected.”

Zelda opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it and stared at the floor. Link’s heart gave a thud. That wasn’t like Tetra at all.

“Link,” King Daphnes said.

Link started. He tore his gaze away from his friend.

“Forgive me,” he said. “But I must once more ask for your help. Now that Ganon knows the identity of Princess Zelda, he will be searching frantically for her and the Triforce of Wisdom she possesses. If he succeeds in his goals, my beloved Hyrule will become a land of shadows, and so will your world above the sea.”

“What will we do?” Link said.

“We must restore the Master Sword to its former glory,” said the king.

“Can that be done?” Link said.

“I have an idea as to how it might be,” the king said. “Will you help me, my boy?”

Link felt a faint flutter of hope in his chest at the suggestion that something could be done to repair the Master Sword. It was like a knot was untying somewhere deep inside him. Until now, he hadn’t realized how much tension he had internalized, how much hopelessness.

“Of course I’ll help,” Link said. “Show me what to do.”

He couldn’t allow this glimmer of hope to slip through his fingers. He had to grasp it, however small it was.

Zelda, meanwhile, still stood between Link and King Daphnes. She looked utterly bewildered.

“Tetra—-er—-Zelda?” Link said, turning to her. “Are you all right?”

“I…” she said. “I wish to come with you.”

Her speech was strange, compared with Tetra’s. It was softer, more polite, somehow. But her eyes seemed to clear as she spoke. She turned to face the king.

“Your highness,” she said. “Please allow me to assist you. I have been trained in the art of fighting. I wish to help!”

“Yeah,” Link said. He too, turned to the king. “You should let Tetra come with us. You saw her in the Forsaken Fortress, didn’t you? I would never have made it without her help.”

King Daphnes frowned and stroked his beard.

“The princess is skilled,” he said. “But I am afraid I cannot allow it. Zelda, you are too conspicuous now that you possess the Triforce of Wisdom. If you return to the surface with us, I have no doubt that Ganon will find us.”

Link moved closer to Zelda.

“But he could find her here, too,” he said. “Ganon knows about Hyrule. He escaped from here!”

“This chamber is still unknown to Ganon,” the king said, “and now that Valoo has damaged his stronghold, Ganon’s attention will be focused on re-grouping his forces. I do not believe that he will find this place prior to our return.”

Zelda stared at the floor. She looked so unhappy. Link felt awful.

The king turned to her, his face kind.

“Here, all of your needs will be provided for,” the king said. “Above all, you will be safe. Please, princess. When Ganon is defeated, you may return to the surface.”

Zelda looked up at him. She bit her lip. She nodded.

“All right,” she said. “I understand.”

King Daphnes smiled encouragingly.

“Thank you, Zelda,” he said.

He looked from her to Link.

“Say your goodbyes,” he said. “I will await you outside.”

There was a noise like rushing wind, and the king vanished.

Link and Zelda jumped in surprise.

The noise came again. The king appeared at the top of the stairs, and vanished once more. Link heard the noise recede into the distance for several seconds. When it finally stopped, Link guessed that the king—-or his spirit—-must have returned to the King of Red Lions.

Link felt a set of small, soft hands touch his forearm. He turned. Zelda clung to his arm, her head hung low. When she looked up at him, tears stood out in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Link said. “Are you okay?”

“I do not know,” Zelda said. “I feel strange… as if I were in a fog.”

She wiped her eyes. Without thinking, Link took her other hand.

“Hey,” he said. “You’re going to be fine. No matter what you look like, who you really are, you’re still you. You’re the strongest, most amazing person I know. That’s the truth.”

Zelda smiled waveringly.

“I hope you are right,” she said. “Because I don’t feel like myself at all.”

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Zelda drew a sharp breath.

“Link,” she said. “I don’t know how to say this, but, all of it, everything that’s happened to you, and to your poor sister, and to your island… it’s all been my fault. I’m so sorry.”

Link shook his head. He patted Zelda’s hand, and smiled.

“I’ll see you soon,” he said. “Goodbye, Tetra.”

He released her hand and left the basement. Zelda watched him go, her hand still held out in front of her.

“Link…” she said softly. “Be careful.”


	24. The Ancient Sage

Link and the King of Red Lions floated next to the ring of light that would return them to the surface of the Great Sea. The towering walls of Hyrule Castle rose around them, and Link knew that, deep in the depths of the castle, beneath the re-sealed passageway, Tetra—-otherwise known as Princess Zelda—-already awaited their return.

“You seem glum, Link,” the King said. “Are you still upset about the princess?”

There was no sign of the boat’s—King Daphnes’—human body. The monarch, it seemed, truly had vanished completely into the wooden vessel. Link wondered about the full extent of the king of Hyrule’s powers. How was he able to disappear so completely?

“I’m all right,” Link said.

In truth, he was not all right. He was worried about Tetra, and about the odd changes that had come over her when she’d transformed into Princess Zelda. But he did not feel like discussing his complicated emotions towards the situation—and towards the girl—with the King.

“So, what is this idea you mentioned before?” Link said, changing the subject. “How do we restore power to the Master Sword?”

“Quite simply,” the King replied. “You see, Link, prior to the destruction of Hyrule, two sages were chosen by the gods to ensure that the seal on Ganon’s powers remained intact, and that the Master Sword retained its potency. One of these sages dwelt in the Earth Temple to the south, and the other in the Wind Temple, to the north. As long as these sages remained at their posts, all would be well with the Master Sword.”

“You think something happened to the sages?” Link said.

“It is quite likely,” the King said. “Therefore, our next step should be to pay the sages a visit and see what has become of them. Ganon blocked the lower entrances to their temples, but we should be able to access the higher entrances above sea level.”

“All right,” Link said. He grabbed hold of the tiller. “Let’s get going.”

“Wait, Link,” the boat said.

The boy paused.

“I should warn you,” the King said, “that as soon as we return to the surface, I plan to shut the portal to Hyrule. Do not be alarmed when I do so. It is for the princess’ safety.”

“Ok,” Link said. “I understand.”

“Once I do this,” the King continued, “you will not be able to contact your friend through the Gossip Stone, nor will she be able to contact you. Furthermore, once the portal is closed, I will not be able to open it again.”

Link opened his mouth to protest.

“But—-”

“Ah, ah, wait just a moment,” the boat said. “I did not say that the portal can _never_ be opened again. I simply said that _I_ will not be able to open it again. The portal can only be opened by one whose heart is true and courageous: a hero, chosen by the gods.”

When Link only stared at the King blankly, the boat continued.

“In other words, it will be up to you to re-open the portal after Ganon’s defeat.”

“Oh,” Link said. “ _Oh_. I get it.”

Link had to admit that he still wasn’t used to this “chosen hero” business.

“How do I do that, though?” the boy said. “Last time I rang the bell on top of the Tower of the Gods, but I’m guessing that only works once.”

“I expect so,” the King said. “No, to open the portal a second time will take an act of heroism even greater than that. But do not worry about these matters now, Link. We have much work ahead of us before the princess can return to the surface.”

Link nodded, and looked back at the castle.

 _Hang in there, Tetra,_ he thought. _I’ll get you out of here, and back to your ship, as soon as I can._

He turned back to the King of Red Lions.

“We’d better get started,” he said.

The King nodded. The companions sailed into the ring of light.

 

Link guessed that it was early noon when he and the King of Red Lions left the Tower of the Gods. As they sailed away, Link couldn’t help but glance back at the place where the ring of light had once gleamed on the surface of the waves. The portal had closed the moment they returned to the surface, just as the King said it would. With the portal gone, Link was struck once again by the feeling that he’d awakened from a dream, and that the things he’d seen in Hyrule were no more than his imagination. He wouldn’t have been surprised to find Tetra and Aryll on the surface, waiting to greet him aboard the pirate ship.

Thinking of Tetra made Link think of the future, and of the responsibilities he still bore. Not only did he have to defeat Ganon, he also had to restore power to the Master Sword, and complete an act of heroism great enough to re-open the ring of light and free his friend from that lonely kingdom beneath the sea. And he still didn’t know what act that could possibly be.

Link tried to forget these troubling thoughts and focus on the journey ahead. According to the King, their destination was an unnamed island located in a remote part of the Great Sea. It was on this island that the entrance to the Earth Temple could be found.

“Most do not know of the place’s existence,” the King of Red Lions had said. “Which is the way we hoped it would be.”

Link’s attention was focused on steering the boat through some particularly frustrating currents, but he continued to ponder the King’s statement as they sailed, eventually prompting him to ask:

“Who is _we_ , exactly?”

The King glanced at Link in surprise.

“I thought it should be obvious,” the boat said. “I was referring, of course, to Lord Valoo, the Great Deku Tree, Jabun, and myself.”

Link adjusted the sail to catch the wind coming from the south.

“Why you four?” Link said.

“Oh. Well,” the King said, “it is because we are each, respectively, the rulers of the four ancient races.”

“The what?”

“The Goron, the Kokiri, the Zora, and the humans.”

Link frowned.

“Ah, of course,” the King said. “You would not know of the former three.”

“Are the Kokiri… the Koroks?”

“That is correct,” said the boat. “The Goron have fallen on hard times since the earth that they once cherished was reduced. And the Zora are… no more.”

“Oh,” Link said. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It is a shame,” the King said. “Though they were not my people.”

The King turned his gaze forward once again. For a long time, neither he nor Link spoke.

“A lot has changed,” Link said carefully, “since Hyrule… fell, that is.”

The King glanced at Link, then back at the horizon.

“Yes, my boy,” he said shortly. “Much has changed.”

Link wanted to continue the conversation. He wanted to know what the King was thinking. He wanted to know more about those ancient days that he had never seen. But he also sensed that it wouldn’t be a good idea to ask the King any more about Hyrule. Whenever the old man talked of it, there was a distant look in his eyes that frightened the boy, a look that said he was seeing things Link couldn’t possibly fathom.

 

The sun was high in the sky when Link and the King of Red Lions arrived at their destination. The island was quite small, its surface dominated by a large cave, the entrance of which was partially obscured by overgrown vines and branches. Since the island had no dock, Link moored the King alongside a narrow outcropping of rock jutting out from the beach.

Link bid the King farewell, disembarked, and waded ashore. There was something about the atmosphere of the island he disliked. Maybe it was too quiet—-or too still. Not even a hint of wind disturbed the prickly grass that grew along the beach.

The boy made his way to the mouth of the cave. The foliage here grew so thickly that it was difficult for Link to squeeze past, but, finally, he managed to stumble inside. The inside of the cave was as overgrown as the outside. Vines hung down from either wall in thin curtains. Like the island itself, the cave was still and quiet. The sandy floor lay undisturbed. It was clear that no one had been here in a very long time.

At the far end of the cave stood a massive stone plaque, set into the wall like a door. Abstract designs were painted on the slab in bright reds and greens. It must have been extremely old, but the overgrowth had not touched it, and its paint had not faded.

Link approached the plaque, awed by the sight of something so out of place in this tiny, abandoned cave. Without thinking about it, Link placed a hand on the smooth stone surface.

Suddenly, the bottom part of the slab lit up. Link took a step back and watched as a new image appeared beneath the colorful designs—-a staff of music, and above the staff, painted in a delicate scrawl, a title:

“The Earth God’s Lyric.”

The markings shone for only a moment, but even after they were gone Link could see the notes as if they were imprinted on his eyes. He reached into his bag and felt for the familiar polished handle of the Wind Waker. Holding the baton aloft, he began to conduct the song.

At first, Link thought he must have misremembered the notes. No wind appeared, and no music rose in response to his call. But, then, faintly at first, a harp melody echoed through the cave. Slowly, the song rose in volume until it filled Link’s ears. It was a lovely tune, dreamy and hopeful, but the harp player plucked it slowly, which lent the song a melancholy quality.

As Link continued to conduct, a shape appeared in the air before him. Like the melody, it took time before the shape was anything more than a faint shimmer in the air. But as the song came to an end, the figure solidified into the tall, translucent image of a woman.

But she was like no woman Link had ever seen. Her skin was a pale, bluish gray color. Fins grew from her upper arms and from the back of her head. Her saucer-like eyes had no pupils or whites, but were completely dark blue.

In spite of her strange features—or, perhaps, because of them—the woman was beautiful. Her features were graceful and noble, from her long, thin nose to her delicate fingers. She was clad in a simple purple dress hung with a red tabard. Her feet seemed barely to touch the sand, and her dress blew in a light wind that Link could not feel. As Link watched her, she plucked the last few notes of the Earth God’s Lyric on her golden lap harp, and turned her dark eyes on Link.

“O, great hero chosen by the Master Sword,” she said, “I am Laruto.”

Link took a small step forward.

“Are you the sage of the Earth Temple?” he said.

“I am,” she said. “Or, I was. In life, I was the Zora sage of the Earth Temple.”

Laruto was a Zora? Link wanted to ask her more about her species, but he knew that this was not the right time.

“What happened to you?” he said instead.

“My soul was stolen,” she said, “by Ganondorf.”

She smiled sadly at Link.

“For an age,” she said, “I offered my prayers in the Earth Temple, praying that the power to repel evil would forever remain within the Master Sword. When I was attacked by Ganondorf, my work was undone. The sword lost its holy power. Without sages to pray for it, the Master Sword cannot be what it once was.”

Laruto looked Link squarely in the eyes. He felt a shiver run up his spine.

“You must find another to take my place in this temple,” she said. “One who carries on my bloodline.”

She held her harp higher. For the first time, Link could see that it was carved to resemble the face of an old man. He recognized these distinctive markings immediately. He had seen the harp before.

“You will know the one you seek by the sacred instrument she carries,” Laruto said. “You must conduct the Earth God’s Lyric and awaken within her the melody that will carry our prayers to the gods. Only with her at your side may you enter my temple.”

Link wanted to say more, but he saw that Laruto was fading.

“Find my descendant,” she said. “Please. And, Link… may the winds of fortune ever blow with you.”

With a sigh and a puff of air, Sage Laruto vanished.

 

“That was all she told me,” Link said.

He was back on the shore of the unnamed island, updating King of Red Lions on what had happened.

“So we must bring Sage Laruto’s successor here…” the King said thoughtfully. “Link, have you any idea who this descendant of hers might be?”

“I have one idea,” Link said. “But… it doesn’t make sense.”

“Why not, my boy?”

“Well, how can Laruto have descendants? You told me that the Zora are extinct.”

“I told you that they were no more,” the King said.

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

The King shook his head.

“The Zora were an aquatic race,” he said. “After the flood, the gods knew that it would not do to have a tribe that could swim deep beneath the sea, and possibly find Hyrule before the appointed time.”

Link sat up rapidly.

“So the gods killed the Zora?”

“No, no, no,” the King said quickly. “Perish the thought! What the gods did instead was give the Zora a gift: since their tribe could no longer have mastery over the water, they instead gave them mastery over the air.”

“The Rito,” Link said. “I knew it!”

“Knew what?” the King said.

“I know who the successor is,” Link said breathlessly. “I know who owns the same harp as Laruto. She showed it to me the last time I was on Dragon Roost Island. King, it’s Medli. Medli is the next sage of the Earth Temple.”

 

The King of Red Lions’ reaction was not quite what the boy had expected. The boat stared at his young charge in shock. Link felt a lump grow in his throat at the sight of the King’s expression.

“What is it?” Link said. “King, what’s wrong?”

The King shook his head.

“Link, I am sorry,” he said. “Truly, truly sorry.”

Link’s heart pounded with fear.

“Why… why are you sorry?”

The King sighed. He refused to meet Link’s eyes.

“Medli… is a friend of yours, is she not?”

“Y… yes,” Link said. “Of course she is. She saved my life.”

The King still wouldn’t meet Link’s eyes, and spoke in the direction of the water.

“Do you know what it means, Link, to become a sage?” he said.

The boy shook his head.

“Becoming a sage means devoting yourself wholly to the gods,” the King said. “In other words, one who becomes a sage renounces all of her worldly bonds, all of her ties to her old life.”

 _No,_ Link thought. _No. No._

The chorus built in his head, even as he spoke to the King.

“What are you saying?” Link said.

_No no no no no._

“As soon as Medli takes her place as sage,” the King said, “she must reside in the Earth Temple for the remainder of her life. She will never see her home, or her people, again. And you, my boy, are fated to deliver this message to her.”


	25. The Earth Sage Awakens

It was not a long journey from the Earth Temple to Dragon Roost Island. In just a few short hours, Link and the King pulled up to the familiar dock, and Link disembarked.

The island was already in much better shape than it had been when Link had last seen it. The smoke had gone from the air, leaving behind nothing more than a faint burning smell. The sky was so clear that Link could even see the small red shape of Valoo, perched in his nest high above the beach.

“Link?” the King said. “What are you waiting for?”

The boy, who had been looking blankly up at the island’s highest spire, turned back to the boat.

“I’m not sure I can go through with this,” Link said. “It just doesn't seem right.”

The King sighed.

“I understand your feelings,” the boat said. “But if you do not bring Medli to the Earth Temple, how will you restore the Master Sword’s power and defeat Ganon? We have no other alternative.”

“I know,” Link said. “I know. But I still don’t like it.”

“Have courage, Link,” the boat said. “Take heart in the fact that you bestow upon Medli a great honor.”

Link bit his lip and made no response to the King’s statement. If the boat thought that Medli should thank him for taking her away from her home forever, then clearly he understood nothing. But Link also knew that the boat was right: he had no other choice.

“Just speak to Medli as you would normally, and all will be well,” the King said. “Now, off you go, my boy.”

Link left the King of Red Lions behind at the dock. He did not mention that he had no idea how he was going to speak to Medli normally under these circumstances.

Link headed further inland and started to make his way up the windowed path that led to the Rito Aerie. Even though he had left Dragon Roost only a few days before, the path had clearly been restored in his absence: all of the rubble and fallen rocks had been cleared away, and breaks in the path were repaired. Link was impressed by the Rito’s quick work almost as much as he was impressed, for a second time, by the vistas framed in the tunnel. As Link passed by the rock windows, he couldn’t help but look through them, past the shore and toward the horizon. Hundreds of years ago, he realized, he would have been looking out on the kingdom of Hyrule. The thought filled him with a sort of awe, but it did not comfort him. When he thought of Hyrule, he couldn't help but think of drowning.

When Link finally reached the entrance to the Aerie, he hesitated, and wondered whether he should enter or not. In spite of the King’s words, he still felt guilty. He didn't want to run into the Chieftain, Quill, or Prince Komali. What, he wondered, would he say to them if they asked him why he was there?

Link was saved from this dilemma by the faint sound of a harp, coming from somewhere further along the path, past the Aerie door. Link listened for a moment, before he turned from the entrance and followed the sound.

Link walked several feet before he found Medli playing on a broad ledge higher up the mountain. She seemed fully absorbed in her song, her back turned to him. Link felt a strange ache in his chest when he saw her. He wasn't sure if it was because he was glad to see her, or because of what he had to do.

He took a deep breath, and approached his friend.

“Hoy,” he said.

Medli started in surprise, and her fingers scraped across the harp ungracefully as she did so. She fumbled with the instrument, and almost dropped it as she turned around.

“Link!” she cried.

He felt awful, seeing her whole face brighten at the sight of him. At the same moment, his eyes darted to the harp she carried in her arms, to confirm that it really was the same as Laruto’s. There was no mistaking it. He turned his gaze back to Medli’s face, and gave her a weak smile.

“Medli,” he said. “I’m glad to see you.”

“I’m glad to see you too, Link,” she said breathlessly. “I heard from Quill that your sister is safe at last.”

“That’s true. And I’m safe too, thanks to him and Prince Komali.”

Medli beamed.

“I know,” she said. “The prince talks of nothing else. He’s so proud to have helped you.”

Link smiled, but his expression faltered as the harp caught his eye once more.

“Where is Prince Komali, by the way?” Link said.

“He’s out on patrol,” said Medli. “He’s become quite the responsible adult since he got his wings, and he’s shot up like a weed. He may even be taller than you, by now.”

Her smile faded. She folded her hands and looked at the ground.

“And, what about you?” Link said. “How have you been?”

Medli smiled, but Link could tell that it was a forced smile.

“Oh, the same as always,” she said. “Well, almost the same, that is. I have a bit less to do these days. Lord Valoo is better and Komali… he doesn’t really need me anymore, does he?”

She chuckled and adjusted her hands.

“I’ve been focusing on my music,” she said. “Performing is an important duty of an attendant.”

“Is that why you’re up here by yourself?” Link said.

“Actually, I’m awaiting Komali’s return. I promised I would be here to greet him.” She smiled. “I thought it might be nice to welcome him with a song.”

Before Link could respond, Medli quickly changed the topic.

“But, what are your plans, Link?” she said. “Will you be returning to your island soon?”

“Not quite yet,” Link said. He started fumbling in his pack. His hands closed around the Wind Waker. “Actually, I wanted to ask you—”

“Oh!” Medli said suddenly.

Link realized that he was holding the Wind Waker. He must have worked it out of his bag absentmindedly. Medli clapped her hands in delight.

“That baton looks just like the Wind Waker,” she said.

“Y-you know about the Wind Waker?”

“Of course! We Rito worship the gods of wind, remember? We have many stories about the Wind Waker.”

“Is that so?”

“Hey, you know what would be fun?” Medli said. “Why don’t you try conducting me, Link?”

Link scratched his head.

“Um, okay. Do you want anything in particular?”

“Whatever you feel like,” she said.

She adjusted her harp, and held her fingers ready.

“Go right ahead,” she said.

Link took a deep breath. The time had come. As he held up the Wind Waker, he tried to put aside any guilty thoughts and simply do what he had to do. The breeze kicked up suddenly, caressing his hair, filling him with a kind of courage. He let the wind and the music fill him, and he began to conduct the melody that had appeared on the stone plaque in the cave.

Though it was unlikely that she had ever heard the Earth God’s Lyric before, Medli seemed to understand exactly how to play it, even adding embellishments Link had not known existed. While the music lasted, the two played as if the rest of the world didn’t exist. Link was surprised and dazed when he realized the piece had come to an end.

But how Link felt was nothing compared to how Medli looked. Her eyes were wide, and her face seemed even paler than usual. She stared off into the distance, a hand over her mouth.

“That song,” she said faintly. “It sounds so familiar. Link, where did you--”

She took a step forward, and stumbled.

“Medli?”

She pressed her hands to her forehead and groaned.

“Medli,” Link said. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s like… something I forgot is trying to be… remembered,” Medli said. “Oh… I feel…”

She swayed.

“Medli!”

Link barely managed to catch the girl as she fell to the ground unconscious.

 

While Link tried desperately to awaken her on Dragon Roost Island, Medli floated in darkness, clutching her harp, just as she had while she was awake. At first she was completely alone, but after a moment, a figure slowly appeared before her.

Laruto faced Medli across the vast expanse of blackness. She fixed the girl with a calm stare. The girl stared back. The sage held up her harp, identical to Medli’s, and strummed the first few bars of a song. She paused, and looked back at the girl expectantly.

Medli picked up her own harp and repeated the same melody. The sage smiled, and nodded. She held up her own harp again, and the two women began to play together in unison—not the Earth God’s Lyric, but another tune, slow, but with a sprightly quality to it.

As the song continued, three golden triangles appeared on the stretch of ground between Medli and Laruto and shone brightly. Above the triangles floated a sword with a blue hilt, its blade pointed upward.

The song came to an end. With another nod to the girl, Laruto disappeared. Alone, Medli stared at the sword in silence. She knew what she had to do. Satisfied, she closed her eyes.

 

“Medli,” Link said, holding the girl in his arms. “Come on, wake up.”

She had been out for about five minutes, and Link was sick with worry. What had he done to her?

“Link?” said a faint voice.

Link looked down at the girl, and saw her eyes open slowly. She stared past him, up into the sky, her eyes confused and cloudy.

“Are you okay?” said the boy.

Medli blinked, and her expression seemed to clear, like she was returning from somewhere far away.

“Link,” she said softly. “Just now, a sage spoke to me. She spoke so gently.”

Medli must have felt Link’s arms stiffen, because she looked up at him.

“You knew, didn’t you?” she said. “And thanks to you, now I know who I am, and what I must do. I am the sage of the Earth Temple. I must restore the Master Sword’s power.”

“You know what that means, though, don’t you?” Link said. “You’ll be stuck in the temple. You won’t be able to come back to Dragon Roost Island.”

Medli closed her eyes.

“I know,” she said. “But… I have to do this. Don’t you see, Link? I finally have a purpose. I bet my teacher knew all about this…”

She sat up slightly, so that her body was partially elevated, but her head still rested against Link’s arms.

“We must leave soon,” she said. “Please, Link. Take me to the Earth Temple.”

Before Link could answer, they heard a rustle of wings overhead. Far above them, a young Rito wheeled and glided closer to the island.

“Komali,” Medli said quietly. She turned to Link. “We have to leave—quickly, before he returns.”

“But this might be your last chance to say goodbye to him,” Link said.

“It’s better this way,” she said. She closed her eyes. “Komali… I just want you to remember me as a simple attendant.”

Link helped Medli to her feet, and the two of them headed off down the mountain path. By the time Prince Komali arrived, they were long gone.


	26. Of Mist and Monsters

Medli sat perched on the gunwale of the King of Red Lions, staring into the horizon. Her long brown ponytail streamed out behind her in the breeze as the boat slid across the waves.

“Are you okay, Medli?” Link said.

He had one hand on the tiller to keep the boat steady, but his eyes were on her. They had been sailing for about half an hour—were making good time, in fact. But Medli had hardly said a word since she and Link boarded the boat.

She shook her head, and turned to Link with a faint smile.

“I’m fine,” she said. “I was just thinking.”

“I am sure you have a lot to think about,” the King said gently.

He and Medli had been introduced as they left Dragon Roost. Medli was barely fazed by the sight of a talking sailboat, and the King seemed to take an immediate liking to the shy, polite girl.

“Actually,” Medli said, “I was thinking about how this is the first time I’ve ridden on a sail boat.”

“Really?” Link said, surprised. “You’ve never sailed? Ever?”

“Well, yes,” she said. “I’ve never been more than a few feet from Dragon Roost Island, and even then, I usually fly.”

The King chuckled.

“I am honored to assist in your introduction to sailing,” he said. “How do you find the experience?”

“Wonderful, but… I suppose this is the last time,” she said. “The last time I’ll ever sail, I mean.”

Neither Link nor the King had any response to that. Medli’s smile faded slowly as she settled back into contemplation of the water.

 

Soon the trio found themselves back at the island that held the entrance to the Earth Temple. Link and Medli disembarked, and turned to the King of Red Lions. The boat fixed each of them with a stern stare.

“Children,” he said, “listen well to what I am about to tell you. If I know Ganon, then the temple ahead of you will be a nest of evil creatures, including, perhaps, the creature that put an end to Sage Laruto. I ask both of you to go forth with extreme caution.”

The children nodded. The King went on.

“Also, do not forget to look out for one another,” he said. “Remember that each of you has strengths, and each of you has weaknesses. Try to work together. In other words, Link, protect Medli. Medli, protect Link.”

Link and Medli murmured words of assent.

“Now, off you go,” the King said.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, King of Red Lions,” said Medli.

The King smiled.

“Likewise,” he said.

Link momentarily made eye contact with the King over Medli’s head. The boat looked away.

“Good luck to both of you,” he said. “Safe travels.”

The children nodded and left the King behind at the beach.

 

Link and Medli made their way past the wall of vines and into the cave. Once inside, Medli looked up at the stone doorway.

“So,” Link said. “Here we are.”

“Yes.”

There was a catch in Medli’s voice. She looked at the ground.

“Are you all right?” Link asked, concerned.

“I’m fine,” Medli said. She wiped her eyes. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

Before Link could respond, Medli turned back to the door, a look of determination on her face. In a quick motion, she unslung her harp from her back. She looked over at Link expectantly. He nodded and pulled the Wind Waker from his pack.

“Ready?” he said.

“I am,” Medli replied.

She held up her harp. Link tapped the baton it in the air—1, 2, 3—and they began.

They played the song Medli had learned from Laruto in her vision. Of course, this was the first time Link had heard it. The breezy melody made Link think of Outset Island, which in turn made him think of his grandmother. As he conducted, he wondered if she was all right. The Fairy Queen had promised him that Grandma’s illness wouldn’t get worse before he found a cure, but that promise was made several days ago. What if the Fairy Queen failed to keep it?

The song came to an end before Link was ready for it. He lowered the Wind Waker, and he and Medli watched as a crack appeared down the middle of the door. This was followed by another, and another, until the door broke apart, crumbling into a cloud of fine stone dust.

Link and Medli exchanged a brief look. Medli looked scared and sad, but also serious, ready for whatever lay ahead. Link smiled at her encouragingly, and she smiled back. They faced forward, and entered the Earth Temple.

 

Link and Medli found themselves in another small cave. It had been sealed for so long that the air was stale, and much colder than the previous room had been. In the center of the space stood a slightly raised platform, and in the middle of this was a person-sized hole.

Link crept forward, followed by Medli, and they both looked down into the depths of the hole. It was too dark to see how deep it went, but this seemed to be the only way of getting into the Earth Temple.

“Just a minute,” Link said.

He scanned the floor for a stone or a pebble. Finding one near his feet, he dropped it down the hole and waited for a sound.

No sound came.

“All right,” Medli said. “Given the circumstances, I think I should go first.”

Link stared at her, taken aback.

“What are you talking about? Didn’t you hear—er—not hear, that? Who knows how far that fall is?”

“But I can fly,” Medli pointed out. “I’ll catch myself before I hit the bottom.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“Then it’s decided. See you soon.”

“Hey, wait a min—”

Medli climbed up on the dais and dropped down into the hole before Link could say anymore. He dashed to the edge and gazed down into the depths, but Medli was already lost from sight.

“Medli!” he called. “Can you hear me? Medli!”

There was no answer. Link’s heart raced. It looked like there was only one thing to do.

“Hang in there, Medli! I’m coming!”

Link dropped into the hole.

The air rushed past him as he fell down, down, down, with startling speed. He was falling too fast. There was no way he would make it. Just as he was shutting his eyes and bracing himself for a painful impact, he felt himself begin to slow.

It was as if someone had turned down the tunnel’s gravity. Instead of falling, Link began to drift gently down to the bottom of the tunnel. He watched in amazement as the tunnel ended and he emerged from the ceiling of a new, dimly lit room. He floated several feet more, and came to rest on the floor, far below the hole. Medli was waiting for him.

“I guess not flying wasn’t an issue after all,” Link said, walking toward her.

“I suppose the entrance was designed that way, given how far down it is,” she said. “We’re below the sea, aren’t we?”

“I guess so. The King did say the temple was in Hyrule.”

Medli looked all around the room, hands clasped to her chest.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said.

Link wasn’t sure he would have described the room in quite same way. He could see how, at one time, the temple might have been described as beautiful. The domed roof, in the center of which was the hole Link and Medli had entered through, was made of smooth, shiny stone. Elegant columns emerged from this ceiling and lined a path that led deeper into the darkness of the temple. Carved into the walls were bas-reliefs depicting animals, gods, Zora, and other races Link didn’t recognize, engaged in harvest and play. But the stone floors were choked with dust and rubble, and the light cast by the lanterns on the walls showed that the columns and carvings were crumbling into unrecognizability.

“There doesn’t seem to be much light here,” Link said.

“We’ll be fine,” said Medli. “Look.”

She walked slowly forward, between the columns and into the darker part of the huge room. As she did, the torches along the wall began to flicker on automatically. Once all of the lights were on, Medli came to a stop at a narrow stone bridge, which led across a chasm and to a ledge on the opposite side, a ledge which held the door to the next room.

Link followed Medli. The lights behind him winked out as he did so. Once he was at the head of the bridge he noticed that there was mist curling up from within the chasm. Even from here he could feel its cold clamminess. He glanced at Medli.

“Do you think it’s safe?” he said.

“Do you see another way across?” she said.

“Let’s just be careful,” Link said. “Stay alert, and all.”

Medli nodded. Keeping as close together as possible, the children began to cross the bridge.

The walkway was perfectly solid, more than wide enough for the two of them to walk side-by-side, but Link was filled with foreboding. More than anything he wanted to reach the other side. Medli seemed tense beside him, so perhaps she felt the same way.

They were halfway across the bridge when Link heard the sound.

“What was that?” he said.

Medli seemed to have heard it too. She stared at him, eyes wide, and shook her head. Link looked around. He’d never heard a sound like it before. If forced to describe it, he would have said that it was what nothingness sounded like.

“There it is again,” Medli said, her voice barely above a whisper. “Link, let’s go. Let’s get out of here.”

“That is a great idea.”

The children walked faster. When the sound came again, they started to run. Medli began to fall behind, so Link grabbed her hand, practically pulling her along. He heard fluttering behind him, as if Medli were ready to fly off in her anxiety. Perhaps she would have done so, taking Link with her, if not for what happened next.

Link felt a tug from behind him. Medli screamed. He turned.

An enormous hand, easily the size of his head, was wrapped around Medli’s waist, pulling her away from Link and into the mist. For a moment, the sight of the hand almost caught Link off guard, not just because of its size, but because it looked like it was made of shadow. But once he’d observed this, Link didn’t hesitate. He reached for Medli’s other hand and tugged, trying to pull her free of the creature’s grip. Her eyes were wide with terror. She kicked at her captor, flapping her wings in an effort to break its grasp. But the thing was too strong. Link felt his feet dragging along the ground. He was losing his purchase, and Medli was being pulled into the mist.

“Link—!”

He felt her hands slip from his grasp.

“No!”

He leapt forward, trying to reach her, but his hands closed around nothing. Snakelike, the arm—Medli along with it—disappeared into the mist.

Link stared at the place where Medli had just been. Then, without giving it another thought, he jumped—off the bridge and into the mist’s cold tendrils.

Immediately, Link’s world was awash in neon colors and high-pitched sounds. Everywhere he turned there were spots and explosions in front of his eyes. Through it all, he could see a shape that looked something like Medli, flapping and struggling in the grip of… he didn’t know. The vision was swept away in a wave of sounds and colors. He felt something grab him around the waist. He tore at the ground, but that force that held onto him was too strong to resist. He felt himself being pulled inside a dark hole by some strong current of air. Cold blackness closed around his legs, his torso, finally his neck. The blackness closed over his eyes, and he knew no more.

 

Link’s eyes flew open. He lay on a cold stone floor in a small, dark room, and he had to find Medli. He looked around, his vision still too blurred to see well, his legs still too weak to support his weight, calling and calling her name.

“Medli! Medli—!”

“Shh…”

There she was, kneeling beside him, a finger held to her lips.

“Medli?” he said. “You’re okay!”

“Quiet, Link,” she hissed. “The Floor Masters might hear you.”

Link sat up slightly, his head spinning.

“The Floor Masters?” he said, taking care to whisper as well.

“The things that brought us here,” she said. “They might come back.”

Medli helped Link to stand. His vision was clearer, so he was better able to see the room where they were imprisoned. It was small, nondescript, square, and filled with crates, like it had once been a storage room.

“Have you tried the door?” Link said, nodding toward it.

“It’s locked.”

“Of course it is.”

He started to pace the room, looking all over for some sort of way out. Medli fluttered up to the ceiling, seeing if there were any openings there. They pushed the crates to the ground and looked behind them. After several minutes of searching, they took a seat on one of the overturned crates and considered what to do next.

“How did you know the name of the things that grabbed us?” Link said.

“I don’t know,” Medli said. “It’s… strange.”

She pressed her head into her palms, as if she had a headache, or she was thinking hard about something. Link frowned.

“You okay?” he said.

Medli nodded, but she didn’t look up.

“I feel something,” she said, her voice muffled. “Like what I felt before Laruto spoke to me on Dragon Roost. Like something is trying to be remembered…”

Link was prevented from asking Medli what she thought the memory was, because just then a sound came from out of the darkness. It was a sound that, this time, Link not only recognized, but could hear better than before. It sounded like strained breathing, or like water being sucked in and out of a tunnel. But more than anything, it sounded like nothingness. The children turned, and stared in horror at the thing making the noise.

It was a shadowy hand attached to a thin arm, rising at least six feet off the ground from a dark hole in the middle of the floor. But that wasn’t the worst part. The bad part was that two more were rising up from the back of the room and drifting toward the children.

“Medli,” Link said. “Get behind me.”

Medli did this, and spoke to him quietly.

“Do you have a plan?” she said.

“You can still use the grappling hook, right?”

“Of course.”

“Take my bag and get it out. Then, get ready to fight.”

“What are you going to do?” she said.

“Something stupid.”

Link tossed his bag to Medli. Then he ran at the Floor Masters, sword raised. He sliced at the arm of the closest hand. Instead of passing through it, the blade got stuck in the shadowy stuff as if it were magnetized, and Link found himself being sucked toward the blackness at the Floor Master’s base.

“Uh, Medli?!” Link called.

“Yes?”

“You might want to forget about the grappling hook. It’s not a good ide—aah!”

The Floor Master made a grab for him. In his haste to get away, Link somehow managed to wrench his sword free of the arm and jump out of the Floor Master’s reach. He immediately sheathed the sword, holding his shield up for protection instead. Even the Master Sword wasn’t going to be of any help in this battle. Breathing hard, he glanced back at the hands, which were slowly forming a semicircle around him and Medli. Behind him, Medli still dug through Link’s bag.

“What are you doing!?” Link called.

He jumped back as one of the Floor Masters took another swipe at him. Medli didn’t answer, but pulled something out of his pack.

“Catch!” she said.

Link reached up reflexively and caught the object Medli had thrown. It was his bow. Luckily, the quiver of arrows was still tied to his back. He reached for an arrow and fired at the closest hand. The arrow sank into the Floor Master’s palm. The creature stiffened in pain. With a high-pitched whistle, it crumpled to the ground. It faded away in a wisp of black smoke.

“Thanks, Medli!” Link said.

“Hold them off!” she said. “I think I know what to do.”

Link began to fire a steady stream of arrows at the next two Floor Masters. He couldn’t see what Medli was doing, but he heard the beat of her wings as she flew over the top of the fray. The hands reached for her as she passed across Link’s line of sight. For a moment she struggled, like something was trying to pull her in, but she managed to break free of whatever force held her, and land on the other side of the room. Link destroyed another of the hands.

Link kept his focus on the remaining Floor Master, which was doing a remarkable job of staying alive. As he ducked and dodged, he heard Medli fumbling with something, and then the sound of stones sliding out of place. A different quality of darkness filled the room.

“Link!” said Medli. “I found our way out! Hurry!”

It was a chance, but Link took it. Keeping the hand in his line of sight at all times, he ran past it, bow pointed, and met up with Medli on the other side of the room. She was practically jumping with anxiety.

“Hurry, hurry, hurry,” she said.

Link ushered Medli through the door first and backed after her out of the room, guarding their escape. He held his bow at the ready.

“Do you know how to close the door again?” he asked Medli.

“Yes.”

“Then do it. Now!”

Medli pressed the button and the door began to close. At the same moment, Link leased his arrow. It flew through the air. The door shut, but as it did, Link heard a high, sharp whistle.

The two children exchanged looks of relief. They were safe. For now.

They were in a short, boxy hallway that curved sharply to the left. Torches—thankfully lit—hung on the walls. Medli looked around.

“We’re deep under the temple,” she said, “meaning that Jalhalla is miles above us—close to the top of the complex.”

“Jalhalla?”

“The monster that stole Laruto’s soul,” she said.

“How do you know all this stuff?” Link said.

“Because of Laruto, I think,” she said. “Perhaps, as her successor, I can know some of the things she once knew, like how to get out of that room, and that those things were Floor Masters.”

“What was that room, exactly?” Link said. “I thought it was a storage room, but it must be more than that, what with the secret switch and all.”

He looked toward the space in the wall where Medli had found the switch. He couldn’t even see where it was now.

“I think that it was some kind of hideout,” she said. “The other people who lived here would have been able to hide in that room if something attacked the temple.”

“Like Ganon,” Link said. “But… other people?”

“Laruto couldn’t have been the only one who lived here,” Medli said. “This place is enormous. There must have been others—servants and temple dedicates. It takes a lot of people to run a religious order.”

“Ok,” Link said. “So, we know that Jalhalla stole Laruto’s soul, and turned her into a ghost, or something, but what about the others in this temple? What happened to them?”

Medli looked down the passage, then back at Link.

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

 

They headed down the tunnel, trying to find their way back to the ground floor and toward the room where Jalhalla waited. But as many corners as they turned, and as many sloping tunnels as they ascended, they never seemed to get any closer to their objective.

Finally, they turned a corner and the passage widened out. Here they found a very small set of stairs, leading up to a wide room with no door. They looked at each other, nodded, and climbed the stairs.

The room was full of standing stone coffins. Every hair on Link’s skin prickled. He looked at Medli in horror.

“Do you think this is where—?”

“No,” Medli said. “This couldn’t be where the temple servants are interred. I doubt Ganon and his minions would have taken the time. This was probably here before all that…”

There wasn’t much conviction in her words, and Link found himself nearly shaking with fear. He knew there was nothing to worry about—but something bothered him.

“Let’s go through quickly,” Link said.

Medli nodded. He was somewhat relieved to see that she looked just as scared as he felt.

The room was more of a complex than anything else, a series of paths that twisted and turned around the standing stone coffins. They would have to pass through this labyrinth to get to the other side. Link and Medli made their way through the crypt, taking small, quick steps and keeping close together.

They turned a corner, passing close to one of the coffins as they did so. Suddenly, Medli stopped.

“What was that?” she said.

“What was what?”

“I heard something… rattle.”

Link perked up his ears. Now that Medli mentioned it, he could hear it, too. He turned in the direction of the noise, and saw that the lid of one of the coffins was shaking.

Before he could react, the lid fell to the floor, leaving the coffin open and its contents exposed.

They screamed. Leaning upright against the back of the coffin was a shriveled, foul-smelling figure. It had no hair, eyes, or clothing left, and its skin had a greenish tinge—merely an outline of the person it had once been.

“A ReDead,” Medli said. “Link, it’s a ReDead!”

“I—It’s just a body,” Link said. “It’s just a body, Medli. There’s no such thing as Re—”

Link trailed off, staring in horror at the corpse. Not because of its appearance, but because it had just turned its head. And it was looking right at them.

It opened its mouth and screamed.

Link felt the horrible sound pierce his body like a sword point. He felt himself stiffen, completely unable to move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Medli was in the same predicament.

The undead creature shuffled toward the paralyzed children.

Just as it bent over Link, mouth open to bite, Link felt Medli’s hand in his.

“Run!” she shouted.

The spell was broken. They dashed away from the ReDead. They heard it begin to scream behind them, but they plugged their ears before they could hear anymore. As they ran, the other coffin lids began to shake and fall, revealing still more of the creatures.

The children ran, ears plugged, dodging swipes from the ReDeads’ nails and bites from the ReDeads’ jaws. In all his time adventuring, Link had never been more frightened.

They turned another corner, and Link felt his heart sink. It was a dead end. But… was that sunlight?

The source of the light was a crack in the stone. Link and Medli came to a halt at the wall. Sure enough, there appeared to be nowhere else to run.

“Oh, no,” Medli said.

She took a step back. As she did, light bounced off the reflective surface of her harp, shining at the approaching ReDeads. As the light found the nearest creature, Link saw it cower away from the brightness.

“Medli,” Link said. “Point your harp at the ReDeads!”

Medli looked confused, but she nodded. She took her harp from her back and, standing in the sunlight, directed the glare at the monsters shuffling toward them.

The effect was immediate. The ReDeads cowered and shrieked. Steam rose from their rotting skin, and within moments the nearest corpses were ashes on the floor. The others fled, as fast as they could shuffle, back to their coffins.

Medli looked over at Link, her eyes wide.

“They’ll be back,” she said.

“How are we going to get out of here?”

Medli closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

“I think I know,” she said.

She held out her harp once more, but this time, she directed the light beam toward the wall. The stone shone for a moment before it crumbled away, leaving a large opening. Link stared at it, agape.

“Ganon booby-trapped this place,” Medli explained. “But Laruto left a powerful weapon behind for her successor.”

“What weapon is that?” said Link.

“Light.”

 

Link and Medli entered the next hallway through the opening she had made. The source of the sunlight was a series of high windows through which light filtered in buttery pools. With a steady source of light, they had no need to fear that the ReDeads would follow them.

The children traversed hallways and climbed stairways, all the while trying to make their way higher up, to Jalhalla. Little cracks of light lit their way up the stairs.

At last they came to a secluded hallway in which stood a small door, painted gold and blue. Medli stopped outside it, a vague expression on her face.

“What is it?” Link said.

“This was Laruto’s room.”

Before Link could make a response, Medli reached over and turned the knob. She entered, and Link followed after her.

The room was sparsely furnished but brilliantly lit, with floor-length windows that looked out on snowcapped peaks. Medli approached the nearest window and looked outside, her cheeks flushed.

“Wow,” she breathed. “I had no idea we were up in the mountains. It’s just like—”

She frowned. Link did not have to ask her what the view reminded her of.

“I miss them,” she said. “I know that I shouldn’t, but I can’t help it.”

“They’re your people,” Link said, “your friends. Of course you want to be near them.”

“But I’m a sage,” Medli said. She sat down on the bed in the corner. A cloud of dust rose up as she did. “I have to honor my responsibilities.”

Link sat down next to her, raising another plume of dust.

“I bet Laruto didn’t like being trapped here either,” he said.

“Do you think so?”

“Sure. Look at this room,” he said. “Look at that view. She may have been stuck here, but she wanted to see the outside world. She wanted to see what lay beyond these walls.”

Medli looked at the view thoughtfully, apparently considering Link’s words. Link too, contemplated the view. Since this was Hyrule, that meant Tetra was out there too, somewhere nearby. The weight of the Gossip Stone seemed to drag at his neck. Did that mean it was possible to contact her here? Maybe he should try.

Medli stood up before Link could do this. He looked at her, and saw that her gaze was focused intently on a blank piece of wall in the corner.

“What’s up?”

Medli only shook her head. She got up and walked over to the wall.

“There’s a loose stone under here,” she said.

She fiddled with it for a moment, then, with a creak, moved it aside.

“Link,” she said. “I think you should see this.”

He walked over, and, as Medli set the stone down carefully on the ground, he looked into the space she had revealed. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Inside the alcove lay what was clearly a shield.

Link reached inside and pulled the object out. The shield was satisfyingly heavy, larger and sturdier than his ancestor’s wooden one. It was outlined in blue, but the center of the shield was made of some reflective material, surprisingly clear in spite of the years it must have lain in hiding. It reflected Link’s face back at him perfectly, like a mirror.

“That blue is the same as the Master Sword’s hilt,” Medli said. “Link, I think you should take it. I think this shield was meant for you.”

“You think so?” he said. He turned it over in his hands. Gently, he put the new shield down. He unstrapped his old shield from his back, studying it, tracing out the paintings that adorned its wooden surface. The family shield had grown much more chipped and cracked since he’d taken it off the wall back home.

“Maybe it is about time to retire you,” Link said quietly. “I wouldn’t want you to break before…”

He trailed off. It was still painful to think of Grandma. He slipped the wooden shield into his bag, and strapped the new Mirror Shield to his back.

“It suits you,” Medli said.

Link smiled slightly.

“Thanks, Laruto,” he said quietly.

 

The children continued their trek, leaving Laruto’s room behind them. After another hour or so of uneventful exploring, they at last arrived at the ground floor of the temple, in a cavernous room with a miles-high ceiling. Far, far above them stood a door on a thin ledge, but there didn’t seem to be any way to get to it. There were no windows here, but light filtered into the room through cracks in the walls and ceilings.

On the wall directly in front of them was a stone carving of a face. Half of the face resembled a stylized sun. The other half, a crescent moon.

“Shall I fly up to the door and see what’s there?” Medli said.

“Sure,” Link said. “I’ll have a look around down here.”

Medli nodded and took off. Link surveyed the room, but from where he stood he couldn’t see anything but the statue and the high ledge.

A scream shattered his thoughts. He drew his sword. He looked up. Medli was twisting and writhing, suspended in midair. Purple smoke came from her skin, and an odd sound, like the clacking of teeth, filled the air.

“Medli!” Link said.

Before he could make a move, something like a puff of air passed through his skin. He heard the clacking noise, and purple smoke clouded his vision. Something, some force beyond him, tried to keep him pinned and motionless, but Link thrashed and struggled and managed to escape it.

The smoke still hung in the place from which Link had escaped. As he watched, Link saw the purple smoke gather and shape itself into a squat, transparent humanoid. It wore a white, skull-like mask. Clacking its jaw, it turned on Link.

Link slashed at the ghost as it approached him, but of course his sword passed right through its transparent form. He kept backing away, trying to avoid the ghost’s touch. Then, suddenly, it began to twitch and writhe.

Link quickly saw why. In his attempt to escape the ghost, he had inadvertently backed into a beam of light. The light bounced off the reflective surface of his shield, much as it had from Medli’s harp, and hit the ghost full on. As it did, the creature’s form began to solidify.

Link quickly pulled out his bow. He shot the ghost through the heart. It gave a wail and vanished in a puff of smoke, as if it were a candle that had been blown out. Without missing a beat, Link pointed the light up at Medli, who still hung captive in midair. He heard a sizzle, and saw the smoke leave the girl. She opened her eyes, spreading her wings to catch herself before she fell, and drifted down to the ground. Link ran to her.

“You all right?”

“Yes,” she said. “That was a Poe. If you hadn’t saved me, it would have drained my energy dry.”

“Thank goodness I figured out the thing with the light.”

“Speaking of light, I think I know what we need to do next,” Medli said. “Watch me.”

Medli stood in one of the rays of light and directed the beam at the left eye of the statue, on the side of the face that resembled a moon. The eye began to glow. She gestured for Link to do the same, and he obeyed, directing his beam at the sun side.

As both children aimed light at the statue, each of its eyes began to glow. Propellers on the side of the statue started to spin. A whirring noise from above signaled for Link and Medli to look up. They watched in awe as a winding staircase uncurled itself from the ceiling and down to the floor.

 

At the top of the stairs, Link and Medli faced the large door, much as, earlier, they had faced the door that led into the temple proper.

“You’re sure Jalhalla is in there?” Link said.

“I’m sure,” Medli said. “I can still feel Laruto guiding me. Behind this door is the central shrine of the temple—the place where Laruto used to pray for the Master Sword.”

“Are you sure you want to go in?” Link said. “Jalhalla must be really dangerous if he could drain Laruto’s soul. I bet he’s no great fan of sages, either.”

“Of course I’m going in,” Medli said. “You’d be in big trouble without me—as the last few hours have proved.”

Link grinned.

“I’m gonna miss you, Medli.”

“We can talk about that later,” Medli said, though she was grinning too. “We have a monster to fight.”

Link nodded, getting serious. Together, the children pushed on the heavy door, and entered the room.

This room, too, was large and circular with a domed ceiling. In the center of the floor was a stone platform, much like the one Link had pulled the Master Sword from back in Hyrule castle. This pedestal, of course, was empty.

“So, we’re in the right place,” Link muttered. “But where’s…”

A familiar clacking sound filled the room. Then the sound doubled. Tripled. Quadrupled, until fifteen separate, multicolored Poes stood in the center of the room.

“Of course,” Medli said. “I remember now. Jalhalla is a…”

The Poes began to run in an ever-tightening circle, until their forms merged into one enormous shape. It rose above them, a Poe nearly as tall as the ceiling, and carrying a flaming lantern. Jalhalla laughed, and turned in the direction of the children.

Link didn’t need to be told to run, and neither did Medli. They took off in opposite directions. Jalhalla’s eyes followed them behind his mask. He swung his lantern, and flames sprung up to block Medli’s path. She flapped her wings rapidly, rising above the inferno.

Link, too, came to a halt, looking desperately around the room for the one thing he knew could weaken Jalhalla—namely, sunlight. He was so intent on finding it that he almost missed the fact that Jalhalla was raising his lantern again, aiming, firing—

Link felt slim arms close around his waists. He found himself lifted into the air, high above the flames that flickered where he had just stood. Medli strained against his weight, but kept him aloft.

A glint of light caught Link’s eye.

“Over there!” he said, pointing. “Sunlight!”

Medli flew across the room, still holding Link, and deposited him in the beam of light before taking off again. Quickly, Link put up his shield. He aimed the light at Jalhalla’s stomach.

Jalhalla writhed, and like the smaller Poes, it solidified. From across the room came another beam of light—Medli with her harp. She gave a nod. Drawing his sword, Link ran toward the shrieking monster. He swung.

Jalhalla exploded into multicolored Poes. The Poes shrieked and ran, slowly shrinking, shrinking, until they were gone. Link sheathed the Master Sword.

Medli came over to him, her harp still held before her.

“It’s time, Link,” she said. “Place the Master Sword in the pedestal.”

Link approached the pedestal and did as she said. Medli faced him with her harp, ready for his signal. Link withdrew the Wind Waker from his bag, and they began.

The tune that reminded Link so much of Outset filled the room as Medli played. Link saw the ghostly form of Laruto appear beside her. For a moment, the two harps played together. Then the song ended. Laruto turned to Medli, said something that Link could not hear, and smiled. Then, she vanished for what Link knew was the last time.

Medli stood, dazed, staring at the spot where Laruto had just been. Then, shaking her head, she turned her attention to Link.

“You can take the Master Sword now,” she said.

Link drew the Master Sword from its pedestal. He gasped. The sword glowed with a white light. He felt the blade shudder, and the pommel of the sword spread wide, like wings. Even when the glow faded, the sword’s new shape remained.

“Thank you, Medli,” Link said, sheathing the sword.

“I’ve only done half of the job,” Medli said. “You’ll have to visit the Wind Temple before the Master Sword is fully returned to power. Then you can thank me.”

Her smile faltered as she looked at him.

“This… this is where we say goodbye,” she said.

“I guess it is,” Link said.

Medli’s lip trembled. She rushed forward and hugged him tight. Link returned the gesture as Medli buried her face in Link’s shoulder. When they came apart, Link’s eyes were wet as well.

“I’m glad I met you, Medli,” Link said.

“I’m glad too, Link,” she said. “And I want you to do me a favor. Please, watch over Prince Komali for me.”

“Of course… and, for what it’s worth,” he said, “I think we’ll see each other again. I just have a feeling.”

“Maybe so,” Medli said. “But you have a quest to finish first. The way out is through that other door. With Jalhalla gone, the temple should be free of danger.”

Link nodded. There was a lump in his throat, but he turned to go.

“Take care, Link!” Medli called. “Good luck!”

Link looked back at Medli. She stood in the light of the sunbeams, small, pale, and fragile. But less fragile than before. Her bearing was upright, and there was something mature, even serene, in her expression. Link waved goodbye to her one last time, and left the Earth Temple.


	27. The Second Sage

Outside the Earth Temple, night had fallen. But there was no true rest for Link and the King of Red Lions.

“Our next destination is the Wind Temple,” the King said. “It is a long journey—as far south as it is possible to go on your sea chart.”

They two of them were already zipping across the waves. Link could no longer see the Earth Temple behind them.

“I have marked the next island on your sea chart,” the King said. “You ought to use the Wind Waker, to ensure we remain on course.”

When Link didn’t respond, the King craned his neck to look over his shoulder at the boy.

“Link,” the King said. “Are you listening?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah.”

“You seem weary,” the King said. His brow was furrowed in concern. “Why not get some rest?”

Link nodded. He was tired, but this wasn’t the reason for his distraction. He was troubled.

Hoping to take his mind off his unhappiness, Link withdrew the Wind Waker from his bag and conducted the Wind’s Requiem, directing the breeze toward the south. The wind had been growing more and more expressive lately. Sometimes, Link was convinced that he felt it rustle his hair in an intentional, almost affectionate way.

He turned to the King.

“You’ll keep us on course?” he said.

The King nodded. Reassured, Link curled up on deck. He sank into a dreamless sleep, punctuated occasionally by cries for help he was unable to locate. He whimpered to himself.

The King, for his part, kept one ear tuned to the boy’s breathing as they skimmed across the waves, while he kept his eyes on the horizon line ahead. He would guard the boy from harm. As long as he was able to. As best he could.

 

Link woke with the sunrise. Light peeked under his lids and made it impossible for him to go back to sleep. He sat up groggily. Pink dawn colors saturated the surface of the sea.

“I see you have returned to the land of the living,” the King said jovially. “Your timing is impeccable. Our destination is directly west of here.”

Link rubbed his eyes to block out the sun, and the King’s cheerfulness. Why did the old man have to be such a morning—er—boat? It was infuriating. Grumbling, Link turned the boat in the proper direction and headed for a small, jagged-looking island on the horizon.

As they drew closer, Link saw that the island was made entirely of sharp, jutting rocks, so that he wondered if you could really call it an island at all, and not some kind of minuscule sea stack. By the time they docked, Link was fully awake and far less grouchy. He bid the King goodbye and set about scrambling over the slippery, uneven surface of the island.

The cave was about halfway up the height of the island, so hidden by the rough landscape that Link almost passed it by. He climbed inside. This cave was brighter and more spacious than the one that led to the Earth Temple. The walls and floor were slightly damp, suggesting that, during high tide, all of this was underwater.

Here, too, a stone slab blocked what was presumably the temple entrance. Again, there were no signs of markings on the door, but Link knew better than to assume that things were as they appeared. He walked up to the stone slab and touched it lightly.

A bar of music appeared on the stone in bright green writing. Before it disappeared, Link saw that it was titled “The Wind God’s Aria.” He pulled out his baton, and began to conduct the new song from memory.

The music came more readily than it had with Laruto. Almost immediately, the sound of a fiddle filled the air, and a small, translucent figure appeared in front of Link.

The ghost finished the song and lowered his instrument. For a moment Link thought that he was looking at some strange reflection of himself. The sage could have been his twin. He was a pale blonde boy of about Link’s age and height, dressed in a very similar suit of green clothes. The boy carried a fiddle shaped like a maple leaf, paired with a bow that was as tall as he was. He had small, dark eyes and an upturned, elfish nose. His smile radiated kindness and warmth, and put Link immediately at ease.

“Are you the Sage of the Wind Temple?” Link said.

“Yes,” the boy said. His voice was gentle. “I am Sage Fado.”

“But you’re a… kid,” Link said.

“To you, young hero, I may indeed resemble a child,” Fado said, “but the eyes can oft deceive. I have lived many years, and I am a most esteemed sage.”

There was something about Fado’s voice that did, indeed, sound older than twelve. He spoke with an authority, and a hint of tiredness, that Link had only heard from older adults.

“Sage Fado,” Link said, “were you attacked by Ganon? Like Sage Laruto?”

“I was,” the sage said. “I have been like this for many years.”

He smiled at Link sadly.

“It has been so long since I have seen another wear clothes such as yours,” he said. “Seeing you makes me think of days long passed. And the baton you carry…”

He nodded at the Wind Waker.

“Do you know its purpose, young one?”

“I-I think so,” Link said. “I mean, it controls the wind, right?”

“That is only one of its functions,” Fado said. “Once, long ago, it was used to conduct us sages in our prayers over the Master Sword. In those days, it was the king who conducted us.”

“The King?” Link said. “Do you mean King Daphnes?”

“That is so,” Fado said. “Please, young one. Tell the king that I will continue to play… even in the next world.”

Link’s words caught in his throat. He nodded.

“Find my successor,” said Fado. “I am ready. Ready to move on. He will carry the same instrument as I. I believe you know him already. Farewell, Link…”

Fado vanished with a sigh.

 

“Do you remember Laruto and Fado?” Link said to the King of Red Lions. They were sailing away from the Wind Temple. “Fado told me that you used to be the Wind Waker. Like me.”

The King was quiet for a moment. The wind whistled in Link’s ears.

“I was, indeed, the Wind Waker,” the King said. “And I remember Laruto and Fado, of course. We spent many an hour together before… before all this.”

The King faltered. Link glanced at him with concern.

“Are you… all right?” said Link.

The King sighed.

“There was nothing I could have done for them,” he said. “Ganon’s powers were stronger than we anticipated.”

“I’m sorry,” Link said.

“Ganon has much to answer for,” the King said shortly. “Not the least of which is their deaths.”

There was venom beneath the surface of the King’s words. Link was struck, not for the first time, by how little he knew about the King, by how much of the man was hidden, like his anger, beneath his calm exterior.

“Have you any clue as to the identity of the next sage?” the King said, changing the subject.

Link nodded.

“Fado recognized my clothes,” he said, “just like the Great Deku Tree. And the Koroks used to look like kids, so, Fado is probably a Kokiri. Which means that the next sage has to be a Korok.”

“A Korok who plays music.”

“The _only_ Korok who plays music. Makar.”

Both Link and the King fell silent.

“Another friend of yours,” the King finally said.

“Yeah.”

The King seemed about to speak, but then seemed to change his mind. Perhaps he appreciated how little there was that could be said at a time like this.

“It doesn’t seem fair,” Link said. “Makar and Medli already have lives. I mean, both of them want more, but, why can’t they have it both ways? Why can’t they have purposes, and people who care about them?”

“Sometimes,” the King said carefully, “one cannot have both. It is the fate of a sage to choose. It has always been so.”

Link didn’t meet the King’s eyes.

“Maybe it shouldn’t be so,” he said.

“What was that?”

“Maybe it shouldn’t be that way,” Link repeated.

The King of Red Lions was silent for a moment. It was an uncomfortable silence.

“I am disappointed to hear you speak this way, Link,” the King said quietly. “The laws of Hyrule can be harsh, it is true. But they are my laws. And yours. I know of no other way to live.”

The disappointment and tiredness in the King’s voice was far worse than anger.

“I-I’m,” Link said, “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to be difficult.”

The King didn’t look at him. Link continued.

“It’s just… it’s all this leaving people behind,” he said. “First Tetra, then Medli. Now Makar. I’m just sick of leaving people behind, that’s all.”

The King looked back at Link over his shoulder. His expression softened.

“I know, Link,” he said. “I do not like it, either.”

Link opened his mouth in an ‘o’ of surprise. He’d never heard the King express an opinion so frankly, much less a negative opinion about Hyrule’s customs.

“R-really?” Link said.

The King nodded.

“It is difficult, even for me, to leave people behind,” he said. “I can only imagine how much more difficult it must be for you, a boy of twelve, to part with friends.”

“That’s… a really nice thing to say,” Link said.

“Are you surprised?” said the King.

“No! It’s just, lecturing me seems more your usual, er, thing.”

The King smiled at Link. There was sadness in his eyes.

“You have many burdens, my boy,” he said. “Gods forbid I should add to them, any more than I must.”

Link waited for the King to say more, but he seemed to have gone back to his own thoughts. The boy looked at the back of the King’s figurehead, and silently thanked him.

 

Link and the King docked at Forest Haven, in the same spot where they had done so days before. This was the first time Link had seen the island in daylight. The brightness gave everything a different sort of energy—a sleepier feel, peculiarly, than the place had in the evening.

It did not take Link long to find Makar. As soon as he climbed up the steps leading to the Forest Haven proper, he noticed the waterfall, the noise of which barely masked the sounds of fiddle music issuing from behind it. Link pulled out his grappling hook—with a pang, he thought once more of Medli—lassoed the nearest tree branch, and swung inside the fall.

Behind the waterfall was a damp cave, lit by the lights of hundreds of fireflies. In the center of the pond that filled most of the space was a single large lily pad. Atop the lily pad stood Makar.

He was playing his fiddle, loudly and with intense concentration. The tune was more subdued than the one he had played for the Korok festival, and there was a lonely quality to it.

Makar finished the song just as Link hopped onto the lily pad. Makar looked up at him, beaming with delight.

“Link!” he said, jumping up and down. “It’s you! I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon. Oh, you have a new sword! And a new shield. My, oh, my, I’m glad to see you!”

Link put out his hands to shield himself from the Korok’s excitement. There it was again. That awful feeling of guilt, building in his gut and filling his chest until he could barely breathe.

“I’m glad to see you too, Makar,” he said. He tried to smile. “What have you been doing since I left?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Makar said. “I’ve been a bit lonely, but… I’ve been rehearsing my song for next year’s ceremony! It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

Guilt again. He’d almost forgotten about Makar’s special role amongst the Koroks. How would they manage without him? He swallowed his grief and pressed on.

“Is that why you’re practicing in here?”

Makar nodded. As he did, his gaze drifted over to Link’s left hand, the hand that was already holding the Wind Waker. The boy saw his eyes widen.

“Link,” Makar said eagerly, “are you a maestro?”

“A what now?”

“Are you going to conduct me in song?”

Link’s heart sank. He’d known this was coming, but it was still hard to face.

“Sure,” he said. “If you want me to.”

“It would be an honor!” said Makar. He held his bow at the ready. “Go ahead, Link. Conduct, and I will follow.”

Link looked at the tiny Korok, now gazing up at him with trust and admiration. He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his courage. Then he raised the baton and began.

Makar began to play—a lively, cheery jig that sent Link’s spirit soaring. Link increased the speed of his conducting, and suddenly, it was not Makar who was playing, but Fado, whole and opaque. Link did not allow himself to miss a beat. Together, he and Fado brought the song to its conclusion.

When the song was done, the sage bowed to Link, and vanished. Makar reappeared in his place.

Link recognized the look in Makar’s eyes. It was the same one he had seen in Medli’s when she awoke from her dream about Laruto. Makar seemed shell-shocked, but exultant. He placed his fiddle on the ground, and stared up at the ceiling.

“Link,” he said. “At last, I know myself. I am a sage of the Wind Temple.”

He took a step forward, stumbled. Link caught him with one hand. Makar gripped the boy’s wrist with woody arms.

“We must go to the temple,” he said. “I must ease the regrets of my ancestors.”

“What about the Great Deku Tree?” Link said. “The ceremony?”

“I think,” Makar said slowly, “that the Great Deku Tree would want this. I think he knew, all along, who I really was. He always said I had a special destiny. But, I never thought he meant…”

Makar shook his head.

“I should not linger,” he said. “I regret that I will not see my brothers and sisters before I depart, but it can’t be helped.”

Makar strapped his fiddle to his back. He looked up at Link with conviction.

“I’m ready to go.”


	28. Poisoned at the Roots

“Link,” said Makar. “Link, wait for me!”

Link and Makar were scrabbling over the slippery rocks that led to the entrance to the Wind Temple. They had just bid farewell to the King of Red Lions, who let them go with the same set of instructions he had given to Link and Medli the previous day: protect each other. You must cooperate in order to survive.

Link stopped and turned at the sound of Makar’s calling. The Korok was moving with great difficulty, trying to scramble quickly over the terrain as the boy was doing. But his legs were too short to make much difference, and his arms couldn’t find purchase on the smooth stones. Link had been too wrapped up in his own melancholy thoughts to notice Makar’s struggle.

“Gosh, I’m sorry, Makar,” Link said. “Do you need some help?”

Makar shook his head.

“No,” he said. “I can make it. Don’t worry about me. Look.”

Makar stood straight and opened his leaf propeller, just like the one the other Koroks had. The propeller turned, and Makar rose into the air. But as soon as he did he was caught by a gust of wind and blown toward the shore.

“Whoa!” said Link. “Careful.”

He grabbed the flying Korok and pulled him back.

“Why don’t we save that for _inside_ the temple?” he said.

Makar sighed.

“Oh, all right,” he said. “I’ll ride on your shoulder.”

Makar made himself comfortable right next to Link’s ear. He was extremely light, and he balanced adeptly. In this way, the two of them entered the cave where Link had first encountered the spirit of Fado.

A hush fell over the pair of them as they walked in. Makar, in particular, seemed a little overawed. He clutched Link’s neck. If Makar had been human or animal, Link would have felt the Korok’s breath against his ear. Instead, he heard a sound like the clinking of chimes as Makar held on.

“Are you all right?” Link said softly.

“I sense the presence of great sadness,” the Korok said, “and great evil. Terrible things have happened here.”

Makar buried his face in the back of Link’s hat.

Link reached behind him and patted Makar awkwardly on what passed for his shoulder.

“We’ll put a stop to it,” Link said.

He placed Makar on the floor. It was time for them to play The Wind God’s Aria and enter the temple. Makar unhooked the fiddle from his back and held the bow ready.

“I’m ready whenever you are, Link,” he said.

Link nodded. Pulling out the Wind Waker, he closed his eyes and conducted the song. The clear sound of the fiddle rang through the cave and echoed in the small space.

The song came to an end and the stone plaque crumbled, revealing the entrance to the Wind Temple.

 

As in the Earth Temple, one entered the Wind Temple via a long stone chute. Link and Makar dropped down together, the boy holding the Korok tightly against his chest so the former wouldn’t be injured. At first, the drop was straight down, just as it had been in Medli’s temple, but as they fell the tunnel began to curve, eventually transforming into an enclosed slide. Link and Makar yelled as their momentum picked up and they bounced and slid, until finally they were deposited, with a thud, onto dry grass.

At first, Link thought that by some strange quirk of magic they had ended up outdoors. After all, they were lying on grass, and Link could feel a breeze blowing against his face. But when Link untangled himself from Makar and looked up, he saw that they were not outside at all.

It was a bit like being inside a burrow. Spread out below Link was a sandy, vertical tunnel lined with grassy ledges, just like the one he and Makar now lay on. The ledges stretched down to a round floor far below. Above, there was a circular hole in the ceiling, through which light streamed. Link and Makar, however, seemed to have fallen through an opening in the wall, a few feet above their current platform.

Link stood up. Doing so at such a height made him dizzy. He pressed himself against the temple walls for balance. They were made of unfinished dirt of the sort that would, in fact, be found in an underground burrow. He turned to see how Makar was doing, and found that he still lay with his face pressed into the grass. When Link looked closely, he could see that the Korok’s small body was shaking.

“Makar?” Link said. “Makar, are you okay?”

The Korok looked up.

“Link,” he said. “Everything is dead. Molgera killed it all. The grass. The trees…”

Link helped the shaken Korok to his feet.

“I’m remembering things,” Makar said. “Things that Fado knew. Horrible things…”

He shook his head, as if trying to clear it. Chimes jingled. Link placed a hand on Makar’s back to steady him.

“You said something about Molgera,” Link said. “Is that the name of the monster?”

Makar nodded, not looking at the boy.

“Yes,” he said. “Molgera has brought death to this place. It fills the very air.”

Now that Link heard Makar say this, he could see what the Korok meant. The air was hazy and stale, and the soil beneath their feet was bone dry. What plants could be seen—grass, tiny trees, small shrubs—appeared shriveled and undernourished, dead or already dying.

“Molgera did all this?” Link said, staring around in horror.

“Yes,” said Makar. “Somehow, her presence has harmed the life that dwells here.”

Makar pressed his hands into his forehead, much as Medli had done when she had tried to remember things from Laruto’s life.

“She poisons the tree…” he said slowly, “at the roots.”

He looked up at Link.

“Do you understand?” he said. “Molgera is at the very bottom of the temple—underneath everything else!”

“So that means,” Link said, “we have to get down… there.”

He pointed to the ground far, far below.

“How in the world are we gonna do that?”

Makar rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“I can fly down,” he said. “But that’s not something you can do. And you’re too big for me to carry.”

“Maybe I could jump down from ledge to ledge,” Link said.

He peered over the edge of their perch, but even from there he could see that the next platform was much too far down for that. Even his grappling hook wouldn’t reach that far.

Makar tottered over to Link’s side. He too, glanced over the ledge.

“Link,” he said, “tell me, is that a sapling growing on the ledge below us?”

Link squinted.

“Yeah,” he said. “Right in the center.”

“Then, I know what to do,” said Makar. “Link, do you still have that bottle I gave you?”

Link hesitated, then nodded. He had nearly forgotten about the bottle of cold water Makar had given him to hold before they’d left the Forest Haven. Until that moment, Link hadn’t thought to wonder whether there was anything special about it.

The boy dug the bottle from his pack and handed it to Makar. Its glass surface was just as cold is it had been when Link had first stowed it.

“This,” Makar said, holding it up, “is water from the Forest Haven. It is quite miraculous. Here, I’ll show you.”

Without warning, Makar unfurled his leaf propeller and flew from the platform.

“Hey, be careful!” Link said.

“I am being careful,” Makar said cheerfully.

He descended to the next ledge, his propeller whirring all the while. Link peered over the edge, nervous. He didn’t like the idea of Makar going off by himself. As far as Link knew the Korok had no real means of defending himself. With his tiny body and short limbs he was essentially helpless without protection. Not to mention that it was this sort of behavior that had gotten Makar kidnapped by Kalle Demos back at the Forest Haven.

Down on the lower ledge, Makar beamed up at Link. He had landed next to the sapling, barely surviving in this poor environment. Makar uncorked the vial of water and poured a couple of drops onto the small tree.

The sapling shuddered. The ground shook. With a groan, the tree began to grow. Its base widened, its bark stretched. With a sound almost like a sigh of joy, it grew until its crown climbed above Link’s ledge, just above the level of the boy’s head. The tree came to a halt, branches shaking. Link peered down through the leaves at Makar, who wore a satisfied expression.

“Gods,” said Link.

“Quick, Link,” said Makar. “Climb down.”

Link dropped carefully down through the branches, finally lowering himself onto the next ledge. He expected to find Makar waiting for him, but to his surprise the Korok had already flown down to the next platform to water another shriveled tree.

Link and Makar made their progress downward in this fashion, with the Korok flying from ledge to ledge and the boy descending a veritable staircase of trees.

“This is great, Makar,” Link said while climbing down the fourth or fifth tree. “I had no idea Forest Haven water was so powerful.”

There was no response from Makar. Link paused in his climbing.

“Makar?” he said.

He heard a sound like the whirring of Makar’s leaf propeller, but softer. Link peered through the branches of the tree.

Makar hung in midair, hardly daring to move. A few feet in front of him were three other flying things—brown in color, with eyes growing all over their squat bodies. Propellers kept the creatures suspended in the air, and they made an ominous buzzing noise.

“Link,” Makar said quietly. “Those are Peahats. We have them back home. If they notice me, they’ll attack.”

“Keep calm,” Link replied. “Give me a second.”

He wrapped his left arm around the closest branch and reached into his pack with the other. His hand closed around his boomerang. He closed one eye, getting the nearest Peahat in his sights. Taking care to avoid Makar, Link threw.

The boomerang zipped through the air, around the Korok, and toward the intended Peahat. With a bzz, the weapon sliced off the monster’s propeller. The creature gave a squeak, and fell towards the ground and out of sight. Link drew back his arm for another throw.

A high-pitched laugh echoed through the temple.

Distracted by the sound, Link botched his throw. The boomerang circled the Peahat, missing it by several inches, before it flew back into Link’s hand with a stinging smack. This, unfortunately, was the least of the boy’s problems.

Makar screamed.

Link dropped down through the branches, sword drawn. Makar was flailing in midair, trying desperately to get away from… Link squinted. Holding Makar was something that looked like a floating person in a robe and a headdress. On closer inspection, though, Link could see that it was not a person at all, but some creature with the body of a humanoid and the face of a tropical bird. Its long sleeves resembled wings, and it held a wand against Makar’s throat as if it were a knife.

“Link!” said Makar. “Help!”

Link took a step forward. The bird-wizard glared at him, its beak open in a grin. Tiny flames sprang up along the length of its wand, not enough to set the flammable Korok ablaze, but more than enough to warn Link off. The boy stopped short, unsure what to do. Makar whimpered in terror.

The wizard kept its eyes on Link. It laughed its high-pitched laugh once more. It raised its wand. A huge fireball shot from the end of it, right at Link. The boy tried to dive out of the way, but instead he lost his footing and fell off the platform.

As Link’s body fell through the air, rushing towards the very solid ground far below, he saw the wizard cover Makar and itself with its cloak. The two of them, captor and captive, vanished in a rush of wind.

 

Link couldn’t believe that, after all he’d been through, he was going to be killed by a mere fall in the second temple he’d visited. But the ground was growing closer and closer, air was roaring in Link’s ears, and it seemed like that was exactly what was going to happen.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of air from below, and heard a different sound—a breeze that sounded like singing voices. The breeze seemed to thicken and strengthen, gathering him up, slowing his fall to earth. The wind deposited him on the floor with only a slight shock.

Stunned, Link stared up at the ceiling, now far above him. He tried to getting his bearings.

Who, or what, had saved him? Link thought of the air that had risen up, the singing in his ears…

Had he been saved by the will of the wind itself?

Link sighed. This was all too much to think about, especially after he’d nearly died, even more so now that he’d lost Makar. This last thought made Link’s insides contract. Makar. How was he going to save Makar?

Link sat up, rubbing his sore back. He sat on an uneven floor, covered with indentations. This roughness was caused by the floor’s shape—it was round, and it was carved to resemble a gigantic wheel complete with spokes and a central hub. Spaced at regular intervals along the wall were wooden doors.

Not knowing what else to do, Link got up and headed for one of the assorted doors. If he was lucky, maybe Makar, or at least a clue to finding him, would be behind one of them.

But the first door was locked, and so were the second and third. The fourth held nothing but a storage room, full of assorted tools and what looked like spare gears for a large machine, but nothing that Link found helpful.

Link tried the fifth. The knob turned, the latch clicked, and a torch lit up by itself as he entered. The space was small and dim, though still larger than the storage area had been. Its entire far wall was covered by an assortment of mechanical gears, all of them made of wood. At the foot of the wall stood a single lever, already pushed to one of two possible positions.

Link approached the lever. He hesitated a moment. Then, straining against the weight of the ancient, stiff handle, he pulled it towards himself.

The gears began to spin. He heard a clank from outside.

The boy ran from the room, back to the central hall of the Wind Temple. The wheel-like wooden floor had changed. There were now empty spaces between the various spokes. When Link looked down between the spaces, he saw that there was an entirely new room beneath the current one.

It wasn’t far down, so Link let himself drop into the space below. Here, the floor was once again covered by dead grass. Dry vines grew all along the walls, and a tall wooden post stood at the center of the room, passing through the hub of the wheel above.

Link approached the post, curious about its function. It was thick enough that Link couldn’t wrap his arms around its circumference. The way it was positioned beneath the upper floor’s hub made him wonder if the post was, in fact, an axle. Was the wheel above meant to turn? If it was, for what purpose?

Still wondering, Link circled the post, running his hand along it. As he did this, he happened to look up at the ceiling. He paused, squinting at what he saw above him. There was something embedded in the space where the post met the hub, something that looked as if it didn’t belong there. Something metal.

Link reached up, straining almost to the tips of his toes, and closed has hand around the thing. With a sharp tug, it came free. The backlash caused Link to lose his balance. He fell to the grass, the object clutched in his hands.

Sitting on the ground, Link examined his find. The object was shaped like a cylinder, hollow at one end, and with a sharp hook attached to the other. It was this hook that had been embedded in the ceiling. The cylindrical part of the item was painted a shade of light blue—a blue identical to the color of the Master Sword’s hilt, and the Mirror Shield’s border. Link remembered finding the shield in the Earth Temple, and how Medli had said that it was meant for him. Was this thing, whatever it was, meant for him as well?

As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Link slipped the cylinder over his arm. It did, indeed, fit like it was made for him, covering his forearm up to the elbow like a long metal glove. Inside, there was a bar for his hand to grip. What would happen if he pulled—?

Shink! His questions was answered instantaneously. A spool of chain uncoiled from inside the cylinder. The hook flew towards the ceiling, burying itself back in the wooden floor above. The chain retracted, pulling Link up with it. He yelled in surprise as he shot toward the ceiling. Luckily, the chain ran out before Link’s head could meet the wooden surface, and he found himself swinging a few inches below the wheel, holding onto the metal handle so he wouldn’t fall.

Link scrambled up through the spokes of the wheel, wrenching the hook out of the wood as he did so. He held his new tool up to the light. This was like the grappling hook Medli had given him, only much more sophisticated. It was like a large pea shooter with a hook at the end—a hook-shot.

Link decided that this wasn’t a bad name for it at all.

He looked up towards the closest ledge, then back at the hookshot. Would the chain reach far enough?

He had to try.

He narrowed his eyes, and aimed the hookshot at the wall above the nearest ledge.

Clank! Link shot into the air, legs flailing, to land with a thud upon the platform.

 

Link made his way up the length of the temple, using the hookshot to zip from ledge to ledge. All the while, he kept his eyes peeled for anything that might lead him to Makar’s place of captivity. For a while, he didn’t find much of anything at all. The Wind Temple was relatively bare, and the few rooms he found seemed to lead to nothing but areas that had once been gardens. Finally, close to the top of the temple, he found a clue.

At the place where the dirt wall met the floor of the platform, carved in lines almost too small for Link to see, was a bar of music. Link could tell immediately that it was the Wind God’s Aria.

Link’s heart sank. Without Makar, he didn’t think the song was going to do much good. But conducting it was worth a try. It wasn’t as if he had any other idea what to do. He pulled out the Wind Waker and conducted the notes as he remembered them.

The faintest music sounded through the room. It was a fiddle, issuing from what sounded like the other side of the wall. As it played, the soil that made up the part of the wall just above the carving began to crumble away. When the dust had cleared, there was a small opening in the wall, lined in dry root ends.

Link charged through the door and into a dim tunnel, so low his head nearly scraped against the earthy roof. He felt his way along until the tunnel turned, revealing a light just ahead, and beyond that another grass-filled room.

“Link, you found me!” someone cried.

Against the far wall was a small cage, and in the cage was Makar, jumping up and down with excitement. Link gave a cry of joy and ran toward him, coming to a stop outside the bars.

“Makar!” he said. “I’m so glad I found you!”

“I’m glad _you_ heard my fiddle,” Makar replied. “And that I played it at the right time!”

Link quickly scanned the cell and the bars that surrounded it.

“How am I supposed to get you out of here?” he said.

“I’m trying to figure that out now,” Makar said, “before that Wizzrobe comes back.”

“Wizzrobe?” Link repeated.

“The thing that captured me.”

Nervously, the Korok clutched the bars of his cage and looked all around the room.

“Listen,” he said quietly. “It is coming.”

A high-pitched laugh sounded. Link looked up. The wizard-bird had appeared at the top of the room, and now floated in midair, wand at the ready.

“Um,” Link said. “I think now would be a great time to tell me your escape pla—”

He was interrupted by a ball of fire, launched from the end of the wizard’s wand. Link jumped out of the way. Makar screamed, backing as far away from the blaze as he could in his small cage. Link raised his sword and faced the Wizzrobe.

“Makar, you come up with a way out of there,” he said. “I’ll hold this guy off.”

With a yell, he ran at the Wizzrobe.

The creature laughed and vanished before Link could so much as make a hit. It appeared behind the boy, sending lightning strikes his way. Link dodged each one. The Wizzrobe laughed and vanished once more.

This time, it appeared inside the cage with Makar. Just as it had back in the main room of the temple, it grabbed the Korok before he could as much as scream, wrapping its cloak around him. The pair of them vanished again, and then reappeared at the top of the room, above Link’s head. The Wizzrobe raised its wand for yet another attack.

Link acted quickly. He pulled out the hookshot and aimed it at the monster’s chest. The hook buried itself in the fabric of the Wizzrobe’s cloak. The creature squawked and dropped Makar in surprise. Flailing and struggling as it was pulled toward Link’s waiting sword. One slash. The creature vanished in a burst of black smoke.

Makar slowed his fall with his leaf propeller, and drifted gently to the ground beside Link. He looked up at the boy.

“Thank you, Link,” he said.

The boy sheathed his sword.

“I’m afraid I haven’t been much help to you at all,” Makar said quietly. “I’m so useless…”

“No, no,” Link protested. “You’ve been a big help. It’s not your fault you got captured.”

“Well, now I’m going to make it right,” Makar said, his voice determined. “While I was imprisoned, I remembered a lot of things. Things about this temple.”

“What kind of things?” Link said.

“Well, for one thing, the Wind Temple is quite different from the Earth Temple,” he said. “In fact, it’s not much like a temple at all. It’s more like a machine-run ecosystem.”

Link wrinkled his forehead, confused.

“What does that mean?”

“The Wind Temple didn’t have any sort of staff or temple dedicates to run it,” Makar said. “All of the temple’s functions were regulated by a symbiotic relationship between living things and machinery, all overseen by Fado, of course.”

Makar bent down and began to draw a simple diagram in the dirt with his twig-like hand.

“At the very bottom of the temple is the central shrine,” he explained. “The power of the shrine’s magic once created breezes. These breezes were then re-directed up through a series of pipes, and eventually their energy was harnessed by an enormous, man-made fan.”

“So that’s what that thing was,” Link said quietly, thinking of the wheel he had found.

“The fan could be turned on and off as needed,” Makar went on, “and it basically powered the whole temple. It operated pumps that carried water to all the plants that grew here. Fado was able to use the wind’s updraft as a means of transportation up to the various rooms in order to oversee his gardens. In turn, the power of the things that grew here lent extra magic and strength to this temple, and to its sage.”

“I’m guessing Molgera messed the whole system up, though,” Link said.

“Yes,” said Makar. “By moving into the shrine at the bottom of the temple, Molgera disrupted the flow of wind that is the lifeblood of this place.”

“So,” Link said, taking all of this in, “we’ve got to find the shrine. But how do we get there?”

“I know exactly how,” Makar said. “Follow me!”

 

With Makar’s propeller and Link’s hookshot, the companions were able to make it back to the floor of the temple in short order. They dropped down between the unmoving blades of the gigantic fan, and back into the low room where Link had found the hookshot.

Without hesitation, Makar approached what Link had previously taken to be just another stretch of bare wall. The Korok reach out and brushed some of the dust away, revealing a gear-shaped knob. The Korok turned the gear.

There was a clank, and Link heard the whir of machinery somewhere within the wall. A door, cleverly painted to match the exact texture and color of the soil, swung free. Makar waved Link forward, and the companions entered the previously hidden room.

Link heard Makar give a sharp intake of breath as they walked in. The place was clearly the room where Fado had lived. It was small and relatively spartan, containing only a bed and a bedside table, a little kitchen area with a round table and surfaces for preparing food, and a couple of small stools to sit on. All of the furniture was made of rough, unfinished wood, and the tables and chairs were made from cross sections of trees. However, the room was also cozy, and pleasantly warm.

“This looks just like my house back home,” Makar said quietly.

Link looked over at the little Korok sadly, unsure what to say. He saw Makar give his head a shake, and begin to look around the room.

“Fado didn’t just live here,” Makar said, “this room was his base of operations. If the temple was threatened, he could turn on the fan up above and hide here. So, it stands to reason that he must have had a quick way of getting from here to other important rooms.”

“Like the shrine,” Link said.

“Exactly. If I can just find the right place…”

Makar walked over to the end table. Above it was a carving of a mole, almost too small to see. Makar pressed it.

The door to a passageway slid open behind Link. The tunnel stretched off into darkness. The two of them exchanged looks, and Link headed into the opening, followed closely by Makar.

The passage was sandy, narrow, and a tad claustrophobic for Link. It was just large enough to accommodate a person his size, but perfectly spacious for Makar. It twisted and turned and met up with other forks and tunnels as it did so, but Makar urged Link to keep following the main path.

At the end of the tunnel, Link and Makar emerged in an enormous room that resembled an arena. Tall, white columns held up the high ceiling, and the perimeter of the space was lined in marble steps and arches. At the center of the room was a dais, identical to the one found in the central shrine of the Earth Temple, with an empty pedestal into which the Master Sword could be placed. Most of the dais was obscured by mounds of yellow sand, which covered most of the central floor.

“So, I guess we know what Molgera did to mess up the Wind Temple,” Link said, nodding toward the sand.

“But,” Makar said, “where _is_ Molgera?”

Link shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said, drawing his sword, “but I’ll go take a look. Makar, you stay here.”

Link stepped off the stone perimeter and onto the sand, barely managing to keep his balance on the uneven surface. Behind him, Makar made a jingling noise as he paced nervously back and forth. Link trudged forward, his boots filling with sand as he took each step.

He arrived in the middle of the room and stepped onto the central platform, looking all around. There was no sign of Molgera. He took a step back, eyes still trained on the far wall, and he tripped over the Master Sword’s pedestal.

A rumbling noise. The room shook.

“Link!” Makar cried. “Watch out!”

In horror, Link looked up. Sand was falling from the ceiling, filling the room and burying what was left of the exposed platform. But more disturbing than that was the rumbling from below, the strange shifting of the sand as it was displaced by something rising from beneath it. Link took off running, back to where Makar stood.

He did so not a moment too soon. As he slipped and struggled across the uneven surface, something enormous burst up behind him in a shower of gold. Link was momentarily blinded by the flying dust. He risked a glance over his shoulder. His eyes widened.

A gigantic worm with a gaping mouth and no eyes launched itself aloft, twisting and turning in a way that made Link’s skin crawl. Molgera shrieked, circled once in the air, and dove back to earth.

Somehow Link managed to get out of the way as Molgera buried herself back in the sand from which she’d emerged. The sand rumbled beneath Link’s feet. He looked, and to his horror the monster’s open jaws surrounded him. He rolled out of the creature’s mouth just as her blue tongue emerged. She snapped her mouth shut, and roared in frustration when she found that the boy was not in her maw.

Molgera spat. A wad of saliva landed on the sand not far from Link’s feet. Three larval worms, each about the size of a cat, emerged from the spittle. They wiggled and writhed their way across the sand, towards Link.

Link slashed at the closest larva, but it jumped aside, wiggling just out of his reach. The second larva launched itself at him, closing its jaws around his arm. He shook it off with a cry, and found that the monster’s saliva had left three small burn marks on the fabric of his sleeve.

“Link!” Makar called from across the room. “Use your hookshot! Your hookshot!”

Link blocked another larva attack with his shield. The small creature bounced off and burrowed back under the sand.

“Okay, Makar!” Link shouted. “Now stay out of sight!”

Heeding the Korok’s advice, Link drew his hookshot and aimed it at the nearest of the larva. The hook latched on to the larva’s skin, drawing it toward Link’s waiting sword. Link cut it vertically in half, then immediately aimed for the next two larva. He hooked them both at once, and quickly dispatched them.

Molgera gave another screech and dove into the air once more. As she did, Link turned in her direction, and did something he instantly regretted.

He launched the hookshot at Molgera. The hook buried itself in her tongue, and before Link knew it, he was shooting towards Molgera’s open maw.

Luckily, the hookshot itself was just long enough that Link was not swallowed by Molgera. Instead, he found himself hanging just outside the reach of her jaws. It was disconcerting to feel the rush of air from a mouth snapping and snapping mere inches from the top of your head, and to find yourself several feet above the ground below, to boot. But no matter how hard Molgera bit down, she was not able to harm the boy, or dislodge the hookshot from her tongue. But as Link dangled in midair, and Molgera tried desperately to shake him off, he knew that it was only a matter of time before she would succeed, or before his arm would wear out and he’d lose his grip on the hookshot.

Then, Link heard the whir of Makar’s leaf propeller. The Korok soared through the air, toward the snapping monster.

“Hey, Molgera!” Makar yelled. “Forget him! Come and get _me_!”

Molgera’s whole body bristled at the sound of the sage-to-be’s voice. She swerved in midair, so sharply that Link was hurled up, away from her mouth and onto her armored back, and the hookshot was wrenched from her tongue. Blue blood dripped from her open mouth and onto the sand below, but she seemed not to care, so intent was she on her pursuit of the sage. With the monster distracted, Link drew his sword, only to look down and discover that Molgera’s entire body was covered by a hard exoskeleton. Her only soft spot was her tongue.

Molgera was gaining on Makar, but just as she opened her mouth to swallow the Korok whole, Link let fly with the hookshot one more time. Molgera’s tongue was wrenched toward him. The monster screamed in pain, whipping her long body through the air. Link, barely keeping his balance, slashed at her tongue over and over.

Suddenly, Molgera froze. She gave a strangled cry. Her exoskeleton hardened, turning white as it did. Then, from tail to tip, her whole body began to crumble into dust.

Link leapt from the dying monster’s back, grabbing hold of Makar’s feet as he fell. Dipping and bobbing, he and the Korok sped towards the ground, landing softly on the sand. Even as they sat there, the sand began to drain from the room, until not even a grain covered the carved stone floor.

Makar stood up. He slung his fiddle from his back, checking it over for damage. Then, fiddle held ready, he turned towards the boy.

“Place the sword in the pedestal, Link,” he said.

Link stood up and did just that. With a nod from Makar, he took out the Wind Waker and began to conduct.

Makar played the aria, and, as he did, Fado appeared. The two fiddles played together, and as the joyful, merry tune built to a crescendo, the pedestal, and the Master Sword, lit up with a fierce white light.

The song ended, and Link pulled the sword free. He held the glowing blade before him. He felt the sword shake, and before his eyes he saw the blade sharpen to an even finer point. The white glow dimmed, but did not go out completely.

“The Master Sword once again shines with the power to repel evil,” Fado said. “The Blade of Evil’s Bane is restored.”

Link turned back to where the two sages stood side by side.

“Thank you,” Link said. “Both of you.”

Fado smiled.

Makar looked up at Fado, his black eyes full of tears. The sage bent, and laid a ghostly hand on Makar’s shoulder. For a moment, the two of them stared intently into each other’s eyes, as if they were communicating without words. Then, Fado straightened, and stepped back. He bowed once to Link, and once to Makar. Then, he vanished.

Makar wiped his eyes. He turned back to Link.

“He’s gone,” Makar said quietly.

“Will you be all right?” said Link.

“I’ll be fine,” Makar said. He smiled. “Things are going to be much better around here now that Molgera is gone. The breeze will flow once more, and the temple will be a place of life again. My ancestors are most satisfied.”

He looked up at Link, his black eyes shining.

“I will stay here and continue to pray for the Master Sword,” Makar said. “May your journey be safe, Link, and may you fulfill your task well.”

Link nodded. He bent slightly and laid a hand on Makar’s shoulder, much as Fado had.

“I will miss you, Link!” Makar said. Tears spilled from his eyes once more.

“I’ll miss you too, Makar,” Link said. “May you, also, fulfill your task well.”


	29. Promises Kept

Link was preparing to make his way over the rocky beach outside the Wind Temple when he spotted the King of Red Lions. The boat was deep in conversation with someone Link couldn’t see. Someone in the water.

Link crept forward, not wanting to disturb the King, but also hoping to see who he was talking to, and hear what they were talking about. The King and his companion seemed too absorbed in their conversation to notice the boy.

“I see,” the boat said. “So Ganon and his minions have already…”

“Yessir,” said the figure in the water. “Like a snake that casts off its dead skin. The Forsaken Fortress stands empty.”

Link’s eyes widened. He couldn’t quite believe what he saw. Poking its head out of the water was a large, colorful fish. No, not a fish. It had the body of a fish, but the face of a wizened human man. Link might have taken the time to be shocked or startled by this if he hadn’t been more interested in what the fish-man was saying.

“The place is so quiet,” the fishman continued, “one can almost hear the crackle of dead leaves falling to the cold ground.”

The King hung his head. He looked worried. The fish man furrowed his brow.

“Why the long face?” he said. “Ganon and his minions are finally gone. You ought to rejoice in your victory!”

“Yes, yes,” the King said distractedly. “I suppose so.”

“Well, we can talk about it another time,” the fish said. “Looks like your kid’s back.”

He pointed a fin in Link’s direction. The boy started.

“Ah, I see,” the King said, glancing over his shoulder. “Go well then, my friend.”

“Go well,” the fish repeated.

The fishman gave Link a polite nod. With a splash, he dove beneath the waves.

Link hurried over to the King. The boat turned in the water to greet him, but he seemed melancholy.

“Greetings, Link,” said the King. “I expect your mission went well?”

His eyes darted to the Master Sword, but Link had other things on his mind.

“What was that all about?” he said.

“Oh, that,” the King said. “I nearly forgot you had not yet met my Merman friend. The Mermen have been my allies for quite some time now. They have passed along information about Ganon and his activities throughout our journey. They even provided me with information about your movements, prior to our meeting.”

Link was intrigued, but he stuck to the topic at hand.

“I’m not talking about the Merman,” Link said, “I’m talking about what he told you. What’s this about Ganon and the Forsaken Fortress?”

The King’s face clouded.

“Strange business, my boy,” he said. “It seems that Ganon and his minions have abandoned the Forsaken Fortress entirely.”

Link’s eyes widened.

“They’re gone?” he said. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” the King said. “With hardly a trace left behind, as if they had never been.”

“But that’s good, isn’t it?” Link said. “Doesn’t that means we’ve won?”

“No, my boy,” the King said. “I only wish it were so. Ganon already waited hundreds of years to conquer Hyrule. He is unlikely to give up so easily. If he has vanished, it can only mean that he is up to something.”

“Or he’s found somewhere new to hide out,” Link said, his happiness vanishing. “King, maybe we should go check on Tetra, see if she’s okay. I’m worried about her.”

“I, too, fear for the princess’ safety,” the King said. “But there is nothing we can do for her now. The way to Hyrule is closed to us, and to Ganon as well, I might add.”

“Still,” Link said. “I think we’d better open the portal back up.”

“We shall have to find out how to do that first,” the King pointed out.

Link’s heart sank. He’d nearly forgotten about his next task. He still had no idea how to go about doing it.

“Have you asked the Mermen about this?” Link said. “Maybe they know something.”

“Sadly, they do not,” the King said, shaking his head. “But never fear, Link. I know of another source from whom we might gather intelligence.”

“Who would that be?”

“I believe,” said the King, “you owe the Fairy Queen a visit.”

 

“I just don’t get it,” Link said.

He and the King stared up at the sheer cliff walls of the larger of the Mother and Child Islands. The islands were so named because from a distance, the two square plateaus, large and small, resembled a parent and a child. Link had never heard of the islands before. If he had, he might have known that the larger of the two was impossible to scale.

“Could your grappling hook or your hookshot aid you in your ascent?” the King said.

Link shook his head.

“The island’s way too tall,” he said. “Besides, there’s nothing to hook on to.”

“There must be some way to get inside,” the King said. “Otherwise, the Fairy Queen would not have invited you to this place.”

Link was just about to answer, when he heard something. A familiar, childish laugh, burbling out like the waters of a fountain. He could not locate its source, but he recognized it immediately.

“Fairy Queen?” he said.

“Link!” said the voice. “At last, you have come to visit me!”

Before Link knew what was happening, a golden light surrounded him. His eyes met the King’s, but only for a moment before the world vanished around him. He heard the King call his name. He tried to call back…

…and found himself in a garden, one that reminded him strongly of the inside of the Forest Haven. He stood knee deep in a shallow pool of water. Around him on the shore grew soft meadow grass and tiny shrubs, and on a ledge above him water flowed from a fountain of clearest water and into the pool below. All around the garden floated tiny lights.

“Fairies,” Link whispered.

Stone walls, miles high, surrounded the garden, so that the clouds and blue sky above were nothing but tiny specks. Link knew where he was. He had been transported into the Mother island.

Link watched as a particularly large light appeared in the center of the fountain. The light flashed, and a small figure spun into view.

“Greetings, Link,” said a high, clear voice. “Welcome to my abode. I am the Queen of the Fairies.”

Link blinked. In the air above the fountain stood what appeared to be a girl, a bit older than Aryll, carrying a doll. She had shoulder-length hair and she wore a sleevless sundress, as well as a friendly, mischievous smile. It was clear that she was not human, however. Her clothes, her skin, her hair, and even her eyes were the exact same shade of metallic silver.

“I wondered when you would finally arrive,” she said.

“Um… sorry I’m late,” Link said sheepishly. “A lot happened.”

“I understand, Link,” she said. “I also understand that you have a favor or two to ask of me.”

“Y-yes,” Link said. “I need to heal my grandmother… and I need information. You wouldn’t by any chance know something about how to open the portal to Hyrule, would you?”

The Fairy Queen bobbed up and down in the air.

“Your first favor is simple to perform,” she said. “Collect a jar of water from my fountain. Let your grandmother drink of it, and she will recover her health. As for your second problem…”

She shot Link a smile.

“Do you know the legend of the Hero of Time?”

Link was taken aback. He nodded.

The Fairy Queen giggled.

“You may think you do,” she said, “but I know what happened to the Hero of Time _after_ he defeated Ganondorf. Not even the King of Hyrule knows that much.”

“All right,” Link said quietly. “Then tell me.”

The Fairy Queen did a little twirl in midair before she spoke.

“It is said,” she began, “that just as Princess Zelda possessed the Triforce of Wisdom, and Ganondorf the Triforce of Power, so the Hero of Time possessed the Triforce of Courage.”

Link nodded, following along.

“But after Ganondorf’s defeat,” the Queen continued, “the Hero of Time left Hyrule, never to return. At this time, he was separated from the elements that made him a hero. The Triforce left his body and returned to the land, and it is here that its trail goes cold.”

She swayed back and forth, doll dangling.

“In order to open the portal to Hyrule,” she went on, “you must prove yourself as great a hero as the Hero of Time. To do this, you must find the Triforce of Courage.”

“But where do I find it?” Link said breathlessly.

“I have told you all I know,” she said. “If you wish to know more, I suggest you ask the storm bringer.”

Link wrinkled his brow. The storm bringer?

“Fairy Queen,” he said, looking up at her. “I have another question.”

“Of course, young one.”

“Why are you going to so much trouble to help me?” he said.

It was a question that had been in the back of his mind ever since their first encounter on Outset. But the Fairy Queen only giggled once again.

“I’m helping you because…” she said, “because I like you, Link!”

The queen blew a kiss in Link’s direction. He felt it on his cheek, soft and wet. He blushed.

“Go well, my child!”

With a peal of laughter, the Fairy Queen spun out of sight.

 

No sooner had Link corked his bottle of fountain water than the light surrounded him once more, and he found himself transported back to the King of Red Lions. The boat looked up with a start as the boy landed in his hull.

“Link!” he said. “Thank goodness you’re safe! What happened to you?”

Link quickly explained what had occurred, leaving out the Fairy Queen’s final words, and the kiss, which he could still feel on his cheek like a phantom raindrop.

“So to open the portal, you must find the Triforce of Courage,” the King said. “This is troubling.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, I had long assumed that the Triforce of Courage was lost to history,” the King said. “Before the flood, we obviously knew a good deal about the Triforce of Wisdom, and we knew a bit about the Triforce of Power, since Ganon was known to possess it. But the Triforce of Courage is an… unknown quantity.”

The King looked distinctly uncomfortable with this idea.

 _He doesn’t_ like _not knowing things_ , Link thought. It was the first time he’d realized it. He wasn’t sure how it made him feel to do so.

“Unknown or not,” Link said, pressing on, “we’re going to have to find it. But first we have to find this ‘storm bringer.’ Any idea who that could be?”

“I know exactly who it is,” the King said distractedly. “My boy, have you already forgotten your promise to Zephos?”

Link paused for a moment, then it all came rushing back to him: His talk with the god of wind back on Dragon Roost Island. His promise to stop the god of storms from causing trouble.

“Cyclos,” he said. “Of course. How could I forget?”

He leaned over so that the King could hear him better.

“King, do you have any idea where Cyclos is?” said Link. “Have you heard anything from the Mermen about strange storms?”

“As a matter of fact, I have,” the King said. “Freak storms having been disrupting trade in the general vicinity of Greatfish Isle. So say the Mermen.”

“To Greatfish Isle, then,” Link said.

 

It was not necessary for Link and the King of Red Lions to actually travel to Greatfish Isle proper. The storms had been reported several miles off the island’s coast. Link was glad for this. He didn’t think he could face seeing the destroyed island again.

The boy and the boat sailed in a wide circle, waiting for a cyclone to appear. But all remained quiet, the skies clear. After many minutes of silent searching, Link leaned over to speak to his companion.

“Hey, King?” Link said.

The King looked up, tilting his head slightly to hear the boy better.

“Yes, my boy?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“What do you wish to know, Link?”

“Can’t you just return to your human body to check on Te—er—Zelda?”

The King looked out over the nighttime horizon.

“Unfortunately, no,” he said slowly. “Something is… something is preventing me from returning to human form.”

“What?”

Link took a tiny, almost imperceptible step back from the King.

“Why didn’t you mention this right away?” he said. “How long has this been going on?”

“It happened quite recently,” the boat said. His voice was tired, bitter. “I noticed it shortly before you returned from the Wind Temple.”

Link heard the tone in the boat’s voice, and knew better than to say anything.

“Up until a few hours ago,” the King went, “I was always able to sense my body, however far I was from it. Even when I did not return to it for many days. Now, I feel nothing, save for this wooden form.”

The wind roared in Link’s ears, and the water echoed off the King’s hull.

“The truth is,” he said, “I have not checked up on Zelda in many days. I thought that your quest required more of my attention, was more important, at this moment in time than her safety. I thought that she _would_ be safe beneath the sea. But now, I wonder if that is so.”

Link gripped the tiller tightly, waiting for the King to say more.

“I wonder if I made the right choice,” the King said. “If something happened to her, perhaps I should have been with her.”

Link opened his mouth, searching for a reply. Then the wind began to roar.

Black clouds gathered. Rain poured down, as if the heavens were bleeding water. Wind lashed the sail. Link adjusted it as best he could, and risked a glance over his shoulder. He almost wished he hadn’t. Behind them spun an enormous cyclone, stretching high into the air, spinning ever closer with every second.

“Link,” the King said. “Go!”

Link didn’t need to be told twice. Keeping the tiller steady, he reached into his pocket for the Wind Waker, hoping that the Wind’s Requiem could ensure them a quicker escape. But as soon as he pulled out the baton, the cyclone picked up speed. In seconds it was upon them.

Link cried out as the cyclone closed around them. Inside, the wind roared, and the world spun. Terrified, Link clung to the neck of the King’s figurehead, sure he would be blown away otherwise.

But then, the interior of the cyclone immediately grew calm, as if they’d found the eye of the storm. Link looked up, and so did the King. Floating above them on a personal cloud was an enormous frog. He was identical to Zephos, except that he had scarlet red skin instead of green skin, and his seat was a storm cloud. He was also about ten times larger than his brother.

“Cyclos?” said Link.

“What,” said the god, ignoring his name, “are. You. Doing. With. That. _BATON!?_ ”

As he yelled, a strong wind nearly blasted Link off the King’s back and into the water. Link hung on, however, and answered.

“The baton is mine!” Link shouted over the wind. “Your brother, Zephos, gave it to me!”

Cyclos blanched in surprise.

“My brother?!” he said. “Why would a god teach a holy song to a measly little child!?”

“You’re looking at the next Wind Waker!” Link said. “And I have a message for you, from Zephos: Calm down! Stop making cyclones just because you’re angry!”

“WHAT?!” the god roared. “I refuse to believe it!”

He narrowed his eyes.

“Foolish human who does not fear the gods!” he said. “Let the wind of Cyclos’ wrath blow you to the ends of the sea!”

The god rose higher in the cyclone, and as he did, it began to spin again. Link hung on desperately and tried to think. Chastise my brother, Zephos had said. Chastise. How did you chastise a god?

“Link!” the King called over the roar of the storm. “Your bow! Your—”

The gale drowned out the King’s voice, but Link heard enough. Holding on with one arm, Link dug into his bag and reached for his bow. Wrapping his legs tightly around the figurehead, he drew the string taut and searched the clouds for the frog. A flash of red caught his eye. He released an arrow.

A roar sounded through the storm. Then, as suddenly as they had begun, the winds died down, the clouds cleared. The god of storms hung in midair, an arrow jutting from his side.

He reached down and pulled out the arrow as if it were nothing. He floated to Link’s level, the arrow held in his hand. Cyclos was much smaller now, about the size Zephos had been on Dragon Roost Island.

“This your arrow?” he said quietly.

Link hesitated only a moment. He nodded.

Cyclos handed the arrow back to Link. He paused, then clapped him on the back so hard the boy almost fell from the boat.

“Heck of an arm you’ve got there!” the god exclaimed. “Heck of an eye, too! It’s been years since anyone spotted me in one of my cyclones, much less managed a hit. Finally, some real talent!”

Link smiled sheepishly, trying hard to hide his genuine relief. He’d assumed he was about to get burned to a crisp.

“Well, then,” Cyclos said, “we’ve established that you’re good with a bow, but how are you with a baton?”

He nodded at the Wind Waker, visible in Link’s pocket. Link quickly pulled it out.

“See what you make of this,” the frog said.

He rose into the air, and as he did, he traced a finger across the sky. Where he drew, a glowing note was left behind. Link followed along. The wind gathered. As the song built to a crescendo, a small eddy spun across the water. It dissipated the moment Link stopped conducting.

Cyclos clapped.

“Good!” he said. “Very, very good. Looks like my brother had the right idea about you!”

He floated back down to Link’s level.

“That was the Ballad of the Gales, kid,” he said. “If you play that tune, my adorable little cyclones will take you wherever you want to go. In the hands of a super smart Wind Waker like you, I’m sure they’ll be quite happy.”

“Th-thanks,” Link stammered. “Does that mean you’ll stop causing storms all over the place?”

“Of course,” the god said. “My brother made his point pretty clearly.”

“Great,” said Link, “then, I have something else to ask you.”

Cyclos stroked his chin, giving Link a quizzical look.

“Well, that’s a new one,” he said. “Usually humans’re too scared to ask me for anything after I’ve already helped ‘em.”

“I’m not asking you for anything,” Link said quickly, “I was just told that you might know something about the Triforce of Courage.”

Cyclos look surprised. He furrowed his impressive brow.

“Who told you that?”

“The Fairy Queen,” said Link. “Is that… true?”

“Well…” Cyclos said. “Yes, and no. I don’t know where it is, but I know how to find it.”

Link waited for the god to continue.

“We all know about the Triforce,” the god said. “All of us gods, I mean. The complete Triforce is composed of three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Whoo-wee, is it powerful. But even just one of the pieces has massive power on its own.”

Link exchanged looks with the King, then turned his attention back to Cyclos.

“What sort of power?”

“A Triforce piece’s power is twofold,” said Cyclos. He held up a finger. “First of all, it has an effect on the environment around it. It’s hard to say what that effect might be. Could be anything, really, for good or ill. Second,”

Cyclos held up another finger.

“the destiny of a Triforce piece is often tied to the destiny of he, or she, who is meant to possess it. Often, it’ll be tied to their past in some strange way. Again, it’s hard to say just how.”

Cyclos closed his hand into a fist.

“So, basically, kid,” he said, “if you want to find the Triforce of Courage, consult with those who share your past. Also, pay attention to weird things that might be happening around the Great Sea. They may be the work of the Triforce of Courage.”

Link made as if to ask something else, but he caught the eye of the King of Red Lions, and he thought better of it. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to push a god. As it was, Cyclos was giving Link a searching look.

“One more thing,” the god said, eyes twinkling. “If you do find what you seek, you might also find that it gives you powers you never dreamed of.”

Cyclos waved his hand through the air. Link felt a vibration from his arrow quiver. He turned to look at the case, but it appeared unchanged. He turned back to the god, who wore a sly expression.

“So, Wind Waker,” he said, “at the hour when shadows are darkest, I recommend that you pull out your bow. Maybe, you’ll find that your arrows pierce evil itself.”

The god straightened up, his serious veneer falling away.

“Anyway,” he said. “That’s enough of my yapping. Smooth sailing, kid!”

Cyclos drifted slowly into the sky, much as Zephos had. Link watched as the god of storms grew smaller and smaller, finally turning into a speck too small to see.


	30. Courage

“What do you suppose we are we meant to make of all that?” the King said to Link once Cyclos was gone. Link pulled at his sleeve thoughtfully.

“‘Seek out those who share your past’,” he quoted. “Everyone who shares my past is on Outset Island.”

“That was always meant to be our next destination,” the King said, “Triforce or no.”

“Right,” said Link. “And Cyclos has given us a way to get there as soon as possible.”

He pulled out the Wind Waker.

“Let’s give this a try.”

The Ballad of the Gales had a majestic sound. It made Link think of the sunrise, how the world was reborn each morning. As he conducted, the wind gathered and began to swirl, more and more of it until Link and the King of Red Lions were completely enclosed in a column of whirling air. As Link ended the song, he realized that Cyclos hadn’t told him how to direct the cyclone to a specific location. They began to rise into the air, spinning slowly. In desperation, Link called out as loudly as he could:

“Outset Island!”

Link hung on for dear life and closed his eyes. He felt the cyclone moving across the surface of the sea at incredible speed. After several frightening moments, he heard a soft splash. The wind died down, and he opened his eyes.

They had touched down not far from the shores of Outset. When the spinning ceased, both in reality and in Link’s head, the boy and the boat turned their attention toward its shores.

“Here we are again,” Link said.

It was twilight, one of the most beautiful times of day on Outset. Even this far from the beach Link could see islanders outside enjoying the evening. Children waded in the surf, and adults sat on porches, relaxing or having quiet conversations. It was a lovely scene, but Link knew his fellow villagers well enough to note how subdued they seemed. Even the children’s play was cautious. Link understood why. Ganon’s curse several days ago must have shaken everyone. And worse, four among their number were missing: Link, Aryll, Grandma, and Orca.

“It all seems so distant,” Link said, nodding toward the island. “It’s like I’ve never been here before.”

“Time will do that,” said the King. “That and experience.”

He glanced over his shoulder at Link.

“What do you want to do?” said the boat.

Link looked at the islanders, and back at the King.

“I don’t want a fuss made over me,” he said. “They’re going to have a lot of questions and… I just want to see Grandma.”

“As you wish, my boy,” the King said. “I understand.”

The pair of them headed for the eastern side of the island. They avoided the shore.

 

Link and the King sailed to the back of Link’s house, to the place where the porch wrapped out over the sea. Here, they were hidden from view. Link bid farewell to the King, promising not to stay long, and hookshot his way onto the porch. Then he crept softly into the house.

The conditions within were much improved compared to how he had left them several days ago. There was a fire in the grate, and something that smelled like stew cooked over the flame. The place had been tidied, the lamps lit, and Grandma had been moved from her chair to the bunk she usually shared with Aryll. She lay in it with her eyes closed, wrapped in a quilt, sleeping deeply.

Link heard a thump from the loft above, and turned in time to see Orca climbing down the ladder.

“You’re back,” he said, coming over to where Link stood. “I was upstairs meditating.”

“How is she?” Link said.

“She is no worse, but no better,” said Orca. “Just as your Fairy Queen said it would be. She mostly sleeps.”

Orca moved the now boiling pot of stew off the fire, but continued to watch Link out of the corner of his eye.

“I brought the cure,” Link said. “Should I wake her up?”

“No need,” Orca said. “I can give it to her.”

He took the bottle from Link’s hand and walked over to where Grandma slept. He knelt down beside her. Gently, tenderly, he tilted her head upward, and carefully fed her a drop of the water. He continued to do this until the bottle was drained. When he was done, Link came over to stand next to him, bobbing nervously on the soles of his feet.

“Will she be—?” he began.

Grandma gave a groan. She blinked open her eyes.

“Orca, what…?” she began. Then, her eyes drifted to where Link stood.

“Link,” she said. “My dear boy.”

Link knelt down next to her. She was still quite fragile, but the hug she gave him was strong. She wept into his shoulder, and Link shed tears of his own.

“Grandma,” he said, when they broke apart. “Aryll is safe. She’s hiding with… with friends. But she’s safe.”

Grandma squeezed Link’s hand.

“Oh, thank goodness,” she said. “When will she be home?”

“Soon,” Link said. “I have some things to take care of first. But then we’ll come home, both of us.”

“Thank the gods,” Grandma said, clasping her hands. “I gave up hope, Link. For a time, I thought you would never return to me. I’m sorry, my dear.”

She tried to rise. It was Orca who lightly restrained her.

“Rest,” he said. “You’re well, but still weak. You need to recover your strength.”

“I’ve spent enough time in bed,” Grandma said firmly.

She sat up. Both Link and Orca put up hands, ready to steady her, but she seemed to have no need of their help. She got out of bed.

“I’m not going to run away anymore,” she said. “I gave up once before, and look what that did. No.”

She smiled at her grandson.

“I’m going to believe in Link,” she said. “I know he’ll return to me one day.”

Link swallowed hard. He wondered how much truth there was to that statement.

 

“You’re sure you have everything you need?” Grandma said, just a bit later. She, Orca, and Link sat around the circular table in the main room. She had wanted to make Link a meal, and maybe wash his clothes, but Link had refused her offers. His anxiety over Tetra’s safety was growing. He needed to find the Triforce of Courage, and soon.

“I know this is kind of a strange question,” Link said, “but, Grandma, I need to know if there’s any sort of, well, odd family history you can tell me about. Anything that might have to do with, um, godly power?”

“Godly power?” Grandma repeated. She raised her eyebrows. “That _is_ a strange question.”

“Or anything just, supernatural, I guess?”

Grandma rested her chin on her hand, thinking.

“Oh,” she said, eyes brightening. “There is the Ghost Ship.”

“The Ghost Ship?” said Link and Orca, in unison. The pair of them looked at each other.

“You’ve heard of the Ghost Ship, Link?” said Orca.

Link shook his head.

“No, I was just wondering what it was.”

“Kids these days,” Orca said with a sigh. “In our youth, everyone knew the tales of the Ghost Ship.”

“Orca, be nice,” said Grandma. “Why don’t you _tell_ Link about it, eh?”

“Oh, fine,” said Orca. “The Ghost Ship, Link, is just what it sounds like—a mysterious ship with tattered sails, almost impossible to see, crewed by the undead. It sails only at night, and if you happen to run across it on the open sea, you can count yourself lucky if all it does is vanish when you approach.”

“The sight of it is said to drive some mad,” Grandma said, obviously enjoying herself. “Others disappear, becoming part of the ghostly crew.”

“Wasn’t I telling the story?” Orca said, shooting Grandma an irritated look. She grinned.

“There’s not much more to tell,” she said.

She patted Orca’s arm in reassurance, then she turned back to Link.

“We had an ancestor,” she said, “who became obsessed with the Ghost Ship. He tracked it across the sea. Supposedly he discovered some pattern to its appearances, and he made a chart that could predict where and when the ship would appear.”

“A chart?” said Link. “Really?”

“Perhaps,” said Grandma. “It is said that he hid the chart somewhere before he died—disappeared, really. No one’s ever been able to find it.”

She gazed thoughtfully at one of the ceiling beams.

“Odd man, he was,” she said. “He was the son of your other ancestor, the one who owned the family shield.”

Realization hit Link like a lead weight.

“The… shield?” he said.

It couldn’t be that simple, could it?

Without a word, Link dug into his bag and pulled out his old shield. He laid it on the table. As Grandma and Orca watched, he turned it over, examined every angle, tapped it on the front and the back…

The back was hollow.

Link pressed his hand against the piece of wood. The section popped out of place. Inside the shield, folded into a corner, was a very old scrap of paper.

“I’ll be…” said Grandma.

Link unfolded the chart, for chart it was, and spread it out on the table. It was a detailed, complicated map of the phases of the moon, arranged in a circular formation. Corresponding with each phase on the circle were images of various islands.

“This is it,” Link said. He could barely contain his excitement. He looked up. “Grandma, thank you.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Link,” she said, “but you’re very welcome.”

“I’m sorry,” Link said, standing up and rolling up the chart as he did, “but I’ve got to go right away. Someone needs my help.”

He looked back at Grandma in his hurry. Her eyes were a bit wet, but she didn’t cry. He reached for the shield on the table, carefully replacing the back piece, and held it out to her.

“I want you to have this back,” he said. “It’s kept me safe all this time, and now I think it’s time to hang it back on the wall. It’s played its part.”

She took the old shield carefully.

“Of course, dear,” Grandma said.

“And, Orca,” Link said, turning to the man. “I want you to take back my old sword.”

He unearthed it and held it out to the old man, who shook his head.

“You don’t need to give it back, Link,” he said. “It was a gift.”

“I know,” said Link. “But, I have another sword now, and I bet there’s someone out there who needs it more than I do. Can you save it for them?”

Orca stroked his beard, frowning. After a moment, he nodded. He reached down and took the sword from the boy.

“I can do that, Link,” he said.

Grandma rose from her seat. She pulled Link into another hug, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Be careful out there, my dear,” she said hoarsely. “Come home safe.”

“I will,” he said quietly.

Orca patted him on the shoulder.

“Good luck,” he said. “I’m proud of you, son.”

Link smiled. He looked at the pair of them, standing side by side, and felt a pang in his heart—half happiness, half sadness. He was glad that they were together, but he also felt that he was no longer needed.

“I’ll be back,” he said.

He turned and left his home behind.

 

Link hopped off his porch and onto the King of Red Lions’ deck.

“I found the answer to our problems,” Link said, even before the King had a chance to greet him.

After quickly explaining what he’d learned, Link pulled out the chart and showed it to the boat.

“Take a look,” he said.

The boat studied the yellowing map carefully.

“Five-Star Isles,” he read, “Crescent Moon Island, Diamond Steppe Island…”

“Eight islands,” Link said, “eight phases of the moon.”

“So, if we go to the corresponding island during the moon’s correct phase…”

“…we’ll find the Ghost Ship.”

“But will we find the Triforce of Courage?” the King said thoughtfully.

“It has to be there,” Link said. “It’s tied to my family’s past. The ship’s existence is inexplicable. All of Cyclos’ clues point to the Ghost Ship.”

“I agree,” said the King. “The evidence is compelling. But I do not doubt it will be dangerous.”

“We’ve faced danger before,” Link said firmly.

“Not like this,” said the King.

Link tilted his head in confusion.

“We should depart,” the King said. “I can explain more when we arrive. Where will the ship appear tonight, Link?”

“It’s a full moon,” Link said, “so according to the chart… it should show up near Windfall Island.”

The King nodded.

“Windfall it is.”

 

Link played the Ballad of the Gales, and he and the King of Red Lions warped several miles off the coast of Windfall Island. The sun had nearly disappeared when they arrived. They stayed far from Windfall itself, and instead looked out at the horizon, where the ghost ship was most likely to appear. As they waited, the King spoke.

“Cyclos did not explain all when he told you about the power of a Triforce piece,” he said. “In particular, he did not explain by what mechanism a piece of the Triforce affects its environment.”

Link nodded, to show he was listening. He kept his gaze forward.

“What the Triforce does,” the King said, “is reflect the innermost heart of the beings closest to it. If used by those whose hearts are full of joy, it will reflect this joy back into the world around it. But if used by those whose hearts are full of pain, it will reflect that pain back tenfold.”

“So, then,” said Link, “will the Triforce of Courage reflect joy, or pain?”

“Link,” said the King seriously. “For hundreds of years, the Triforce has been buried beneath the sea. What beings go to the bottom of the sea?”

Link opened his mouth as if to answer. As he did, an image came unbidden to his mind, something he’d often imagined when he was frightened or upset. It was an image of his parents’ ship smashing against the rocks that had killed them.

“Drowned sailors,” the King said, as if reading Link’s thoughts. “And how are the emotions of those who drowned most likely to affect the Triforce?”

Link’s breath caught in his throat. The King went on.

“If the Ghost Ship is truly a creation of the Triforce of Courage,” the he said, “then it is a creation forged by the pain and suffering of those who have perished at sea in the last several centuries.”

He fixed Link with a stern, searching look.

“The Triforce’s power is truth, Link,” he said. “You go forth to behold the truth of your own pain and fear. At times, there is nothing more dangerous than that.”

 

Link and the King didn’t talk much after this, each too busy mulling over their own separate concerns or, in Link’s case, worrying about the task ahead. At last the sun sank below the horizon. In the darkness, they waited.

Finally, something appeared off in the distance. Link squinted, trying to get a better look. It drew slightly closer, and began to sail back and forth. Now Link could see that it was a large ship with tattered sails. Cold blue flames drifted around its hull like an entourage, casting the ship in an eerie light.

“There it is,” Link said quietly.

“Go slowly,” the King warned.

Link and the King began to drift forward, approaching the Ghost Ship. Neither party spoke. Link felt the night wind in his hair, but it only chilled him. He kept his eyes forward, on the ship.

As they sailed a thick fog rolled in. Shapes began to appear on all sides. Chunks of wood, old prows, ripped sails. From the wreckage came faint moans, screams, and pleas for help.

“Eyes forward,” the King said. “Steady now.”

Link fought to keep himself from looking, forced himself to ignore the pained cries. They tugged at his heart. He wanted to help them, help the ghosts that lurked in this ships’ graveyard.

“They are not real, Link,” the King said. “Think of what you must do.”

Link shook his head, blinking rapidly. He kept his eyes on the Ghost Ship.

The hulks receded into the distance, leaving Link and the King drifting just below the Ghost Ship’s hull. Link readied his hookshot, searching for something to latch onto aboard the ship. His eyes settled on the closest mast.

“Here I go,” said Link. “See you soon.”

The boat smiled weakly. Link released the hookshot, which buried itself into the mast. He glided aboard.

He landed on the deck. Immediately, he drew his sword and surveyed his surroundings.

The ship wasn’t very different from Tetra’s. It looked much older, its woodwork more worn, and it was completely silent. The ever-present mist that surrounded it was so thick that even when Link looked over the side, he could not see the King of Red Lions.

He walked across the surface of the deck, wood creaking beneath his feet, his sword held out in front of him. There was nothing fore or aft. He climbed up onto the forecastle, but no one seemed to be operating the helm. It simply creaked back and forth in the light wind. Link strained his eyes to see to the top of the crow’s nest. It was too high up to tell for sure if there was anything there, and Link was not keen to find out if there was unless he absolutely had to.

The only option seemingly left to him was a door under the forecastle, which Link guessed would lead down to the lower decks. Not sure what else to do, he dropped down onto the main deck, turned the knob, and entered.

The door shut behind him with a sigh of air. Link was surrounded by total darkness. All that cut through the blackness was the glow of the Master Sword, barely enough to see by. He was able to make out barrels and boards stacked up beside both walls, and stairs leading further into the belly of the ship. Moving forward, he leaned against the railing of the stairs, unable to hold onto the banister with his hands full, and felt his way forward. By using the Mirror Shield he was able to reflect the light cast by the Master Sword a few feet down, but this still wasn’t very much to see by.

Every stair step seemed to creak loudly as he descended. Often, he thought he heard noises, strange scratchings and scrabblings, in the darkness just ahead. But when he shined his light in the direction of the sounds there was nothing to be seen—not by the glow, anyway.

“Do your worst, Ghost Ship,” Link muttered.

A few noises weren’t going to scare him.

He reached the bottom of the staircase, stepping into a large, ultimately nondescript room close to the utmost belly of the ship. He shone his light around, and what he saw spooked him more than the noises on the stairs.

Messages were scrawled on the walls in messy, oily letters. They covered the wood from top to bottom, often overlapping, some unreadable, but all bearing similar messages:

HELP US  
SAVE US  
KILL ME  
I BEG OF THE GODS  
DON’T LET THEM COME

Link moved his light away, shuddering, not wanting to read anymore, but not before he caught sight of one last message. It was larger than the others and written in slightly neater letters, as if the writer had a better hold on their sanity when it was penned:

DON’T BELIEVE THEIR ILLUSIONS

Link repositioned the Master Sword. He wanted to get another look at this last message. But when he shined his light back on the walls, all of the writing was gone.

Breathing hard, Link headed for the second staircase. He wanted to find the Triforce of Courage and get out of here—fast.

The next set of stairs were shorter, but they led to even deeper darkness. Link tried to strike a balance between hurrying to the bottom and not going so fast as to trip and fall. The noises were gone now, replaced by a far more deafening silence.

Until the sobbing began.

Link listened for a moment, hardly believing what he heard. Then, without further thought, he dashed down the last of the steps and began to run.

Link tried to track the sound to its source. He didn’t even bother with light. He followed his ears. He thought the sound was coming from around the next corner, but around the next corner he thought it was coming from a door down the hall. No, it was coming from a door in the next room. Or perhaps the next room. As he ran, turning corners, climbing stairs, moving from room to room, he soon began to lose track of where he was, and of where he thought the sound was. But he had to keep going. He thought he knew that cry.

At first, it had sound uncannily like Komali or Makar, but now he was sure the source of the sound was a girl. He thought of Aryll, Medli, Tetra. No. It had to be Tetra. Ganondorf had found her and he was her only hope of rescue. The sobbing grew louder, more desperate. She had to be in the next room. She sounded so close. He flung open the door.

The sobbing ceased. The room was empty.

Breathing hard and dizzy with confusion, Link shone the light of the Master Sword across the floor and walls. It looked like the remains of a private library, the books fallen to the floor, the shelves nearly collapsed. There was no sign of Tetra, no sign that anyone had been here for hundreds of years.

_Don’t believe their illusions._

Link had allowed himself to be led here, in spite of the inscription’s warning.

A scream filled the room. An unearthly scream, worse than the screech of a Re-Dead. The boy fell to his knees, blocking out the horrible sound. But he couldn’t block out the visions. He saw them in rapid succession, like a pictographic slideshow he’d once seen, but so much more real. People in a village running for cover. An island ripping itself to pieces. A blonde man and woman drowning. A statue being stabbed by an armored knight. And worse. Things that had not yet happened. A darkness rising from the deep, spreading across the sea. Islands consumed, more screaming, more running. Link crawled across the floor, barely aware of where he was, trying to find a hiding place, but there was no reprieve. The visions sped up, blurring into nothing, nothing but pain and fear. Link opened his mouth and screamed.

“Link,” said a voice just above him.

He shook his head, not wanting to look at what new horror awaited him. He felt a hand on his shoulder. A strong arm helped him to his feet. There was a voice beside his ear.

“I am here, Link,” the voice said.

“Help…” Link said, his voice hoarse from the screaming.

He felt strong arms hold him steady. For a moment, the visions and sounds abated, as if they were just outside a circle of rushing wind.

“You do not need my help anymore,” the voice said. “You are stronger than this. Push it away, and take what is yours.”

He felt the warmth of the other body vanish, but he heard its voice.

“Do not believe their illusions.”

The visions returned, swirling all around, louder than ever before. Link opened his eyes. He could see something through the colors, something straight ahead, something that glowed.

With a roar of effort, Link pushed forward through the cloud of fear, hand outstretched. He moved as if he were in one of Cyclos’ storms. Every step he took seemed to push him back another foot. As he advanced, a light wind blew across his face. A kind wind. It kept his head clear so that finally, straining, he reached the glowing object. He closed his hands around it.

The noise rose to a fever pitch, then went out.

Link landed in the water.

He burst to the surface, gasping from the coldness. He struck out, felt the side of the King of Red Lions, and pulled himself aboard. He fell to the deck, breathing hard.

“Link?” said the King.

Link opened his hand. In his outstretched palm sat a golden triangle with beveled sides.

“I… got it,” Link said, forcing the words out. “King Daphnes, I… I have the Triforce of Courage.”


	31. The Chosen Hero

Link didn’t know how long he and the King drifted near Windfall Island. He was too exhausted to do anything more than lie there on the deck with his eyes closed, half-asleep. He could sense the King watching over him, and feel the weight of the Triforce of Courage pressing into his palm.

At last, he opened his eyes and sat up dizzily. The full moon illuminated the sea around them, almost as bright as day. Before he even spoke to the King, he opened the compartment below deck to pull out a scrap of cloth. He carefully wrapped up the Triforce and slipped it into his bag.

The King looked over his shoulder at the boy. His concern showed in his eyes.

“You are awake,” he said simply.

Link nodded.

The King was silent, as if he expected Link to say something.

“I saw…” Link began.

He cut himself off. What had he seen? Or, more accurately, who? No. He didn’t need to ask that. He could wonder and wonder, but deep down he knew who had helped him in those last moments aboard the Ghost Ship. But he didn’t want to tell the King. Not yet, anyway.

“King Daphnes,” he said instead, “it wasn’t Tetra who helped me back in the Forbidden Woods, or in the Tower of the Gods. It was you, wasn’t it?”

The King didn’t reply, just met Link’s eyes levelly.

“I should have realized it earlier,” Link said. “Tetra had no idea I’d survived the Forsaken Fortress until after Greatfish Isle. And even at the Tower of the Gods, it wouldn’t have been like her to help me without saying anything.” He smiled. “She’s not very subtle that way.”

Link’s smile dissolved as he looked back at the King.

“All this time, I never realized that you were there for me then,” he said. “And you never told me. Why?”

The King sighed.

“I do not know, Link,” he said, breaking his silence. “Perhaps, I thought I did not deserve your gratitude.”

Link furrowed his brow.

“Why would you think that?”

The King looked away from the boy. There was pain in his eyes.

“I am not a good man,” he said simply.

Link looked intently at the back of the King’s head. He thought of the Triforce of Courage in his bag. He wouldn’t have it, if not for the King. Or, if not for his imagined version of the King. Didn’t that count for something?

He looked up.

“I think you’re wrong,” he said.

The King looked up in surprise.

“I think you’re a good person,” Link said. “And, I believe in you. I really believe in you.”

He crossed his arms.

“So there,” he finished lamely.

The King studied Link, his expression hard to read. Was he surprised? Skeptical? Grateful? Moved? Link held his gaze, but doing so gave him no clue.

Finally, the King broke eye contact.

“Thank you, my boy,” he said quietly. His voice broke the slightest bit. “I am… glad.”

 

Shortly after, Link and the King of Red Lions warped to the Tower of the Gods. Neither of them said anything more about their earlier exchange, and Link still wasn’t sure what to make of it. At any rate, the King seemed particularly thoughtful. Link could almost see the gears whirring in his head, though he had no idea what purpose they were being bent.

The cyclone dropped them off within the tower’s enclosure. Once they had touched down, the pair of them waited for their dizziness to abate. Link, in particular, struggled to push back the exhaustion that had threatened to overtake him since the Ghost Ship. Before they’d left, the King had even suggested that Link take another rest before they returned to Hyrule, but Link insisted that they open the portal immediately. He didn’t want to leave Tetra waiting any longer.

Tetra. Thinking of what lay ahead filled Link with fear and excitement. Fear that Ganondorf might already have infiltrated Hyrule. Excitement that he would soon see his friend again. He missed her.

The King turned in the water, facing the spot where the portal had appeared previously.

“Link,” he said formally. “Present the Triforce of Courage to the gods.”

Link dug in his pack and pulled out the triangle. He unwrapped it, taking a moment to study it carefully. It was about the size of his hand, with a bright sheen.

He held it forth.

The water in front of them shone, and the golden portal once again shimmered into existence. At the same time, the Triforce vanished in a flash of light. Link barely had time to react to this before he felt a strong tickle on the back of his left hand. Surprised, he gripped his wrist… and stared at what he saw there.

Three golden triangles shone upon his skin. They resembled the Triforce markings on Ganondorf and Zelda’s hands, except that, on Link’s hand, the triangle on the lower right hand corner glowed with the brightest light.

“Link,” the King of Red Lions said quietly. “Do you know what this means?”

Link just stared at the mark on his hand, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“It means that you truly are the chosen hero,” the King said. “The Triforce of Courage dwells within you, Link, just as it dwelt within the Hero of Time.”

The King looked back at the portal, speaking as if to himself.

“You controlled the wind and traveled the Great Sea. You met the gods’ challenges countless times and now, near the end of your quest, you have been granted the power of the gods. You are a true hero, Link, and from this point on, you shall be known as the Hero of Winds.”

The wind roared through the night, past the figurehead and the face of the boy. Link watched the wind dance and dive as if in celebration.

The Hero of Winds…

Part of him couldn’t believe it. Sure, he’d been called a hero throughout his journey. By Quill, by Makar, and by the King many times. But he wasn’t the Hero of Time. He was Link.

But he had done many heroic things. He had learned to fight, he met Ganondorf twice and lived, he scaled the Tower of the Gods and survived the Ghost Ship. He saved innocent people, people he cared about.

He thought of the words he had spoken to Zelda before leaving her in Hyrule.

“No matter what I look like,” he said to himself, “no matter who I really am, I’m still me.”

He was Link of Outset Island, brother of Aryll. He had done heroic things not because he was special or different from anyone else, but because a hero was what the Great Sea needed, because a hero was what Link had needed to become. He was Link. He was the Hero of Winds.

“Hero of Winds!” cried the King. “Go forth, to the end of your quest! To Hyrule! To Zelda’s side!”

Link drew the Master Sword. He pointed it toward the portal.

“To Hyrule!” he shouted.

They sailed into the kingdom beneath the waves.

 

The inner courtyard of Hyrule Castle was just as Link and the King had left it. Link climbed onto the stone dock and looked out across the lake to the mountains beyond. Medli and Makar were there, somewhere.

“Everything looks good,” Link said, turning back to the King. “Maybe we were wrong about Ganondorf coming here. Maybe he really is… gone.”

“Perhaps,” the King said. “But we cannot be too careful.”

Suddenly, the King groaned. He wrinkled his wooden forehead, his expression pained.

“What’s wrong?” Link said.

“I just tried to return to my body,” he said. “Needless to say, my attempt failed.”

“What does that mean?”

“It could mean a variety of things,” the King said. “Few of them good.”

He looked at Link seriously.

“I wish to aid you in whatever way I can,” he said. “This will be infinitely easier in my human form. I will continue my efforts to break through whatever force is keeping me from it.”

“Okay…” Link said worriedly. “Good luck.”

“Please be careful, Link,” the King said. “I am an old man, and my life is worth little. But you and Zelda are young. If anything were to happen to you, I…”

“Nothing’s going to happen,” Link said. “I’ll save Tetra. Ganon’s never going to lay a hand on her again. Or anyone else, either.”

The King nodded, his expression serious.

“Safe travels,” he said, “my son.”

Link nodded, unsure what to say, moved and grateful for the King’s words. He turned and headed up the stone walkway, but before he entered the castle he looked back at his faithful companion one last time. The King of Red Lions floated upon the water, gleaming red, stoic and solid. Link felt a lump in his throat. He turned away, but the image of his friend stayed with him, as if burned into his retinas.

 

The great hall of the castle was in ruins.

Hangings and portraits had been torn from the walls. Every breakable artifact lay across the floor in smashed heaps. Link was horrified, but not surprised. Here were the King’s suspicions confirmed, his worst fears realized.

But the sight that truly froze the blood in Link’s veins was the sight of the Hero of Time statue. It had been cut cleanly in half at the waist. The upper part of its torso lay pathetically across the staircase, sword pointing uselessly. The passage it guarded was open for all to see.

Ganondorf had found the princess’ hiding place.

“No,” Link said. “No. Tetra!”

He dashed down the stairs, not even bothering to draw his sword.

“Please let her be okay,” he whispered, terrified of what he might find.

He came to a stop at the foot of the stairs.

The shrine was untouched, not a stained glass window cracked. Princess Zelda herself stood on the dais, her back to him.

“Tetra,” Link said, taking a step forward. “You’re okay.”

She turned.

Their eyes met.

Her face was a mask of terror. She opened her mouth, and disappeared in a flash of light.

“Tetra!”

Link ran to the dais, looking around wildly. She was nowhere in sight.

“Tetra? Zelda! Where are you?!”

“My, my,” said a cruel, cold voice. “What a touching display.”

Link drew his sword and scanned the room.

“Ganon?” he said.

The voice echoed from the ceiling.

“Foolish boy,” he said. “Did you truly think your dear princess would be safe in Hyrule Castle?”

Link’s palms sweated as he gripped his sword and shield.

“Show yourself, Ganondorf!” he shouted.

Ganondorf’s laughter rang throughout the room.

“It is time you learned,” he said, “that there is no safe haven for you. Not when I am at the full height of my power.”

“Tell me where she is!”

“I have taken your precious Zelda,” said Ganondorf, “And here, you will fall into eternal slumber.”

At Ganondorf’s words, flames sprang up around the dais, cutting off Link’s escape.

“Farewell, boy."

Link spun around. Fire blocked his path at every turn. Coughing from the smoke, he searched for a way out.

The flames leapt higher than his head. His eyes settled on the water that surrounded the dais. Without taking the time to change his mind, he dove through the flames. He felt their heat only for a moment before he landed in the shallow water below.

Link splashed and gasped, rolling in the water to ensure that there were no stray sparks on his hair or clothing. He looked up to see smoke filling the room, flames leaping to the columns and statues.

Dripping and singed, he fled.

Link burst back into the entrance hall, trailing smoke. While he waited for his coughing fit to subside, he checked himself over for injuries. His brush with the flames had been so brief and his contact with the water so shortly afterward that he was only a little singed, completely uninjured. Once he had determined that he was all right, he tried to gather his thoughts. Where had Ganondorf taken Zelda?

He remembered how, after he’d fought the monsters frozen in the castle, they had fled across the bridge just outside and disappeared. He looked toward the doorway that led to the lake.

He took off running for the exit.

 

Outside, Link’s questions about Zelda’s whereabouts were answered immediately.

Beyond the bridge, past the furthest of the castle’s watchtowers, and past the mountains that blocked the horizon, was a tower. A thin, flat-roofed tower made of black stone, so tall it looked like a shadow across the watery sky. Link had no doubt that this was where the princess had been taken.

A well-maintained road, lined in marble battlements that matched the stone of the castle, led up into the mountains. Link ran toward it…

…and into something solid. He fell back, rubbing his forehead in pain.

Tentatively, he felt the air in front of him.

A solid but invisible barrier blocked his path. Well, not entirely invisible. When he squinted he could see a faintly purplish glow in front of him. Even touching the wall filled him with a sort of dread, as if the barrier was sending cold waves up through his fingers.

Link took his hand away. The King had mentioned something earlier about Ganondorf blocking the entrance to the sages’ temples. Maybe this was what he had meant.

Link drew the Master Sword. If the blade really did have the power to repel evil, then it would be able to destroy this creation of Ganon’s magic. There was only one way to find out.

Steadily, Link pulled back his left arm. He swung.

There was a sound of metal on glass. Cracks appeared along the length of the barrier, which was now quite visibly purple and black. For a moment, the great wall, which divided the kingdom in half, simply shimmered darkly in the air. Then, with a sound like a glass window breaking, it shattered.

Link dashed toward the path ahead as the shards fell all around him.

 

It was as Link made his way up the path to Ganon’s Tower that he finally found out what had become of the monster’s he’d fought in Hyrule Castle. They had positioned themselves in the hills, waiting to defend their master from someone like him.

The first Moblin ambushed Link at a sharp turn in the road. Link acted rather than thought. One slice was all it took to take the Moblin down. The same went for the armored knight that charged him on a steep hill. The fully powered Master Sword made short work of any and all monsters that attacked him. Bokoblins were a joke. The tiny trident goblins a distraction at best. But unlike before, when the fight in the castle had thrilled him, killing the monsters now gave him no joy. He felt only a dull tiredness.

Sweating from his battles, Link arrived at a canyon that divided his side of the path from a gaping cave—the entrance to Ganon’s Tower. The swarm of monsters had long since abated. Perhaps he’d killed them all, or perhaps, in the face of the Master Sword, they’d fled for good. He didn’t know.

The stone bridge that had once spanned the chasm had all but collapsed, leaving behind a few free-standing sections. Link pulled out his hookshot and swung his way from section to section, finally coming to a stop at the mouth of the cave. Cold air streamed from within.

He turned to look back at Hyrule Castle, where he knew that the King waited. He wondered if the boat was having any luck getting back into his physical body.

Link wondered if he would survive to see him again.

 

The cave interior was dark and littered with rocks and skulls—the latter seemingly a signature of Ganondorf’s. Link crossed to the far end of the room to find a black door which bore a carving of a Moblin’s face. He pushed it open with a creak.

He entered a circular stone room with three doors—the one he had entered through, one that had been walled off, and one painted black and light blue. With no other choice, he opened the black and blue door.

The next room was dominated by an enormous, central pit. In front of the opening stood a stone tablet on which words had been carved. Link carefully approached the tablet, and read:

_The sword-hilts of my servants that lurk in the darkness  
shall be the guideposts which point to me._

He frowned and looked down into the pit. He could not see the bottom, which meant either that the pit was very deep, or simply that it was very dark. Neither circumstance was ideal, but if the sign was to be believed than whatever waited down there would point the way to Ganondorf. He would have to venture inside.

Link took a step back, steeling himself. Then, with a running start, he jumped into the pit.

A magical force, like the one that had protected him and Medli when they’d entered the Earth Temple, gathered him up and dropped him gently to the floor. He looked around. He was in another circular stone room, much like the one above, except that this wall was lined with many identical doors. He glanced upward. As he’d suspected, the pit was not deep, but dimly lit. Shadows, which could have hidden any number of things, clung thickly to the walls.

Link shone the Master Sword around the area, but his search yielded no monsters. Relieved, he made his way toward the nearest of the black doors.

A cold laugh filled the room.

Link halted, sword raised. Slowly, he scanned the room once more. He knew that laugh. He had heard it once before, at the Forsaken Fortress.

The shadows in the room gathered and congealed, forming into the shape of a man with a flowing cape, a long sword, and a horned helm.

It was Phantom Ganon. It hovered over Link, sword resting lazily at its side, while Link held up the Master Sword.

Phantom Ganon raised a hand. A ball of energy black energy formed atop its palm, much larger than Link’s head. Link, who had expected the phantom to initiate another game of dead man’s volley, tensed.

The phantom threw the black ball at Link’s chest. The boy had the presence of mind to dodge.

As the mass of energy exploded on the stone floor, Phantom Ganon spun in midair. As it did, it split apart into four more, absolutely identical phantoms. They drifted to the ground, surrounding Link. He spun, trying to decide what to do. Should he fight all of them? One of them?

The phantoms tightened their circle, closing in on the boy. When they were within striking distance, they raised their swords in unison.

In panic, Link ran at the closest phantom. Before it could land a hit with its own blade, Link’s was embedded in its chest.

The true Phantom Ganon twitched in pain, trying desperately to free itself from Link’s sword. The copies vanished.

Phantom Ganon finally went limp. It disappeared in a puff of smoke, its sword clattering to the floor.

Link relaxed his stance. He looked at the phantom’s sword, and then around the room.

Had he really just beaten Phantom Ganon? He was skeptical. After all, it had also seemed like the phantom was defeated at the Forsaken Fortress, and look how that had turned out.

On the other hand, Link remembered how effective the fully powered Master Sword had been against the monsters between Hyrule Castle and Ganon’s Tower. Maybe one hit was all it took to beat even a powerful enemy like Phantom Ganon.

Link still wasn’t convinced, but he knew it would do no good to stand there worrying. One of the doors would lead him to Ganondorf, and to Zelda.

After a moment of consideration, he chose a door and walked in.

The next room was identical to the previous one, so much that it was somehow eerie. Link scanned the space, taking in the many doors. He frowned. He would get lost here if he wasn’t careful. Now, which door had he come from…?

Before Link had time to finish his thought, he was distracted by the cold, familiar laugh. Link spun around. The shadows gathered, and he was once more face to face with Phantom Ganon.

The phantom raised a hand. Link knew what to do now and was well out of the way when the black ball of energy hit. He recovered himself just in time to see the five phantom copies drift to the ground and start to close in.

Link frowned in confusion. This was more than just déjà vu. The phantom’s attack pattern now was exactly the same, down even to its smallest movements. He ran at the closest phantom, impaling it once more on his sword, and again its reactions were the same. Its copies vanished, followed by the phantom itself. Its sword clattered to the ground. Link sheathed the Master Sword thoughtfully. What was going on?

He shook his head. No time to think about it. He was sure an answer would come to him if he continued. He rushed through another door, into another identical room.

Link almost groaned when the phantom appeared again. In a kind of daze, Link dodged the energy ball, waited for the copies to gather, and impaled the true phantom. When it was defeated, he didn’t bother to wait around for the sword to drop before heading into another new room. Or more accurately, another version of the same room, where he proceeded to fight the very same battle for the fourth time.

The sword clattered to the ground again, and Link gave a roar of frustration.

Breathing hard, Link forced himself to calm down. He had to think this through. What was he doing wrong? The tablet had said that if he went into the pit he would find Ganondorf. Why wasn’t he finding him?

Link sheathed his sword and sat down on the cold floor, thinking hard. What had the sign said, really? What were its exact words? He tried to remember, closing his eyes but keeping his ears open for any sneak attacks. As he sat there, hands pressed to his forehead, the words came back to him:

_The sword-hilts of my servants that lurk in the darkness shall be the guideposts which point to me._

He opened his eyes. His gaze drifted to the black sword lying in the middle of the room.

“I am an _idiot_ ,” he muttered.

Standing up, he carefully examined the sword one more time. Now that he looked more closely, he could see that its hilt was pointing toward one of the many doors, like a dark arrow.

He went through _this_ door and into the next room.

He found himself back where he’d started—in the first circular room that opened into the place with the pit. Somehow, he’d ended up on the ground floor of the tower. He had escaped the seemingly endless loop of phantoms, but he was also back to square one.

And something was laughing in the corner of the room.

He drew his sword. Resignedly.

Phantom Ganon drifted into the air and raised a hand. This time, a ball of white energy crackled between its fingers.

Link raised the Master Sword to prepare for the volley. As he did, he looked for the first time since he’d gotten it at the crest of the Triforce of Courage on the back of his left hand.

He suddenly remembered what Cyclos had said to him after teaching him the Ballad of the Gales. Something about how the crest would grant him powers. But there had been something else. Something about shadows…

 _Wind Waker,_ the god had said, _at the hour when the shadows are darkest, I recommend that you pull out your bow. Maybe you’ll find that your arrows pierce evil itself._

Link’s mouth dropped open. He sheathed his sword and reached for his bow and arrow quiver.

The phantom was almost ready to toss the ball of white hot magic his way, but Link was not going to play its game anymore.

He nocked an arrow and aimed at the phantom. Just before he fired, he saw his arrow shimmer from tip to shaft with a buttery golden light.

The light arrow buried itself in the phantom’s chest.

Phantom Ganon froze in midair. The energy in its hand dissolved. Rays of light pierced it body, spreading across its shadowy form. It writhed in midair, becoming more and more engulfed by the brightness, until finally it vanished in a flash of crackling gold.

Link blinked away the bright spots that danced in front of his eyes, then pulled out one of his unused arrows, studying it carefully.

It didn’t look any different. Curiously, he nocked it and drew back the string of the bow, taking care not to fire. As he aimed at the blank space of wall in front of him, the arrow was once more surrounded by a patina of light. He lowered his bow.

Cyclos had given him a great gift. The gift of light arrows.

Link stashed his bow and carefully replaced the arrow in his quiver. He turned his attention to Phantom Ganon’s sword, which now lay in the center of the room. Its hilt was pointed in the direction of the walled-off door.

Hesitantly, Link hefted the black sword—dragged it really, its blade was longer than he was—and carried it toward the rock door.

With a roar of effort, he tossed the sword at the wall.

The blade buried itself in the stone. The wall cracked and crumbled away, revealing an opening. The sword vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Link walked into the newly revealed doorway. As he did, the words on the tablet came to him once again: _The sword hilts of my servants shall be the guideposts that point to me._

He was bound to encounter Ganondorf, the true Ganondorf, quite soon. With him would surely be Zelda.

 

Much later, Link arrived at the top of a grand marble staircase. He had climbed for what seemed like miles and now, as he stood before a red door embossed in gold, he took a moment to catch his breath.

He wondered once again about the King of Red Lions, and whether the boat had managed to return to his body yet. He hoped the answer was yes. He would feel better with the King close by, but there was no help for it. As far as he knew, he was alone.

Now that he was here, about to face Ganon for the last time, Link knew like he had never known anything else that he might be going to his death. He did not feel the false courage, the false assurance, that he had felt both times in the Forsaken Fortress. He knew that he might fail. So far, Ganondorf had anticipated Link and the King’s moves at every turn. He had captured Zelda practically under their noses. Against such cunning, even the re-forged Master Sword might not, after all, be enough to ensure their victory.

“But, I won’t go down without a fight,” he said quietly. “I’ll save Tetra.”

Link pushed open the heavy double doors.

Silence greeted him. The room he entered must have been near the top of the tower. The room’s ceiling, too high to glimpse the top of, was crisscrossed with wooden beams like strands of a spider’s web.

Most of the floor was taken up by a pool of shallow water. In the middle of the lake stood a raised dais, upon which sat an enormous four-poster bed, covered by a gauzy, pink curtain. Through an opening in the hangings Link could just make out a small form, dwarfed by the bed and fast asleep.

Link waded through the knee-deep water as silently as possible. Soon, he was only a few feet from the bed, close enough to ascertain the identity of the sleeping figure.

It was, unsurprisingly, Princess Zelda.

She appeared unharmed, but she was deeply asleep. Her expression was troubled.

Link would have run to her, but then he noticed the hulking silhouette seated at her bedside.

The shadow stirred, leaning slightly closer to the princess.

“Do you sleep still?” he said softly.

He seemed entirely focused on the girl. Maybe this was just the chance Link needed.

Silently, he drew the Master Sword.

“Wait a moment, boy,” Ganondorf said.

Link froze, hardly daring to breath, but the man behind the curtain stayed where he was.

“Do not be so hasty.”

Unsure what to do, Link watched as Ganondorf leaned further over Zelda’s prone form. He reached out a hand—his left, the one on which the Triforce of Power shone—and placed it close to Zelda’s forehead. The crest began to resonate.

“Don’t hurt her,” Link said, before he could stop himself.

“I wouldn’t dream of hurting her,” Ganondorf said, still looking at Zelda.

Link squeezed the hilt of his sword so tightly his fingers ached. But he couldn’t attack—not when Ganondorf was so close to his friend.

Ganondorf lightly placed his fingers on Zelda’s forehead.

“I can see into her dreams,” he said.

She groaned in her sleep. Link took a step forward, but Ganondorf put up his other hand, solid as a rock wall. Link stopped.

When Ganondorf seemed sure that Link would not interrupt him, he lowered his right hand. His eyes never left Zelda’s face.

“She dreams of oceans,” he said. “Oceans upon oceans. Oceans as far as the eye can see.”

Zelda flinched, her expression pained. Ganondorf continued, as if he were reciting from memory.

“They are vast seas. None can cross them. They yield no fish to catch.”

Ganondorf moved his hand away, and Zelda quieted. Link felt himself relax, but only the slightest bit. Ganondorf continued to speak, calmly and with very little expression.

“What was it the king said? That the Gods sealed Hyrule away? Saved the people, so that the kingdom might one day rise again?”

Ganondorf turned toward Link, his face now visible through the gap in the hangings. His eyes were completely expressionless, even more terrifying than they had been in the Forsaken Fortress. Those eyes had been cold. These eyes were blank.

The man made a noise of disgust.

“All those pathetic creatures,” he said. “Scattered across a handful of islands, like dead leaves on a forgotten pool. What can they possibly hope to achieve?”

His face twisted into a smile, eerie in the light cast by the torches spread throughout the room.

“Don’t you see?” said Ganondorf. “ _Your gods destroyed you._ ”

These words were said with such ferocity that Link almost quailed, but he stood his ground. He wouldn’t give Ganon the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

Ganondorf’s features smoothed. His smile returned.

“You’re a brave lad,” he said. “I’ve been waiting for you. For one like you. For the chosen hero.”

His smile widened. A flash of teeth.

“I’ve waited so long,” he said. “Pray, don’t disappoint me.”

Ganondorf stepped back so that he was once again shadowed by the bed curtain. As he did, something strange began to happen to his body. His arms slowly elongated, widened. They creaked like a rapidly growing tree. His torso grew, taller and taller, towering over the bed, stretching toward the ceiling.

His laughter filled the room. Still he grew.

The curtain rose and the bed disappeared, vanishing Zelda and revealing the creature Ganon had become.

In the man’s place stood a puppet. A monstrous marionette nearly as tall as the ceiling. A Moblin, with rolling eyes and clacking limbs. It hung by strings which stretched high into the rafters.

As if in slow motion, one of the strings, the one that controlled the creature’s fist, pulled back. It aimed a punch at the boy.

Link dodged Puppet Ganon’s blow. The fist slammed into the ground, sending up a shockwave that doused the boy in water and nearly knocked him down. The creature spun eerily in midair, and made for him again.

Link ran. He thought wildly. Puppets. Puppets. How did you defeat a puppet?

You cut the strings.

Link grabbed for his boomerang, his memory flashing back to Kalle Demos in the Forbidden Woods.

The puppet aimed another punch at him, sending up ripples of water.

Link dove out of the way. He grabbed for his boomerang, pulled back his own arm.

He threw. The boomerang soared high into the air, slicing through the puppet’s strings one by one. Puppet Ganon slumped to the floor, supported only by the cord, too thick to cut, that held up its spine.

Link was about to sheath his sword when the puppet’s body gave a sharp jerk. Its exterior shattered.

But only its exterior. Beneath the wooden shell was another puppet.

It was a monstrous, eight-legged spider, suspended from one, uncuttable string. It had the same face as the previous Moblin look-alike.

Some invisible puppeteer pulled it into the ceiling.

Link waited, poised for the spider to attack. The water beneath him began to rumble. He looked down, into the water, into the reflection… of a giant spider about to drop down on him from above.

He ran, water splashing beneath him. The spider slammed into the ground, shaking the whole room. It was pulled back up again.

As it vanished once more into the ether, Link caught a glimpse of a blue crystal adorning the end of its thorax. He couldn’t beat the thing with his boomerang, so what if he aimed for the crystal?

He nocked a light arrow to his bow, looking down into the still water. A shadow appeared, growing clearer, growing closer. As soon as Link caught sight of a shimmer of blue, he looked up and released the arrow.

The crystal shattered. Lightning coursed across the spider’s body. Link backed away as the spider flailed as if pinned to a board, unable to disappear into the ceiling. It clattered to the ground, still shuddering.

Then it transformed into a snake.

Link barely had time to react. The pig-faced snake slithered wildly, tail lashing. A shockwave from the back of its tail sent Link flying across the room to land painfully in the water.

He got up, but the snake was already moving toward him at breakneck speed.

The puppet was too fast to attack strategically. He would have to aim for its crystal tale and hope for a lucky shot. As the snake whipped around the room, Link closed one eye and fired.

Miraculously, the arrow found its mark. The snake shuddered and jerked, rolling over onto its back. An invisible hand pulled the snake up into the ceiling rafters. As it reached the beams, it shattered in a shower of woodchips, leaving nothing to tell of its presence but the dangling red string that had once supported it.

“Well done, boy,” said a voice from above.

Link looked up, breathing hard, his heart sinking. The terrible exhaustion, kept at bay by adrenaline, threatened to engulf him. He was worn out, emotionally and physically, from the Ghost Ship, from the battle with Phantom Ganon, from the battle with Puppet Ganon, from his trek through the tower, from days of travel. As he looked up toward the source of the voice, into the face of the man he had hoped was gone forever, he found it difficult to keep from collapsing where he stood.

Ganondorf was balanced on a rafter high above the ground. Tucked beneath his arm was the still-sleeping Princess Zelda.

“Surely,” he said, “you are the Hero of Time, reborn.”

“Ganon…” Link said, struggling to catch his breath. “You… coward. When will you… face me yourself?”

“The hour has come for that at last,” said Ganondorf. “Come, chosen hero. Come and stand before me.”

Ganondorf glided off the beam and up into the air, higher and higher, until he and the princess were lost from view.


	32. The Seeds of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For you more sensitive folks, this chapter contains a rather violent scene at the end of Link's battle with Ganondorf. If you've played the game before you can probably guess what it is. If not, just be aware that this chapter is a tad more graphic than the others.
> 
> Thanks for your understanding!

Link tugged on the cord that had once supported Puppet Ganon, testing it to make sure it would support his climb in pursuit of Ganondorf and Zelda. His eyes traveled up the long red rope, anticipating the journey ahead. It was difficult to even contemplate in his current condition. He would much rather have curled up on the water-covered floor and slept for ages. But his friend was up there, in terrible danger. He was her only hope. That gave him strength.

When the cord held, he grabbed on to it and began to pull himself, hand over hand, up the rope.

The climb was long and arduous. Link was glad for the upper arm strength he’d developed from his recent bouts of sword fighting, grappling, and hookshotting. In spite of his tiredness, he didn’t have much difficulty propelling himself upward. He tried to focus on the simple act of climbing—left hand, right hand, left hand—and not on what he was climbing away from, or toward.

He finally reached the top of the rope, which was tied to the lowest ceiling beam. He pulled himself onto the wooden platform, balancing carefully, and looked up. He still had a long way to go.

Using a combination of his grappling hook and his hookshot, he was able to make his way up from beam to beam, closer to the top of the tower. Link tried to keep his mind on this diverting and dangerous task, but occasionally his thoughts drifted.

He could not quell the suspicion that everything he had done in Ganon’s Tower was part of Ganondorf’s master plan. Too much didn’t add up. Ganondorf had had multiple, easy opportunities to kill him over the course of the last few hours, and yet Link was still alive. What was more, Ganondorf’s response to Link’s continued survival was one of interest, not anger, as if the sorcerer was pleased by it. Link knew that Ganondorf must have planned something beyond their battle. His goal was to conquer Hyrule, and Link was sure that whatever the man was doing now was in pursuit of that goal. But what was he hoping to accomplish by capturing Zelda, and by allowing Link to find him?

Link pulled himself onto the second highest beam. He wished the King were with him. He could use his advice. But the likelihood that the king of Hyrule would show up to aid him grew smaller and smaller the higher Link climbed.

Finally, Link reached the highest of the rafters. Just ahead and slightly above where he stood was a doorway, through which shone a faint light. It was early dawn light, filtering through the barrier that protected Hyrule from the Great Sea. Link knew that just ahead he would find the highest point of the tower—the place where Ganondorf waited.

Link aimed his hookshot at the lintel of the doorway. He zoomed toward the light. Now was his moment of truth. He would either rescue Zelda, defeat Ganondorf, and save Hyrule, or he and those he cared about, above and below the sea, would perish.

 

The roof of Ganon’s Tower was flat and extremely wide, completely exposed to the elements. Looking out over the edge, one could clearly see the landscape of Hyrule, its trees and rivers little more than dots and lines atop a green canvas.

Up so high Link could feel the chill of the high altitude wind, and hear the roar of the waves, muffled by the barrier that divided Hyrule from the sea. The barrier seemed close enough to touch.

Ganondorf stood in the center of the marble floor, his back turned to the boy. Zelda lay at his feet, still sound asleep. The wind rustled her hair and dress.

Link drew the Master Sword.

The slight noise seemed to attract the attention of the man in black. He did not move, or look over his shoulder, but he began to speak. His voice was calm.

“My country,” said Ganondorf, “lay within a vast desert.”

He stared straight ahead, at a point only he could see.

“When the sun rose,” he said, “a scorching wind punished my land. When the moon climbed into the dark of night, a freezing gale stole the breath from my people.”

It was as if he was speaking to no one, as if Link, now listening in bewilderment, was not there.

Ganondorf went on.

“In my land,” he said, “the wind brought only one thing. It brought death. But, not in Hyrule. There, the wind brought something other than suffering and ruin.”

He paused. For a moment, his shoulders seemed to shudder under the weight of age and years.

“I… coveted that wind, I suppose,” he said.

Ganondorf fell silent, hunched over, like he was too tired to go on. Link could not see the man’s face, but somehow he knew that the sorcerer’s eyes were full of the same pain and longing he had so often seen on the face of the King of Red Lions. He realized then that they, the sorcerer and the king, were like shadows. Different, but in some ways inexorably the same.

This moment of reflection was soon over. Ganondorf straightened. When he spoke again, his voice had regained its hard edge.

“I suppose it is only fate,” he said, “that here, in Hyrule, I should once again gather together the three who bear the crests of the Triforce.”

Link’s every muscle tightened, an unnameable fear prowling at the corners of his thoughts.

“So that’s what you want,” he said, speaking before he could stop himself. “Zelda’s Triforce of Wisdom, and my Triforce of Courage. That’s why you let me find you.”

“Very good, boy,” Ganondorf said, still not looking at Link.

“But why?” Link said. “Why do you need all three pieces? Aren’t two powerful enough?”

Ganondorf shook his head.

“The Great Sea truly is a tragic place,” he said softly. “How little you know of your own history, your own lore. But, then, I suppose even the Hyrulians forgot the legends eventually.”

Link squinted at Ganondorf, confused.

“What I seek,” the man said slowly, “is the power of the gods, that which grants the wishes of the beholder. The full Triforce.”

He stared up into the sky.

“The legends say that when Power, Wisdom, and Courage are brought together, he who touches the full crest shall have whatever he desires.”

He glanced down at Zelda’s prone form.

“Power and Wisdom are already mine,” he said softly. “All I lack… is Courage.”

He turned, robes rippling. His blank gaze settled on Link.

The boy looked squarely back. He tried not to shake or break eye contact, even though he felt the weight of this new knowledge crashing down on him. Ganondorf had tricked them, once again manipulated Link and the King of Red Lions into giving him exactly what he wanted.

Link had brought Ganondorf the final piece of the Triforce.

For a long moment, the two of them, man and boy, simply stared at one another.

Ganondorf gave a mighty roar, and ran at him.

The punch landed before Link had time to defend himself. Ganondorf’s fist slammed into the side of his face like a lead weight. Pain exploded in his jaw. White lights flashed before his eyes as Ganondorf landed another punch to the side of his cheek. A sharp thrust to his chest knocked the breath from his body, and sent the Master Sword and Mirror Shield flying from his grasp.

Link wobbled. His vision flashed, white, black, his face a mass of pain. Another punch, harder than the previous ones, made his knees buckle. He tried to stay upright.

Ganondorf aimed a kick at his chest. Link fell to the ground, ribs aching, nose bleeding and jaw throbbing dully.

He looked up through watering eyes to see Ganondorf standing, unmoving, above him. A few feet away Zelda lay still, the Master Sword embedded in the floor just a few inches from her head.

“Do no fear, Hero of Winds,” Ganondorf said. “I will not kill you, or the princess. I merely have need of the power that lies within you.”

Link tried to respond, but all that came out of his mouth was a dry rasping noise.

Ganondorf reached down and lifted Link by his left arm, so that the crest on his hand pointed toward the sky. A sharp, excruciating pain flared in Link’s shoulder as Ganondorf held him. He fought to keep from passing out.

He saw Ganondorf look up into the sky, his eyes shining madly.

“Let us put an end,” the man said, “to that which binds us together.”

Link felt a buzzing in the back of his palm, similar to the ticklish feeling when the Triforce of Courage had first appeared there. In spite of his weakness, he looked up. His hand was framed by a halo of light. On the other side of the room, Zelda’s hand glowed as well.

There was a sting of ripping pain as the Triforce of Courage left his body. He gritted his teeth. Above him floated the same beveled triangle the Triforce had been before it entered his body. Ganondorf raised his other fist into the air. His hand, too, began to glow. He gave a small chuckle, only audible to Link.

The three crests, Power, Wisdom, and Courage, floated above their hosts. Far overhead, they joined, meeting at the corners to form the full Triforce, the same triangular symbol Link had seen throughout his quest. Light radiated from the Triforce, forming a halo around it. Slowly, it drifted back to earth.

“Yes,” Ganondorf muttered. “At last.”

He let go of Link, who landed hard on the marble floor. As Link gasped for air, too weary to rise, he watched Ganondorf. Ganondorf walked forward, arms spread as if to embrace the air, to the place where the Triforce was landing.

“Gods!” he cried. “Hear my wish!”

The Triforce drew closer to the ground. Link shut his eyes, unable to watch anymore. It was over. He had lost. Ganondorf would conquer Hyrule and the Great Sea, all because Link had failed.

Ganondorf was still speaking. Link could hear him even as he tried to stop his ears and drift into unconsciousness.

“Expose this land to the rays of the sun!” the man said. “Let them burn forth! GIVE HYRULE TO ME!”

“You are a little late, Ganondorf.”

Link’s eyes flitted open. Ganondorf’s hand was raised, poised to be laid on the Triforce. But he stood stock still, because someone else had gotten there first.

King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule touched the Triforce, his bright blue eyes fixed fiercely on Ganondorf.

“He who touches the Triforce,” Daphnes said, “shall have whatever he desires.”

He gazed levelly at Ganondorf, his eyes burning.

“Is that not what you said, Ganondorf?”

“I…” said Ganondorf, sounding almost choked with rage. “I…”

“Gods!” said the king in a booming voice. “Hear my wish!”

He paused, gaze resting on Zelda, and then Link. Link opened his mouth to speak, but Daphnes silenced him with a shake of his head. Link understood his meaning. Wait.

“Hope!” said the king. “I desire hope for these children! Let them have a future!”

His voice rose, cracking slightly, but powerful and determined.

“Wash away,” he said, “this land of Hyrule! Let the world move forward!”

The Triforce lit up with a burst of light, almost too bright for Link to look at. Daphnes turned his gaze back on Ganondorf.

“And let _our_ destinies,” he said, “finally be fulfilled, here at the bottom of the sea. Ganondorf… may you drown with Hyrule!”

The Triforce pulsed with light. The air roared as the three crests dispersed, drifting up into the sky. Ganondorf watched them, looking lost and confused for the first time in Link’s experience.

“No…” he said. “No! _No!_ Come back!”

As Ganondorf screamed at the heavens, Daphnes once again locked eyes with Link. As he did, the king’s body began to flicker. He mouthed the words “I’m sorry.”

“NO!!!” Ganondorf shouted, jolting Link into looking at him.

The three crests drifted out of sight. Ganondorf stared at the place where they had been, shell shocked. Then, he whirled on the king.

“ _You!_ ” he spat.

The king was gone.

As if on cue, water lanced through the surface of the barrier above. Multiple waterfalls encircled the platform and small drops of water plopped to the ground like rain. Ganondorf opened his mouth. He began to laugh and laugh, like a man unhinged.

Link felt raindrops on his face. Energy filled him as the water soaked his skin. Soon he was strong enough to stand. He got to his feet, sliding a bit on the slick floor. He felt the places where he had been wounded. He could tell by touch that his face and chest were bruised and swollen, but he felt no pain.

The rush of water intensified, creating a curtain around the platform that blocked Hyrule from view. Link knew that it would take a long time before the water was high enough to flood the top of the tower. The question was, how long?

Ganondorf was still laughing, taking in great gulps of air. But, gradually, his laughter began to subside.

“This is foolishness!” he cried. “A future!? For _you?!_ ”

“What’s so funny, Ganondorf?”

Link turned.

“Tetra!” he cried.

Zelda was awake. She stood behind him, holding the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield.

“Tetra,” he said. “Gods, am I glad to see you awake.”

“Sorry I overslept, Link,” she said. “I saved these for you.”

She handed him his weapons, but not before giving him a decidedly Tetra-like wink.

“I think we may have overstayed our welcome,” she said. “Whaddya say we head back to our ocean?”

Link looked at the water pouring through the barrier.

“I couldn’t agree with you more,” he said. “But first we’d better find King—”

“Very well, then,” said Ganondorf.

The children froze. Ganondorf’s back was still turned to them—he could have been speaking to anyone. But the children waited, unsure what he would do.

“Allow me to show you,” Ganondorf said, “your future.”

Ganondorf raised both of his arms. He drew his twin blades.

Link and Zelda gasped. Link raised his own sword.

“Yes…” Ganondorf said, back still turned. “Allow me to show you… what hope you have.”

With a roar, Ganondorf spun around. His mouth was open in a mad grin, showing all of his teeth.

“Let’s see how much your _Triforce_ is worth!”

 

Link grabbed Zelda’s hand and pulled her out of the way as Ganondorf ran at them. The children dashed behind one of the many waterfalls, out of the crazed sorcerer’s line of sight.

“Where’s… where’s King Daphnes when you need him?” Link said, out of breath.

“Was he… here?” Zelda said.

“Yeah. He’s the reason Hyrule is flooding. He wished on the Triforce that Ganondorf would drown with Hyrule, and we’d be safe.”

“That’s working out real well.”

“It’s not his fault,” Link said. “He’s been having some trouble staying in his body. He must have run out of energy or something.”

Link heard the sound of swords slicing through water. Ganondorf was trying to find them.

“Okay, okay,” Link said hurriedly. “We need a plan. How are we going to get out of here?”

“There’s too much water for us to leave through the door,” Zelda said.

Ganondorf gave another roar of rage. He sounded closer than before.

“…and obviously, he’s not going to let us leave. We should make beating him our first priority. Figure out the rest later.”

The water was rising by the second. It was still not high enough to reach them, but Link doubted they had much time. They would have to defeat Ganondorf quickly.

“I have the Master Sword, so I’ll go at him with a frontal attack,” Link said. “Can you help me, Tetra?”

“Yes. I can cover you. What other weapons do you have?”

Link dug through his bag and pulled out his bow. He unhooked the quiver of light arrows from his back, and handed them to Zelda.

“These should be more than enough to keep him off our backs,” Link said. “You had the Triforce of Wisdom, so you should be able to use them.”

Zelda nodded, her face resembling Tetra’s in its determination. Link responded with a nod of his own, and counted off with his fingers: 1, 2, 3.

The children ran out from behind the waterfall.

Ganondorf spotted Link and Zelda immediately. He headed for them, swords raised. Zelda made for the other side of the platform, out of his line of sight.

Link met Ganondorf’s strike with one of his own. Their blades clashed in midair, sparks flying. Ganondorf redirected Link’s weapon with an elegant movement of his twin swords, but the boy was wielding a fully powered Master Sword, and this alone gave him strength. He dodged Ganondorf’s attack, redirecting it with subtle moves of sword and shield. Even in his unhinged state, Ganondorf was a powerful fighter. But Link was much smaller, lighter on his feet. He dove beneath the reach of Ganondorf’s swords and struck him across the chest.

The man gave a cry of pain. He attempted to pin Link between his blades just as Zelda released the first of the light arrows.

Ganondorf roared as the arrow hit its target. His body coursed with lightning, just as Puppet Ganon’s had. Link jumped out of his reach, striking the downed villain across the face, drawing blood. The man bent double, still enveloped in flickering light. Link tried to strike again, but by that time Ganondorf had recovered. He blocked the attack.

Link doubled back and dove at Ganondorf once more. The man rose into the air and glided over the boy. The Master Sword struck the marble floor.

Link spun around, barely managing to block Ganondorf’s next slash. The tip of Ganondorf’s blade caught Link across the cheek. Blood ran down Link’s chin. He ignored it and made to attack again, but Ganondorf bore down on him quicker than Link could re-group, attacking the boy with quick strikes that he could barely block—

Ganondorf doubled over once more as Zelda hit him with another light arrow.

He struggled to his feet, still crackling with energy. Link saw him turn and glare at Zelda.

He glided across the room, towards the princess.

Zelda stood her ground, bow pointed at his heart.

“Tetra!” Link cried.

Ganondorf sheathed one of his swords and, in a fluid motion, slapped Zelda hard with the back of his hand. She slid across the floor, and lay still.

Link gave a cry of fury and ran at Ganondorf.

Now, Link’s attacks were fiercer. He fought without restraint, turning aside Ganondorf’s strikes, cutting him wherever there was open skin to be found. Soon, Ganondorf’s face bore another cut, his robes were tattered.

But when Link jumped at Ganondorf for another strike, the man suddenly blocked with both swords, knocking Link back. The boy stumbled, half sliding, half falling, toward the edge of the platform.

Link managed to regain his balance, but by then Ganondorf was already in front of him, swords pointed directly at his face. Link balanced precariously near the edge of the abyss.

“This seems like an appropriate end for the Hero of Winds,” Ganondorf said.

He brought his blade close to the boy’s nose. Link backed up. He teetered. There was nowhere to go but down.

The corner of Ganondorf’s mouth curved into a smile.

“Farewell, boy.”

He raised his sword. He slashed downward, cutting Link across the torso. The boy screamed. He lost his balance.

He fell through the waterfall.

As water, and then air, rushed past him, Link felt no fear. Perhaps he was too stunned to feel otherwise. Or, perhaps, he simply wasn’t surprised. He had known that Ganondorf might kill him. He just hadn’t known how he would do it.

 _So,_ Link thought. _This is it._

It wasn’t actually so bad, falling. It was like he was falling in slow motion, like he was barely falling at all.

Then, he realized that he _was_ falling in slow motion. No, not even falling.

He heard the rush of wind. Something soft and buoyant cushioned him, lifted him, pushing him forward, back onto the platform, through the waterfall—

“AAHHHH!!!”

With a war cry that could have frightened the fiercest of monsters, Link dove at the back of the unaware Ganondorf, who was walking slowly over to where Zelda lay. Link dragged his blade down, giving the man a deep cut down the length of his back. Ganondorf cried out, and spun around.

“YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!” he screamed.

He ran at Link, but not before Link saw Zelda stir, get to her feet, and nock another arrow.

“Link!” she shouted. “Your shield! Your shield!”

Link’s instincts took over. He raised his shield. Zelda fired a light arrow.

A flash of light reflected off the mirror-like surface of Link’s shield, directly into Ganondorf’s eyes.

The man faltered, covering his eyes in pain. Link, still driven by the same instinct that had let him raise his shield at the right time, ran at the blinded man, dropping the Mirror Shield as he did. He leapt. He heard another roar of wind. It lifted him, heightening his jump, carrying him forward. As he began to fall toward Ganondorf, he clutched his sword with both hands, driving it down with all the strength that he could muster.

With a sickening squelch, the Master Sword plunged deep into Ganondorf’s skull.

“Ahh…” the man moaned. “Ugh…”

Blood ran from his mouth. He laughed weakly.

Link sprang from his back, landing lithely on the floor. He stared in horror at what he had done.

Ganondorf opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words. He looked up toward the falling water, his face beseeching.

“The wind…” Ganondorf said. “It is… blowing.”

He closed his eyes.

His body hardened into stone, shifting just as completely as Hyrule castle had once shifted to color. Soon, Ganondorf was little more than a rock formation, the still shining Master Sword embedded at the top.

 

It was after Ganondorf’s body had completely calcified that the full extent of Link’s weariness, his wounds, and his nausea, washed over him. He stumbled, clutching his bleeding chest. He would have fallen if not for Zelda.

“Link!”

She caught him around the waist, struggling to keep him upright. Then she too seemed to lose her strength. She slumped against him.

The two stayed that way for several moments, leaning against each other, breathing hard, barely staying upright. Link was so exhausted he could hardly focus on Zelda’s—Tetra’s—breath in his ear, the feeling of her holding him tight…

“Children,” said a voice. “It is all right now.”

Link and Zelda looked up. Before them stood King Daphnes. His expression was kind, but Link thought there were more lines on his face, as if he had grown older.

“Where were you?!” Zelda said. “Ganondorf nearly killed us!”

“Hey,” Link said, standing slightly taller. “It’s not his fault—”

King Daphnes raised a hand, silencing the children.

“Zelda has a right to be angry, Link,” he said. “In fact, both of you do.”

Link looked at him in confusion.

“My children,” Daphnes said, “my dear Link, my dear Zelda. Listen well.”

The children briefly exchanged looks. Zelda adjusted her hold on Link, and they turned back to Daphnes.

“All my life,” he said, “my fate has been bound to that of Hyrule’s. Not a day has gone by when I have not thought of the well-being of my kingdom. Even after the Great Flood, this was so.”

Daphnes furrowed his brow.

“But I have been single minded in my pursuit of this goal,” he said. “Too single minded. Time after time, I have endangered those I care about most. I have refused to let go of the traditions of the past in a changed world.”

He looked past the children, toward the man turned to stone.

“In this way, I was no different from Ganondorf.”

He turned his gaze on Link.

“You were right, Link,” he said. “All along, you have been right. It was not fair of me to ask you, or Zelda, or Medli, or Makar, to bind yourselves to a land better lost to the mists of time. Far too many young lives have already been sacrificed for this dying land.”

Daphnes sighed. He laid a hand on Link and Zelda’s shoulder, drawing them closer.

“I want you two to live for the future,” he said. “Forget this land. Forget the laws of the past, and forge your own path to somewhere better.”

He looked at the ground.

“I am truly sorry,” he said. His voice broke. “This was the only world your ancestors were able to leave you. I hope you can forgive us.”

Link and Zelda stood still, staring at the hunched over and softly crying man.

“King,” Link said.

He stepped forward carefully, breaking free of Zelda’s hold. He wrapped his arms around the king’s waist.

“I forgive you,” he said.

Daphnes froze.

After a moment, he carefully returned Link’s hug.

“Thank you, my boy,” he said quietly. The top of his beard brushed Link’s head as he spoke.

Link stepped back, allowing Zelda to support him again.

“It’s going to be all right,” Zelda said. “All of us can start over, in a new land.”

She gazed at the king, her face lit up by a smile.

“We have a ship,” she said. “You could come with us and… we could find it. No… we _will_ find it. We’ll find the new Hyrule!”

She beamed at the king, her face eager. For a moment, Link’s own heart lightened with hope. King Daphnes would come with them. The three of them could travel together.

But when he looked into Daphnes’ eyes, he knew what the man’s answer would be.

Daphnes straightened to his full height. He smiled, but his eyes were sad.

“No, my child,” he said softly. “The land you find will not be Hyrule. It will be _your_ land.”

The waters burst upon them.

Link slipped from Zelda’s grasp. He spun through the water, off into darkness.

He opened his eyes.

His body was entirely encased in a bubble that let him breathe and see. He looked up, and saw Zelda drifting away in a bubble of her own. He could not hear her, but he saw her mouth open and close as if she were shouting, crying. She reached out her hands toward something Link couldn’t see. She continued to drift toward the surface.

Link too, began to drift upward, off the ground. He looked down at the receding platform and saw who Zelda had been reaching for.

King Daphnes stood, defenseless, on the roof.

Link fought against the pull of the magic, the current, whatever it was, drawing him away.

“King!” he cried, his words lost to the silence of the deep.

He reached for Daphnes, his fingers just a breath too far away to reach the man. He struggled not to be swept away. He struggled to swim closer.

Slowly, hesitantly, Daphnes reached for Link’s hand. Their fingers nearly touched. Link smiled encouragement. Just a little further.

Daphnes paused. His eyes met Link’s.

He lowered his hand.

Link lost his battle with the current. He drifted away, arms still stretched toward his mentor, his friend, his King of Red Lions.

“King!” he called. “Daphnes! Daphnes!”

Daphnes bowed his head. The place where he stood receded into a pinprick of light.

As Link drifted away from Hyrule forever, he thought he heard a voice, the king’s voice:

“I have sown,” it said, “the seeds of the future.”

But it might have been an echo, carried by the wind.

 

“Link!”

Someone called his name as if from a great distance. He struggled to open his eyes.

“Link!” they called. “Tetra!”

He blinked his eyes open.

He was floating on the surface of the Great Sea. Sunlight glistened off the waves. Beside him floated Tetra, back in her old clothes.

“Hey, Link!” the voice said. “Long time no see.”

Link looked up. Prince Komali flapped a few feet above the water. He grinned at them.

“Komali!” said Link. “How did you—?”

He felt a tap on his shoulder from Tetra. She pointed just ahead. The pirate ship was sailing toward them.

“My crew!” she cried.

The pirates stood arrayed on deck, waving and calling out their captain’s name.

“Tetra! Miss Tetra!”

“Link!” two voices cried.

The shouts came from a pair smaller figures, leaning on the forecastle railing in front of the other pirates. Link recognized them immediately as Medli and Makar.

“Link!” they shouted. “Look! It’s Link!”

“Liiiink!!!”

A higher voice rose above the others. Aryll, sporting a new pink dress adorned with jolly rogers, dashed to the front of the group. She jumped up and down, waving and calling her brother’s name.

Link waved back. In spite of it all, he began to laugh with relief and joy. Beside him, Tetra laughed and waved as well.

Link turned in the water. He reached for her hand.

“Come on, Tetra,” he said. “Let’s go home.”


	33. Epilogue

It was late morning on Outset Island. Sunlight glistened off the sea. On the beach, everyone was getting ready for the big sendoff.

An old woman in a red dress greeted islanders and told them where they should stand to say their goodbyes. A tall, fit old man stood beside her, hand on her shoulder.

Pirates carried crates and boxes of supplies back and forth across the shore, directed by a tall man in a green shirt and red bandanna. The man occasionally turned to look at the smaller of Outset’s two islands, as if searching for someone.

On the smaller island, two blonde girls with long ears hurried to the island’s watchtower. The shorter of the two, a girl with braids and a pink dress, clutched a telescope and hurried to keep up with the purposefully striding older girl, who was dressed in the garb of a sailor.

High atop the watchtower, a boy with golden hair slept, ignorant of the hurried preparations going on below him. He wore green clothes, newly washed and repaired with patches and odd stitches. In his left hand he clutched a book about the Hero of Time.

“Link, wake up! It’s almost time to go!”

The boy stirred. He opened his eyes to find Aryll and Tetra standing over him with identical postures of cross-armed disapproval.

Link rubbed his eyes and sat up.

“G’morning,” he said.

“It’s past good morning!” Tetra burst out. “You’ve gone and overslept _again_! And on the big day too!”

“Yeah, Link,” said Aryll, doing her best to sound as stern as Tetra.

“You have _got_ to stop hanging out with her,” Link said.

He got to his feet. A smile broke out on Aryll’s face.

“I brought your bag!” she said, apparently unable to keep back her cheerful demeanor.

“Aw, thanks Aryll.”

She handed him the plain brown knapsack. He slipped his Hero of Time book into it.

It was an ordinary bag, not magical like the one the King of Red Lions had given him. Most of the items he’d gained throughout his quest, including the Wind Waker, had been lost, left behind at the bottom of the sea when Hyrule flooded. All he had left were the clothes Grandma had made him and whatever that had been in his pockets at the time—Aryll’s telescope and his book, to be exact. Though Link could no longer control the wind, the loss of the things didn’t trouble him very much. It felt right, somehow. Like a fresh start.

Besides, there were more important things he could have lost. More important things he had lost.

“You’re too soft on him, Aryll,” Tetra was saying. “Link’s not gonna get any of that cushy treatment on my ship. No sirree. He’s gonna work to earn his keep.”

“I thought we were going to be equal members of the crew,” Link said flatly.

“Sure,” she said. “But I’ll be _slightly_ above you.”

She winked.

It had been a week since he and Zelda had defeated Ganondorf and returned to the surface of the Great Sea. It was a week filled with celebrations and visitors. Medli and Makar had been guests in Grandma’s house, with Tetra and the other pirates, who were still docked off the coast, popping in frequently. Other common visitors were Quill and Prince Komali, who came to see that Medli was safely settled, and to discuss the future with Link and Tetra. This wasn’t even counting the visitors who lived on Outset—like Orca—who popped in throughout the week to congratulate Link and Aryll on their safe return, and to say goodbye.

It was also a week of preparations, because Link and Tetra had decided that they didn’t want to delay their quest to find the new Hyrule. Today they would set sail on their next journey.

Tetra and Aryll headed for the watchtower ladder and started to climb down. Link stayed on the platform, looking out over the water.

Tetra paused.

“You coming?” she said.

“Sure,” Link said. “In a minute.”

Tetra shrugged.

“Suit yourself,” she said. “See ya on the beach.”

The girls climbed down the ladder. Link leaned out over the railing, getting one last look at Outset Island.

A part of him regretted that he and Tetra were leaving so soon after his return. He still loved the island, loved its beaches, its forest, its coves and hiding places. He loved his house, but most of all he cared for the people he shared it with. It was hard to face the idea that he might never see his home again, and even harder to contemplate how long it would be before he was reunited with Grandma, Aryll, and Orca.

At the same time, things had changed since Link had been gone. Or maybe he had changed. The island itself, once his whole world, seemed smaller than before. Less like home. So while a part of him mourned his departure, a part of him rejoiced at the thought of the journey ahead.

Link took one final look at the familiar view spread out below him. Then, he headed for the ladder.

_It’s not like it’s goodbye forever,_ he thought.

Over the last week, Link and Tetra had spent hours in consultation with the pirates, with the former sages, and with the Ritos, discussing how they would go about founding the new kingdom. Quill, speaking on behalf of the Chieftain, promised to organize a system of message delivery between the pirate ship and the peoples of the Great Sea. This way, everyone might know the progress of the children’s journey and, if they chose to, join them in their new land when the time came.

“I am sure there will be many who wish to join you,” Quill had said, speaking with his usual seriousness. “As well as many who do not. There are always those who resist change.”

“Not the Koroks!” Makar piped in. “My brethren will be happy to spread forests across your new land.”

“I’m sure we Ritos would like to join you, too,” Medli said. “Some of us, anyway. I may not be a sage anymore, but I would still like to help you and Miss Tetra in whatever way I can.”

Komali, sitting close to Medli at the table, nodded in agreement. Since their reunion, the two young Ritos had rarely been out of one another’s company.

Link reached the bottom of the ladder. Thinking of his Rito and Korok friends filled him with sadness. The last of them had departed the previous day, returning to their respective islands. But they would not return to quite the same situations they had left. As former sages, Medli and Makar in particular were to be given positions of honor and influence among their respective peoples.

Link had been overjoyed by the appearance of Medli and Makar on the pirate ship all those days ago. For several terrible moments after the flooding of Hyrule, he feared that his two friends had drowned. After all, they should have been in their temples when the barrier broke.

“It happened to both of us,” Medli explained, once a dripping Link was aboard the pirate ship. “I was in the central shrine, praying for the strength of the Master Sword, when an old man appeared before me.”

“He looked like a spirit,” Makar cut in, “all see-through, like Fado was, but even fainter.”

“He told us to flee,” Medli said, “get out of our temples immediately and head for the surface. He said that our tasks were over.”

Medli had met Link’s gaze then, her eyes sad. As if she understood who the man had been. As if she understood her friend’s pain.

Link headed for the beach. Even from this distance, he could see the crowd of islanders who had gathered there to see the travelers off. He walked slowly, and somewhat carefully. He had mostly recovered from the injuries he received during the battle with Ganondorf. Luckily, none of them were particularly severe. He was still a bit bruised and sore, though, and he would have a long scar on his chest forever. Tetra, for her part, still had an impressive black eye which she refused to stop bragging about.

Thinking of Tetra, Link smiled to himself. She was the same as ever--albeit a bit nicer--and he was glad about that, especially after the time she’d spent as Princess Zelda.

“So, Tetra,” Link had asked her several days ago. “I’ve been wondering. Were you a… different person when you were Zelda?”

They’d been enjoying a pleasant walk near the Fairy Forest—Tetra in particular was in a good mood—but when he asked this questions she seemed to stiffen.

“Why do you ask?” she said imperiously.

“Well, _you_ said you felt different,” Link said, pressing on. “You even _seemed_ a little different. So, I wondered.”

Tetra appeared to think this over for a moment. She looked back at Link, as if sizing him up.

“Well, I never stopped being me,” she said thoughtfully. “Not exactly, anyway.”

Link frowned. He didn’t understand. Tetra sighed.

“Let’s put it this way, then,” she said. “ _You_ try running around in a pink dress sometime, and see if it makes _you_ feel any different.”

Yes, Link thought as he walked toward the beach. Tetra was a little strange… but also smart, and brave, and pretty, and…

“Link!” Tetra called from the deck. “Move your sorry behind and get over here!”

“Okay, Tetra!” he replied.

Link arrived at the beach. Tetra and her crew were already onboard the ship, getting it ready for departure. Link said his goodbyes to the first of the islanders, saving Orca, Grandma, and Aryll for last.

Orca greeted him with a back-slapping hug that made him wince.

“Ribs, Orca,” he groaned. “Ribs.”

“Sorry,” Orca said, pulling back. He shook the boy’s hand instead.

“Congratulations, Link. I knew I was right to train you.”

Link smiled. Orca reached behind his back.

“I’ve kept something for you,” the old man said. “As promised.”

He handed Link his old sword, and nodded his head toward Link’s family. Link nodded back, showing that he understood.

“Thanks, Orca,” he said.

Grandma gave him a much gentler hug and a peck on the cheek. She handed him a covered cup of soup.

“For the journey,” she said, gripping his shoulders. “Stay safe.”

“I’ll write to you,” Link said. “Quill said he’d carry my messages.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said. Her dark eyes glistened with tears, but her voice remained steady. “I love you so much, dear.”

Link’s eyes, too were prickling by the time he reached Aryll. She jumped into his arms, eyes already watering as she struggled not to cry.

“I’ll miss you, Aryll,” he said.

He gently kissed the top of her head, and put her down.

He held the sword out to her.

“When I’m gone,” he said, “it’ll be up to you to protect Grandma and Outset Island.”

Aryll stared at the sword, then back at him.

“This sword is yours now,” he said. “If you want it, I can guarantee that Orca will train you to use it. Whether or not you’d like to learn is up to you, though. I’ll accept your choice, whatever it is.”

Aryll paused. For a moment, she held eye contact with her brother. Then she smiled, and took the blade.

“I’ll be the best swordfighter in the world,” she said seriously. “And when I see you again I’ll beat you up.”

“I bet you will,” Link said.

He gave Aryll another hug, and climbed aboard the pirate ship.

He went to stand next to Tetra, who waited beside the helm.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

She glanced over at him.

“Are you ready for this, Link?” she said.

“Yeah,” he said. “I think so.”

He looked down at the deck, not saying anything.

“What’s wrong?” Tetra asked.

“I wish he was here to see this,” Link said quietly.

Tetra nodded. She didn’t have to ask who he was talking about.

“He meant a lot to you, huh?”

“Of course,” said Link. “He was there with me almost from the beginning, almost as long as you were. I thought he was kind of annoying sometimes, but, in the end… when it came down to it…”

He looked over at her, his eyes filled with pain.

“Why didn’t he just take my hand, Tetra?”

For a moment, Tetra looked at him, her face impassive. Then she pulled him into a tight, one armed hug.

They stayed that way for several moments. Link didn’t notice, or much care, if the pirates were looking at them. He was just glad to be by her side.

Tetra pulled away, her face slightly red. Link’s face felt a little hot as well.

At that very moment, the wind began to blow.

The sail billowed. Link smiled at Tetra.

“Weigh anchor?” he said.

She grinned.

“Weigh anchor!” she called. “Hold the tiller steady!”

The pirates rushed to obey her commands. The ship drifted forward. Excitement built in Link’s chest. He looked back just once to see the islanders on the beach, waving goodbye. As he watched, Aryll ran out to the edge of the dock, the sword already strapped to her back. She waved and smiled.

Link turned back to Tetra.

“So, what’s our destination, Miss Tetra?” he said.

She gave him another wink. Her hair blew in the breeze as she looked out across the vast sea.

“Our destination?” she said. “The wind will guide us there.”

 

 

-The End-


End file.
